Batman deja de ser Batman
by Constelacion de salamandra
Summary: Sólo los Robin s pueden hacerse cargo de este gran desastre, uno, que les permitirá unirse como la familia que son. advertencia, esto es Slash
1. Chapter 1

BATMAN DEJA DE SER BATMAN

CAPITULO 1: Resonancias

-Entonces - Dijo Jason, tumbándose en su sofá descocido, triturando la mesilla de centro despostillada por aquí y por allá con sus enormes botas, se estiro con desgana - De alguna manera que no sabes, Bruce término así por un chapuzón en el pozo de Lázaro. - Damian asintió. - Somos los únicos que han resucitado, pero nunca terminamos así.

-Tood, no es difícil de entender - Bufó - Batman entró, pateo traseros, le hirieron de muerte, el abuelo apareció - Y no diría en voz alta que Ras parecía muy encariñado con el casí cadáver de su padre. Que no se diga que la mirada de su abuelo rivalizaba con la de su madre cuando profesaban amor a Bruce - El pozo de lázaro era un copia del original, pero funcional... Al parecer, el abuelo lo arrojo y entonces... Ahí, chapoteó ÉL.

Jason se giró, en su cama, su padre... O lo que fue su padre, se chupaba el dedo. Nunca imagino que el Bruce de cinco años lo hiciera. Tampoco imagino que su padre pudiera llegar a ser así de lindo, de indefenso. Cualquiera que viera a Bruce en su adultez o joven adultez, lo último que tendrían para describirle serían adjetivos parecidos a "monada" justo lo que ahora era.

-Damian, tenemos que avisarle a Dicky.- Damian negó frenéticamente - ¡Oh, no! ¡No! De ninguna manera podrás resolverlo solo.

-Por eso estas aquí. Te estoy dejando ser parte de esto. Siéntete orgulloso, Tood. - Jason se paró de golpe, al diablo el relax. La única razón por la que no había atacado al enano asesino fue porque le pidió guardar la calma de azotea a azotea. Una distancia segura para correr o atacar, un detalle que Damian jamás tenía.. Eso y porque estaba cargando un enorme bulto a la espalda - Grayson anda ocupado y Drake, pues... No sé, no está disponible.

-¿Lo buscaste antes de venir aquí?

-Quería tener un plan B en caso de que te negarás.

-No es un lugar para criar niños, Damian. - Jason abrió la ventana, señalando afuera, esperando que la visión de las prostitutas, los traficante pequeños y los carteristas, fueran suficiente y si no, en cualquier momento los vecinos del piso de abajo, comenzarían a pelear y pararían sólo hasta que uno de los dos estuviera en el piso, vomitando sus intestinos - Tim tiene un bonito piso de seguridad, en una zona apartada de todo esto. Dick, bueno, su ciudad no es la mejor, pero estoy seguro que puede ofrecerle algo al viejo.

-Necesito buscar a mi abuelo, Tood. Me debes esto.

-De ninguna manera te debo algo.

-Se lo debes a Dick, lo intentaste matar. Se lo debes a Drake, que también le intentaste matar (Mira que el enano era chistoso, olvidarse de que él mismo le dio una paliza a Tim) Se lo debes a él - Señalo a Bruce - Te salvo, y su situación seguro y no estaba mejor.

-Te estás volviendo un sentimental, Damy.

Damian suspiro. Tood había aceptado hacerse cargo de su padre hasta que volviera. De ser posible no le gustaría que el resto supieran, entre menos mejor.. Pero, este secreto no podría estar debajo de la alfombra por demasiado tiempo.


	2. Conociéndote padre

Capítulo 2: Conociéndote, padre.

Damian se había ido.

En el llegado caso de que Ras fuera a darle la cura, no creía que la cosa fuera gratis. Ras nunca perdía. Y con los que Damian no le dijo, suponía que el pozo de lázaro no era obra de los Al´Ghul sino de alguien que admiraba al anciano ese.

¡Al diablo!

No iba conseguir nada por ahora.

Se hecho al lado de su padre, la cama era matrimonial, por lo que tenía espacio suficiente para contener a su enorme cuerpo y al diminuto esqueleto de su padre.

A Damian le explotarían las cosas en la cara y él estaría, ahí, para reírse en su cara. Disfrutando de su victoria.

Esta noche no habría ronda.

Bruce despertó en medio de la madrugada, extrañado por sentir frío. Las colchas que Alfred le ponía le impedían padecerlo. No grito.

Le secuestraron, se dijo. Con menos molestia de la que pensó que llegaría a sentir de ser el caso. Su padre le había dicho con anterioridad que alguna situación como esta podría suceder. Y que cuando pasase, no se alterase... Que siguiera tranquilo hasta que fuera a rescatarle.

-Bruce - Le llamó Jason. Era imposible no notar que su padre estaba sentado en la cama - Vuelve a dormir.

Bruce le clavo su mirada.

-Bruce, tengo sueño. - Jason se sentó también, para ver por completo a su padre. La noche en su cuarto no era tan profunda como en la habitación de Tim, que al parecer tenía un fetiche por moverse en la oscuridad más completa. Según él, dándole ventaja en caso de que le invadieran su casa. Tonterías, paranoicas tonterías... Batman le había condicionado el cerebro - ¿Estás bien? - ¡Ah! Brillante, brillante, Tood. ¡Claro que no está bien! Va a patearle el trasero a alguien y terminaba envuelto en pantaloncitos cortos... Eso en cualquier idioma es la definición de no estar bien - ¿Quieres algo?.

-¿Dónde está Alfred? - Pregunto, valiente. Controlado. Denotando el orgullo que su padre le inculcara para enfrentarse a las adversidades - ¿En dónde estoy? Y si esto es un secuestro, ¿Por qué no estoy atado, amordazado y ... Bueno, lo que sea que hagan ustedes?.

Cierto.

Damian no sabía sobre esto. Bruce no había despertado durante el viaje de las montañas a ciudad Gotica. El pequeño demonio se iría hacia atrás al saber que tan atrás estaba Bruce.

No pudo evitar sonreír con orgullo. Su padre era una eminencia. Con cinco años y sobresalía tanto. De seguro era un conquistador de maestras con ese perfecto vocabulario que se cargaba. No era para menos, era el hombre que se codeaba con alienígenas, amazonas velocistas, policías espaciales, dioses de truenos y metahumanos de los cuales era imposible enumerar sus escalofriantes características y poderes cutres, el punto era que su padre, para ser un simple mortal, sobresalía entre tanto "dios".

Bruce era tan Bruce.

-Todo está bien, Bruce. - Le dijo con cuidado, sorprendiéndose porque pudiera manejar ese grado de suavidad. Él no era Dick, el especialista en tratar con chicos traumatizados, él golpeaba a los que victimizaban a niños y demases, no el que les trataba. Pero nuevamente, el que estaba delante era Bruce y su padre nunca fue menos que cariñoso cuando le tocaba calmarlo. Igual y fuera un simple reflejo. Era imposible ser indiferente con Bruce - Alfred está bien - Hasta donde sé sabía. Claro, que para estas alturas se ha de estar arrancando el poco cabello que le queda, se dijo Jason. Nada trastocaba más a Alfred que no saber el paradero de su familia - Esta en la mansión, preparando de seguro el desayuno.

Bruce asintió. Jason pudo verlo perfectamente, sus ojos brillaban con inteligencia, analizando lo dicho, buscando la mentira. Ahora sí, Bruce se parecía más a Bruce.

-¿Es porque no cumplí con las lecciones de piano ó porque no pude ganarle la partida en ajedrez al profesor Willo? ¿Por eso estoy contigo? Lejos de Al... Lejos de casa.

¡¿Qué?!.

¿Bruce pensaba que estaba en una especie de castigo?.

Se escandalizo. Nunca se imaginó a su padre siendo castigado, se sorprendió, bueno, Alfred solía soltarle frases hirientes cuando se ocupaba o reprimendas como consejos, pero de ahí a que hubiera alguien a quien Bruce le dejara castigarle... Quizó golpearse la cara, cierto... Su padre era un niño de cinco años ...¿Y qué niño no es castigado por sus padres?.

Lo sabría él que con padres o sin padres, era golpeado y arrojado lejos de un techo antes de que Bruce le recogiera.

-No... Bruce, escucha: estas aquí conmigo porque Al y Damian... Omite lo último, ya luego te explico...Estas aquí porque no hay un lugar más seguro para ti, por el momento.- Bruce asintió. Entonces Alfred pensó que esto era necesario. De seguro sus padres estaban en medio de sus asuntos y Alfred no podía cuidarle.

-¿Qué eres de Alfred?.

¿Últimamente?...

-Su nieto.

Bruce era el hijo de Alfred, y él era el hijo de Bruce... Independientemente de lo que Damian quería o de lo que él mismo decía o hacía (Bruce se había negado en redondo a desconocerlo pese a que no estaba de acuerdo con sus maneras de hacer las cosas).

La familia era importante.

Era lo único importante.

Y en las bajas y altas, estaban juntos.

-Ya veo porque nunca te ví por la mansión - Dijo, fijándose en la ropa de Jason. Pantalones y chamarras, todo muy tosco. Todo a lo cazador. Si su padre lo viera, sin importar lo mucho que apreciara a Alfred, sacaría a su nieto sin contemplaciones.

-¡Hey! - Se quejó. - Sábete que las cazadoras son lo último en moda. Ahora, vuelve a dormir. Te llevaré con el abuelo luego, lo prometo. En serio, Bruce, estoy muy cansado.

Bruce no dijo más. Se acurruco muy cerca de Jason, con la cara hundida en su pecho, buscando consuelo por estar en un sitio desconocido. Ignorando el miedo que sentía, seguro de que sus padres no volverían por él.

Jason se quedó de piedra. Él no abrazaba a nadie para dormir, Starfire no contaba, lo último que hacían en la cama era dormir y dudaba seriamente que el que la mujer se aferrara a él con uñas incluidas contara como abrazo. Tampoco pudo quitarse a Bruce de encima.

Los temblores en los sueños de Bruce le decían que no fuera tan cabrón.

Damian le pagaría esta, seguro que sí.

Lo primero que escucho al despertar fueron los vecinos que se arrojaban los sartenes por la cabeza. Algunos se estampaban contra la pared que les separaba y le hacían sentirse más cerca de la pelea de lo que le gustaría. Ya en una ocasión se había metido, confiado en que golpear al hombre ebrio era lo mejor. Pero cuando se lo sacó de encima a Susan, ella le insulto, le atacó, se agravio por que impidiera que su marido la tratara como se merecía... Según ella... Y pues como seguro merecía, Susan salió en ambulancia, regresando con yesos y vendas al departamento tres días después.

A la segunda pelea, Jason ni se metió... Si Susan quería morir, pues que muriera. A su opinión había maneras menos dolorosas de suicidarse.

No debería de sorprenderle esa clase de gente... Convivió por años con uno, Bruce era un adicto al dolor y al sacrificio... Susan de igual manera, pero por ambiciones muy diferentes.

Y hablando del rey de gótica...¿dónde estaba papi murciélago?. Juraba que despertaría casi fusionado con su espalda o el estómago. Bruce le había montado por el resto de la mañana, casi siendo molesto el respirar.

-Brucie... Bruce... ¿Papá? - Murmuro... Esperanzado con ver a la intimidante sombra de su padre repudiando el sol y su suelo. - ¡¿Bruce?!

-Jay...

Jason suspiro. Su padre seguía siendo un mocoso... Escondido debajo de la cama. ¿Cómo pudo caber? Ni el gato que se colaba por comida cuando estaba Roy lo conseguía... Una vez se quedó atorado.

-Como tenga que levantar la cama para que salgas, Bruce, voy a enfadarme - Aviso aunque sin verdadera intención- ¿Qué te hizo meterte?.

-Nuca es bueno estar a la vista cuando hay peleas.

Jason se paralizo.

Esa lección él la había aprendido muy temprano. A lo mejor y tenía unos cuatro años cuando por primera vez su padre le saco de la cama para caerle a palos por un negocio mal dado y según recordaba, su madre sólo gritaba para que a ella no le tocara la tunda en medio de una mala cruza de drogas.

¿Cómo demonios un principito conocía de eso?

Maldijo a Susan y a su esposo...

-Está bien, Bruce. Ellos no vendrán. Tampoco dejaría que te tocarán. Nunca. Estas seguro conmigo, Bat - Bruce le miro con esos enormes ojos azules, oscuros y antárticos... Extrañamente cálidos para lo que acostumbraba ver en su padre - Ellos no entrarán.

Y el gemido gutural que les siguió fue aún peor... Las orejas de Tood se colorearon. Después de un griterío venía el consecuente sexo de reconciliación... E iba a matarlos por no ser discretos una sola vez en la vida.

¡La puta cuadra no tenía por qué enterarse!.

-Jay...¿Qué es duro contra el muro? Eso parece doler.

Después de aporrear la pared, gritar vulgaridades de más y prometerles una muerte dolorosa... Susan y Gabe, se callaron, acojonados por el tono de Jason. En el barrio se le respetaba por machacar a la pequeña pandilla de Maverick, sin un rasguño. No que fuera una proeza, eran unos mocos, vándalos cualquiera, bebiendo y robando, acosando a las niñas y atosigando a los demasiado débiles para romperles la nariz.

Él había sido entrenado por Batman. Unos mocosos pendejos no le tocarían ni un pelo.

Y una vez, asegurada la castidad de los oídos de su padre, le sentó en la mesa... Lo que parecía una. En realidad él no usaba esa cosa para comer, sino para apoyarse cuando necesitaba suturar las heridas, así que, estaba manchada de sangre... Despostillada, era un pedazo inservible en el que debes en cuando acostaba a Roy o Starfire y jugaban.

Busco algo en el refri... Cerveza, licor.. Pan, jamón de hace dos semanas, atún en lata... Mmmm, la leche estaba rancia. Si, no tenía nada que darle de comer.

-Confórmate con esto - Le arrojo la lata de atún Dolores sin abrir y dudó un poco en soltarle una lata de cerveza. Al final, opto por llenarle un vaso de agua del grifo.

Bruce arqueo una ceja.

¿Con que iba a abrir la lata?

Inspecciono el agua. Asegurándose de que nada misterioso flotara.

-Pensé que tendrías hambre - Bruce asintió... Seguía viendo la lata como si fuera el invento del siglo - ¿No sabes cómo comerlo?.

-No sé cómo abrirlo - ¿En serio? Jason sacó su cuchillo de caza y apuñalo a la pobre lata más de una vez, imaginándose por una pequeña fracción que era el rostro de Damian y que sus sesos estaban felizmente esparcidos - Listo.

Bruce pellizco con calma los pedazos de pescado... Notando el exceso de agua, lo exprimía sobre la lata y luego se lo comía. Esto no estaba tan mal.. Le faltaba sal y quizás algo de elote o verduras en general.

Alfred siempre le decía que era un buen niño por comerse los vegetales.

Jason no era ningún tonto, sabía de antemano que necesitaba ir de compras... Bruce no tenía las cosas que necesitaba. No había comida, ni ropa, ni cepillo de dientes... O jabón para él solo.

Cuando la pareja de esposos siguieron gritando, en esta ocasión porque al parecer Gabe metió una puta en la cama y Bruce dejó de comer, para írsele a las piernas, buscando protección, fue suficiente.

Ningún niño se merecía crecer en esas circunstancias... Ni Bruce ni él.

¿Verse en Bruce? Quién lo diría...

Empaco rápido. Su traje, ropa civil, armamento, dinero... Servía seguir quitándoselos a los mafiosos. En menos de dos horas, Bruce iba cogido de su mano, caminando por las aceras, buscando un nuevo departamento que siguiera dentro de sus zonas de patrullaje y que quedará en un buen lugar dentro de esa cloaca de perdición.

-Nunca pasees por aquí solo, Bruce - Advirtió - Grábate las calles, jamás, jamás, Bruce.

-Lo que digas, Jason - Jason ignoro el revoloteo de su estómago. Se sentía bien ser reconocido y tomado en cuenta una vez más. Había extrañado a su padre... Independientemente de los intentos de asesinato, eso era harina de otro costal.

-Compremos algo por aquí...

Jason entonces lo jalo a una venta de garaje. Las cosas estaban en buen estado e incluso, se vendían cosas nuevas. La razón de no llevarle a comprar sus caras cosas de marca era no llamar la atención. Se vería muy sospechoso para algunos verlo de la mano de un CRI comprando pantaloncillos.

Perfil bajo, perfil bajo, se recordó cuando la vendedora no dejaba de apretarle las mejillas a Bruce, que aguantaba estoicamente el ataque, incluso le regresaba la sonrisa. Si a él le hubieran hecho eso, les hubiera mordido o soltado una buena patada... Nunca estuvo acostumbrado a la ternura, así que era mejor y más fácil reaccionar con violencia.

-Su hermanito se verá bien - Aludió ella, revolviéndole los cabellos a Bruce.

-Sí, su hermanito

Jason se giró, sin sobresaltos. Había reconocido la voz de Roy... Y no venía con Starfire. El arquero alzó los hombros. La mujer andaba rara últimamente, casi celosa... Posesiva, por lo que no soportaba a Roy todo el tiempo y dicho sea de paso, Roy no estaba para aguantar desplantes de vengadora mimada.

-Tu departamento esta desalojado.

-Tengo que encontrar otro.

-¿Vas a empezar tu guardería? - Jason le miro mal - Te pareces más a papá B de lo que crees.

Roy se arrepintió rápidamente de lo que dijo. Su nariz estallo en dolor y escurrió sangre. El puñetazo le mando al suelo antes de saber lo que había pasado.

Sabía que se lo merecía. Jason era un niño muy sensible cuando se le hablaban de su padre.

Bruce ni se sobresaltó y siguió mirando los cachivaches en descuento por las mesas del fondo.

-Una advertencia, a la siguiente hay plomo. Lo sabes.

-Lo siento. Lo siento - Dijo apretándose la nariz - No tenías que ser tan bruto. - Se quejó - Sólo decía. Has ido a escoger a un mocoso que se te parece. Es algo que siempre me pregunte de Bat, siempre escogía a niños parecidos... Por momentos parecía que los buscaba así, Tú vas por el mismo camino - Y alzo las manos, rindiéndose. Un golpe era suficiente - Podías dejarnos un mensaje.

-Lo iba a hacer. Cuando tuviera un nuevo lugar.

-Júrame que no es por el mocoso - Jason no le contesto - Jaybird, no puedes cargar con un niño.- Su rostro parecía haber olido el aliento a pescado del pingüino, eso le gusto a Jason. Roy estaba preocupado por la manera en como pudiera afectarle tener a un mocoso a la espalda.

-No lo entiendes, Roy... Déjame solo. Luego te llamó.

-¿Cuando? ¿Después de recogerlo de la escuela... Antes de arroparlo ó en medio de la ducha nocturna? - Jason boqueo - ¡Lo sabía! No sé mucho sobre hijos... Pero sé lo que es ser un hijo y esperar ciertas cosas de los protectores. Olli era un mal padre, me dejaba abandonado incluso en los aeropuertos... Accidente o no, y poco se enteraba de las cosas importantes que no tuvieran que ver con la vida nocturna y el patrullaje... Pero, con Olli jamás me falto ropa, techo, afecto (sabía que lo tenía sólo era difícil demostrarlo) educación, así como con Bruce no te faltó nada... Antes de, tú sabes.

-Sí, lo que sé.

Bruce se dejó jalar por Jason, total, ya tenían todo lo que vinieron a buscar y lo que no también. Su tripa sonó sacándole una risotada a Jason, dándole la razón a Harper, llevó a su padre a un Burger King cercano. La comida rápida era mejor que nada.. Aunque Alfred no lo aprobaría.

Bruce devoro su cajita feliz e ignoro el juguete. La comida era lo único que tenía su atención.

Jason continuaba viendo en el periódico algo que sirviera, barato y bien ubicado. Seguro que todavía tenía dinero del último señor del crimen al que había despojado incluso de sus pantaloncillos, pero... Era mejor ahorrar.

-Jay... Tengo sueño - Dijo Bruce, aunque Jason juraba que aquello fue más una demanda de buscar un sitio en donde dormir.

-Buscaremos un hotel... Ya luego..

-Tu amigo, el de la gorra... - Jason no dejo pasar el sonrojo que revoloteaba en la frente de su padre. Adorable - Parece simpático.

-Es algo hartante.

-¿Entonces no te agrada?.

-Sólo es hartante de vez en cuando. Es un gran amigo - ¿Qué pretendía su padre con el interrogatorio del millón de dólares?...- ¿Bruce?.

-¿Salen a menudo?

-¿Te gusta Harper? - Soltó de una. Al fin y al cabo Bruce estaba cuestionándole como una colegiala enamorada.. Y ¿Qué de todas maneas no era en esta la edad en donde los mocosos se fijaban en los hermanos mayores y en las guapas maestras?

Bruce pegó un brinco en su lugar y apresuro el paso, soltando la mano de Jason que seguía sentado en la mesa del dispensador de comida chatarra. Jason le persiguió de inmediato, chocando con unas cuantas personas.., ¡Maldición con su padre! ¡Tenía talento para escabullirse!.

Le pillo no demasiado lejos, esperándolo en la esquina para cruzar la calle.

-No hagas eso, Bruce. - Demando... Y por un segundo se sintió viejo... Muy viejo.

-Yo... Lo siento. No volverá a pasar.

Y para Jason tampoco pasó desapercibido que de repente su padre le tomo de la mano, y que se refugió de nueva cuenta en su cadera, con el ángulo perfecto para no estar en posición para que él pudiera darle una azotaina con la otra mano.

Prácticamente le suplicaba para que no le pegara.

¿Cuánto Martha y Tomas habrían golpeado a Bruce en realidad?

-Mira, Roy esta libre... Así que haz lo que quieras - ¿Esto era en serio? ¿Estaba animando a su padre a corretear tras las flechas de Arsenal? Damian iba a matarlo... ¡No! No, Damian no haría nada, él mismo mataría a Roy como hiciera algo con su padre... Que su padre no quisiera. ¡Joder! Que ahora estaba consintiendo algo que siquiera podía pronunciar.

-Jay... ¿Estás bien?. Me estas asustando - Cuando las personas se sujetaban de esa manera la cabeza, no era bueno. Siempre venían las voces después... Y con ellas, venia el dolor.- ¿Te duele?.

-No esa clase de dolor, Bruce - Apaciguo y se inclinó. ¿Podría estar a la altura de lo que su padre ocupaba? - Roy puede llevarte a la feria...

-Está bien, Jay... Ya entendí. - Jason suspiro aliviado - Roy es tuyo.

¿Cómo demonios su padre terminaba con esas conclusiones?


	3. Escuela

Capitulo 3: Escuela

Bruce no podía pasar todo el día sin hacer nada... Podía pero no lo dejaría hacerlo. Había recibido la visita de servicios sociales ya que unos vecinos (Y aún no sabía cual) llamaron a la casa de servicios infantiles alegando situación de abandono en el domicilio. ¡Ridículo! Dejaba a Bruce en la noche para salir a patrullar (Sin Damian o Tim, Gótica estaba sola y el crimen nunca descansaba, al menos que él supiera.) MIENTRAS DORMIA... ¿Se entendió la palabra clave? No iba a la escuela porque no necesitaba una... No duraría mucho tiempo en ese cuerpecito... O con él. Pero nuevamente, no era una cosa que podría explicar a servicios sociales.

La tarada de turno, una estudiante dando sus prácticas, tocó su timbre, se pasó con pena, reviso su departamento (Y daba gracias a dios que aún no terminaba de mudar todas sus armas, si, las que tenía fetiche por colgar en las paredes) miró dentro de su refrí e inspecciono la ducha.

-¿Y Bruce, es?

"Mi padre ¿no te mola? Es un justiciero encapotado, el mismo Big B que cayó de cabeza en un pozo de la resurrección y algo salio _así_ de mal."

-Mi hermano.

-¿Y sus padres? - Ante la pregunta, Bruce taladro con la mirada a Jason. La mujer ni caso le hizo, aún ella no decidía si tenía que llamar a alguien o dejarlo pasar como una simple advertencia. No es como si encontrase algo mal con estos hermanos o con la situación, estaba tan acostumbrada a ver cosas malas que se podía decir tenía un sexto sentido para situaciones de verdadera vulnerabilidad - No hay ni una fotografía.

-Estamos peleados - Y señalo a Bruce - Él no, yo sí. Es un tema que no me gusta tratar. El viejo la ha liado grande ahora... No sé dónde pueda estar, perdido... Claro, pero no sé qué tan profundo. Bruce no puede quedarse solo, y mis otros hermanos están buscando... Alguien tenía que encargarse.

-¿Eres el único pariente?

-Somos una familia pequeña - "Cuatro petirrojos y cuatro batichicas... Aunque ellas no cuentan"- Padre, abuelo... Hermanos. Ya.

-Un patriarcado - Susurro y apunto. Jason alzo los hombros.

-Hay un mayor, luego yo, le siguen... Dos y ahora Bruce... Pocos... Y todos menores.

-Seré honesta. No tienes la guardia de tu hermano... Has omitido deliberadamente la identidad de tu padre, para evitar que urge en la lista de desaparecidos de la jefatura de policía - Jason ni fingió vergüenza - Estas bien acomodado, lo que me da que pensar en una ciudad como esta - Otro punto a favor de Jason - pero... Sólo mete al pequeño en una escuela. Son gratuitas y si no puedes con ello, el gobierno te dará un subsidio.

-No necesito caridad.

-Empresas Wayne tiene programas de estudio como estos... De ahí es que te ofrezco un plan, sólo si no puedes costearlo.

-El dinero no es problema.

-Esa es otra cosa... No me has dicho en que trabajas.

-Soy un hijo de papi... Él se fue pero su cuenta no.- Sara lo miro impresionada - Sólo soy el niñero, no proveo.

-Eso no es mejor para poner en el informe.

-Escucha... Piensa en esta situación como vacaciones. Sólo cuido de mi hermano...

-Entonces él ya va a la escuela... Misma que no le has llevado, lo que es negligente y entonces te acarrea una multa y verme más seguido hasta que esté segura de quitarte la custodia o dejártela hasta que tu padre regrese.

MIERDA.

La mocosa tenía cojones.

-No vive en Gotica... Yo soy el que vive aquí.

-Las inscripciones aún están abiertas.

Y por eso... Ahora estaba dejando a su padre en una escuela pública. No era seguro llevarlo a la institución a la que había asistido, simplemente porque las cosas no eran lo mismo que hace treinta años y que era justamente con los recuerdos con los que su padre trabajaba.

Esperaba que los mocosos no fueran tan desgraciados como cuando él pisó una, en el colegio de niños pijos y en las públicas, en ambas, había escoria abusadora y eso no cambiaba.

Bruce estaba convenciéndose de que no regresaría a la mansión. Que lo que fuera que hiciera en esta ocasión, era tan grave que a lo mejor sus padres le abandonaron definitivamente.

Como ya una vez le dijeron que harían cuando no fue lo suficientemente valiente en la reunión de su madre con sus amigas y los gemelos malvados Johannes, que le hicieron caer en una trampa.

Recorrió los pasillos de Potblebodd... Curioso nombre para una escuela. Le recordaba un poco al apellido de los Cobleplot que no se llevaban bien con su padre pero que tenían muchos negocios y era imposible no encontrarse con el hombre.

Los salones eran pequeños y había muchos niños, aunque... Bruce no los veía muy entusiasmados por sentarse por horas en sus butacas, la prueba eran los grupos que se dispersaban por las aulas mientras que algunos profesores daban su cátedra como si aquella falta de respeto y atención fueran la norma.

Bruce camino muy pegadito a la pared... Tenía entendido que hasta el fondo era el grado que le tocaba. Los pequeños estaban al último. No tenía entendido porque siquiera juntaban los grados en el mismo edificio. Había niños de todas las edades y sin ninguna supervisión... Instintivamente, Bruce supo que era peligroso rondar por sí solo.

Llegaba tarde, y de lejos se sabía que no estaba en su ambiente.

Era terrible, tuvo deseos de llorar y resentido con Jason por dejarlo, prometió que no le volvería a hablar.

-¡Hey, bonito! - Bruce se sintió arrojado contra la pared. Lo que no fue mucho porque por él mismo estaba prácticamente arrastrándose sobre la misma.- Nunca te ví.

-Niño nuevo - Canturreo otro - Y tiene buenas cosas - Apunto a la libreta carpeta que Jason le compró para sus dibujos en clases. Un requisito para una de las materias. - Esto cuesta cinco veces mi libreta.

Estos niños, estaban acostumbrados a sacar los costos de forma rápida. Habían mocosos mejores para sacarles el dinero... Pero este novato, se veía que estaba en la clase media de ciudad gótica. Era la clase de mocoso que se defenderá de ser el caso pero al que por lo menos podrían sacarle provecho.

Bruce se les escurrió.

No iba a quedarse a averiguar si sus amenazas eran ciertas.

El resto del día fue más tranquilo para Bruce. La profesora era tierna, buena.. Paciente, no se molestaba cuando sus compañeritos hablaban y hablaban, sin que los alentaba aunque ocasionalmente las charlas no tuvieran que ver con lo que la mujer se esforzaba por enseñar.

Una manera extraña para llevar el asunto se dijo Bruce.

Apenas salió de la escuela, Jason estaba esperándole en la acera contraria, en la sombra.

Bruce corrió tras fijarse que no viniera ningún carro. Aunque era una zona escolar muchos de los conductores no reducían la velocidad a la obligatoria de veinte kilómetros por hora.

Salto encima de su nuevo cuidador, platicándole de lo bien que le fue omitiendo magistralmente el altercado con los otros niños.

Jason cargo a Bruce, no quería cansar más a su padre de lo que tenía que hacer. Esta tarde tendría que pedir ayuda.

Ya había arreglado el departamento para que fuera más lo que Red Hood ocupaba, con las convenientes contraseñas y candados para que Bruce no se le ocurriera jugar con los objetos más divertidos en las estanterías. De ninguna manera se le apetecía un viaje al hospital para una sutura que él no pudiese curar o trasfusión sanguínea... ¿Qué tipo de sangre era su padre?.

Seguro Alfred sabia, técnicamente el hombre era Dios y si no, pues se le acercaba suficiente. Todo el mundo debería tener un Alfred propio, el hombre era más de lo que cualquiera supiera que necesitaría en la vida. El anciano no sólo suturaba las peores heridas o se levantaba a las cuatro de la mañana para dar cualquier medicina, sino que pasaba las veinticuatro horas del día los siete días de la semana, durante los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año cuidando a unos descuidados, siendo el único que no abandonaba a lo abandonando... Si porque aunque su padre no quisiera admitirlo, él era como los cuatro petirrojos que recogió: abandonadas aves que estaban tan lastimadas que sin Alfred no hubiesen podido levantarse en vuelo nunca jamás.

Aunque lo que Alfred levanto fue a un ave del miedo nocturno, un quiróptero que cuidaba de Gotica, hincando los colmillos en los pútridos cadáveres de perdición y drenando la sangre en aquellos a los que deseaba proteger con ahínco, envenenándolos y condenándolos.

El pequeño bulto a su espalda que alzaba los brazos cuando una ráfaga fuerte les golpeaba en las avenidas, no era el Bruce que le crio... Y eso era algo confuso.

En ocasiones sentía la necesidad de tratarle como si fuera Batman... Pero alcanzaba a detenerse, mayormente impulsado por los viejos recuerdos de Bruce cuidándolo y consintiéndolo antes de que Joker los separara, antes de que él mismo estuviera poniendo distancia entre los ideales del gran e incorruptible B y él.

-Hoy tengo que hacer cosas, pequeño B - Bruce se refugió en el cuello de su tutor. Estaba cogiéndole cariño con rapidez a Jason. Lamentaba que Alfred no hubiese podido llevar a su nieto antes a la mansión, hubiera sido lindo tener a Jason para jugar en las tardes aburridas o cuando su papá estaba de mal humor - Trabajo y ya lo he dejado por unos días. Tengo que ponerme al día.

-No me gusta que me dejes solo.

-Por eso te dejaré con alguien...

-¡Roy!- Grito emocionado apenas supo que el pelirrojo con la boca enorme vendría a cuidarle. El amigo de Jay era divertido, estaba enseñándole a tirar con el arco. Le había llevado uno especial para su tamaño y rompieron muchos platos (Que Roy había puesto de blanco) de la colección de Jason.

-Siento desilusionarte, pequeño B, pero Roy y yo tenemos que hacer esto juntos. No confió en nadie más para cuidarme las espaldas hoy, no con ella enojada - Bruce ya no escucho nada. Si Roy no era quien lo iba a cuidar, no sabría quien pudiera hacerlo. Jason no tenía amigos. - Contraté una persona.

-¿Un niñero?

-Niñera - Aclaro - No confió en los hombres para hacer este trabajo - Y no era estandarización, no, no, claro que no. Pero, siendo sinceros, su padre era un mocoso de cinco años muy lindo, demasiado lindo, con piel de porcelana y el ártico en los ojos... Si las mujeres se lo comían vivo, los hombres eran menos discretos... Y Bruce aun no sabía nada de defensa personal así que, creía que una mujer adolescente era mejor cosa para controlar llegado el caso y no podían juzgar su paranoia, vivían en Gotica- Ya sabes, si hace algo que no te guste...

-Disparó el taizer - Dijo convencido.

-Ese es mi chico - Demasiado tarde... Mientras que Bruce sonreía como si fuese el mejor elogio que pudieran darle, Jason se pateaba mentalmente.

Bruce no era su chico.

Bruce era su padre.

Más le valía a Damian tener ya la cura.

Bruce miraba a la loca adolescente que jugaba con una Nintendo portátil, mientras seguía sacándole fotos... Al mismo tiempo... Al parecer la chica no ocupaba ver la pantalla para saber que botones oprimir y en qué momento para pasar de nivel. O era una meta humana cibernética o simplemente era rara.

Bruce no se había movido, la mujer le tomaba fotos si tomaba agua, si caminaba, si se recostaba o si hacia cualquier cosa.

Era enfermo.

-Disculpa - Pidió de la manera más tierna que tenía. Alfred le dijo una vez que cualquier cosa que quisiera tener, podía lograrlo con un poco de amabilidad y su mirada de cachorro apaleado que no funcionaba con sus padres - olvide mi pelota en la calle... Y Jay no quiere que salga, ¿podrías traérmela?

-¡Ohh1! Claro que es un sí, monada... Pero deberás dejarte hacer unas cosas... Ya veras, te gustara.

La mujer salió sin cuestionar nada... Y de manera rápida, Bruce oprimió el botón de seguridad pánico que Jay le enseño. Esa mujer no volvería a entrar. Le daba mala espina. Sus ojillos verdes brillaban con inteligencia y locura, como si estuviera escuchando a alguien.

Bruce no era tonto, demasiadas veces en la misma línea como para ignorar los detalles que revelaban al diablo con careta de oveja.

Ya tenía casi dos meses viviendo con Jason... Sin ver a sus padres o a Alfred. Pero a pesar de que su madre era una persona difícil y su padre no era menos, los extrañaba.

Quería a su mami.

Quería a su papi.

Ya había olvidado el aroma de su madre.

Ya había olvidado la loción de su padre.

Las voces de ellos eran difusas.

Estaba olvidando todo con mucha velocidad y eso lo asustaba. No le dijo nada a Jason para que no pensara que no le gustaba estar con él, pero, ya no recordaba cómo era la mansión. Los jardines estaban siendo nubarrones verdes con florecillas distintas y uniformes, quizá hasta tenían rosales, todo era una suposición. Estaba seguro que había gárgolas en cada techo.. Pero no sabía en donde, ni porque... Se hizo ovillo en el fondo del armario, en donde Jason colgaba sus chamarras de cuero cafés con un montón de mallones y armaduras, armas y cartuchos... No tendría que sentirse protegido en un lugar donde apestaba a tanto fierro, pero, seguro que Jason era la última persona en el mundo que le dañaría...

Lo sentía en los huesos.

Apostaba su vida a que Jason moriría protegiéndole.

Aspiro por su nariz, mocos y lágrimas pasaron por su garganta y ahogo un grito, se sujetó, se abrazó y se quedó ahí, rogando porque Jason regresara pronto y cuidara de él como hasta ahora.

Que no lo soltara, que no lo abandonara.

No era justo estar tan solo.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la ciudad, Roy y Stirefire estaban sobrevolando una ventana en un almacén en los muelles, en donde tenían a Red Hodd atrapado. Colgando de unas pesadas cadenas.

Todo un plan, claro... Pero a Stirefire no le hacía gracia que se jugara el pellejo de esa manera por un sujeto llamado Bane, que de paso no le parecía la gran cosa... Claro que para la Taramariana cualquier humano no parecía representar un problema. Viva la princesa.

Bane estaba traficando con armas y con su sustancia, el veneno. Lo último en drogas.

Esa cosa estaba llenando las calles a una velocidad de vértigo y ellos tenían que pararlo. El plan era sencillo, Bane atrapaba a Red Hood, conocedor de que en donde él ( Red Hood) estaba en Gotica, seguro a que Batman vendría... Pero hasta el momento, el gran murciélago, el azote de los criminales, no aparecía y Bane se estaba cansando.

Siquiera golpear de más al encapuchado era divertido. Para la quinta tanda de golpes, Red Hood se quedó callado, sin cometarios listillos o gemidos... Lo que hizo que otras cosas ocuparan la atención de Bane.

Red Hood, hizo una señal a Stirefire y ella feliz de la vida, arrojo a Roy por la ventana para que con sus piernas rompiera el cristal y entrara triunfal con una lluvia de flechas.

La trifulca duro menos de quince minutos. Romper cosas por aquí y por allá, la pelea se reducía a Bane y Red Hood, y por mucho, Bane estaba ganando, con una dosis extra de Venon que puso a Red Hood a luchar boca arriba, Bane se ocupaba de comprimirlo contra el duro asfalto, sintiendo el Kevlar ceder en sus manos, apretando lentamente las venas del cuello bonito que se veía en una de las tantas grietas que el casco estaba sufriendo..

De repente, un sonido de alerta viniendo de un comunicador en el pantalón de Red Hood, llamo poderosamente la atención de todos, incluido Bane que ladeo la cabeza e incluso aflojo el agarre sobre la tráquea. No por el sonido, sino porque su enemigo, ocupado y concentrado como estaba en contra de sus poderosos brazos, tanteo y tembló, distrayéndose y maldiciendo, algo había cambiado con ese sonido.

¿Red Hood tenía una debilidad?

Jason pateo a Bane, le hizo estrellarse contra uno de los contenedores de su propio veneno. Roy con una de sus flechas explosivas, voló el tanque que se vacío inmediatamente sobre el luchador.

-Esto no se ve bien - Dijo Roy.

-¿Tú crees? - Sarcasmo, profundo y dulce, Roy ladeo una risilla, picara y tentadora. Roy amaba el sarcasmo de Jason.

-Para la próxima sé más específico con lo que quieres que haga.- Jason rodó por el suelo, esquivando un enorme tubo de cemento - Vé, déjanos esto a nosotros.

\- ¡No!

-Ya te había dicho esto, no quieres pero tienes qué. Asume la responsabilidad.

-¡Atrás de ti!

-Ya lo había visto - Se defendió - Vamos Jaybird, puede ser importante.

-Esto también es importante.- Golpeó y jadeó, Jason juraba que una de sus costillas estaba rota.

-¿Crees que lo entienda?

-Yo lo entendía.- Batman no siempre lo llevaba con él, Bruce le entendería. Lo sabía. Estaba seguro.

-Pero él no sabe nada... Esta solo y te preocupa. - Jason sintió la flecha rozándole la oreja, explotando atrás de él, volándole la cabeza a uno de los hombres de Bane que le atacaba a traición - Estas distraído.

-¡Deja de hablarme!

-¡No me eches la culpa!

Arsenal y Red Hood, verlos pelear era ver una danza bien ensayada, un deleite. Patadas volando, saltos en el aire, balas perforando, una danza de sangre y plomo, de honor manchado en busca de purga y algo más en el aire. Con salvadas y meteduras de pata, ambos hombro a hombro, con órdenes sin palabras y con un gesto mínimo.

Stirefire se sintió fuera de lugar. No era como estar con los Titanes. Nightwing no estaba para decirle que hacer o como jugar en equipo, porque su equipo estaba enterrado, muerto para ella, tan inaccesible como Jason mismo.

Ellos dos sabían algo que ella no.

Un secreto que los unía y a ella la separaba.

Sus manos brillaron, ardieron... El sol en su palma, el control de la destrucción y exploto, no con devastación pero si con enojo. Las paredes cayeron a lo lejos, hundiéndose en el mar y perdiéndose como Bane.

Los chicos apenas salieron de entre los escombros,. Jason debajo de una pesada parte del techo y Arsenal en la mitad de un soporte que apenas soporto, vaya la redundancia. La carne les ardía, de seguro quemaduras de primer grado... Y lo malo es que no tendrían ningún bronceado.

-Nena... ¿Pero que fue eso? - Pregunto Arsenal, tosiendo los últimos resquicios del aparcadero en su garganta - Avisa que vas ha hacerlo.

-Bane escapo. Pero Venom está fuera de las calles - Dijo Jason, mirando su alarma, comprobando que los seguros de su departamento no fueron atravesados, ni violados. Que fueron activados desde adentro por Bruce.

-Tendrás que decirme que es lo que se traen entre los dos.- Demando furiosa.

Jason no dijo nada, sería más fácil mostrárselo.

De cualquier forma, la culpa la tenía Damian por no regresar a tiempo con el antídoto.

-Y en este cuchitril es donde vives ahora - Apunto Stirefire.

-No le hagas caso, JayBird, esta celosa porque ahora tienes algo más de su gusto y ella no lo puede disfrutar. ¿Verdad, nena? - Roy la abrazo, controlando el inminente ataque que Korian tenía en la punta de sus anaranjados dedos - Esto es mejor para los tres. Mira, Kori, hasta trajo la mesa... Haaa, que buenos recuerdos ¿Quieres hacer más? - Ofreció aunque sabía que ya no podrían usarla de forma tan placentera, al menos no con el pequeño protegido de Jay pululando por la casa.

-Esto no es lo que esperaba...

-¿Y qué era eso, Kori? - Siguio Roy - ¿JayBird, tienes algo en el refri? Muero de hambre y si tienes un botiquín, eso sería mejor.

Con las cosas como estaban, Jason olvido el pequeño detalle de que estaban manchando el piso con sangre.

No era bueno que Bruce le viera de esa manera, podría asustarlo.

Fue directo al baño, de paso registrando todo. Se suponía que la niñera debería de estar con su padre, pero ni rastros de ella... Y comenzó a entrar en pánico.

-Roy, no está, él no está - Dijo saliendo a vapor. Roy salto del sofá y esquivo a Kori, para buscar en otro de los cuartos - Debajo de la cama.- Ordeno- La otra vez se metió ahí.

-¡¿Cómo cupo?!

-Ni idea.

Korian los veía venir y venir, asustados y haciendo mil y una ideas sobre asaltadores y secuestradores... Cosas que se pensaban cuando alguien más vivía con uno de ellos.

¿Jason tenia a alguien?.

Ella fue hasta el final de la sala. En donde un ligero calorcito se desprendía. Tenía entendido que ese sitio era el cofre de juguetes de Jason. Al menos de que tuviera una bomba semi radiactiva, no había nada que le contestara sobre esa fuente calorífica.

Abrió las puertas, o lo intento. La cosa estaba cerrada con seguro.

-Jason - Llamo y el mencionado se detuvo en seco - Alguien está aquí. Pero no puedo abrir.

El mundo volvió a pies de Jason.

Fue hasta su armario y echo la puerta abajo.

Bruce se despertó de inmediato, espantado por el ruido.

Inmediatamente sus enormes ojos de venado atemorizado dieron con Jason, y se lanzó a llorar aún más profundo.

Estaba a salvo.

Se sentía seguro con Jason.

Le apretó, le sujeto, se aferró a Jason, manchándose sus manitas con la sangre y el polvo. Manchando sus mejillas cuando froto su carita en el pecho de su cuidador.

-¿Jason tiene un hijo? - Una atónita Kori los miraba. Jason correspondía el abrazo del enano ése con ¿cariño? ¿Amor? - ¿Jason es padre?


	4. Un hijo que es padre

Bien, pues, después de un rato… llega el capítulo.

Capítulo 4: Un hijo que es padre.

Korian echo otra mirada a Bruce. Las pocas explicaciones que le dieran eran insuficientes para ella. Es decir, había sido esclava y antes de eso una gobernante y después, simplemente una renegada, en pocas palabras, sabía cuándo es que le mentían. Y un "Es el nuevo Robin… bueno, futuro Robin" decía mucho más de lo que Jason imaginaba y no era para nada un "No pasa nada, es un nuevo remplazo".

Eso y que Roy se quedó los primeros dos días a preparar panqueques para el enano cuando ya a ella no se los hacía. Ni porque la noche anterior hubieran peleado y todo terminara en una explosión de fuego.

Siempre culpa de Roy, se tiene que aclarar.

Pero no era el punto, lo que importaba es que tenía a Bruce jugando con figuras de acción de Aquaman y Batman, luchando contra Superman y Joker que tenían una alianza rara con la princesa Barbi (Que de pasó esta decir Jason se robó de la vecina) Korian no tenía la paciencia de cuidar niños… simplemente eso no era para ella.

-¿Cuando regresa Jay? – Pregunto Bruce con los labios apretados. Demasiado ansioso para el gusto de Kori - ¿Tardara mucho? No digo que seas mala, mi otra niñera era rara, tú por el contrario, con la piel naranja y los ojos verdes eres muy amable pero no eres Jay, y no me gusta que no seas Jay.

-Es irrelevante. Jason me pidió cuidarte hasta que terminaran la misión. Sugiero que juegues hasta que regresen. No me des problemas y ve a la escuela en silencio.

-No me gustas.

-No tengo que gustarte.

Bruce frunció el ceño y no dijo nada más. Korian era muy parecida a sus padres. Siempre rectos y estirados, cuidando todo como si temieran que alguien les saltara encima cuando usualmente era ellos los que saltaban sobre la yugular del otro. Simplemente no podía sentirse cómodo con la mujer. Quitando que fuera alienígena, guerrera y la supuesta novia de Roy, era fría.

De seguro el espacio se debía de sentir así, como si con un solo vistazo pudiera encogerte el corazón y congelarte el alma. Cómo la mirada desaprobatoria que su padre le mandaba cada que conseguía menos de diez en su boleta de calificaciones.

Lo dejo estar por el momento. Tenía que ser un buen chico para Jason.

Jason le había explicado a Kori sobre que tenía que cuidar al pequeño Bruce pero jamás le aclaro quien era Bruce, a su ver, su amiga no tenía que saber más cosas sobre murciélagos de las que seguramente Dick le dijera en su tiempo juntos. O él mismo en todo caso. El estado de Bruce era de suma discreción. Si alguien llegaba a enterarse los enemigos del gran B estarían apostados en la puerta para tener un trozo del pequeño cuerpo de su padre.

Y por muy tentador que la cosa sonara, Damian seguramente le asesinaría lenta y dolorosamente como lo dejase pasar y últimamente estaba teniendo serias preocupaciones con respecto a las adquiridas habilidades de su hermanito menor, un día de estos Damian sobrepasaría a sus antecesores y hasta podría llenar la capa (Nunca lo diría en voz alta).

Tras las presentaciones adecuadas, Roy y Jason tuvieron que partir a las misiones correspondientes. Tenían que vivir y aunque el trabajo pasado les dejaba buenos fondos como para otro mes, pues, eso de dejar que una guerra explotara no sonaba muy bien.

Kori que seguía ofendida porque no confiasen en ella, les dejo ir. Asegurando que Bruce estaría bien con ella y que se encargaría de cuidarle como si fuera Jason mismo quien lo hiciera. Lejos de provocarle desconfianza a ambos chicos, sólo ocasiono que aceptarán, alegando que si el pequeño B se quedaba con ellos tenían que hacer buenas migas.

Sin saber cuánto tiempo Bruce estaría con ellos, Jason le mando una mirada al pequeño que estaba dormido en su regazo y asintió. Damian no había dado señales de vida y para estas alturas comenzaba a preocuparse. ¿Qué tal si el Demonio se lo dejo y huyo? Aunque Damian no era ninguna madre adolecente y soltera como para hacer eso tomándolo a él como un orfelinato, la idea no dejaba de aparecer de vez en cuando en su desquiciada cabeza. El que su hermano no llamara era sospechoso. ¿Y si Ras lo encadeno en una de sus mazmorras para torturarlo por la eternidad a causa de su desobediencia?...Todavía lo prefería antes de la primera opción.

Sin más que decir, Jason dejo a su padre en manos de su amiga y ocasional amante. Además, Kori había sido esclava… con los malos tratos aprendió los buenos modos… ¿Qué tan mala niñera podría ser?.

Lo que se dice mala, Korian no lo era. Con menos de cinco minutos había hecho un batido nutritivo de lo que los humanos llamaban licuado y en medio de la sala, Bruce ya la esperaba con la mochila echa.

-Bien… Pasaré por ti cuando las clases terminen.

-Se supone que tienes que llevarme – Dijo Bruce apretando los labios, no le gustaba corregir a los adultos, menos cuando estos lucían como si pudieran mandarle al suelo de un bofetón – Jay no me deja ir solo.

-Ya estas grande. Jason te consiente – Le dijo y se sentó en el sofá – Seguro que sabes en donde queda la dichosa escuela. – Bruce asintió de nuevo. Se fijaba mucho en todo lo que pasaba alrededor y Jason siempre tomaba la misma ruta para ir y venir, fue fácil memorizarla. – Pues ve. No llegues tarde. Te quiero aquí apenas salgas.

-Mmmm… - Por un segundo dudo, pero Jason no le dejaba ir sin dinero y comida. A menos que hubiera hecho algo malo, eso no debería de cambiar - ¿Mi almuerzo?.

-Ya comiste – La uña de Kori dio contra el vaso de cristal a medio terminar que Bruce tenía – Es más que suficiente. Otros tienen menos.

Bruce ni menciono el dinero, si así eran las cosas, preguntar por lo otro era inútil. No era la primera vez que pasaría hambre, a menudo su madre le privaba de los alimentos si no hacia las cosas bien en sus presentaciones o en sus juegos de té en medio las caridades. Esperaba que Korian tuviera algo para más tarde, Alfred solía pasarle alimentos a escondidas cuando pasaba aquello, así que aunque fuera una fruta, eso estaría bien.

Saludo al portero y enfiló. Se topó con otros de sus compañeritos que venían de las manos de sus madres y a los que acompaño con gusto. Se deslizaron por los pasillos para evitar a los bravucones que siempre les esperaban. Fue un día tranquilo en el que pudo irse a sentar a su rinconcito con el libro _Viaje al centro de la Tierra_ para pasar el rato. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya debía de regresar a casa.

Esperaba que Jason ya hubiera llegado.

Kori le dio la bienvenida con una cosa quemada que llamaba comida y le volvió a dejar solo. Bruce comió sin ganas y se fue para su cuarto. Hizo la tarea y se fue a la cama. Eran menos de las siete.

En medio de tanto silencio, Bruce lo comparo con la mansión. Lo único diferente era el espacio. Irónicamente sentía que aquí, con las cosas tan cerca era más grande que allá, en donde el frio se colaba en cada grieta de mármol y oro.

Bruce pensó en que siempre había estado solo, a excepción de Alfred nadie se quedaba mucho tiempo a su lado, hasta que Jason le despertó. Le asustaba acostumbrarse tanto a Jay. Porque entonces cuando Jay lo devolviera con sus padres no lo dejarían verlo. Jay no volvería y él volvería a estar solo.

-Luces fuera – Aviso Kori apagando la luz del cuarto y cerrando la puerta con pestillo, para asegurarse que su inquilino se pasara la noche en donde debiera. Si era el próximo Robin, de seguro tenía las mismas mañas que el resto de ellos – Despierta temprano. No quieres que venga por ti.

Amenaza, advertencia… Kori podría decir que jugaba y de seguro ellos le creerían.

¿Jason le haría caso si le dijera que Kori no le gustaba? ¿Haría caso a que lo dejo hambriento y solo? ¿Y si se enojaba con él porque no apreciaba a Kori? ¿Y si era un mal niño por despreciar a Kori?. Por primera vez no le pareció correcto hablar con Jason sobre todo. Parecía que algunas cosas debían quedarse en las sombras.

Si se quedaba callado seguramente Jason no cambiaría con él y lo que menos deseaba es que Jason lo tratara diferente.

No se quejaría de Korian.

Y no se quejó cuando de nuevo le dio un licuado verde.

Ni cuando lo mando a la escuela con el mismo uniforme sucio del día anterior. Ya que siquiera le dejó lavarlo, ya que ninguno de los dos sabía usar la máquina que giraba y secaba.

Tampoco hizo muecas con la cena quemada.

Ni pidió ayuda cuando se cayó en la ducha y tuvo que estar un buen rato acostado con el agua cayéndole directamente en la cara.

No dio ninguna molestia.

Sólo quería que Jason regresará.

Una mala semana…Dos malas semanas… Y extrañaba a Jay.

Bruce no se dio cuenta de que pasó de una cuadra y que giro en la equivocada por consiguiente. Terminando en uno de los tantos callejones famosos en la ciudad por su oscuridad que brindaban oportunidades al robo y a la venta de sexo y droga. Bruce siguió caminando, aun en su mundo.

-Mira – Dijo uno de los hombres que estaban esperando a que su amigo terminara su asunto con la puta que contrato - No lo he visto antes.

-No es de aquí. Ggrg ¡Bien! Un poco más preciosa – El otro ni volteo – NO me interesan los chiquillos.

-Se ve bien. Seguro que a alguien le gusta. – Al chasquido de dedos las sombras tomaron vida.

En Gotica era común andar en grupo, de ese modo nadie sorprendía a nadie. Las pandillas se paseaban de noche y de día, vanagloriándose de su nombre y propagando sus territorios. Temían a Batman, sí, pero el murciélago sólo aparecía de noche con su capa y código. Era fácil evadirlo y fácil saber cuándo no aparecer. Los más listos habían cambiado sus modos y seguían creciendo… pero aun dentro, muy dentro de sí mismos, sabían que tarde que temprano el murciélago los atraparía.

Que eso fuera con sus bolsillos llenos.

El niño iba con la cabeza entre los hombros, sabiendo en qué diablos se perdía pero ellos lo usaron a su favor. Se fueron posicionando a sus costados, a sus espaldas y al frente. Los transeúntes que se percataron de la suerte del niño, lo dejaron. Simplemente se pasaban de acera y fingían que un niño no estaba por desaparecer.

-SShhhshshss – Bruce parpadeo y se giró. El gracioso siseo le puso los pelos de la nuca en punta. La serpiente siempre avisaba cuando atacaba – Shshshshshs – El silbido escapo de entre los amarillos dientes despostillados por algún buen golpe contra una bota o el asfalto, Bruce ni quiso averiguar cuál. Sólo se movió a la derecha. Su plan era escapar pero otro siseo le dijo que estaba flanqueado – Sshshshshshs – Estaba en medio de horribles hombres.

-Sigue caminando – Y más silbidos. – Tranquilo y avanzando.

A su joven edad, comprendía de qué iba la cosa.

Lo estaban cazando.

Lo llevaban a un lote baldío.

Tuvo miedo.

Esperaba que sólo quisieran sus cosas como los niños en la escuela.

El empujón a sus espaldas le obligo a correr para no caerse y luego siguió caminando. Guiado por ellos que lo azuzaban con palabras y gestos que no comprendía de todo.

¿Por gente como esta sus padres se esforzaban en erradicarlas para tener mejores personas en la ciudad y así poder hacerla grande? No los culpaba, eran horribles. Daban miedo y no se veían como seres vivos. En sus múltiples colores, sus demacradas caras, chupadas y rotas por el sol y los vapores de la ciudad les hacían ver como muertos que caminaban en botas de combate, listos para tratar de sobrevivir.

Tuvo miedo y lástima.

-¡Quítate la ropa! – Ordeno uno – Seguro que podemos rematarla en alguna parte.

-La quiero yo. Tengo un hijo de su edad. Seguro le queda – De inmediato sus ropas le fueron arrancadas. Los botones volaron y él no se resistió. Hacerlo parecía mala idea – Aahhh, si, un poco grande pero le gustara. Para variar que tenga algo lindo.

-Cuando lo vendamos le podrás comprar más cosas a Lyan.

-Sin nombres, pedazo de idiota – Y de inmediato le dio un golpe – Ahora… ¿Qué tal un poco de diversión antes? – Cuatro de ellos no se veían emocionados, los otros tres no se negaron. Una boca y un agujero eran los mismos, unos más apretados que otros pero el mismo placer – Si, si cosita rica, ven a las piernas del buen tío. Ven que voy a enseñarte un juego.

Bruce se abrazó por instinto. Retrocediendo. Topándose con las piernas de otro, escapando del toque. Empezando a gritar por ayuda. Esquivando de a ratos a los hombres y defendiéndose de algo que no lograba comprender.

Ellos le apretaban los brazos, se los torcían a la espalda y luego podía zafarse y después volvía a caer.

Bruce sabía que habían personas afuera, que podían oírlo. ¿Entonces porque no lo ayudaban?

-¡Jason! ¡Jason, AYUDA! ¡JASON! – Grito sin parar. Sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas al sentir las piedras raspando su desnudo pecho. El polvo llenando su trasero cuando se puso bocarriba, rasguñando con todo lo que tenía al sujeto que estaba intentando abrirle las piernas - ¡No! ¡Ayuda! ¡Kori! ¡KORI! ¡ROY! ¡JAY! - ¿Por qué no venían a ayudarlo?

-Ciérrale la puta boca – Demando el que forcejeaba con Bruce, había conseguido doblarlo en buen ángulo. Sólo tenía que encajarse y listo, esperaba que tanta faena valiera la pena – Lucha como una virgen.

Amordazaron a Bruce con el calcetín de otro y le apretaron la boca con otra mano. Con tanta presión que parecía que querían fundirle la cabeza con el suelo.

Bruce no sabía que es lo que querían conseguir. ¿Qué ganaban con hacerlo sentir mal? Se suponía que nadie debía de verlo desnudo sin que quisiera y según Alfred, nadie debería de tocar donde ellos lo hacían… y ahora bien entendía el porqué, era feo, horrible… lo hacían sentirse malo…

Ese ligero destello de dolor abriéndose paso le dio la respuesta, él era malo. Por eso Jay no venía a salvarlo. Él se merecía esto. Había sido malo. Desobedeció a Jason y camino por donde le habían prohibido y solo.

Ese rostro con barba y de ojos desquiciados, estuvo por un segundo y luego ya no. Bruce volvió a cerrar los ojos, a apretar sus puñitos sobre la tierra. Escucho los golpes y los quejidos, los gritos y las burlas. Escucho todo pero no vio nada. No quería. Tenía demasiado miedo.

Ya no tenía a nadie sujetándolo pero ellos seguían allí, cayendo contra el suelo, llorando y gritando.

Luego todo fue silencio.

-Ya está bien – Bruce se encogió aún más. Echo ovillo. Mostrando la espalda, protegiendo su cara y estómago, justo como hacia cuando su padre se volvía violento – Estas a salvo – No, nadie bueno podría estar ayudándolo. Había sido malo, por eso nadie vino. Por eso Jay lo dejó solo. – Está bien. Mira, no puedo dejarte aquí. No es seguro. Voy a quitarme la chamarra y te la voy a poner encima ¿Si? ¿Puedo? – Bruce no le contesto. Aunque el extraño tuviera una voz amable eso no significaba nada. Un montón de gente tenía una linda voz y eran monstruos - ¿Ves, no está mal? Quiero preguntarte una cosa… soy Dick. Sólo quiero ayudarte.

Bruce alzó la cara y el espanto en Dick no se hizo esperar. De hecho salto hacia atrás con el mal tino de caer de trasero.

-¡Recorchilis! - ¿¡De cuando acá volvía a sus viejas frases!? ¡A sí! ¡Desde que clonaran a su padre! - ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Bruce volvió a apretarse más si eso era posible. Dick se maldijo internamente. No se suponía que tenía que espantar a un niño que ya de por si estaba traumatizado. Batman le daría una buena patada por no cuidar bien de él. – No, no, no te espantes. Ahora creo saber porque te querían asaltar. – Algún parentesco tenía que tener con los Wayne, seguramente querían pedir un rescate… algunos villanos eran tan predecibles y torpes. – Bueno… hace rato te escuche gritar y bueno…¿En dónde vives? ¿Y cómo te llamas? Seguro que puedo llamar a alguien o llevarte. Deben estar preocupados por ti.

Bruce se paró de inmediato, mientras que el otro joven seguía en el suelo. Evitando hacer movimientos bruscos, Bruce examino a su salvador. En opinión de él, el joven tenía cara de coquer spaniel. Con un brillo travieso en los coquetones ojos azules y con un aura tranquila. Casi, casi sentía curiosidad por echarse en su regazo y pedirle que lo dejara dormir un rato allí, justo como hacia con Jason.

Se sentía tan mal al no tener a Jay con él.

Volvió a mirarle, volvió a calibrar… y llego a la conclusión de que el supuesto salvador no era peligroso.

-Bruce Wayne y vivo con Jay, el nieto de Alfred.

Con menos de una frase, Bruce en su inocencia había condenado a Jason.

"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_****&&&&****"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"

Roy volvió a meter la cabeza en el chorro de agua que caía por la cascada de los rápidos en los ríos del infernal Amazonas. Habían llegado con la intensión de cortar el cuello del hombretón que vendía árboles de caucho y mujeres a los cónsules más importantes para lograr ganar afectos y poder seguir haciendo su guerra con calma.

Usualmente no les importaría, pero el sujeto, llevo a Gotica una plaga. El cargamento de mujeres que vendió junto con tecnología armamentista venia infestado de un parasito. Y si el sujeto no desaparecía para finales del mes, Gotica perdería una importante ruta de comercio. Una gruta que afectaba a Wayne Enterprise. Era increíble la manera en como algunas cosas se entretejían.

Si arrojabas una roca se veía su efecto hasta el otro lado del mundo.

Patrañas que solían pasar.

Les llevo casi las tres semanas hacerse con la cabeza del viejo. Jason dudaba de tanta seguridad. Ni su paranoia logro salvarlo de Capucha Roja.

-Volvamos – Demando Jason – Tenemos un vuelo en una hora. Alcanzamos abordar.

-Quedémonos un poco más, Jaybird – Jason se deshizo rápidamente del agarre que Roy hizo a su cintura. Odiaba cuando Roy se ponía cariñoso sin un motivo – Espera un poco más. Kori está en casa.

-No lo hago porque este lejos. Te quiero.

-Extrañas a Kori – Jason podía compartir la cama con Kori y con Roy, sólo la compartía con Roy cuando Kori estaba en medio no antes. Nunca antes – Bien, Roy, alto – Demando al sentir esa callosa mano ir tras su kevlar, buscando la cremallera para hacer espacio en el ajustado traje - ¡Roy! – Jason mordió sus labios para no maldecir por lo bien que se sentía aquel masaje en su palpitante entrepierna, que pulsaba cada vez más contra la tela. Calentándose. Palpitando. Saludando a Roy – No te atrevas. Kori no me perdonará.

-Kori no está aquí, Jaybird – Roy besó ese cuello maltratado por un puñetazo. A lo mejor le sentaba excelente el morado puesto por sus labios que lo bruto de un puño. Igual y podía decorar con amor el resto del lienzo – Que tenso.

-No tenemos tiempo – Jason comenzó a retroceder con Roy pegado a sus caderas - ¿Por qué ahora?.

-Eres el menos indicado para decírmelo, Jason – Harper suspiro, mandando todo al demonio. Su plan no coló. Si quiera tener a Jason gimiendo bajo él, tendría que noquearlo y eso sería violación. Mejor para la cosa antes de que se pusiera de mal humor – Nuestra princesa es hermosa y al parecer somos sus consortes, pero, ¿no podemos estar nosotros dos? Últimamente he sentido que Kori no encaja. La perderé.

-Soy el premio de consolación. Perdona si eso no me convence.

-No lo tomes así, Jason. No es lo que piensas. Kori no está siendo ella últimamente. Esta más concentrada en ser la reina. En ser ella que nos hace a un lado. Yo no puedo vivir con una mujer que no quiere tenerme en su vida. Kori no quiere compañeros, sólo consortes ¡Diablos! Averigüe que un Consorte para ella es sólo un hombre que le da placer y ya. ¡Siquiera compañía!.

-Un momento – Jason se tronó los huesos del cuello y siguió su camino. Tenían que llegar cuanto antes a Gotica. Estaba preocupado por su padre. Kori no les había marcado ni una sola vez y cada que contestaba el teléfono cuando ellos la llamaban, siempre decía que Bruce estaba dormido o enfurruñado en su cuarto. Eso no le sonaba bien - ¿Quieres separarte de Kori?

-Las cosas no están funcionando, viejo.

-No luces muy afectado.

-Vivir con Olli me enseño algo y cuando me echo, pues otra persona me enseño otras cosas. Esperar es el peor error que puedes cometer – Jason asintió. Comprendió de inmediato lo que su amigo le decía. Él mismo había esperado que su madre dejara las drogas, que su padre fuera mejor que la basura ladrona que termino por ser. Espero por Batman cuando Joker lo asesinó. Espero que Bruce lo vengara. Espero tantas cosas que termino por quedarse con nada, sólo con vacío y ese vacío, le hizo odiar y resentirse, no lo dejaba descansar. Se sentía rechazado y termino siendo un renegado… - Jason realmente te quiero. Lo de Kori es una excusa.

-¿Me vas a salir con que siempre has estado enamorado de mí? ¿Qué te gustaba desde que eras amigo de Dick y que… - Jason no pudo terminar de hacer su burla, ya que el sonrojado rostro de Harper le hizo quedar mudo - ¡No puede ser!

-No lo hagas sonar como que es horrible.

-Pensé que te gustaba Dick – Roy asintió - ¡oh, genial! ¡Quieres a los hermanos calentando tu cama! Tienes un problema con eso de los tríos.

-Un sexi trapecista con toda esa elasticidad y buen trasero y un rey del crimen todo malo y pervertido, no sé porque pienso que los dos son una genial cosa para tener – Jason se golpeó el rostro. No podía estar realmente escuchando esto – Acéptalo, Jaybird, estamos destinados a estar juntos.

-¿Y en tus planes incluiste a mi padre? – Roy alzó las manos en son de paz. Jason estaba elevando la voz y le jalo del chaleco – Por si no te has dado cuenta, Roy, tengo a mi padre echo un mocoso de cinco años y un hermano púber desaparecido. A menos que en tu utopía incluyeras a un niño, no sé de qué me hablas.

¿Ese era todo el problema? ¿Jason estaba ofendido porque creía que le estaba diciendo que abandonaran a Bruce? A Roy siquiera le importo que de buenas a primeras Jason estuviera inmerso en su papel de padre sustituto.

Conque poco se preocupaba. Si se quiere a la rosa se la quiere con espinas… es decir, si la gallina venía con pollitos se debía de quedar con los mismos, el punto se entendía.

-Podemos ser una familia si es lo que te preocupa, Jason – El susodicho lo soltó, casi como si Roy Harper estuviera echo de llamas. – Entiendo que no sepas que hacer con tu padre pero eso no cambia lo que siento por ti. Me gustas, te quiero… te amo, Jason. ¿Por qué otra razón iría hasta el fin del mundo por ti si no es así?.

Jason le dio la espalda de inmediato. No quería discutir sobre nada de esto. Sólo tenía que regresar a donde su padre. Seguramente estaba extrañándolo tanto como él.

Para la próxima llevaría a Bruce a donde fuera.

El viaje fue silencioso.

Roy se encargó de vaciar el bar del avión y de hecho, se desapareció un buen rato en el baño, para cuando volvió a sentarse en su lugar, estaba sospechosamente feliz. Jason imaginaba que esnifo alguna porquería. Quería decirle que no tenía que hacerlo, que eso no le ayudaría a nada pero apenas recordaba el motivo que tenía a su amigo en tal estado, mejor se callaba.

No quería encargarse de eso.

Era problema de Roy "amarlo" no suyo. Que Roy se encargara solito de eso. Él jamás le dijo a Roy algo como para que ahora le saliera con esas.

Aterrizaron sin problemas y pasaron por revisión.

Como era de sospechar, agarraron a Roy por uso de sustancias indebidas pero como se lo termino todo, no pudieron adjudicarle cargos por portación ilegal de sustancias. ¡Viva la ingestión a la velocidad luz! Se fueron con una advertencia y ya.

Se echó a Roy al hombro, de ninguna manera iba a soltarlo en la calle. A saber en dónde terminaría.

Pidió un taxi y dejo caer a Roy en los asientos traseros. Subió de copiloto y trato de comunicarse con Kori, que seguía mandándolo a buzón o de plano le cortaba la llamada.

-Veo que alguien se divirtió en su luna de miel – Rio jocosamente en viejo conductor. Jason le mando una espantada mirada, en primera porque no habían hombres amables en Gotica trabajando como taxistas y en segunda, porque... ¿Cómo termino con esa conclusión?.- Mucha diversión.

El guiño obligo a Jason a fijarse en los chupetones que efectivamente Roy consiguió hacerle en el cuello. Las otras marcas de manos, echas en el calor de la pelea pasaban perfectamente por un poco más de pasión y si echaba un vistazo a su amigo, la playera se le subía, dejando ver los golpes de la misión.

-Esta juventud de ahora – Negó divertido – Prueben a hacerlo con tranquilidad. Con amor. Sé que el sexo vainilla es aburrido, en ocasiones, pero, con el tiempo, ver sus gestos, oler sus suspiros, simplemente tomarse el tiempo de amar cada pedazo de piel es lo mejor.

-Él no es… no somos novios.

-Claro que no… ¡Qué barbaridad! – Jason ya no entendía nada – Si se acaban de casar. Obvio que no son novios. Lo suyo debió costarles. ¿En dónde tienen sus anillos? – La cara de consternación que Jason puso fue confundida con una de pena – Ups, lo siento… no quería. No lo sabía, hijo.

Jason se lamentó, estaba perdiéndose aquí.

Nuevamente su gesto fue malinterpretado.

El hombre sacó de entre sus ropas un par de anillos, exactamente iguales que colgaban en una modesta cadena de plata. Eran dos anillos sin chiste, lisos y de oro blanco. Modestos, diría Alfred. En una de las luces rojas, el carro fue frenado y eso le dio tiempo suficiente al hombre para sacarse el anillo que tenía en su izquierda. Anillo en el que por cierto Jason no había reparado.

-Tenía una esposa, ella era linda, guapa, toda una beldad de miel. No tenía ni un gramo de maldad o de lujuria en su blanco cuerpo. Era un ángel en esta ciudad – Jason ya sabía cómo terminaba la historia – La conocí en la primaria. Ni ella ni yo terminamos la prepa. No hay mucho que hacer cuando tienes que vivir… las oportunidades no son muchas. Bueno, ahorre todo lo que pude… de hecho, hubieron días en los que me quedé sin comer para poder comprarle estos – Sacudió la cadena – El de compromiso y los de matrimonio. Los compré en una oferta. Por eso son iguales. Tres anillos por el precio de uno.

El departamento ya se asomaba y Jason no veía los segundos para bajarse del carro y tomar sus cosas… por él, Roy podía quedarse. Para empezar esta extraña conversación sucedió por su culpa.

-Un día, cuando regresaba a casa, la asaltaron. Pensaban que esto era oro – Jason parpadeo y entonces, solo entonces, tomó los anillos y los examino. Efectivamente, a simple vista se veían de oro pero no lo eran, sino que se trataba de una concentración de meteorito… ¿Cómo diablos? – Mi esposa se los dio. Unas alianzas no valen su vida pero, ellos no comprendieron que esto era valioso. Que no hay muchos anillos hechos de meteoritos. No les gusto y la.. Bueno, me dejó.

-Lo lamento.

-Tú no la mataste – No, pero pudo hacer algo. Si sólo fuera la noche correcta. Si sólo hubiera patrullado. –Te los doy.

-¡No, no, de ninguna manera! No puedo. Son suyos – Jason se desesperó cuando el anciano deslizo en su anular la alianza de él.

-Te quedan perfectos… espero que este chico tenga dedos delgados – Y sonrió. Jason no tuvo el corazón para contradecirle – Estarán bien. Ningún enamorado debe andar desnudo por allí, luego intentan robarlo.

El hombre le ayudo a bajar a Roy y lo acomodo sobre su espalda. Enseguida, le puso los otros anillos en el dedo pequeño, no cabían en ningún otro.

-HAAA, se llevara una grata sorpresa cuando despierte – Su risa y felicidad eran contagiosas, Jason se imaginó a Alfred. Si su abuelo se hubiera casado, de seguro habría una abuela grandiosa pululando en la mansión, consintiendo a todos y alegrando el corazón viejo. – Eso muchacho. Sean felices. Y recuerda, el amor sólo es amor.

El abuelo ni les cobro.

Jason se quedó de pie, viendo el auto alejarse y se sintió extraño. El anciano parecía querer llorar sólo de recordar a su mujer pero se veía aliviado de darle los anillos. Era como si hubiera sido Jason quien le hiciera un favor.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí?

Jason subió hasta su piso con Roy a cuestas y para cuando iba a abrir, la puerta cedió a una muy enojada figura masculina que le quito las palabras en menos de un segundo. El golpe que Dick le planto estuvo por romperle la mandíbula.

Cayeron estrepitosamente. Roy despertó por el dolor y él estaba por perder la conciencia.

-Tienes mucho que explicar Jason Peter Tood Wayne – Grito Richard tronándose los dedos.

Hoy era un mal día para Jason.

Notas de la autora

Bueno, pues tengo que dar las gracias a aquellos que me han comentado o puesto en sus favoritos. Es maravilloso leer sus opiniones o los mensajes que confirman los seguidores, dando ese ánimo que es el motor de todo escritor… independientemente de que se trate de uno versado y pagado y del otro que sólo vive.

Entonces, dicho eso…. ¿Jason le dirá el si a Roy?

¿Damian aparecerá alguna vez?

¿Tim tendrá su pedacito de historia?...

¿Pondremos a Korian en una cámara de enfriamiento?... bueno, cuestiones que poco a poco se iran resolviendo.

Besos, gente hermosa.


	5. ¿Donde esta Damian?

CAPITULO 5: ¿DÓNDE ESTA DAMIAN?

-¡Y lo rescaté! – Grito Dick fuera de sí. Demasiado enojado con Jason por esconderle este secreto. No era como las veces en las que le dijo que salía a buscar buen vino y terminaba por matar a cinco capos de la mafia y negaba con una inocente sonrisa, no, esto era mucho más serio que eso – Al principio todo era rutina. Es decir, no iba a dejar a alguien solo cuando pedía ayuda desesperadamente, con mascara o no, intervendría por la victima de turno. Termine de convencerme cuando escuche el nombre de Harper y Kori más el tuyo. Cuando lo vi, oh porque estaba en el suelo, desnudo y aterrado esperando por ser violado… ¡Iban a violarlo, Jason! – El susodicho apretó con más fuerza la bolsa de hielo contra su cabeza. Grayson golpeaba con ganas y no era para menos – Pude no llegar… ¿Qué tal si no hubiera pasado por allí? Fue suerte, pura suerte – Siguió quejándose – Llevo cuidando de él tres días ¡TRES DÍAS! ¿Ha donde puñeteras te largaste? ¿Quién deja un niño solo?.

-¡Lo deje con Kori! – Se defendió. Se puso en pie y enfrento a su hermano – Disculpa, no todos podemos ser los modelos del año. Tú ya has cuidado de Damian, sé que eres la niñera de todos pero ¡Joder! NO TENGO LA CULPA. ¡¿Que iba a saber?! Nunca pensé que Kori lo abandonaría. – Arrojo la bolsa de hielo que se hizo trizas a los pies de Dick, quien la levanto y volvió a ponerla en la brecha correspondiente – Le pedí que no lo dejase solo.

-No fue lo que vi.

-Nunca dejaría solo un niño, Grayson – El arrepentimiento fue suficiente para tranquilizar a Richard. Quizá estaba culpando a Jason de más, pero, cuando regreso con su padre en brazos y no encontró a su ex como se suponía tenía que estar, simplemente estalló. Lo más cercano para desquitarse era su hermano. Lástima por él – Tampoco podía ir y dejarlo en una casa de esas o contratar una niñera. No con el último antecedente.

Grayson ni quiso enterarse.

-¿Y bien? Sigo esperando por saber que pasa aquí – Dick aplico mayor fuerza. Jason ni hizo amago por quitarse de encima a su hermano – Bruce no sabe decirme nada. Es como si realmente fuera el niño de cinco años que aparenta.

-Es el hijo de Marta y Thomas Wayne de cinco años, Dick. Bruce realmente es Bruce, sólo Bruce Wayne – La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle mucho – Según entendí de lo que Damian dijo, fue que nado un rato en el pozo de Lázaro y puf, fue como la magia de Zatana. Damian fue a buscar a Ras para encontrar una solución. Pero lleva desaparecido desde entonces.

-¿Y cuándo pensaban decírnoslo? – Jason podía sentir el enojo en Dick. Convenientemente consiguió apartar un poco más el cuerpo de Roy que seguía tirado en la sala. Sólo por si Dick se volvía loco y tenía que frenar un ataque. No quería tropezarse con Roy y perder por descuido - ¡Es Bruce del que hablamos!

-Lo que te duele es que Damian no te hay buscado a ti para que lo ayudaras – Golpe bajo y Jason lo sabía. Dick era como un segundo padre para el pequeño demonio – Damian te hizo a un lado.

El segundo puñetazo del día fue lanzado y Jason apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo. Alcanzo a frenar el brazo completo de Dick en una llave para poder subirse por la espalda y hacerle caer para contenerlo en el suelo. De alguna manera que no comprendía, Dick se liberó con las piernas y terminaron rodando por la sala. Rompiendo muchas cosas, golpeándose con saña.

Gritándose a la cara sin reparar en Bruce que los veía semi escondido entre las patas de la mesa del comedor.

Jason estaba agotado por la anterior casería así que defenderse del idiota de su hermano estaba siendo más complicado de lo que recordaba. Dick estaba en sus cinco sentidos y al cien por ciento de su capacidad, si a eso le sumaba lo enojado que estaba, sería un milagro que pudiera salir bien librado de esta.

Dick lo puso contra el suelo, de espalda. Logro arrinconarlo al presionar uno de los golpes y apretar sus costillas resentidas. Jason lanzó un quejido alto, un aullido que por un segundo consiguió detener a Dick que no quería ocasionarle un verdadero daño, nada que comprometiera algo en realidad.

Jason no se quejaba. Era la versión ruda de los Robin´s con el correspondiente relleno de chocolate, pero un cremoso relleno bien escondido en el interior de capas y capas de rudeza a lo macho así que, ahí quejándose, lo tomo por sorpresa y lo hizo sentir mal.

-¡Deja a Jay! ¡Suéltalo! – Ambos se congelaron. Ambos tenían entendido que Bruce estaba dormido. Fue cuando cayeron en cuenta que su pelea era mayor de lo que imaginaban - ¡No lastimes a Jay! ¡Eres malo, Dick, malo, malo! – Los pequeños puñitos de Bruce se estampaban contra la espalda de su hijo mayor – Suéltalo, no, no, no seas malo con Jay.

Bruce consiguió meterse entre ambos cuerpos para proteger a Jason de Dick. Lo abrazo con fuerza… o al menos lo intento, ya que al ser tan pequeño, sus bracitos no podían rodear a Jason.

Dick se levantó de inmediato. Sintiéndose mal. Su padre estaba temblando de miedo pero valiente protegiendo a Jason. ¿De cuándo acá era el monstruo? Eso le quedaba mejor a Jason. Bruce lloraba pero se aferraba a lo único que esperaba no perder.

Durante su estadía junto a Bruce, su padre jamás le demostró cariño igual. Dick no podía quejarse del frio modo que su padre tenía para darle las gracias y las buenas noches, después de todo no lo conocía y la manera en cómo se echaron de ver no fue la mejor. Aun así, el que su mentor cuidara a Jason de la manera en la que hacía, dejaba mucho a la imaginación y poco a la especulación.

Dick se obligó a creer que era necesario, que Bruce volvía a ocupar de él. Por un momento incluso pensó en llevarse a su padre consigo para cuidarlo como se merecía. En vista de que Jason no podía dejar de lado su trabajo de vigilante. Un niño demandaba más de cuatro horas al día y hasta el momento, no creía que Jason pudiese hacerse cargo. En esos días, le hizo la comida, una que Bruce devoro con timidez pero rápidamente. Se metió al baño con las mejillas sonrojadas y le pedía que le cantara, nadie nunca imagino que Bruce le temiera a estar solo. Cierto, fueron los tres días más raros en la vida de Dick, y eso que tenía un diario en donde enlistaba a los mismos.

Cuidar de su padre era algo necesario.

Cobijar a Bruce en las noches, dejando la ventana de su cuarto a medio abrir para que Jason pudiera entrar, había sido una manera de agradecer a su padre por todas esas noches que se pasó a su lado curando el resfriado de turno o las simples noches en las que se escurría a su cama por las pesadillas.

Bruce no debía de temerle a él que gustoso daría su vida por cuidarle, por dejarle a salvo y hacerle feliz.

-No lastimes a Jay – Gimoteo Bruce escondiendo su carita en el pecho del que una vez reconociera como su hijo y que ahora no era más que … Bruce lo pensó por un momento: Jason no era un hermano, no se comportaba como uno y definitivamente tampoco se comportaba como Alfred ¿Qué era Jason? – No lo toques.

-Entendí, ya. Comprendo, Bruce. No volveré a atacar a Jason – Explico Dick con las manos en alto. Se sentía como si fuera el villano. No parecía haber sido una buena idea ir en contra de su hermano – No volverá a pasar.

-Si, Dickface, no volverás a hacerlo. – Dick se enojó. Jason estaba abusando de su suerte. Por su parte, Tood andaba nadando entre las nubes. ¡Bruce había saltado a protegerlo! La euforia que sentía no se comparaba ni a cuando golpeo a Joker con la pala.

Jason inspiro con fuerza, tranquilizándose.

Bruce estaba asustado y todavía temblaba como uno de esos perros tamaño rata. No era momento de ufanarse en la cara del perfecto Robin, del gran Nightwing e hijo modelo sobre el hecho de que Bruce lo prefiriera.

Tenía un mocoso que calmar.

-Estas no son horas para que un niño ande fuera de la cama – Y le soplo sobre el cuello, provocando cosquillas y sonidos raros. Bruce se deshizo en risas de inmediato.- Dime Little B porque no debería de dejarte sin postre.

-¡No! – Chilló de inmediato, indignado por perder su postre. Jason le dejaba comer hasta tres en una sentada cuando con sus padres sólo se trataba de comidas correosas e impronunciables por su finura. Entradas que sin duda eran ricas pero que un niño cambiaría por un pedazo de pizza – Yo… estaba dormido. Si estaba dormido – Aseguro y luego señalo a Dick – Luego él, te atacó.

-¿Si estabas dormido como lo sabes?.

-Tú nunca golpearías a alguien. Eres bueno, Jay. – Ambos jóvenes no supieron que decir. Jason no sólo golpeaba sino que asesinaba, eso en el diccionario de cualquiera no calificaba como bueno. Dick miro largamente a su hermano. Jason tampoco era malo, sólo asertivo y aquello siempre parecía innecesario o rudo. – No tengo que mirar para estar seguro.

Ouch, eso dolió.

El verdadero Bruce no confiaba ni en su sombra. Menos aseguraba algo sino tenía todas las pruebas en video o por lo menos en antecedentes. Que ahora su padre estuviera dándole el voto de confianza, uno que siquiera Damian se ganó, ocasiono que su estómago se contrajera y tuviera ganas de vomitar.

Eran estas demostraciones las que Jason no aguantaba. Mientras que seguía viendo a su padre en el pequeño, Little B le demostraba que no era su padre y por lo tanto tenía que tratarlo sólo como Bruce. Un Bruce que hasta donde sabia era maltratado por sus padres y que tenía muchas pesadillas, una de una cueva sobresalía con fervor.

Por su parte, Dick nunca se imaginó ver a su padre así, tan inocente, tan confiado. Él se había preguntado con frecuencia como había sido su mentor en la tierna infancia, y por lo usual, conseguía de parte del comisionado Gordon trozos en donde lo describía como un niño prodigio altanero y soberbio con una inteligencia galante y parco, todo un señorito heredero. Por lo que este Bruce no cuadraba con las imágenes cuidadas que estaban escondidas en el ático de la mansión.

Jason alzó los hombros, tampoco tenía respuesta para Dick.

-Acostúmbrate, me pasa a menudo – Dijo y Dick se quedó satisfecho. Ya habría más tiempo para husmear como se debía – B quiero que regreses a la cama.

-No – Se cruzó de brazos – No con él aquí. – La desconfianza dolió en Dick – No lo entiendo. Dick fue amable, me cuido… pero ahora se comporta como mamá. Te pega y no dice porque. Ahora te sonríe pero después va a doler. No quiero que te lastime, Jay. No a ti.- Eso confirmo las sospechas de Dick y sumo odio en Jason. Lamentaba que sus "abuelos" estuvieran muertos, seguro que él hubiera podido enseñarles cómo tratar a un niño – Dick mato a Roy. No quiero que te mate a ti, Jay.

Jason se rio por la cara de espanto de Dick. Desesperadamente el mayor intentaba explicar que él no era responsable del inconsciente hombre. Incluso lo sacudió un poco, pidiéndole con desesperación que despertara.

Aunque la cosa le gustaba un montón a Jason, admitió que Dick ya había sufrido mucho y que era mejor tenerlo aquí que vagando con los Titanes en quien sabe que parte del mundo. Con las cosas como estaban, luego lo mataban y no, no… cuando Bruce volviera a la normalidad preguntaría por su hijito de oro, mejor que lo tuviera cerca.

-Roy no se sentía bien, así que le di un viejo remedio para que durmiera – Dick se golpeó la frente por tremenda mentira pero al parecer la cosa coló, pues Bruce ya no lo veía con recelo. Tendría que agradecer a Jason después – Bruce, tengo que presentarte a mi hermano mayor. Es un tocacojones cuando quiere, pero ya ves, es bueno preparando la comida. A veces pienso que tiene que ponerse un delantal y colgar un anuncio en google para conseguir empleo, como ama de casa es genial.

-Si una de las chicas te escucha – Aviso Dick. Jason ni caso le hizo. Los chistes sexistas iban más allá de eso. No era por rebajar a las mujeres o a los hombres, no, sólo era porque Dick en verdad debía de rifarse por ser tan bueno siendo un ama de casa histérica. El hombre lo tenía todo – Ya sabes, Bruce, soy Richard Grayson Wayne.

-¿Wayne? – Jason se golpeó la cara con desespero. ¡Genial! El Dicktonto lo había arruinado. Recordaba que Dick no solía joderla tanto - ¿Cómo yo?.

-Es tiempo de explicar algunas cosas, B – Aviso Dick y Jason se levando en insofacto. Llevándose a su padre lejos – No puedes hacer esto, Jay.

-No sin Damian. No sabemos nada de él. No seas atrabancado. – Demando – Esperemos.

Bruce entonces rolo los ojos entre ambos muchachos y decidió que no era el momento de decirles que su memoria no estaba funcionando.

Que ya no recordaba en donde vivía… o siquiera el rostro enojado de su madre y el de decepción de su padre.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo, Jay? – Los ojos de borrego desamparado derritieron el corazón de Tood. No había forma de negarle algo a Bruce con ese viejo truco. El condenado era una bomba de dulzura.- Te extrañé mucho.

-Y yo a ti, enano.

Dick los vio desaparecer entre una de las esquinas del departamento. Se echó rápidamente al sofá. Suspirando.

Tres días y su vida regresaba a ser el carrusel acostumbrado. No iría a interrumpir a Jason pese a que le intrigaba un gruñón en papel paterno. Jason no figuraba como alguien cantando nanas, algo que estaba haciendo y tenía que darle crédito, el condenado lo hacía bien.

-Lo hace cada que se siente triste – Dijo Roy. Dick salto en su lugar, de ninguna manera esperaba que Arsenal despertara. El pelirrojo se puso en pie de un brinco y fue por un vaso de agua – Batboy tuvo que ser convincente ¿eh? Jason no canta para nadie que no sea yo.

-No te creo.

-Me gusta pensar que soy especial – Alzó los hombros – Lo descubrí en una misión. Jason pensó que estaba dormido y cantó. Dormí como un bebé. Nunca mejor en la vida. Si Jason canta, sé que las pesadillas se alejan.

-¿Bruce?.

-Casi todas las noches – Confirmo a lo que Dick jamás formulo, no era necesario, pero de una manera en que Arsenal lograba entender, algo tan oscuro sobre alguien a quien "conocías" de toda la vida era, por dejarlo simple, imposible de pensar – Entiendo que como Batman las tenga, pero ¿Qué tanto debe ser atormentado un niño para que grite en las noches? – Otro sorbo a la refrescante agua – Diablos, no debí consumir tanto – Se quejó – La cabeza me da vueltas. Es eso o está temblando.

-Pensé que lo dejaste – Eso sonó exactamente como el reclamo que era. De todos, Dick era el héroe que pensaba que Arsenal tenía un futuro con ellos en vez de con los renegados… incluso Jason apostaba a ello. Por su lado, Arsenal no confiaba en ello, era una basura sin futuro: lo mejor que podía hacer era morirse llevándose por enfrente a varios.

-Na, el vicio jamás se deja, se remplaza o esconde, más nunca se abandona.

Guardaron silencio. De repente incomodos por estar juntos de nuevo. Habían pasado muchas cosas entre ambos. Fueron los fundadores de la justicia joven. Los primeros independientes, por decirlo de alguna forma. Eran grandes amigos separados por cuestiones laborales y filosóficas, no por pleitos.

Era esa sensación de estar con la persona que te conoce bien y tienes un poco de vergüenza por ello, por los años que sabias ocupaba de apoyo y lo ignoraste: por miles de excusas pero que al final lo hiciste.

Realmente no habían hablado en mucho tiempo. Se toparon, se amenazaron e incluso dispararon, pero más allá de lo estrictamente necesario ninguno saludo y se preocupó por poner al día al otro.

Jason seguía cantando.

-Lindo suéter – Dijo Roy.

-Gracias – Dick no sabía a donde mirar – Es de lana.

-Con que lana – Canturreo - Entonces es caliente.

-Mucho.

-Es lindo – Ninguno sabía que decir a estas alturas. Jason seguía cantando – En una ocasión tuve uno.

-AAAA

-Si, tejido con gancho.

Otro largo silencio pasó antes que Jason apareciera por el umbral de la puerta, esta de menos decir que Jay se detuvo de golpe, midiendo la tensión en el aire. La cosa parecía como si fuera una pareja que se niegan a reconciliarse.

Que incómodo.

-Gracias por su visita – Aplaudió para que los otros dos dejasen de ver la verdad magistral en la pared o en cualquier otro objeto – Los aprecio, chicos, saben que si, pero ya es tarde y Bruce está dormido, yo quiero hacerle segundas y con ustedes aquí, pues no se puede. Chao, chao, good bye, en el idioma que quieran… "Miau" diría Selina.

Ese "Miau" hizo combustión en Roy y Dick anoto lo extrañamente bien ensayado que el maullido le salió a su hermano.

¿Jason era parte gato y nadie lo sabía? A lo mejor tenía que pertenecer al clan con orejas peludas y ronroneos constantes en vez de a las ratas voladoras. Como fuera, Jason no se fijó en el sonrojo de ambos hombres y su boca abierta, casi cómica.

-Las visitas son por las tardes, Grayson. – Dijo en el mismo tono de madre gallina que estaba siendo una costumbre últimamente. – Si no tienes nada mejor que hacer, te encargo el paradero del remplazo y el del pequeño demonio. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

-No voy a dejarte solo con Bruce de nuevo, Jay.

-Pensé que ya lo habíamos zanjado – Bufo cansado – Dick, en serio. Llevamos sin una siesta decente, estoy cansado. Ten piedad – Jason jamás pedía nada y aun así, Dick no dio su brazo a torcer. – Quédate entonces. ¡Preparas el desayudo! ¡Y que valga la pena!

El portazo de la puerta fue el adiós.

Arsenal le tendió los cinco a Dick, quien los choco de manera extraña, aun sin entender porque Roy festejaba.

-¡Si, nene! Estoy a un paso de mi sueño – Tres hurras más y entonces recayó en la cuenta – Como Jaybird se fue a dormir con Bruce, yo tomo su cuarto. Tú te quedas con el sofá, Dick…. A menos que quieras venir conmigo y hagamos cosas mejores.

-Duerme – Le contesto con júbilo, acostumbrado al coqueteo descarado de Roy. Harper era tan peligroso para la integridad sexual de uno como un gatito recién nacido – Estoy seguro que nos esperan cosas asombrosas para estos días.

-¡La paternidad es toda una aventura!

Dick volvió a dejar pasar el entusiasmo de su amigo. No era difícil ver lo bien que Roy se la estaba pasando.

Richard volvió a virar su interés en la puerta de madera que ocultaba a esos dos… a su familia, a la que tenía que cuidar. Esa puerta que resguardaba a sus dos pequeños tesoros.

Sin saber que Richard los estaba cuidando, al otro lado, Jay se quitaba la ropa para quedar en el bóxer de costumbre. La suave cobija era demasiado caliente para él, pero Bruce amaba los cobertores peluditos y que fueran muchos. Bruce era un friolento de primera.

Se coló en la cama y se cobijó, de manera inmediata Bruce se pegó a su pecho y le recibió con una risa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Es que tú no duermes? ¿Eres un murciélago? – Bromeo.

-No quiero olvidarte, Jay – Tood se angustio por la tristeza en Bruce. Su padre realmente creía que podría olvidarlo… técnicamente lo había hecho pero, detalles insignificantes. – No quiero que me dejes… no quiero dejarte.

-No lo harás, Bruce.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Jason entonces obligo a Bruce a que lo viera a la cara mientras que lo hincaba en el colchón. El frio se coló por ambas espaldas enchinándoles la piel.

-Estamos hechos para estar junto al otro… ni la muerte lograra separarnos – Y no mentía, su muerte sólo consiguió que de cierta manera quedara enlazado con Bruce para toda la vida. – No temas, Bruce, estaré contigo – Aseguro, abrazándolo con tanta fuerza que logro calmar los miedos de su padre, que milagrosamente de paso consiguió tranquilizar los suyos. – Vamos a dormir, Bruce.

-¿Y si papá llega esta noche para llevarme? – Bruce se acurruco aún más - ¿Si quiere dejarme dormir con ellos de nuevo? – A Jason se le partió el corazón – No me gustan, les tengo miedo. Chillan mucho y rasguñan.

-Ningún murciélago te alcanzará – Juro – Ninguno, Bruce.

-Pero… me dejaste – La vocecita tuvo en su suspiro, en la suavidad de mariposa, la fuerza de Goliat para derrotar Jason. Bruce seguía asustado por ser abandonado, porque creía que fue desamparado. Dick ya se encargó de hacérselo saber y él, bueno, ya vería que hacer cuando Kori apareciera – Prometo ser bueno, Jay. Dime lo que quieres que haga, así es más fácil. No sé lo que quieres y eso lo hace todo más difícil – Esos ojitos azules le trasmitieron tanto dolor – Seré bueno.

-No hay nada que puedas hacer, Bruce – El pequeño chillo, herido de muerte. Jason se desesperó… ¡No era bueno tratando con niños! – Shshshs, tranquilo. ¡Bruce, deja de llorar! – Bruce reboto en su lugar y espero el golpe, alzando los hombros y encogiendo su cabeza. Las polillas revoloteaban por fuera – Ven – Dijo y Bruce no se movió – Ven, B, no te hare nada. Hace frio y puedes enfermarte.

Bruce analizo un poco a Jason, cosa que bien ganada se lo tenía. No debió asustarlo de esa forma. Nadie apreciaba que le gritasen.

Los piecitos desnudos y pequeños, tocaron las piernas de Jason, haciéndole saber que el niño era propenso a tener pies de hielo. Con cuidado, se sentó sobre las piernas de Jason en flor de loto, rodeándolo con las suyas y abrazándolo.

Jason admitió entonces que para Bruce él era la tabla en el mar. La única madera que podría ayudarlo. Bruce se aferraba a lo único bueno que conocía. Él había hecho lo mismo a su debido tiempo. Los suspiros quebrados del enano le llenaban de lágrimas el pecho y ensuciarse un poco le valía madres.

-Little B, escucha, bebé… - Bruce alzo su sonrojada carita – Nunca harás nada que merezca que te meta en esa oscura cueva. Siempre serás el chorro de luz que ilumine esta pocilga – Quizá no debió decirlo así pero pocas cosas podrían comparársele a la mansión familiar - Bruce, este lugar que pequeñito es, será nuestro hogar hasta que te hagas muy grande. Y antes de eso, yo no te voy a soltar. No lo haré. No volverás a estar solo. No tendrás miedo más. Y entonces… - ¿Entonces qué era lo que estaba diciendo? De seguro un poco de la porquería blanca de Roy le cayó encima. – Siento que hayas pasado esto. No debí dejarte. No debí confiar en Kori.

Bruce sorbió los mocos que traía y se limpió con el antebrazo los restos de agua salina. Sus pestañas se pegaron y para Jason, aquello parecía un delineador finamente puesto. Los ojos de Bruce lucían mejor con un contorno profundo, le hacían ver más bonitos esos ojos que ahora se burlaban de sus intentos de disculpas.

Los niños eran simples: amaban u odiaban, todo en un rato, se reían o lloraban… jamás olvidaban pero perdonaban con rapidez.

Bruce no parecía ser la excepción.

Tendría que hacer un gran trabajo para seguir manteniendo esa forma de pensar en su pequeño padre, que a cada rato, bueno, pues dejaba de parecerlo. Aun dolido y con los vestigios del pasado, Bruce se aferró aún más a Jason, tanto que de seguro sus deditos se pusieron blancos.

-Confió en ti – Admitió.

Jason se abstuvo de llorar como la nenaza que se sentía ser. Él era el chico rudo de la banda. No lloraba por tonterías como… las de ese bodoque con patas. No, señor. Sólo era la basura que le entro a los ojos, la misma que no se iba rápido.

Al menos tenía la confianza de alguien… y la que siempre le pareció inalcanzable. La que de momento le pesaba, la que podía con todo él. Bruce estaba confiando en él para mantenerlo a salvo en su figura más vulnerable… cuando más le podían hacer daño, y ese era un extraño placer que le rompía y revivía de maneras que el pozo no consiguió.

Se sentía vivo…

Bruce entonces durmió sin pesadillas.

Jason cantó toda la noche, cuidando del sueño de su protegido. Le canto hasta que el alba despunto por las primeras montañas a lo lejos de la ciudad y el pequeño siguió con esa carita tranquila, con esa expresión que desconoce la brutalidad, claro que sólo en apariencia, Bruce conocía del miedo más que nadie.

Su garganta dolió y continúo.

Era la noche en la que pese a estar despierto no pudo detener lo que la magia del pozo estaba haciéndole a su padre. Los vapores tóxicos, de ese verde sobrenatural bailaron enfrente de si y tan invisibles a sus ojos, rodeándolos, acariciando al enano que dormía plácidamente, soñando con la familia que más amaba y a la que ya no recordaría.

En medio de esa expresión tranquila, Jason se juró cuidarla.

Ningún animal de la noche tocaría a Bruce, lo protegería de todos e incluso de si mismo.

.

.

.

.

.

Lo que se dice en un calabozo, Damian no estaba en uno. Se encontraba en confinamiento desde que llegara a la isla de los asesinos por cuestiones más de seguridad. Damian estaba seguro que era por causa de su madre que no quería verlo ni por accidente. Seguramente por escoger a su padre antes que a ella, eso era un tema que obviamente no se discutía en las reuniones familiares.

Su abuelo había dispuesto su antiguo atrio con todo y habitaciones. Los manjares le eran servidos cinco veces al día, siguiendo el régimen alimenticio de los guerreros pero adecuado a su casta de amo y señor. Después de todo, la liga le seguía perteneciendo por derecho.

Estaba cansándose de que lo ignorasen. Su abuelo no lo había visitado más que una vez, en la que le dio la bienvenida y le pidió los pormenores de su nueva vida con el Detective, ocasión que aprovecho para contar la situación.

Ras parecía acomplejado por las nuevas propiedades que el pozo demostraba cuando era alterado por la mano humana. Pero no siguió con Damian. A estas alturas el pequeño heredero no creía que su abuelo volviera. Lo tendrían como prisionero hasta que pudieran celebrar el paso de mando en la arena. Seguramente una danza de sangre o menos, no por ello Damian tenía ganas de ser participé.

La puerta se abrió y Damian se estiro perezosamente en su enorme cama. Para nada interesado en el sirviente que… no traía nada en las manos.

-Hola, Dami – Damian se atraganto al reconocer a Drake bajo las ropas y el velo de servidumbre – Honestamente creía que saltarías por la ventana por eso del segundo día. Tengo que reconocerte esto, fuiste paciente.

-No lo hacía por ti, obviamente – Inflo los cachetes - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste?.

-Te traje ropa – Damian no pasó desapercibido la evasión de Tim – No es de tu estatus "oh su gran majestad" pero servirá para salir. No pasas inadvertido ¿Sabes?.

-Soy el nieto del gran Ras Al´ghul y heredero de la liga, claro que todos me conocen – Tim rolo los ojos. Damian estaba poniéndose los velos mientras que Tim le ayudaba con el cinto del pantalón – Tt, Drake eres una nenita cobarde, dime que haces aquí.

-Hablaba con Ras.

Damian se quedó con la palabra en la boca. Hablar con su abuelo jamás tenía una buena connotación cuando se trataba de su padre o los vástagos de este. De alguna manera en la que no comprendía, su abuelo estaba muy interesado en el clan del murciélago en vez de alabar las acciones de su madre.

Tim le jalo para que se fueran de allí. Esquivaron a los guardias, a todos en general. Eran dos sombras moviéndose por el lujoso lugar. Ras tenía buen gusto para la decoración de interiores, en una de esas Damian le sugeriría el oficio como pasatiempo cuando se retirara.

Los pasillos estaban siendo odiosamente reconocidos por Damian tras esquivar varios jarrones y doblar las esquinas. ¡Estaban yendo camino a los aposentos de su abuelo!.

-¡No, Drake! ¡Para! – Dijo con urgencia – No es el camino.

-Confía en mí.

-¡Nos vas a matar!

-Nos voy a salvar.

Damian pese a no confiar en nadie, admitió que no podía ponerse delicado justo ahora. Ocasionalmente Tim tenía buenas ideas y resultaba ser la lumbrera más luminosa de Gotica, claro, cuando no andaba cacheteando las banquetas por la hija de Lucius Fox.

Tim cerro la enorme puerta de madera rustica, tallada a mano por unos monjes. Sacó de entre las sombras una maleta bien equipada con pasamontañas y arneses, lo necesario para practicar paracaidismo, anotó Damian con temor. Nunca había intentado arrojarse del acantilado antes. La cosa no era segura con tantas ráfagas impredecibles. La maniobrabilidad no era buena y el que Jason no se partiera la cabezota había sido cuestión de suerte.

Tim le paso el paracaídas a su hermano y le ayudo con la mochila más pequeña, la que traía el traje de Robin.

-Nos vamos ahora.

-Drake, dime que es lo que está pasando.

-Tu madre está por ignorar la orden de Ras y matarte esta misma noche. La Liga se está dividiendo en bandos. Los que apoyan a Talía, los que están de lado de Ras y los que en su obtusa forma de ver, miran en ti un buen líder… no sé porque. Tenemos que conseguir que salgas con vida. – Tim seguía metiendo y sacando cosas. Calculando con reloj y calculadora en mano.

-El Detective no me perdonaría que por mi causa otro de sus hijos, le fuera arrebatado – Interrumpió Ras tras un viejo tomo, de cuero, una cosa que le ocultaba perfectamente tras el escritorio. Uno donde no tenía la lámpara encendida y sólo se iluminaba por la luna. Damian salto en su lugar, atento por si tenían que saltar. – Nieto, ocupo que vayas con tu padre y le cuides. Me temó que tengo malas noticias para ti.

Las lenguas plateadas hacían brillar a Ras Al´gul con el misticismo de sus siglos. Algo animal, algo muy mágico pasaba por esa piel que reflejaba lo indescriptible. Damian estaba acostumbrado a ver a su abuelo con la armadura, no se desprendía de ella. Las lecciones, la vida les había hecho ver que un segundo de distracción era fatal y Ras no se tomaba a la ligera nada, por lo que, verlo, allí, despreocupado en una ligera túnica de descanso, lo puso más alerta.

Ras Al´gul no era ningún inocente.

Tim asintió.

-Dami, Ras me ha dicho los pormenores de la situación. Me puso al tanto.- El reproche teñía cada letra – Te explicaré en el camino.

Tim entonces se acercó a Ras Al´ghul, el hombre dejo su interesante lectura y le lleno de un abrazo, tan profundo que le robo el aliento a Damian. Incredulidad fue lo primero que le paso por la mente al menor.

Cuando siguió el correspondiente beso, estuvo a punto de vomitar. ¡A Tim le gustaban viejos! ¡Y no cualquier viejo! ¡Se liaba con su abuelo!.

¿Con que por eso era que andaba desaparecido? ¿La razón por la que ni los Titanes lo ubicaban era _esa_?.

-Prométeme que tendrás cuidado – Eso sonó a una amenaza, pero, después de todo, Timothy no pedía, ordenaba. Poco importaba si el asunto lo llevaba Ras Al ´ghul – Talía tendrá refuerzos esta noche.

-Aun espero que sea mi nieto el que me herede – Ras volvió a depositar otro beso, casto y pequeño en la frente de su adoración. Desde que mirara a Red Robin y se le opusiera, admitió que era una pareja deseable. Inteligente, hermoso, justiciero… todo lo que la Liga y él mismo necesitaban – En vista de que no quieres ser tú.

-Ya hablamos de eso. No cruzo la línea.

La explosión en la parte baja del palacio les aviso que la rebelión de Talia había llegado… nuevamente. Robin seguía sin creer que la mujer siguiera con vida. Quizá, Ras en verdad amaba a su hija.

Tim le dio una sonrisa despreocupada al mayor y tomó a Damian de la mano, para arrojarse con placer al abismo que les vería aterrizar en sus orillas, a unos cinco kilómetros del sitio para poder tomar una lancha, ya preparada por los seguidores de Ras y Damian.

El pequeño demonio jalo su mano con violencia para desprenderse del calor de su hermano. Estaba muy molesto por no logar comprender todo lo que pasaba. No se suponía que su abuelo tuviera una aventura con su hermano y a la inversa. No estaban en algún plano alterno en donde las cosas se pusieran de cabeza y el Guasón usara traje de latex y maullara.

No que él supiera.

Una vez aterrizaron y se cambiaron de ropa. Tim condujo el bote. Esperaba las preguntas de Damian. Al verlo enfurruñado con los cachetes inflados y todo esponjado, pero sin decir ni pio, suspiro enfadado. Freno de golpe la lancha sin importarle si eso chingaba el motor. Damian salió disparado por la cubierta y casi cae al agua.

-¡Ten cuidado, Drake! – Al menos ya hablaba.

-Dime lo que piensas, enano.

-Nada. Si suelto la cosa como va, no te va gustar.

-Dispara.

-¿Desde cuando eres la puta de mi abuelo? – Drake hizo una mueca - ¿Ves? Te lo dije. Déjame decirte que ya muchas lo han intentado. ¿No te basta con la fortuna que vas a robarme que quieres también la de mi abuelo? No seas tan ambicioso, Drake, terminaras por quedarte sin nada. ¿Cuánto te paga? ¿Ya te dio tu propia isla? Es la señal para que te vayas.

Damian no vio venir a su hermano. Drake se le echo encima. Apenas lograron anclarse al filo del bote que se llevó una buena parte de la carne de Tim. El sangrerío comenzó a llenar la proa y los dos seguían halándose del cabello. Damian intentando quitárselo de encima y Tim, intentando dejarlo quieto.

Cuando ambos no pudieron moverse ni un poco, Damian tuvo un ligero miedo de Tim, ya que sus ojos fulguraban como los de una bestia hambrienta y enfurecida.

-Puedo pasarte muchas cosas, enano. Eso porque no sabes amar. Fuiste criado sin amor y no te echo la culpa, con esa madre…

-¡Cállate!

-¡Escucha! – Ordeno de mala gana – No todos somos Talía y Bruce. Es tu madre ¡Bien! Pero esa mujer puso precio a tu cabeza y está obsesionada con nuestro padre, no por amor sino porque alguien le dijo "No" y eso para cualquiera que siempre consigue lo que quiere, pues, no es bueno.

-Cierra la boca, Drake.

-Sé que sabes que no fuiste "echo" con amor – Damian arrugo el entrecejo, furioso porque Drake se lo recalcara – Y me alegro, porque de lastimosa manera, ahora sabes, entiendes y comprendes de que va amar a una persona. Y quieres amar a alguien y que sea reciproco. Y tu miedo, porque eso es Dami, es miedo lo que sale de tu boca: Me denigras porque te han herido, porque te han dicho que no eres suficiente para que tu madre te amé y en cierta medida que no eres digno del amor de Bruce, esa última toda una falacia – Damian se había hecho gelatina en los brazos de Tim, dejado de luchar y presto para admitir, frente a su quisquilloso hermano, que efectivamente, temía que Ras lo estuviera usando - Ras Al´ghul siempre está en busca de nuevas adiciones. Jason, tú y yo.. Nuestro padre- Damian asintió – Yo no me atrevo a heredar la liga de los Asesinos porque simplemente no cruzo la línea… pero Jason y tú, son candidatos mejores. Lo descubrimos en una de nuestras charlas.

-Sin detalles, Drake. – La cosa seguía provocándole grima.

-Damian, en ocasiones encontramos el afecto en donde menos lo esperamos. Ras Al ´ghul está lleno de experiencias, conocimiento y riquezas.. No pesadas en oro, pero esas no están mal tampoco – Damian rolo los ojos. Si al final pensaría que Tim era un interesado – Es una lástima que Ras no haya encontrado el equilibrio en tantos años. Demasiado agua de lázaro para mi gusto…

-Tengo que escuchar esta historia, Drake… quiero saber de qué manera han terminado juntos.

-Luego… ahora tenemos que volver a Gotica. Las noticias no pueden esperar. – Tim le lanzó otra mirada a su hermano/nieto y lo admiro. Otros niños estarían hechos un lio con todo lo que Damian había sobrevivido. Ese lord mocoso incluso se daba el tiempo para preocuparse por él cuando él mismo no le dio el voto de la confianza, y le estuvo juzgando y cuidando con tanto recelo – Haz crecido.

-Ahórratelo.

-No me preocuparía si tú heredaras el gremio, Damian Al´ghul Wayne, príncipe por donde se vea.

-Ser la concubina del abuelo te está afectando.

-No hables de lo que no conoces, chiquillo.

Damian torció una orgullosa sonrisa.


	6. Bruce Wayne

CAPITULO 6: Bruce Wayne

Jason se levantó a eso de las tres de la tarde debido al olor de los panqueques, tocino y huevo que Dick preparase. Dejo dormir un poco más a Bruce, que lo necesitaba con urgencia. Se puso los pantalones y salió al encuentro de los otros.

En primera, Dick no era el que estaba cocinando sino Roy, el primer susodicho aún estaba averiguando cómo funcionaba la cafetera. Roy sirvió las porciones, un plato más pequeño fue lo que llamo la atención de Jason, esa cosita parecía de juguete pero venía con una taza que hacia juego.

-Los niños tienen porciones diferentes – Dijo por toda respuesta. – Levántalo. Espero que le guste el tocino.

-B no es remilgado – Se tronó el cuello y fue hasta donde su hermano. Dick seguía con el teléfono en la mano en una página de internet en donde explicaban los sencillos pasos para echar a andar el armatoste - ¿Qué pasa, Niño de oro? ¿No puedes con esta difícil misión? – Dick dejo pasar la bravuconada y le pidió silencio, necesitaba concentrarse – Sólo tienes que conectarla primero, lo que enchufaste es el cable del tostador – Dick hizo una graciosa "o" con sus labios – Después ponemos el papel, agregamos agua… ponemos las cucharadas de café y cerramos. Para finalizar, apretamos este botoncito, este que dice encender… ya está programada como me gusta y listo. Café en minutos.

-No es tan simple como lo haces parecer – Se excusó. Roy se rio desde su esquina. Cuando Dick le dijo que se le quemaba el agua, acepto hacer el desayuno, no era justo que Jason o Bruce murieran porque Dick no sabía revolver los huevos sin cascara. – En serio.

-Y yo que pensaba que eras el listo – Volvió a burlarse Jason.

-Dejando eso de lado… ¿Cómo has sobrevivido todo este tiempo? – Cuestiono Roy con verdadero interés. Desde que Dick ya no viviera con los Titanes a tiempo completo y estuviera por su cuenta, no sabía quién lo atendía. Él siempre había preparado las colaciones o había sido Raven - ¿Dick?

-¿Han oído hablar de comida instantánea o a domicilio?

Como Richard lucia verdaderamente abochornado lo dejaron pasar. Ya había sido suficiente burla por un rato. Roy siguió explicándole que si Bruce tenía cosas que fueran sólo suyas comenzaría a cuidarlas y a sentirse en casa. Los platos eran un comienzo, ya después le comprarías peces dorados si Jason lo permitía.

Jason fue a despertar a su padre, ya era suficiente. Además la comida se enfriaría y recalentada no sabía igual. Roy era un buen cocinero. No se trataba simplemente de que hacia cosas para sobrevivir, como en su particular caso, sino que se daba el tiempo de sazonar hasta el más simple té (A Damian le agradaría) Bruce debía probar la comida de su amigo para saber lo que era el cielo en la tierra. Era comer un trozo de paraíso.

Sacudió a Bruce un poco y le llamo, sin tener resultados. Volvió a hacerlo de manera más tosca pero igualmente, la cosa no daba.

-Bruce – Intento y el pequeño seguía con los ojos cerrados y los puñitos apretados - ¿Bruce? – Comenzaba a desesperarse. ¿Y si estaba muerto? Checo la respiración de manera paranoica y sintió el pulso. El miedo se fue como agua helada, hasta los pies y después hasta su frente, haciéndolo sudar – Bruce, despierta, estas asuntándome. ¡Bruce!

El grito atrajo a los otros dos que se aventaron por la puerta del cuarto con flecha y Batarang en mano, apuntando a lo que fuera que se moviera. Aquellas armas se enfundaron inmediatamente al percatarse que no era ningún enemigo. Rodearon a Bruce y Jason.

-No despierta – Aviso.

Roy halo a Jason, separándolo con fuerza y haciendo que Dick lo sostuviera, lo que iba a hacer no sería del agrado de su amor. Jason le rompería nuevamente la nariz si Dick lo soltaba. Cuando estaba en las calles y algunas sobredosis ponían a dormir de más a los compañeros de callejón y tenían que irse rápido antes de que los matasen o arrestasen, los privaban del oxígeno: despertabas o convulsionabas, pero salías del letargo.

Esperaba que Bruce sólo tuviera un sueño pesado.

-No lo sueltes – Ordeno a Dick y este apretó más el abrazo en Jason.

Roy entonces tapo las pequeñas fosas nasales. Apretó la naricita respingona de Bruce y tapo la boca, cuidando que no hubiera forma de respirar. Pasaron unos veinte segundos antes de que comenzara a revolverse con violencia y Jason le siguiera en el ejemplo, tratando de golpear a Nightwing para ir hasta Bruce. Los ojos azules se despertaron, abriéndose con terror pero a la vez vacíos, como un reflejo biológico.

Roy lo soltó en aquel momento. Anotando el movimiento errático de las pupilas. Una cosa que sólo había visto en drogadictos como él en medio de los viajes. La cianosis se fue bajando hasta quedar en la pálida tez de costumbre, debería de empezar a llamarlo "princesa porcelana" a su ver, le quedaba mejor que "Soy la noche".

-¿Little B, como te sientes? Anda pequeño, sálvame la vida – Suplico cuando Jason no dejaba de mal verlo pese a que estaba más aliviado por ver a su padre despierto – Anda, dí que estas bien o… lo que sea.

-Roy – Dijo arrugando su nariz – Sentí que me ahogaba… ¿Y Jay? – Prácticamente Jason se le abalanzo para revisarlo – Papá.

Eso detuvo a los tres. Quietos, rocas, piedras… gárgolas. Con un demonio que no sabían en que estaban metidos. Bruce jamás había llamado así a Jason. No había razones para que comenzara ahora. Bruce le alzo los bracitos y le pidió mudamente que lo cargara y al ver que la cosa no funcionaba, frunció su ceño y se bajó él mismo de la cama, dando un saltico, pues le quedaba algo grande la distancia al suelo.

Y enfilo a la cocina… o eso especularon.

-¿Qué fue eso? – El primero en salir del shok fue Dick.

-Bruce diciéndole papá a Jason – Revelo Roy - ¿Qué estuvieron hablando? – Reclamó saber.

-Nada, de nada para que dijera eso.

Con más líos en la cabeza siguieron al pequeño que se subía con esfuerzos a su silla. La que está en frente de los platos en miniatura, Roy le mandó una mirada autosuficiente a Jason quien lo mando a callar con un codazo, a ver si así se le bajan los humos. Bruce se acomodó perfectamente en su lugar y los espero para que pudieran comer.

Con verdadero miedo, cada uno tomo su lugar. Jason al lado de su padre y Dick frente a ellos, Roy era el único que tomo la cabecera.

-¿Vas a ir a trabajar hoy? – El puchero de Bruce derritió a todos – Prometiste llevarme al parque hoy, pá.

-¿Cuándo dije eso? – Casi grito Jason, atragantándose con su jugo. Bruce le lanzo una mirada asustada y se puso blanco como un papel. - ¿Bruce?.

El niño temblaba y Jason no tuvo el coraje de acercarse, no parecía buena idea. No entendía que era lo que le estaba pasando si ayer estaba tan bien. Por primera vez en lo que iba no sabía cómo proceder. Bruce lo estaba asustando.

Roy y Dick lo captaron, pero no tuvieron que hacer nada, pues de la ventana, sus dos hermanos aparecieron, cruzándola a vuelo. Aterrizando en la mesa, Tim había noqueado a Bruce y Damian ya le robaba el pan tostado a Dick, para abrazarlo de inmediato. Para nadie era un secreto el amor que Damian tenía hacia su hermano mayor, su Batman.

-¡Lo mataste! – Chillo Roy.

-Cállate, Arsenal – Contesto Tim – Esto es importante, Bruce tiene que vernos a todos juntos. Somos su familia. – Eso no parecía coincidir – Tenemos un gran problema.

-Lleva diciendo lo mismo hace horas – Se quejó Damian – Pero no dice nada. La hace de emoción, tt.

Jason olvido su comida y cargo a Bruce, llevándoselo a la sala. Ambos se quedaron en un sillón de tres piezas, en medio, aquello fue una invitación para que Dick y Roy se sentaran a sus costados. Los otros dos vieron eso con rareza. Arsenal no dejaba aperturas para que alguien más entrara, parecía ser el macho espalda plateada ahí… mejor no se lo decían a Jason.

-No parece sorprenderte, Tim – Acuso Dick. Tim alzó los hombros – Desembucha.

-Si, Remplazo, comienza por decirnos donde estabas. El demonio te buscaba por todas partes y no te encontró. Tuve que hacerme cargo – Damian se relamió los labios, disfrutando la obvia mentira que el cerebrito diría – Anda.

-Encontramos lo que le está pasando a padre – De inmediato Tim se ganó la atención de todos – Cuando el pozo está en su forma normal, rejuvenece y cura, incluso revive – Jason se sintió como el bicho raro. Esa última no era una cualidad de Lázaro, lo que lo hacía una excepción que Ras quería tener – Cuando lo alteraron para que no se secará, porque eso hicieron… de paso, ya averigüe que la que estaba atrás de todo ese complot era la arpía – Damian fingió demencia, aparentó que no le importaba y dolía lo que su madre hacia – Hicieron que una reacción "mágica" ocurriera en su núcleo. La mutación se derivó del intercambio de moléculas madres y esporas negras… - Todos pusieron cara de hastió y Tim tuvo que cortar el rollo – Si te sumerges en esta alteración, literalmente volverás a ser el que eras antes.

-Ya lo sabemos, genio – Jason le saco la lengua.

Tim rodo los ojos.

-¿Cómo que literalmente? – Damian era el único perdido y no le gustaba ser excluido, tenía suficiente con lo de costumbre – Un momento, padre es un… ¿Niño? – Jason sintió lástima por el Demonio, Damian jamás había podido tener a un padre y parecía que no podría disfrutar de uno en la vida. Tim asintió. - ¿El antídoto?.

-Ese es el problema – Tim fue a acariciar la frente de su padre. Se veía bien en brazos de Jason. Ras había atinado a decir que Bruce estaba en buenas manos. Quien lo hubiese dicho, él de ninguna manera hubiese apostado a Jason por ser buen niñero. Le daba su confianza en asesinatos y trampas, no en cambiar pañales. Era grato equivocarse – No hay cura. Una vez el pozo hace su trabajo, tenemos tres días para volver a sumergirlo y esperar a que regrese a su forma original, nada es seguro. Pasado ese tiempo, las memorias se irán desvaneciendo, consecutivamente, en algún punto, estas serán remplazadas por las personas con las que conviva hasta la etapa dos.

-¿Me estás diciendo que volvió a nacer? – La incredulidad en Jason dolía a todos. Eso significaba que no habría Batman, que Gótica se quedaba sin protector, que la Liga de la Justicia se despedía de su benefactor y un sinfín de pormenores más que a la larga eran devastadores – Remplazo, tienes que estar bromeando.

Tim trago duro, Dick pudo escuchar esa saliva pasar con dificultad. Esa misma negación la desprendió con Ras, cuando después de investigar por un rato dieron con la respuesta, en lo que Damian seguía en los calabozos. Ras le contuvo cuando le dijo que su padre estaba muerto y que lamentaba su perdida.

Por supuesto que la explicación fue más dura, llena de datos científicos, graficas, referencias y brutalidad. Ras no era bueno con la piedad, al menos no cuando él mismo había perdido a tantos de sus camaradas a través del tiempo. La frialdad con la que su amante le hablo de enterrar al hombre que admiraba y le criara, se ganó un puñetazo y en respuesta, Ras le amarro a la cama y sus caderas dolieron, enseñándole que no podría volver a hacer algo así. Advirtiéndole que él no soportaría que el dolor los separara ahora que estaban tan bien juntos.

Torcida manera de resumir.

-Sus recuerdos se irán fastidiando y trataran de encontrar coherencia en esta línea – Siguió explicando. Tim tenía seca la garganta y el alma – Suplantara las figuras que ya tiene con nuevas.

-Por eso te dijo pa – Aviso Roy.

-Pero dijo Padre… en un tono distinto – Señalo Dick. – No podemos ignorarlo.

Damian no sabía que creer, sintiéndose culpable fue a refugiarse al costado de Dick. Si él no hubiese sido tan testarudo o confiado, su padre no hubiese caído en esa trampa. Ahorita estarían asistiendo a una aburrida fiesta de la empresa o lanzándole una rama a Titus y comiendo con Alfred.

¡Pennyworth!

Nadie mantuvo al tanto al anciano de lo que estaba pasando. Su último mensaje no era revelador pero no despejaba dudas. Alfred estaba acostumbrado a que Batman desapareciera por semanas pero no con Robin. De seguro que aquello levanto las alarmas innatas en el anciano.

-Tt, padre será un niño, bien – Zanjo el tema – Eso es lo de menos. No podremos cambiarlo. Ahora, ¿Cómo lidiaremos con lo que eso significa? Nuestro problema ya no es padre. Su vida está fuera de peligro – Dick apretó esos hombros pequeños que siempre cargaban con tanto peso. Deseo hacérselo más ligero pero nunca encontraba la manera- Tenemos que decírselo a Alfred. En serio, Bruce no puede quedarse aquí para siempre.

-¿Disculpa? – Jason no sabía si ofenderse – Fuiste tú quien me lo dejo. Bruce está seguro. Este es su hogar.

-Si lo dejamos contigo terminara muerto. Lo único que puedes enseñarle es a terminar muerto – Jason apretó los puños – Pennyworth ya se encargó una vez, podrá volver a hacerlo. Quizá pueda quitarle la locura en el proceso. Hacer de nuevo lo que hizo mal. Sé que le gustará. Redención, lo pide por todas partes.

-Alfred no hizo nada malo – Defendió Dick – Hizo todo lo que pudo para que Bruce creciera bien y fuera… - Dick no tuvo la fuerza para continuar. Alfred no había sido malo, ni había flaqueado, estuvo con su amo por años, cuidándolo, preparándole en las madrugadas buenos aperitivos para espantar las pesadillas. Alfred estuvo apoyándolo, aun cuando Bruce decidió empezar a viajar, comenzar a estudiar criminalística y terminara usando un traje de murciélago, le curaba las heridas y de cierta manera, aunque nunca alimento el odio o la ira en Bruce, tampoco fue capaz de amortiguarla y frenarle.

Damian le mando una mirada de autosuficiencia. Era como un jaque mate y todos vieron al Rey caer para que la reina de Damian se apoderara del juego. De repente era Damian quien tenía una mejor idea y las razones suficientes para que el resto le secundara en lo que hacía rato parecía descabellado. Ese enano tenía el derecho de decidir lo que se debía de hacer con Bruce, ya que era su hijo de sangre pero a su vez, seguía siendo un niño con demasiados complejos y una necesidad de aceptación que podrían oscurecer su juicio.

No era como decidir en qué geriátrico meter al anciano, sino que futuro querían darle a Bruce.

Si fuera el anciano de mil batallas, seguro que lo refundían en la mansión con su soledad y lo visitaban una vez al año y listo. Se moriría sin mayor cosa. Pero no hablaban del seguro ermitaño que terminaría siendo Bruce Wayne sino del niño que seguía chupándose el dedo en brazos de Jason.

-Primero tenemos que ver como se acomoda su memoria – Señalo Tim, suspirando, cansado y vencido. - ¿Han notado algo extraño en Bruce?

Dick y Jason se hicieron los que no entendían la pregunta. No dirían que su padre fue maltratado hasta el cansancio por unos padres que se los pintaron de santos y samaritanos. Pura luz en las calles, sombras en su casa. La muerte de esos dos a lo mejor tenía matices aún más negros de los que se conocían. Porque para ninguno les cuadraba que un niño estuviera tan obsesionado con la lucha contra el crimen por el asesinato de sus amados padres que lo torturaban… tenía que haber algo más allí.

-Tenemos que avisarle a Alfred – Enuncio Tim que ya más relajado se servía una taza de café – Esta frio.

-Si no te gusta, déjalo.

-Calma, Jaybird – Hablo Roy – Déjame calentártelo. El café.

-¿Por qué aclara? – Devolvió sin comprender mucho. Dick y Jason se burlaron. Roy no cambiaría.

Jason no vio más cosa que hacer por lo que de nueva cuenta llevo a Bruce a su cama y de paso, jalo a Damian con ellos. Arrojo al enano a una de las esquinas del colchón y se dispuso a acostar el cuerpecito de Bruce. Le cobijo y no dejo pasar la mirada enfebrecida de su hermano. Damian estaba teñido de celos y reticencia.

Era difícil saber cuál pertenecía a qué y cómo lidiar con ello.

-Tenemos que hablar – Empezó Jason, sin saber realmente como dar ánimos. En el pasado, Jason había discutido mucho con su padre y la manera en la que trataba a Damian. Solía decirle que se ocupase más del pequeño Demonio para que no fuera un enorme azote en Gotica como una vez él mismo lo fuera, pero, el gran B no hacía caso de los que regresaban de la tumba, demasiadas culpas al verle el rostro – Cumplí con mi parte. Bruce está a salvo.

-Tt, felicidades, Tood. Lograste hacer algo bien en tu vida - Se cruzó de brazos y espero a que Jason se largara del cuarto y lo dejara con su padre.

El ancho suspiro de Jason tomo desprevenido a Damian, que en su defensa, esperaba empezar una pelea a golpes con su hermano mayor. Jason siempre fue un dolor en el culo y un recordatorio de lo que se debía de ser y nunca cometer. La figura más contradictoria de los Robins, el ejemplo.

Ni el predecesor o los descendientes pudieron negar aquello.

Jason llego, se fue y luego volvió a regresar para marcar sus vidas.

En la vida o en la muerte, Jason les marco.

-Escucha, demonio, fuiste tú el que llego llorando por ayuda…

-No estaba llorando – Interrumpió.

-Me dejaste un niño y te largaste. Al menos pudiste ponerte en contacto. Pensé lo peor. Creí que estabas muerto y en cualquier momento Ras entraría por mi puerta y me daría tu cabeza con una moña y el titulo de ser su sucesor.

-Ya quisieras.

-No, no lo deseo – Sujeto de nueva cuenta sus pequeños hombros y Damian estaba hartándose de que todos los que fueran más altos que él le agarrarán así. No por ser pequeño no podía romperles más de un hueso – El gremio de asesinos es un sitio al que no quiero volver – Damian se interesó monstruosamente en lo dicho. Conocía que Jason estuvo en la liga, un tiempo con su madre y luego con su abuelo, haciendo quien sabe que cosas… pero sabía que trabajó un tiempo como su asesino. Lo que fuera que Jason hiciera para que lo dejarán por la libre, era un misterio. – Al que me gustaría que tampoco regresaras.

-Tengo precio a mi cabeza, Tood, por si lo olvidas. La única forma en que regrese es muerto. Gracias, pero no. Sé que no me tienes los mejores deseos pero …

-No seas idiota, Damian – Alzó la voz y tuvo miedo de que Dick apareciera con su brillante traje de Nigthwing y le quitase a su hermanito – Ras no te dejará morir. Esto es una pérdida de tiempo.

-Nadie te pidió la charla.

-Sólo quería decirte que cumplí con mi promesa – Damian asintió y se giró hacia el que fuera su padre. Tendría que estar feliz por haber sido él único que lo vio antes de todo eso, quien lo disfruto en las últimas semanas, pero, aquello sólo era más doloroso – Demonio, quédate.

Y Jason salió.

Sin ruido.

Bufo contrariado al ver que en la mesa se disputaba una guerra campal por conquistar los tocinos más grandes y los panqueques rellenos, que Roy tan amablemente preparo. Cuando en la mesa volaron los tarros de miel y los cubiertos, Jason se apartó de allí.

Engañosamente parecían la familia feliz de una portada de revista.

La normal familia que tenía al hermano mayor hecho responsabilidad y amabilidad, él mismo que tan "rebelde era" y lo hacia el cool de la dinastía, el siguiente: osease el ñoño y terminando el cuadro con el diablillo.

Una en apariencia normal familia. Si no contaban con que el amigo follo con el primer y segundo hijo, que susodichos hijos intentaron asesinarse nomas al verse, que el tercer retoño y el cuarto no se soportaban entre ellos y que en general, tenían más sangre en las manos que los soldados que iban a la guerra.

Suspiro derrotado.

Jason se sabía que no eran malos. No eran… si, bueno, en la escala de uno al diez no les daban ni cinco en la categoría de familia funcional, pero, eran una familia, y eso tenía que valer algo justo ahora.

Se estaba mintiendo vil mente.

Ser familia no valía para maldita la cosa.

-Estas frunciendo el ceño, Jaybrid, te vas a arrugar pronto – Arsenal llego para sacarlo de sus profundas depresiones y técnicamente se le echo encima. Jason tuvo que hacer milagros para mantener el equilibrio y sintió su peso caer en el sofá – Tu problema es que nunca te relajas. Siempre estás pensando en quien matar y en quien odiar. Maldices a medio mundo pero repartes dinero como un bandido bueno – Jason sospecho que Roy estaba de nueva cuenta en uno de sus viajes. Él no regalaba su dinero duramente ganado al decapitar a los capos de turno. Roy pincho uno de los trozos de panqueque que traía en el plato y le metió el bocado rápidamente en la boca. Jason no lo escupió porque misteriosamente la cosa era echa con su sabor favorito – Aliviánate.

-Me estoy estresando.

Roy giro la cabeza al comedor. Tim y Dick no hacían mucho ruido, ellos eran tranquilos y en la habitación, los niños estaban tan silenciosos que le daba mala espina. Pero fuera de allí, entendió que no era el ruido lo que estresaba a su amigo sino que era el tener la casa llena.

Jason se desacostumbro rápidamente a la gente. Apenas compartía con él y Kori, y usualmente eran en sitios paradisiacos en donde podían alejarse mucho los unos de los otros y regresar para dormir apretados si lo deseaban. No por estar juntos, vivían juntos. Pero con la familia, con la batfamilia era diferente. Tarde que temprano, todos se meterían en el asunto de todos y Roy entendía que a Jason le asustaba que le vieran como realmente era. Y el verdadero Jason variaba según la persona y el día.

Roy volvió a alimentar a su petirrojo. Jason estaba acostumbrado a cargar cosas pesadas y él no lo era tanto, así que no lo alejaría en un buen rato… la esperanza moría al último.

-¿Qué haremos con Kori? – Harper tenía bastante de la autocompasión. Él había tenido su buena ración cuando andaba mendigando en las calles por un porro o una buena dosis. Y si algo sabia, era que no se podía estar allí por mucho tiempo o en serio que te la creías y te morías. – No hemos sabido nada de ella.

-Ya aparecerá – Le restó importancia. Jason no quería ni sentir su calor acercándose. Él había confiado y ella lo había traicionado. No cuido de quien se le dijo, de quien ella dijo cuidar. Y sabía lo que estaba haciendo o no hubiese negado la comunicación con Bruce. Ella fue consiente en cada una de sus negligencias. Y si la veía, lo último que harían seria hablar – Ella fue esclava… tiene que saber, entender… no comprendo porque es que lo trato así.

-¿Venganza? – Intento.

Aquello era descabellado. Kori no andaba volando por allí viendo a quien martirizar, era una princesa guerrera que se basaba en honor y sangre para hacer sus cosas. No tenía sentido para ellos que dejara a Bruce sufrir.

-¿Entrenamiento? – Volvió a intentar Roy y la sombra oscura en los ojos de Jason le advirtieron de no seguir. Para Jason los niños eran sagrados. Todo lo demás podría valer madres, volar en pedazos, pero cuando se trataban de infantes, la cosa cambiaba e incluso había aquellos que se burlaban de esa vena protectora en Red Hood. – Jason ¿Qué vas a hacer con Bruce?

Jason no entendió la pregunta.

Roy volvió a alimentarlo.

-¿Lo dejaras regresar a la mansión Wayne? ¿Solo? – Indago – Él no va a querer.

-Estará mejor sin mí.

Roy veía difícil eso.

El enano amaba a Jason y ¿quién no? Jason era un precioso hombre, todo culpa, pecados, deseo y ternura. Bruce veía eso y Roy estaba seguro que Bruce no quería dejarlo ir… ¿Lo haría por tener a un enano enojón simiente del diablo o un pajarillo que sufría de paranoia y le pondría un rastreador?.

Bruce ocupaba de Jason y el susodicho necesitaba de Bruce. Separarlos era mala idea.

¿Era el único que veía eso?.

-No puedes abandonarlo.

-Nadie está abandonando nada.

-¿En serio? Porque no me lo parece – Dijo – No seas tonto, Jaybird, te mereces ser feliz. No te castigues siempre. Te quejas del mártir de Dick y de no sé cuantos más pero te niegas siempre un poco de felicidad. Te niegas estar en mi cama – A este punto tanto Dick como Tim se dieron cuenta de lo privado de la conversación y disimuladamente dieron retirada. Los muy malditos se lanzaron por la ventana. Jason no quería tener esta conversación ahora – porque según tú, yo merezco algo mejor.

-Pensé que estábamos hablando de Bruce.

Roy se cruzó de brazos y no hizo amague de continuar con el rollo. Cuando Jason se cerraba en sus trece era imposible sacarlo. De cualquier manera, consiguió lo que quería.

-No es un buen lugar.

-Lo sé – Jason se estaba mordiendo el labio. Detestaba cuando tenía que hacer las cosas al modo que no le gustaban – Empacaremos. Bruce tiene que vivir con él.

-¿Y?

-No hay misiones hasta nuevo aviso. Bruce es primero.

Roy se abstuvo de bailar la conga y se dio por satisfecho con plantarle un beso penetra gargantas a su sueño húmedo.

Cuando Jason iba a lanzarle un puñetazo, Roy lo bloqueo y sujeto con fuerza, juraba escuchar los huesos tronar. Si Jason realmente no quisiera la cosa, le hubiera arrancado la lengua. Daba gracias a que Jason no lo hiciera, tenía muchas cosas planeadas para su lengua y ese delicioso bocado que se escondía en los pantalones debajo de su trasero y del aperitivo que se fue hacia un rato.

Por su lado, Dick y Tim no sabían si era seguro regresar a la casa. El asunto se veía tenso entre Arsenal y Red Hood. Ellos no habían tenido ese problema con el compañero de turno. Kon era un lindo experimento de botella que mantenía sus manos alejadas de Tim y los compañeros en Spiral intentaban lo suyo, claro, pero para Dick el asunto no iba más allá de miradas indiscretas en las duchas durante las misiones.

-Le daré crédito a Jason – Empezó Tim cuando termino de analizar la zona – Escogió un buen lugar.

-Gotica sigue siendo Gotica de día o de noche, aunque la calle se llame callejón del crimen o la avenida de los ricos Mozart – Tim no pasó desapercibido el retintín enojado en su hermano que suspiro – Tengo que contarte cómo fue que encontré a Bruce.

Kori tendría serios problemas cuando decidiera aparecer por el radar. Timothy Drake Wayne y próximamente de Al´ghul (Si Ras no lo hacía enojar) no era paciente como a muchos le gustaban pintarlo. La prueba radicaba en que era la "concubina" de toda una liga de asesinos desde hacía ya bastante tiempo y había honrado el lugar como nadie.

-¿Y tú en dónde estabas? – Drake esperaba mantener su secreto oculto por más tiempo. No estaba listo para presentar a Ras como su pareja con una crisis como esta. Y a decir verdad, ninguna situación se le hacia la adecuada. No tenía vergüenza de nada, sólo precaución.

-Por allí, con Damian. Investigando.

-Jason me dijo que Damian le dejo a Bruce porque no nos había encontrado. – Tim maldijo la inconveniente buena comunicación que Jason tenía con Dick. Él hubiese apostado una vez más a que el pistolero no arrojaría prenda y se liaría a puños antes que decir buenos días a Dick. Una vez más se había equivocado. A este paso dejaría de ser el mejor detective del mundo…

La amarga cara que Tim puso, hizo desistir a Dick del interrogatorio. Drake no era de los que demostraban sus sentimientos y prefería guardárselos para él y su habitación, por lo que cuando puso cara de haber comido un limón, supo que era el momento de ser el hermano mayor… de nuevo.

-Lo resolverás – Tanteo, seguro de que conseguía algo – Dale tiempo.

-Acabo de darme cuenta que acabo de ascenderme – Confeso. Quería ahórrale trabajo a Dick y ver si podía irse para hablar un poco con Ras – Ya no soy el segundo mejor detective del mundo.

Dick abrazo a su hermano.

Esto era como enterrar a Bruce.

Damian veía a su padre dormir… bueno, el que fuera su padre. Tuvo miedo de lastimarlo. Lucia tan diferente. Su carita ovalada y tierna, con los rasgos compasivos de la infancia. Alfred solía decir mucho que se parecía a su padre, que eran la misma imagen con excepción de los ojos.

¿Él solía verse así?.

Lo dudaba.

Su padre resplandecía. Tocarlo no parecía correcto. Sonaba estúpido pero no quería mancharlo. Damian sentía que si tocaba a este Bruce, entonces se convertiría en su padre y en retrospectiva, no estaba seguro de si quería eso. Amaba a su padre pero, no quería que sufriera y el sufrimiento era lo que lo hacía quien era y Batman era todo cuanto Bruce podía ser y no era algo que debiese ser.

Bruce sería feliz sin Batman.

Y él mismo era el recordatorio de la existencia de Batman. Él existía porque Batman llego con su armadura negra, enamorando a su madre y esgrimiendo la oportunidad de la descendencia. Bruce fue su padre por ser Batman y existir estaba mal y era contradictorio.

La migraña hacia añicos su pobre cabeza.

Gimió sin fuerzas y se tedio cuan largo era al costado de su padre.

-¿Pá? – La modorra vocecita altero a Damian.

-No – Contra todo miedo, se permitió acariciar esa cabecita. De inmediato Bruce volvió a cerrar los ojos, disfrutando del mimo – Soy Damian. Sólo Damian.

.

.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora

Pues ¡Por fin! Tengo que admitir que llegado a este punto, la historia esta pidiendo llevarla con paciencia y hay tramos en donde me atoro… pero espero que siga siendo de su agrado.

Gracias por sus lindos comentarios, que siempre son un bálsamo y sus lecturas, que animan todo esto.

Mil gracias.


	7. Volviendo a empezar

CAPITULO 7: VOLVEMOS A COMENZAR.

Bruce seguía observando a su inquilino. Desde hacía un rato que había despertado pero el niño en su cama no se movía y si no fuera porque respiraba estaba seguro que estaba muerto. Le dijo que se llamaba Damian y tenía ganas de decirle que quería ir al baño, pero, al verlo así, dormido y tranquilo no quiso despertarlo. Parecía que necesitaba dormir todo lo que pudiera, tenía unas enormes ojeras surcándole los ojos.

Palmeo con suavidad el rostro ajeno, que se parecía mucho al suyo… a lo mejor era un primo que aún no conocía. Intento despertarlo con suavidad. Después se puso a susurrarle su nombre, cada vez más cerca, podía sentir su respiración cosquilleándole en la cara. Damian era lindo. De seguro que podrían ser muy buenos amigos.

-Damian – Insistió. No se rendiría hasta que el susodicho le liberara – En serio que tengo que ir al baño.

Lo bueno fue que Damian despertó pero ni de lejos espero que reaccionara de forma tan violenta. Prácticamente había saltado hacia tras, trepándose por las paredes y quedándose en una esquina. Tuvo curiosidad por preguntarle como lo había conseguido pero la naturaleza le llamaba y si no quería que su papá le regañara otra vez por mojar la cama, más le valía salir pronto de ella.

La última vez la cosa no fue nada buena.

Damian le siguió con la mirada antes de que partiera a la graciosa huida. No se diría que era un cobarde, jamás, sólo que tenía un sexto sentido para las cosas y que le decía que no tenía que estar junto a su padre mucho tiempo. De hecho se salió por la ventana y descendió por ella, sin el éxito que pretendía pues en la entrada, Dick le esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

-¡Quítate, Grayson! No molestes – Bufo, marchando muy digno – Regreso luego.

-No, principito. - Dick jalo al enano gruñón. Sabía que si lo dejaba partir, se refugiaría en algún templo y nadie lo podría sacar del enclaustro. No era momento de que su hermano se refugiara en su miseria y se muriera creyendo que estaba solo en el mundo. – Hoy tenemos un día importante, te ocupo aquí.

-No me necesitas para nada – Pataleo.

Dick freno en seco y se hinco. Quería que su hermano lo viera a la cara.

-Yo te quiero, Damian. Te necesito aquí, conmigo, dándome fuerza. Enano – Volvió a llamar y Damian dejo de mirar al suelo – Una vez dijiste que la única persona que necesitabas no se encontraba con los Titanes – Damian se sonrojo pero asintió. A pesar de que Raven le agradaba y que Chico bestia tenía su lado bueno, su estadía allí no se sintió que fuera a durar, no era correcta porque ninguno de ellos eran su familia – La única persona que necesito, Damian, esta frente a mí y no pienso soltarla.

-No es bueno que este aquí.

-¿Según quién?.

-Drake…

-¡oohhh! Un momento – El susodicho les pillo de sorpresa, venia bajando del departamento y no se veía contento. – Yo no recuerdo haber dicho "Damian tiene que irse" – Tim obligo a Dick a levantarse. Jason le había mandado a buscar al pequeño Demonio cuando se enteraron que escapo. No es que Damian fuera cobarde sino valiente y en su única forma de valentía que conocía por el momento era el sacrificio, como todo buen murciélago. – Bruce salió corriendo diciendo que Damian no estaba en su cuarto. Está muy asustado por no verte, Damian. Baje para buscarte. Parece que Dick te lee la mente. – El mencionado apretó los labios. Era el trabajo del hermano mayor conocer a los menores y saber cuándo es que lo necesitarían.

-Tt. No jodas, Drake.

-Precisamente eso es lo que quiero hacer y no puedo – Dick sabiendo que se perdía de algo, opto por no presionar a ninguno. Lentamente se fue yendo del lugar, sabía leer el ambiente y sabía que no era bienvenido. En cualquier momento Damian cortaría el cuello de Tim y mejor no ver. Esos dos no eran precisamente los hermanos que mejor se llevaban – Bruce está preguntando por ti, vamos.

-No sabe quién soy.

-Pero quiere estar contigo.

-Cuidado, Drake, no porque seas la querida – Tim arqueo una ceja - ¿Cómo les vas a decir? La última vez que mire, mi abuelo estaba matando a cada uno de ustedes… de hecho, creo que casi te quita la compañía de padre.

-Sé lo que intentas enano pero no vas a conseguir nada de mi – Damian chisto la lengua – Andando, que el desayuno esta echo.

Bruce salió disparado, tacleando a Damian, revisándolo enterito, buscando algo… como si temiera que le pasara lo innombrable en esos cinco minutos que estuvo lejos de su vista. Los mayores tuvieron sus sospechas pero mejor se las guardaron.

El primer impulso de Damian había sido arrojar a su padre lejos, evitar que lo tocara al enseñarle los dientes, pero luego, por algún motivo correspondió el efusivo abrazo. Confiando en que no habría una cruel trampa, que no era su madre la que estaba allí, a la espera de hacerlo pedazos después de caer en una muestra de afecto.

-¿Cuándo vamos a ir a casa? – Pregunto aún pegado a Damian – Extraño a Alfred. Quiero verlo. – La carita suplicante de Bruce hacia Jason desato dos emociones, la primera ira: si Bruce le pedía permiso a Jason, entonces significaba que era a Martha a quien le pedía las cosas, la que daba el visto bueno y por la expresión de B era obvio que esas concesiones no eran frecuentes; la segunda Amor, de la clase esa que te da cuando sabes que darías todo por protegerlo… particularmente Jason tenía un camino difícil, Bruce lo amaba pero temblaba en su presencia. Recuperar a Bruce sería difícil. Estúpida Martha – Claro, si quieres. Si ya terminamos aquí.

Jason conto hasta diez.

No había estrategia en el mundo que le permitiera recuperar la calma.

-Para serte honesto, Bruce – Jason hizo amago por levantarlo y Bruce se dejó, todo modosito pero manteniéndose a la expectativa, como si esperara en cualquier momento ser arrojado al suelo – Yo también extraño a Alfred. Todos extrañamos a Alfred.

Tim anoto esa particular forma tan correcta de hablar. Jason parecía que dejaría las palabrotas por una buena temporada… apostaba a que la cosa no iba a durar mucho. A lo mejor Damian quisiera perder su mesada del mes.

-Así que DickBird –Richard asintió – Y Roy se nos van a adelantar, ellos ya comieron – Roy no tuvo el valor de desmentir a Jason, amaba tener sus pelotas en su lugar. – Estabas tan dormido…

Dick salió pitando del lugar con Arsenal pisándole los talones, tenían menos de cuatro horas para acondicionar la mansión y explicarle la situación a Alfred. El viejo mayordomo se iría para atrás, ojala y se lo tomara a bien con esa galantería británica que tanto presumía. La iba a necesitar cuando viera en lo que se había convertido su señor.

La mansión siempre estaba en condiciones óptimas, sin importar si una bandada de búhos la invadiera o Superman decidiera remodelarla, Alfred la tenía lista en menos de una semana y siempre con ese aire hogareño que los hacia volver. Jason nunca lo admitiría pero lo que más extrañaba de vivir con su padre era precisamente tener un sitio seguro, tranquilo y que olía a familia, claro, si es que la familia tuviera un olor.

Alfred les abrió la puerta y los chicos ni se inmutaron porque pese a que intentaron ser sigilosos y que Alfred no los notara hasta que estuvieran adentro, los descubriera… no era el plan pero tampoco era una tragedia.

Sólo simple capricho.

-Al, tenemos que hablar – Enuncio Dick y de inmediato Alfred perdió el color, Roy apenas alcanzo a cacharlo para depositarlo en el sillón más cercano.

-Lo asesinaron – Dijo con pena. Roy no entendió esa devoción en el viejo. En un momento Alfred les miraba y al otro apenas contenía las lágrimas. A pesar de que Oliver lo criara como un hijo y dijese que le quería como tal, eso no fue suficiente para que alguna vez derramara tristeza pero si muchos golpes. Total, ahora comprendía cuando Batman se ponía histérico la no saber nada de sus hijos en acción o cuando se distanciaron. El amor que Bruce le daba a sus hijos fue el mismo que recibió de Alfred. Y eso convertía al anciano en el padre de Bruce y le extrañaba la sentencia que escapaba de esos viejos labios, usualmente los padres no admiten esa posibilidad de muerte. Pero de nueva cuenta, estaban hablando de Alfred, otro padre que ayudaba a su hijo a partirse los huesos - ¡Oh, dios!.

-No, Al, no fue dios – Corrigió de nueva cuenta Dick– Bruce no está precisamente muerto.

-Joven Richard, no le permito jugar así con mi corazón. – Las manos le temblaban a Alfred y apenas sostenía el vaso de wiski que Roy le dio, intentando ser cortes por una vez en la vida.- ¿Dónde está el amo Bruce?.

Alfred asintió reiteradas veces apenas Richard terminara de decirle por pasos lo que habían estado haciendo en los últimos días. Le explico sobre Jason, sobre Bruce y claro, no minimizo los maltratos que su padre había sufrido.

Alfred se llenó de pena. Admitir que sus anteriores señores no fueron los mejores padres le avergonzaba. Él intento que esos recuerdos se esfumaran de su joven amo y siempre procuro estar con él para que recordara a sus padres como entidades amorosas. En cierta medida, Alfred solía decirle que los recuerdos sobre sus castigos eran pesadillas y que sus padres serían incapaces de hacer algo como aquello. Con el tiempo, todo fue un simple recuerdo de desazones que Bruce no sabía en dónde colocar.

Suponía que con la edad que ahora tenía, el asunto estaba muy fresco.

-¿Admirar, Alfred? – Cuestiono Dick aun ofendido – Bruce idolatra a los padres que le torturaban. Juro vengar y honrar una mentira – Roy intento callar a su amigo, no creía correcto echarle en cara a Alfred nada. El sujeto había hecho lo que creyó mejor en su momento y la cosa no le había salido tan mal. Bruce era… ¿A quién mentía? Bruce era un ser humano marginado – Bruce se convirtió en Batman. Los niños suspiran por ser como le caballero de la noche, pero, demonios, ninguno de nosotros queremos tener algo que ver con el Manto, ni el mismo Bruce. Bruce se hizo así porque no pudiste dejar a sus padres como los hombres que fueron. No pudiste dejar a Martha como la loca mujer que lo golpeaba por gusto o cada que se le botaba la canica.

-La señora Martha tenía un problema – Asintió Alfred – Mi padre me comento sobre ello. No estaba bien y se negaba a tomar su medicamento. Hay personas que no merecen ser padres, amo Richard, personas que están mejor sin hijos y los señores Wayne eran uno de esos seres humanos que estaban muy metidos en sus proyectos por hacer grande a Gótica que dejaron de ver que su hijo no era una cosa a la que podían presumir y usar como la cara de sus propios propósitos. Pero déjeme decirle, joven Richard, que sólo hay siete motivos por el que se tiene hijos y para la clase adinerada, sólo una importa y créame cuando le digo que no es la del amor.

Pennyworth se puso de pie y se aliso los cabellos nuevamente. Procurando adecentarse lo suficiente para continuar con su trabajo.

-El joven amo estará de regreso hoy – Dijo y los dos muchachos asintieron – Bien, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer. Quitemos los cuadros de los señores y pongamos cualquier otro. Fotos en donde no salga el amo Bruce.

-Podemos poner fotos de cuando él era bebé – Sugirió Roy. Alfred le lanzo una larga mirada y luego suspiro. Dick sintió curiosidad, pues en todo el tiempo que vivió en la mansión, Bruce nunca le mostro unas fotos de su infancia. La única que tenía era una en donde se le veía posar con sus padres… sólo esa. - ¿Que?

-El amo Bruce no tiene fotos. No le dejaban retratar. El señor Thomas nunca fue muy adepto a las cámaras, decía que tenía suficientes con las que siempre lo seguían – Dick se horrorizo – Acondicionare una habitación. La que antes era del amo ahora la ocupa las cosas de Jason. El amito Damian seguro tiene cosas que pueden servirle a su padre e iremos de compras más tarde.

Alfred se retiró con planes en la cabeza. Intentando ser eficaz en la nueva tarea que debía hacer en tiempo record. El mayordomo no perdió su gracia cuando quitaba los cuadros de los padres de Bruce y de hecho, los dejo caer como si de basura se trataran. Roy sólo calculaba el valor del marco o del lienzo. Cocodrile podría sacarle provecho a esos ribetes y otras chácharas.

Ya le preguntaría más tarde al viejo si podía quedarse con las cosas que no quisiera tener. Ya cuando los humos se le bajaran. Pese a que el mal humor no se le notara, la furia y la tristeza se le veían en los ojos y le advertían de no hacer ningún comentario jocoso hasta que trajeran al nuevo principito. Así que teniendo eso en cuenta, obligo a Grayson a callarse otro par de cosas que quería dejar salir y realmente no lo culpaba.

-No fue inteligente atacar al viejo – Richard bufo – En serio, hermano. Le reprochas. Pero… él se veía aún más triste que Jason o tú. Parecía que le habían pateado a su lindo cachorro y en retrospectiva enserio que si apalearon a su pequeño cachorrito – Dick apenas podía creer que comparaba a su padre con un perro – Para Alfred debió ser difícil llegar y ocupar el lugar de su padre. Hacer sus deberes en silencio, cogerle cariñ soportar en la esquina de la habitación la paliza de esa vez al enano por preguntar algo fuera de turno.

-Justo por eso – Trono los dedos – Roy, yo no podría decirle a un niño que todo lo que vivió, que todo su dolor es sólo un sueño para después llenarle la cabeza de cuentos heroicos sobre esos monstruos que llamaba padres.

-¿Entonces? – Le desafío - ¿Le dirías que sus padres no lo querían y que vino al mundo para ser usado en un tablero de juego? Por naturaleza todos amamos a nuestros padres, Dick… Jason amó a su madre, la drogadicta que le hacía cuidarla a sus cuatro años cuando la tipa llegaba tan intoxicada que se quedaba tirada en el baño, ahogándose en sus propios jugos y vicios. Amó al bueno para nada de su viejo, que le enseño el oficio del robo y la pelea. Lloró, porque sus padres aún le dolían aunque ellos le arruinaron la vida, los sufrió el día en que esa perra se lo entrego a Joker para que muriera y cuando a su viejo lo enfierraron dentro de prisión. Y ¿Sabes? – Dick no iba a retractarse – Jason sufrió cuando su padre le traiciono y aun así le siguió amando. ¿Yo? Yo no soy la excepción, mis padres no fueron mejores que los de Jason pero, de alguna manera, no puedes evitar amarlos, intentar salvarlos aunque te flagelen. Pregúntale a Damian. Aun con lo que Oli me hizo, de alguna manera intento honrarlo – Confeso con nerviosismo. Su relación con su padre estaba tan tensa que no le extrañaría que de verse, tuviera una flecha verde en el trasero y una cita con el laboratorio para medir sus niveles de toxinas.

-Roy – Le freno y es que no se callaba – No quiero que Bruce santifique a los que lo masacraron. Porque entonces volveríamos a donde mismo – Roy negó – Que tome su camino y si su camino es ser Batman de nuevo, pues bien, pero que lo elija con nosotros a su lado. No con fantasmas a su espalda.

Alfred fue al desván. En donde aun escondía algunas cosas que fueron de su amo, alguna ropa ya vieja y pasada de moda pero bien cuidada. De esa que significaba mucho. Tenía un trajecito que a Bruce le encantaba usar y que siempre le pedía remendar porque no se lo quería quitar. De hecho Bruce tuvo que dejar de ponérselo cuando ya la cosa no le entro y Martha enojada y avergonzada porque su unigénito anduviera con esos andrajos teniendo tanta ropa, le termino por arrancar las prendas con tijeras en mano.

El amito Bruce había llorado toda la noche, recordó con ternura. Destapo la caja en donde estaban y la acaricio con tanta vehemencia.

La coció y en la mañana, lo primero que Bruce vio al despertar fue su trajecito que jamás volvería a poder ponerse pero en una pieza.

Bruce adoraba ese traje porque él se lo había regalado el día que se puso al servicio de la familia. El pequeño niño le miro como si fuera Santa Claus o algo similar, por aquellos tiempos Bruce no tenía nada que no se hubiera ganado previamente y eso le llevaba a tener incluso algunas carencias, no sólo de afecto sino de otra índole, todo con el afán de que comprendiera el valor del objeto material y se preparara para ser un Wayne que enorgulleciera a la ciudad y a sus padres.

Ahora con esa ropita en las manos, Alfred se permitía llorar.

Su niño no volvería.

Su niño olvidaría lo especial que era él en su vida o lo que fue. El joven Richard no comprendía que él acababa de dejar de ser el hombre que Bruce admirara y quisiera, el padre que le crio y le enseño.

-¿Qué voy a ser yo ahora, mi señor cuando ya tiene un padre?

Ya en la tarde, en la entrada de la mansión Wayne, el clan estaba en pleno. Bruce daba brinquitos disimulados, siempre viendo hacia Jason y asegurándose de que no estaba molesto y tiraba de la mano de Damian para que se apurara y pudiera llegar a su cuarto y con Alfred.

Ya quería ver a Alfred.

-No recuerdo que tuviéramos un establo con vacas – Y es que Damian no pudo cerrar su boca y no presumirle de sus animales a Bruce. Al niño s ele iluminaban los ojos al saber que tenían un perro, y un gato, y unos pájaros, y una vaca y unos caballos …Damian ya veía en su padre a un amante de animales que le acompañaría a las campañas de salvamento animal en cuanto creciera un poco más – Entonces vives aquí.

-Junto con – Y Damian asintió. Si no era el plan original, bueno, de todos modos valía madres. No podía huir ahora que su padre lo tenía tan firmemente agarrado. – Vivimos juntos, B – Era tan raro tutear a su padre de esa manera.

Jason hacia sus propios morros cuando se dio cuenta que una vez era Martha, Bruce le trataba con respeto y distancia y prefería la compañía de Damian y Tim, que no representaban nada para su mente recién estrenada… y no estaba celoso, como sugirió Drake.

-¿Bueno, a que esperamos? – Jason aplaudió unas tres veces – Vamos adentro que el sol esta horrible hoy.

Que excusa más patética, pensaron todos menos Bruce que andaba ya buscando a Alfred.

-Al, Al, Al – Grito Bruce abriendo las puertas de par en par, demasiado entusiasmado como para recordar que a su Ada no le gustaba que se comportara como un salvaje de los arrabales pero es que extrañaba tanto a Alfred - ¡Alfred! ¡Ya volví! ¡Estoy en casa!.

Damian se había quedado rezagado y en general, todos estaban contagiados por la felicidad de su padre que era imposible decirle que podría caerse.

-Amo Bruce, sabe que no debe gritar de esa manera – Contesto Alfred bajando del segundo piso. Las escaleras no fueron impedimento para Bruce que se le fue encima. Ambos cayeron sobre los puntiagudos escalones espantando a los presentes. Los bueno es que Alfred, viejo mayordomo o no, había sido entrenado por la milicia y viejo, aún seguía teniendo unos muy buenos trucos bajo la manga.

Bruce estaba abrazando con tanta fuerza a su abuelo que apenas le dejaba respirar. Por una vez dejo escapar su miedo.

-Creí que no volvería a verte – Confeso - Pensé que ibas a querer a Damian más que a mí – El nombrado se congelo en insofacto y los demás sólo lo vieron como si fuera el asesino de uno de los presidentes más famosos de la historia – Cuando lo conocí creí que Ada y padre me habían remplazado y más cuando no te vi.

-Pues para creerte el remplazo te trataba muy bien – Comento Jason a Damian – Yo intente matar a Tim. – Susurro.

Alfred le pidió que se calmara y que lo escuchara.

Buce no le hizo mucho caso, pues siguió lagrimeando. Desde que conociera a Damian se imaginó tantas cosas pero por miedo no quiso incomodar a su Ada y como su padre se había ido, se quedó con la pregunta en la garganta, quemándole y haciéndole daño.

-Amo Bruce, siempre estaré aquí para usted y lo sabe – Dijo y Bruce siguió aferrándosele. – Amo Bruce está exagerando.

-Cuando de mi abuelo se trata, jamás exagero - Y de repente se calló y giro con miedo hacia Jason. Se suponía que no debía decir esas cosas frente a su Ada – Yo, yo…

-Alfred es y será siempre el mejor de nosotros, B – Contesto Jason. Sabiéndole mal que fuera él precisamente quien tuviera que hacer todo para Bruce - ¿Qué haríamos si Alfred? Estaríamos perdidos – Confeso – Y creo que jamás se lo hemos dicho. Lo sabe, ¿Cierto, Al? Pero, gracias por todo lo que haces por nosotros, Al.

-Si… aunque su sincronización podría apestar menos – Dijo Dick – Siempre me interrumpe una caliente cita.

-Nos interrumpe. – Confeso Roy - La otra vez estaba muy cómodo con Jay y Kori, estábamos sobre la mesa y entonces llega una alarma de invasión y tuvimos que cortar el rollo cuando estábamos en la mejor parte. Mis pelotas estuvieron moradas por un buen rato.

-Joven Harper, no creo que sea un vocabulario apropiado – Riño. Bruce abrió los ojos con enormidad. Esperando la reacción de su padre. Instintivamente se colocó enfrente de Alfred aun sin soltarlo, protegiéndolo de la furia. Mejor que se viniera contra él que era mucho más joven y fuerte que Alfred.

Dick señalo el asunto con asco a Alfred y este sólo suspiro. No iba discutir con su joven amo.

Roy levanto las manos en son de paz. Por un instante se sintió Oliver. Él no repartía palizas sólo porque sí.

-B, tranquilo. De eso era de lo que queríamos hablar – Se acercó. Bruce cubrió aún más a Alfred. Todos se relamieron por dentro. Su padre siempre tan sobreprotector con los que amaba –Las cosas tienen que cambiar. Y van a cambiar. Empezando porque Alfred es tu abuelo.

Bruce le miro largamente, estudiándolo, por primera vez sosteniéndole la mirada y quiso creerle.

-Al, estoy en casa.

Y Alfred volvió a abrazar a su joven amo, agradecido en el corazón porque su pequeño Bruce siguiera allí, queriéndolo y ansiándolo.

:

:

:

Notas de la autora

Por fin! Después de tanto tiempo, regreso con este nuevo capítulo que aunque es corto, fue echo con todo cariño. Espero que esta historia les siga gustando y les agradezco sus comentarios.

No olvides comentar, recuerda que a nosotros nos cuesta horas escribir, entre corregir y crear, y a ti lector, sólo unos minutos para ayudarnos o desvalorar nuestro cariño. Aliméntame con tus críticas y con tu opinión, que valiosa es.


	8. Hermanos

CAPITULO 8: HERMANOS

-Tengo una junta hoy – Grito Tim, casi pateando a Roy de la puerta para que le dejase pasar con el jugo en la mano - ¡Demonios! Háganse a un lado. Voy tarde.

-Tim, no olvides que tenemos cita a las dos para hablar sobre las inversiones para mi Circo – Recordó Dick con la tostada en la boca - ¡Voy tarde! Hoy no llego, tengo misión para Spyral.

Bruce estaba sentadito junto con Damian, ambos estaban comiendo lo que Alfred les había preparado antes de tener que irse a preparar el auto que usaría Drake para llegar a las oficinas.

Bruce estiro su manita hasta la azucarera que estaba en el medio y sin conseguirlo, se puso de pie en la silla, resbalándose con la precisión de no ser notado. No quería llamar la atención de su Ada o su padre justo ahora que estaban muy ocupados y gritándose los unos a los otros sobre cosas que no entendía. Damian le facilito la vida y de paso le acerco la fruta que convenientemente no quería.

-¡Han visto a Kori! – Grito Roy con la computadora en mano, triangulando la posición de su compañera y ahora exnovia. Jason volvió a armar sus pequeñas bebes y dejo el trapo y el aceite en la mesa, confiando en que Alfred la limpiaría para cuando llegaran – Ya voy yo.

-Vamos – Le corrigió Jason – Al garaje. Agarraremos la moto de Dickface.

Dick se frenó de golpe con la nueva información, calibrando su nuevo plan. En una ocasión amenazo a su hermano para que cuidara de su princesa, ahora le parecía justo que él se encargara.

-No puedes enfrentar a Kori – Alcanzo a decir Tim justo antes de cruzar la puerta por completo – Estoy muy ocupado justo ahora. Espera un día o dos y hacemos un plan.

-Sí, no sé cuánto me tome esto. Spyral está tenso – Se justificó Dick – Quiero hablar con ella antes de que la desaparezcan…

-Ellos no van a hacer nada – Volvió Tim a la carga – Ese es mi trabajo

-¿De cuándo acá, Remplazo es tu trabajo desaparecer a la gente? – hostigo Jason.

Los cuatro hombres seguían caminando y en su acalorada discusión terminaron por alejarse con un plan simple que satisfacía a todos.

Bruce no recordaba a su Ada y padre actuando de ese modo. Su Ada se había sentado con las piernas abiertas en la silla y comido mientras limpiaba sus armas e ignoraba a su padre que parecía muy entretenido con sus manos en la computadora que trajera del departamento en el que estaba. Era común que no se besaran pero no que evitaran hablar de trabajo.

-No puedo creer que se les olvidara que yo voy a la escuela – Se quejó Damian, mordiendo su rodaja de limón, la que siempre dejaba al final de su té para que le quitara el sabor del mismo. – Drake se llevó a Pennyworth y no quieren que agarre un auto ni que falte a ese estúpido colegio que no me enseña nada.

-Damian – Interrumpió Bruce no muy seguro. Su familiar parecía que mordía a la menor de las provocaciones y ya estaba cansado de esconder sus heridas. El mencionado sólo espero a que su padre le dijera su necesidad y convenientemente recordó que hoy los idiotas arreglarían la admisión de Bruce al colegio para que comenzara el año… ¡Fantástico! Primero se llenaban la boca con quien sabe cuántas falacias y al último los olvidaban… olvidaban a Bruce que estaba quieto, intentando saber qué demonios había pasado en la mañana - ¿Que voy a hacer en todo el día? – Con nerviosismo Bruce se bajó de su silla y fue hasta el otro, subiéndose en sus rodillas. Pidiendo un espacio que no se le negaría – Tú vas a la escuela y ¿Yo?

Dami quiso matar a sus estúpidos hermanos por ineptos. Bruce se quedaría solo la mayor parte del tiempo con Alfred haciendo sus deberes y ellos en sus tareas y misiones.

-Vamos, enano – Y le indico que lo siguiera. Bruce le tomo de la mano y Damian no tuvo corazón para rechazar el contacto – A lo mejor tenga un uniforme que te pueda quedar.

Aunque buscara la ropa más pequeña, ninguno le quedaba al enano. Bruce tenía el cuerpo de un niño de cinco años… le doblo las mangas y los pantalones. Le puso un cinturón y corto la corbata lo necesario (Ya luego compraría más) admito su obra y evito reírse. Bruce lucia bien y tierno. Como un conejito usando ropa. Y por la forma en la que Titus lo flanqueaba, no era el único que pensaba que Bruce debía de ser cuidado.

Llegando a la escuela, le compraría el uniforme correspondiente en la dependencia de la estancia. Una forma que la institución tenía para ahorrar tiempo a los padres de familia, disminuir las excusas de no portar el uniforme como dictaban las normas y claro, guardar algunos fondos para lo que fuese necesario.

Le coloco el casco de la moto que usaba. Una que debes en cuando su padre le dejaba correr en las montañas. Al menos ese si se pudo ajustar mejor. Bruce nunca se había subido a una de esas cosas y Damian no manejaba precisamente lento y menos con el tiempo encima. Damian debía de cuidarse de no toparse con policías o su nombre sólo empeoraría la situación. La mayoría de las veces usaban la fama para dar ejemplos de comportamiento y sanciones ejemplares y con lo que se venía encima, mejor mantener un perfil bajo.

No era bueno que un niño condujera una moto.

Con cuidado se estaciono en el sitio más apartado del aparcado y bajo a Bruce, que seguía temblando. Damian juraba que sus costados estarían morados para la noche, Bruce enterraba los dedos con ganas.

Le quito el casco y las rodilleras.

Bruce agradecía estar en el suelo.

-¿Listo para un día aburrido de clase? – Pregunto con sorna. Según sus cálculos, su padre debía de asistir a párvulo pero eso significaba mandarlo al otro lado del campus, muy lejos de su vigilancia. La primaria era mejor. Estaban en el mismo edificio y podría socorrerlo si lo necesitaba – B estarás bien… ¿O prefieres entrar conmigo?

Bruce se armó de valor y recordó que esta sería su nueva escuela… por lo que tenía que empezar a hacer amigos y conocerla. No podía contar con Damian todo el tiempo. Damian tampoco querría estar con algo tan molesto las veinticuatro horas los siete días de la semana. ¿Quién querría estar con él?

-Bien – Asintió – Iré a la Dirección y les explicare unas cuantas cosas.

En menos de media hora, Bruce ya tenía un grupo asignado y una bienvenida por una secretaria muy vieja que juraba y re juraba que el que estaba en frente de ella era Bruce Wayne padre y no hijo, como explico Damian.

-Ya sabe, Director – Inicio con sus encantadores modos – Mi padre es una persona que le fascina ayudar y que siempre está atento a su deseo de hacer crecer a la familia – Y seguía siendo polémica el que Bruce Wayne adoptara y reconociera hijos cuando ya tenía uno propio. Damian ignoraba a los malintencionados que le llamaban el Bastardo Millonario o el Sucio Secreto de Bruce Wayne aunque ocasionalmente si se sentía así. – No ha podido presentar el asunto él mismo porque está en un viaje de descubrimiento científico muy importante para las empresas Wayne y que lidera personalmente pero como ya vio, a dejado una carta con su firma y sello.

-El señor Richard…

-Mi hermano está ocupado, igual que el resto – Interrumpió – Queremos mantener esto lo más que podamos en secreto. Hasta que padre decida que es tiempo de presentar a mi hermano en público.

-¿Y cómo se llama este lindo señorito? – Dijo derrotado el Director, ya resignándose a sumar otro torbellino a su amada institución. El chiquillo era lindo y se había quedado callado durante todo el rato…

-Soy Bruce Wayne – Se presentó B y Damian sonrió con su mejor mueca depredadora.

.

.

.

Dick, Roy y Jason estaban en el viejo departamento de Jason. En donde antes vivía con su grupo.

Dick se calló todo lo que tenía que decir con respecto de la zona. Admitía que Jason no era el santo entre ellos y que incluso, pudiese dormir en una alcantarilla si el asunto lo requería pero de allí a arriesgarse y soportar todo lo que rodeaba a su piso era otra cosa. El sonido del sexo del departamento conjunto le ponía los pelos de punta y la golpiza del piso de abajo era difícil de ignorar… si a eso le sumaba la detestable vista de unos macuarros vendiendo su porquería a plena luz del día pues… Comprendía porque se había mudado cuando Damian le dejo a B.

El colmo hubiera sido que no lo hiciera. Jason era más responsable de lo que le gustaba admitir para sí mismo.

-¿No tenías un circo que dirigir? – Dick ignoro a Jason que levantaba unas tablas del piso para asegurarse que lo que fuera que escondiera siguiera allí – Es Kori… podemos solos. Es más, sobras.

-No empieces, Jaybird.

Roy se fue para el cuarto y si… la encontró dormida en la cama. Jason había dejado el departamento tal y como estaba. Con lo mínimo, claro… pero algo que pudiera usar en caso de emergencia. Roy sonrió para sus adentros al saber que Jay seguía tan paranoico como siempre y a su ver, nunca se tenían suficientes casas de seguridad. Jason no se caía desmayado en el primer tejado, de echo aguantaba hasta que se sintiera seguro o se adentrara a uno de sus territorios. Cuando bien le iba, Kori o él lo recogían y se encargaban de sus heridas, cuando no, Jason se la jugaba.

Jason siempre menospreciaba su vida, la trataba como si no tuviera valor. Algunos describían a Red Hood como el chico malo y ciertamente clavaba una bala antes que una palabra en el criminal de turno, pero, Jason también era el chico lindo que se sonrojaba cuando le abrazabas por la espalda y le deseabas buenas noches… era la familia que no traicionaba y estaba presente para atraparte. Roy quisiera que Jason se viera tal y como él lo apreciaba, igual y uno de esos días, dejaba de provocarle un paro cardiaco.

-Nena, despierta – La movió con una de sus flechas. Kori tenía un mal despertar. Nunca se sabía si arrojaría una oleada de fuego o un golpe. Demasiado acostumbrada a su esclavitud y él ya tenía muchas marcas de su ex en el cuerpo como para querer otra– Nena, Jaybird quiere tu cabeza. Será mejor que despiertes o lo harás enojar más.

Kori se removió, molesta por la presencia de Roy pero en un segundo, después de caer en cuenta que si era Roy y no una de sus imaginaciones el que estaba frente a ella recordándole su ausencia, le atrajo con fuerza hacia su pecho para sentirlo y confirmar que el vapor que respirara en la última misión en solitario no estuviera causándole alucinaciones. Luego se giró encima e inmovilizo a su chico contra el colchón, sentándose en sus caderas, sugiriendo una danza mejor.

La piel de Arsenal siempre fue suave para Kori. Particularmente la encontraba como la de los muchachos en la casa de placer en los barrios donde estuvo cuando esclava. Le gustaba verlos y luego, pudo tener a dos para ella sola.

-Oh, Roy, oh, si – Olfateo el cuello y los labios, le hablo despacio en Tamaraniano y espero a que Roy le respondiera – Cuanto tiempo. Ya empezaba a extrañarte – En ocasiones, Roy detestaba ser un simple humano cuando se enfrentaba a alienígenas espaciales, especialmente cuando Kori se ponía dominante. Si su chica decía que tenía ganas de algo, él simplemente se dejaba jalar. Era mejor, para ambos. Nunca inmiscuyo a Jason en el tema, era privado – Dime que me amas, Roy. Quiero escucharlo de nuevo.

-Kori, basta… no – Intento nuevamente quitársela de encima pero sólo consiguió que le apretara más las muñecas y se restregara sobre él. ¡Era humano! ¡Un simple hombre! Como siguiera igual y reaccionaba - ¡Kori!

-Nunca me rechazas – Se frenó, extrañada y estupefacta, y Roy trago duro. Kori no era buena con los rechazos - ¿Sucede algo, Roy? ¿Ya no me amas? – Roy olvido que no estaba solo y comenzó a desesperarse. Kori era capaz de hacerle mucho daño como no le respondiera lo que quería oír pero tampoco era capaz de mentirle así a alguien a quien amó. Si Kori no lo respetaba, él no era igual.

Tenía que esperar a que Kori se distrajera y pudiera hacerse con una de sus flechas para poder escapar. Tendría suerte si es que no lo perseguía. Ocasionalmente Kori prefería a Jason cuando eso pasaba y al final, su amigo no podía verlo a la cara por un par de días. A Jason no le gustaba cuando Kori lo agarraba solo, eran un trio o él no participaba.

Una forma extraña de demostrar camarería. Jason jamás se quiso meter entre ellos pero no lo consiguió.

Con tanto revuelo y sonidos sofocados, casi un llanto apagado, Nightwing y Red Hood afilaron sus armas y se asomaron al cuarto, esperando ver en el suelo a su amigo y al agresor. Estaban preparados para golpear y matar, respectivamente pero no supieron reaccionar al notar esa faceta en Kori. Intercambiaron miradas y en silencio, conversaron lo nuevo que les sabía ver a Kori forzando a Roy a corresponderle el beso mata pasiones.

Ambos exrobins sintieron la sangre hervir. Kori no pintaba nada sobre su pelirrojo.

-Jujum – Carraspeó Jason – Siento interrumpir – A Roy se le fue el alma del cuerpo. La ultima cosa en el mundo que deseaba era que lo encontrasen siendo un objeto para Kori – Pueden continuar después, ahora queremos hablar de un asunto contigo, Kori.

-Jason – Exclamo toda feliz, abandonado a su roto juguete por el otro. Prácticamente levito hasta que se dio cuenta que al lado de su pelinegro estaba Dick que le veía feo. Era nuevo ver que Nightwing podía estar en la misma habitación que Jason sin golpearse. Richard siempre fue muy sensible con el tema de su hermano muerto y señor del crimen - ¿Qué sucede?

-Tú dímelo, Stirefire – Kori supo que Jason no estaba feliz con ella – Se supone que deberías de estar cuidando del niño que te pedí protegieras hace semanas atrás. Niño que abandonaste sin culpa – Golpeo el suelo.

-Dijiste que era un Robin – Dick no reprendió a su hermano - Estará bien – Zanjo el asunto y trato de irse.

Dick de manera disimulada verifico que Roy estuviera bien. El pelirrojo oculto con el largo de sus guantes la marca que le había dejado. Era un golpe al orgullo admitir que Kori hacia eso cada que le apetecía. Ambos fingieron que nada pasaba.

Pero esa conversación tenía que tenerse.

-Nunca te dije que sería un remplazo – Contradijo aún más furioso. Intentando recordar si realmente lo hizo. No era claro para él, estaba bajo mucha presión, bien pudo hacerlo y bien no… pero de cualquier forma, mejor que Dick no se enojara contra él. – Te pedí que lo alimentaras, lo llevaras a la escuela… Que lo cuidaras… ¡Maldición! ¡Que casi lo violan! ¡Casi lo venden! ¡Sabemos que pasa con los niños que secuestran en Gotica!

-¡Tiene que aprender a cuidarse!

-¿¡Esa es tu excusa!? – Cuestiono – Sera mejor que lo pienses nuevamente, Kori. Dependiendo de lo que me digas, decidiré cuantas balas meterte.

Kori jadeo, sorprendida y dolida.

¡Jason la apartaba!

¡Ese mocoso no sólo le quito a Roy sino también a Jason!

-¿Serias capaz de matarme, de herirme por un mocoso que se olvidara de ti? – Jason tembló – Es un mocoso que se irá a la primera. Es alguien que no debe y ni puede estar con nosotros y lo ¿Defiendes?- Kori no lograba entender. Los niños en su planeta se cuidaban solos cuando ya podían caminar. Estaban exagerando al cuidar de esa manera al enano - Si lo quieres aquí, tiene que ser capaz de…

-Korian – Interrumpió Dick – Responde. ¿Por qué abandonaste a B? ¿Por qué dejaste con hambre a B? y ¿Por qué lo despreciaste? No estoy preguntándote lo fuera que consideres B debe de tener para estar a nuestro lado. Eso no te corresponde.

-¿También tú? – Chillo incrédula. Ella contaba conque Dick la apoyara.

-¡Responde! – Exiguo Richard. Jason respiro hondo, había olvidado lo intimidante que el chico dorado podría ser. De entre todos, Richard era el que contenía su vena sádica… pero bueno, según la cantidad de luz, eres la cantidad de oscuridad… y Dick siempre había sido una luz muy brillosa… nadie quería meterse en sus sombras – Korian… no me hagas arrepentirme de amarte.

Kori no comprendía ese desprecio. Anteriormente Richard había amenazado a Jason por ella. Había enfrentado a Slade por ella. Lo suyo no resulto pero no debía de abandonarla, ella tendría que dejarlo, no al revés.

-No pueden tener a un niño – Explico, con calma. Ella adoraba a Jason y Roy, y no los compartiría con un mocoso que venía a robarle lo suyo. Pero si iba a hacerlo, le cobraría lo justo. Roy y Jason eran imposibles de remplazar y supo que tenía que hacerlo cuando ese mocoso le impidió a Jason ir hasta su cama con Roy y ella – Es todo.

-No te creo, Star – Siguió Dick. Jason se hizo a un lado, pues su hermano seguía caminando, imponiéndose sobre Kori – Pero, considero que aprendiste algo en tus años como esclava: la crueldad no debe estar justificada para llevarse a cabo- Kori asintió – Si, pues, resulta que tampoco tengo que tener razones…

Kori apenas sintió el voltaje atravesarle y percibió el olor a quemado que salió de su boca antes de caer a los pies de Roy que seguía fingiendo bienestar para luego cerrar los ojos y desear que Dick siguiera junto a ella.

-Uno no puede enfrentarse a Stirefire en un mano a mano – Concedió Nightwing. Jason chisto pero estaba conforme. Quisiera hacerle algo más a la que fue su amiga pero el Golden retriver tenía razón, sería como intentar atravesar la piel de Superman y Kori no era afectada por la Kriptonita, ni los cuchillos de aleación especial – No soy líder de los Titanes pero podemos asegurarnos que Tim mengüe a los otros de no responder a los llamados de Starfire y convenceremos a la Liga de lo mismo, Superman puede ser muy protector con Bruce.

Aislar a la Tamaraniana sonaba bien. Ella no podía regresar a su planeta y nadie le daría consuelo. Era decepcionante no poder golpearla. Pero, eso los haría como Kori, como los villanos que atrapaban a diario y no, la cosa no podía ir por allí. Hablaron sobre hacer las cosas diferentes, entonces, debían, se debían el no caer en la tentación y agredir a Kori podía ser contraproducente. Los tres hombres veían tras el velo de sus ojos centellantes, advertían los celos y la venganza. Ya estaba dolida por escoger a B sobre ella. No deseaban que en un descuido (No que lo tuvieran) fuera a por su padre.

La dejaron tirada en el piso.

Roy se metió al auto y se puso sus audífonos. De mala gana Jason condujo no sin Dick gritándole cada cinco segundos sobre direccionales, luces rojas y diferentes cosas del reglamento de tránsito. El pelirrojo tenía planes de huida por lo que con el mando automático, Dick se aseguró que no pudiera abrir las puertas en las luces rojas o las ventanas. Para cuando atravesaron la reja y Jason aparco en el garaje, Roy patino con sus convers, sabiendo que la salida era la entrada principal a cien metros de distancia de donde estaba.

Dick lo flanqueo por enfrente y Jason por detrás. Seguros de que Roy aguantaría una confrontación. Estaban siendo unos insensibles hijos de puta pero que deseaban respuestas.

-¿Desde cuándo? – Asalto Jason apenas entraron en la sala en la mansión Wayne. Alfred no pudo señalar que pasado del medio día el amito Damian había marcado para decirles que pasaría a por el amo Tim para ir de compras y consentir al maestro Bruce. Pero pudo compadecerse del joven Harper, por lo que fue a preparar un buen té con su receta especial – Cuando hablabas de abandonar a Kori, cuando dijiste que las cosas ya no estaban funcionando ¿Era porque se comportaba así? – Y Jason se culpaba. Siempre acostumbrado a las formas extrañas de Kori. La justificaba muchas veces por ser extraterrestre, con costumbres diferentes y significados estrafalarios pero no ver que lastimaba a Roy era imperdonable - ¡Roy!

El arquero lamentaba no traer sus flechas consigo. Dick era menos brusco, pero seguía inspeccionándolo. De hecho, cuando Dick le cogió de la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie en el departamento de Jason, notó su forma de buscar más heridas, vendas, y confirmar que nada le hacía peligrar.

Estaba acostumbrado. Cuando era drogadicto, Oliver, cuando le tenía fe y paciencia, hacia lo mismo. Revisaba a la distancia sus brazos, buscaba las marcas en su espalda y veía sus ojos. Siempre le hablaba viéndole a los ojos para saber qué tan intoxicado o limpio se encontraba, antes o después de un patrullaje. En las mañanas, no le dejaba solo en el baño y por una temporada, incluso probo con el condicionamiento… y falló.

Pero no se trataba de eso.

Dick y Jason le reclamaban sobre su debilidad.

-Ya sabes cómo es Kori, viejo – Trato de quitarle hierro al asunto y consiguió poner furiosos a ambos.

Dick tumbo a Roy al sofá, le sujeto por el cuello y le inmovilizo. Jason alzo los brazos en son de paz. Tentado en romperle los brazos a Grayson por maltratar a Roy.

-Ya sabes como soy, Roy – Le hablo sobre los labios. Curioso, se dijo Dick, normalmente era Roy el que le coqueteaba y rompía su espacio personal.

-Mensaje codificado, recibido – Tartamudeo. Aun se sentía muy cerca de Kori. En otra circunstancia disfrutaría la cosa. Incluso le metería mano a Dickbird. – Jay, quítame a tu psicótico hermano de encima.

-Ahora soy psicótico – Rio Dick – Ven Jaybird – Se burló. Jason detecto que estaban forzando a su amigo mucho – El segundón quiere que lo ayudes. Quiere que le…

-¡Carajo, Grayson que si sigues por allí, te parto la cara! – Grito Jason. Dick les vio y siguió con Roy. Su amigo fue cofundador de la justicia joven y de ninguna manera se quedaba quieto cuando le pasaban encima. Kori le había enseñado algo malo, le había quebrado.

Roy era un cachorrito apaleado y necesitado, tanto o más que Jason. Siempre ponía buena cara y buscaba en las personas lo mejor, les daba su confianza y siempre salía lastimado. Veía por ellas y se sacrificaba. Jason debía de saberlo mejor que nadie, él recibía esa devoción todos los días. Roy le seguía hasta el fin del mundo, comandando y viajando en naves espaciales y metiéndose en la liga de asesinos.

Siempre luchando con ese sentimiento de no ser nada ni nadie. Siempre peleando por ver que era el mejor y no una pérdida de tiempo. Intentando que le vieran y respetaran. Que le quieran.

Dick sintió por vez primera que Roy necesitaba de dos personas, no una, sino dos para cubrir su carencia de amor.

-¿Qué fue lo que Kori te dijo? – Pregunto Dick aun encima de Roy.

-¿Te acuerdas de cuando nos dijeron consortes de la princesa? – Jason asintió. No se sintió cómodo con lo abierto que eran con esos temas - Kori nunca te lo dijo pero les explico que tú eras el primero y yo el segundo – Roy empujo a Dick, harto de que le respirara encima – Parece que los segundos consortes no tienen los mismos derechos que los primeros y Kori se lo toma muy enserio. Me ama, según ella, y lo hace. – Jason no llamaría a eso amor – Ama al segundo como se supone debe de amar al segundo, en este caso debería de ser el tercero – Y miro a Dick. Si bueno, todos sabían que Dick siempre tuvo algo inconcluso con ella – Por eso digo que es normal.

-Estas lastimado – Exclamo furioso Dick.

-Siempre se pasa – Esa no era la manera de hacerlos desistir con el tema. De repente querían regresar y encontrarla, hacerla tricitas y arrojarla a su planeta a que corriera con la suerte que le correspondía - ¡Vamos, es gracioso! Soy uno de los pocos hombres violados por una mujer.

Alfred contuvo a Jason al sujetarle por el hombro y les pidió guardar silencio. No ocupaban que el joven Harper se sintiera peor, debían de ayudarlo y no de hundirlo. Les hizo a un lado y le dio su té al pequeño. Sin importar cuantos años pasasen o lo fuertes que fueran, con sus piruetas en el aire y sus trucos cutres que hacia kabum y destrozaban todo, ellos seguirían siendo los enanos que vio crecer y fortalecerse entre kevlar y expandex.

Le hizo tomar su menjurje y se sentó al lado. No confiaba en sus jóvenes amos para que se detuvieran.

-Esto está buenísimo, Al – Elogio Roy – Sabe raro y fuerte pero bueno. ¿Hierbas del médico brujo?.

-No, joven Roy, le ayudara a dormir.

-Roy – Empezó Jason y apenas se ganó la atención del susodicho - Nunca te rechacé – Dick se le quedo viendo – Bueno, sí, no sabía nada de esto. Si yo lo hubiese sabido… - Jason se detuvo, se estaba pareciendo a Bruce. ¡Qué horror! – Yo…

-Entiendo Jaybird – Le calmo – Si hubieras sabido que cuando te ibas sin besar a Kori, ella se enojaba y se desquitaba conmigo. Si, lo sé. Si hubiese sabido que cada que no compartías nuestra cama ella se ponía algo brusca lo hubieses echo. Y al final siempre que nos decías que éramos muy ruidosos, que era muy ruidoso, no sabías que no era exactamente de placer, te hubieras metido, lo sé.

-¿Qué le diste, Alfred? – Exclamo Dick, preocupado de que sus secretos fueran revelados. Era seguir violando a Roy pero ahora con su persona.

-Es una etapa – Explico – Antes de dormir sin pesadillas, hablara. Lo siento. Pero era lo único que tenía y que sabía le haría bien al señorito. Resistan – Les exigió – Fueron valientes para arrinconarlo. Querían respuestas, ahora sopórtenlas.

Alfred se levantó y se fue.

-¡Si! ¡Claro! Pero estas huyendo, Alfred – Le grito Jason.

-No es cosa de Al, Jay – Le dijo Richard – Roy, mejor trata de dormir. Cierra los ojos y hablemos más tarde, cundo te sientas mejor.

-Sabes que siempre soy lo segundo para todos – Rio un poco – Siempre llego al último.

Les destrozaba escuchar así a su amigo. Era vergonzoso que ellos no hicieran nada a tiempo que dijeran preocuparse por él y llegaran a estos extremos.

-Deben de decirle a Alfred que su té es genial – Rio un poco más – Siento los ojos muy pesados y ya estoy viendo cosas.

-Duerme – Insistió Jason.

-Si porque no quiero ver como R´as los mata – Farfullo – En serio Al esto es genial, hasta veo al líder de los asesinos en la sala, sentado en el piano. Ajajaj, nos va a matar. Bueno a ustedes porque yo me voy a dormir.

Jason y Dick se giraron, aterrorizados. Esperando que lo que Roy decía fuera una alucinación provocada por el té mágico pero su sorpresa fue ver a Ras Al´Gulh en el piano. Justo como Roy les dijo y ninguno pudo moverse.

.

.

.

-Bueno, asegúrate de archivar las citas como corresponden por favor. No quiero tener que recibir sermones de Luthor nuevamente – Y es que el villano insistía en regalarle un androide como la suya para las tareas en la oficina – No quiero fingir pensar el despedirte. Gracias.

Tim colgó el intercomunicador con su secretaria y se masajeo las sienes, cansado. Desde la mañana que no había comido nada y trabajado con diferentes inversionistas que aseguraban poder aumentar las ganancias en las empresa con menos inversiones según ellos. Lo que se traducía en la construcción de mala calidad. Algo que no haría.

-Si no quieres la ayuda de Lex puedo mandarte a Sarab – Tim brinco de su lugar para recibir a R´as. No esperaba una visita tan pronto pero nada era impedimento para el dueño del mundo, según él. Tim tenía sus dudas – Igual de eficiente que un guardaespaldas y una secretaria.

-Por eso lo tienes contigo – Le rebatió. El asesino era un japonés lindo. Siempre presto a las órdenes de su amo y le agradaba. Pero no le parecía conveniente tenerlo por ahora – Todo lo contrario, mi petirrojo, podría cuidar de Bruce ahora que no pude defenderse. No siempre estarán ustedes para cuidarle. Tienen enemigos en la ciudad y no hablo de los que usan mascara.

-Tendría que explicarles.

-¿Te incomoda?

-¡No! Nunca me incomoda ser tu pareja, me estoy preparando para detener su avance contra ti. Pensaran que estamos saliendo porque me estés amenazando.

-Agradezco es protección, Tim pero puedo cuidarme solo.

-Ya sé – Trato de restarle importancia al asunto. Estaba cansado de no ser honesto con su familia pero una cosa era encamarse con Gatubela y otras con R´as. – Ahora que Damian lo sabe…

R´as le atrajo, desde la cintura, con ternura, con cuidado, asegurándose de que su petirrojo no estuviera lastimado por su cruzada vigilante. Siempre le visitaba con heridas nuevas y moretones dolientes, y no podía saber cuándo le hacía daño hasta que le sacaba una queja de esa boquita aduraznada.

Tim se dejó llevar, nadie les vería.

Tantos días sin el otro eran costumbre pero querían dejarlo por la paz. Deseaban estar juntos pero para eso alguien tenía que mudar sus deberes para el otro lado del mundo. Y ambos eran tercos.

-Ahora entiendo porque no dejas pasar a nadie – Saludo Damian. Bruce iba agarrado de su mano y les veía con curiosidad – Abuelo, Drake, buenas tardes.

R´as saludo a su nieto y se dejó caer en el sofá con Tim en las rodillas. En la isla, Tim ocupaba ese lugar o a su derecha mientras comían. Pero, costumbres eran costumbres. Un sitio que se dejaba para alguien en quien se confiaba. R´as le daba el lujo de decir que Tim sabría protegerle del costado del que flaqueaba.

-Tengo que hacerme a la idea de que veré esto a menudo – Damian aún no comprendía que fue lo que se vieron pero bueno – Drake venia para pedirte ir de compras. Acabo de inscribir a B en la escuela.

-¡Damian! – Le llamo la atención – No debiste hacerlo. Quedamos en que a su tiempo.

-Y mientras tanto se queda solo – Desenfundo – B no puede estar así. Si yo me veo forzado a estar en esa escuela, entonces B también. Ahora que si votan por una educación en casa, me ofrezco a ser su maestro. Ya termine la universidad, tengo un título ¿Recuerdas?

-Damian – Le corrigió R´as. No le gustaba como se dirigía a su amado. – Estas faltándome el respeto. – Ahora su abuelo dejaba en claro que Tim era suyo, parte de él. Damian se mordió los labios. Siempre se había llevado así con el remplazo, era su hermano. Su abuelo estaba siendo muy duro. A él le faltaba acostumbrase para tratarlo como correspondía.

-Antes de ser tu amado fue mi hermano, abuelo – Le explico – Siento si mis formas son bruscas. No volverá a pasar – Tim sintió una brecha abrirse entre ellos. Estaba pasando lo que no quería y temía, se estaban alejando de él por R´as – B, él es mi abuelo y el esposo de Drake, él es Ras Al´Guhl.

Bruce le vio con sus grandes ojos y apenas se despegó un poco de Damian. Confiaba en lo que le decía pero si este era el abuelo de Dami.. ¿Qué era R´as de él?. Salió detrás de Damian y saludo al hombre justo como Ada Jason le enseño a hacer, le tendió la mano y le dijo su nombre, luego espero paciente a que le hicieran un cumplido para poder recitar de memoria sus gustos previamente autorizados por su Ada.

-Me gusta cabalgar, a lo mejor podamos hacerlo – Termino Bruce. R´as asintió. Sabía de antemano lo que pasaba con su Detective y le dolía perder a alguien tan valioso. Su adversario no fue sólo eso, sino que fue parte de su familia y parte de su historia – Tim… ¿Si vamos de compras? - Sabiendo que no podía pedir nada, Bruce se animó, aun retorciendo sus deditos, arriesgándose – Es que no tengo cepillo dental. Prometo tener la tarea para las nueve, terminada.

El intercambio no pasó desapercibido y R´as le lanzo una mirada a su amado, él ya esperaba que hubieran extinguido esos comportamientos pero al parecer, la familia del Detective seguían siendo sólo niños que necesitaban una guía para hacer las cosas. Ellos combatían a los villanos, no dirigían párvulos. Ellos sabían de armas y no de como criar a un niño.

Bueno, sin querer, se fijó en su nieto, él tampoco era bueno criando niños. Pero Damian se veía en mejor forma que Bruce. Íntegro y feroz. Bruce en cambio parecía que se desasiera con el primer viento que golpease Gotica. El jovencito estaba muy atento a su alrededor, buscando el primer indicio de que tuviera que huir o esperar dolor. Ningún mocoso fuera de la liga debía de tener ese comportamiento. Él ocupaba su puesto en el mundo para que no hubiesen más niños como Damian y Bruce.

-Haremos la tarea, juntos, B – Aseguro Tim y cuando Bruce busco que Dami le dijera la verdad, encontró a su tío asintiendo. Bruce quiso llorar ya que era la primera vez que alguien que no fuera su abuelo Alfred le ayudaba en algo pero se contuvo – Bueno, creo que debemos irnos si queremos encontrar buenas cosas. Supe que tiene baratas y eso siempre acaba con todo.

-Los alcanzó después, Timothy – Exclamo R´as y Drake asintió. R´as no lo pudo evitar y se hinco a la altura de su Detective y le acaricio los cabellos. Era como ver a su Damian pero en versión inocente, sin corromper. – Bruce, que la bendición siempre este contigo. Que la justicia anide en este corazón y sepa como dirigirte en un mundo como este. Déjate querer, familia mía, para que la oscuridad no te toque.

Y le beso la frente.

Era la primera vez que Damian veía a su abuelo ofrecer su protección tan ligeramente, sin ninguna condición.

No pudo evitar pensar que su abuelo aprecio a su padre por algo más que ser sólo el amado de su madre. Que realmente le amó como enemigo y ocasional aliado. Que le dolía su muerte y su renacimiento y que le protegería a su manera asesina.

-Tu abuelo nos dejó – Comenzó Tim – Pero no creas que esto se terminó, Demonio. Soy y seré tu hermano. R´as comprenderá. Tú fuiste primero, Dami. De eso no hay duda. Pero ya conoces a tu abuelo, es celoso y recela de los demás, apenas y concede un poco de confianza y a los que se las da, es como un condena pues ya jamás se saldrán de su manto y eso es pesado, lo sé, lo conozco, aun lidio con ello pero me gusta.

-Yo sólo quiero ver como se los dices a Grayson y a Todd, tt.

Tim fingió demencia y cargo a Bruce.

-B… no hay limite el día de hoy – Y B alzo sus bracitos al cielo, contento por escucharlo.

Damian y Bruce se divertían.

Tim los cuidaba.

Estaba resultando ser un buen día hasta que Alfred le marco.

-Amo Timothy, estamos esperando su retorno y espero que traiga unos batarangs con usted pues sus hermanos están molestos por la visita del señor Ras Al´Guhl a su amado.

.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora:

Por fin! Después de cuánto tiempo? Diablos! Por un momento pensé que este capítulo no saldría ni a golpes. Lo borraba y volvía a hacerlo y nada, hasta hoy y pues, bien.

¿Alguien sigue leyéndome? Yo sé que si, ya que siempre me dejan sus lindos comentarios y no me abandonan. Sobre eso, estoy teniendo unos problemitas. Sé que no soy del agrado de todos, y es normal, libre expresión, pero, siendo sincera, no me gusta que usen el PM para agresiones, es un medio de comunicación.

Así que si quieres darme tu justa construcción, soy toda ojos para leer y conocerte.

Besos y espero saber que piensan de esto, digo, R´as está en casa de los Wayne y con lo de Roy, pues, yo digo que preparemos una hoguera para quemar a la bruja.

Damian y Bruce son un amor y ambos, en medio de todo lo que sus hermanos tiene planeado hacer, puede que se unan más. Después de todo, la familia no se trata de solo padres e hijos…


	9. Super

CAPITULO 9 SUPERS SE ENTERA

Tim no era la nena entre sus hermanos como en ocasiones Chico Bestia comentaba cuando Jason o Damian andaban cerca del equipo. Es más, era el mejor entre ambos en lo que a inteligencia se refería. Las habilidades de combate aun le fallaban contra Damian pero es que el enano hacia trampa con sus técnicas de las sombras y no contaba. Era el listillo de la familia y era el único que podía armar un desfibrilador de moléculas cuántico que compaginara con las Caja Madre y siquiera Roy podía presumir de ello.

Pero la inteligencia a veces no era suficiente. No con dos hermanos furiosos, un abuelo confundido y tu pareja esperándote para poner una corona en los negros cabellos y hacerte comandar la hueste de asesinos. Tim comprendía que en ocasiones tenía que correr antes de que le dispararan o le apuntaran con armas de dudosa procedencia y desconocido alcance de daño. Damian se burlaba de su cara de susto y de los ligeros empujones que le daba Bruce para que pasaran del pórtico de la mansión, para adentrarse en la sala en donde desde lejos se sentía el aura maligna y pesada, perfecta para cortarla con un cuchillo de untar.

Esta conversación debería de estarla teniendo en otro momento. En una situación en donde su padre estuviera mejor. Nunca imagino que R´as fuera impaciente. Que le quisiera tanto como para dejar su relación en estado público, cuando era fácilmente mejor que siguiera en las sombras. Es decir, sólo se preocupaban de poner a Talía y a sus asesinos en su lugar cuando se les ocurría la idiotez de retarlo.

Ahora debían de ocuparse de sus dos… no, tres hermanos, porque Damian, por más pacífico que se comportara, no dejaría pasar la afrenta de que su hermano se convirtiera de pronto en su madrastra.

-Llegas tarde, convenientemente tarde – Saludo Jason desde el respaldo del sofá, con un revolver en mano y custodiando a Roy. Tim preguntaría después sobre la razón de que el pelirrojo estuviese drogado - ¿Algo que decir?

Bruce salió rápidamente en defensa de su tío. Enseñaba lo que quedaba de su cono de helado. Tim si hizo tiempo, intentando trazar un plan de contingencia desde la "a" a la "z" y la mejor excusa que encontró fue llevar a sus dos cositas pequeñas y ricas a comer un helado para que se les picaran los dientes. Bruce había abierto los ojos, casi se le salían de las cuencas cuando las cuatro bolas de chocolate, vainilla y chongos del cono se las pusieron en su cara y salivo y gimió cuando lo comió.

Era la primera vez que Bruce lo consumía.

Damian no dijo nada, ni hizo nada. Su rostro fue pálido y mortuorio, helado y carente de emociones, el mismo que ponía cuando debía de sacar información de alguna persona. Incluso Damian conocía la nieve de sabores en su prisión en la Liga de los Asesinos. Talía no había sido una desconsiderada en su total.

-Quiero un abogado – Dick alzo la mano, diciéndole que él se encargaría de su defensa – uno que no quiera mi cabeza – Dick no podía ayudarle con eso - ¿Tan mal? – Ni Alfred, quieto en el costado le decía algo. – No creí que fueran tan sensibles.

Jason seguía petrificado. Bruce seguía mostrándole de su helado y esperaba a que le dijese algo, que hiciera algo perverso porque él se interpusiera entre ellos. Molestándole. Interrumpiéndole. Martha fue una cabrona. Estaban a tiempo de exhumarla.

-Fue mi culpa – Le dijo Bruce. Bajito. Temblando. Mucho menos avalentonado pero dispuesto a seguir protegiendo a su Tío Tim que le caía tan bien. Él era un adulto agradable, que le miraba a los ojos y no le pellizcaba las mejillas, le guiaba de los hombros y esperaba que dijese lo correcto. No, a tío Tim no le molestaba si manchaba los asientos del auto con sus manos pringadas de dulce y se llenaba la cara, no le llamaba "niño desagradable y sucio" Tim era como Alfred y Damian – Le pedí que fuéramos.

Jason quiso agarra cargarlo, asegurarle que nada le haría daño. Deseaba tanto que estuvieran como al principio. Como cuando durmieron juntos, espantando sus terrores y ayudándose, no así, como el monstruo y la presa. Se convenció de que era cuestión de tiempo deshacer lo maligno de Martha para que apareciera una nueva forma, que todo era cuestión de modos y de aciertos.

-¿Te gusto la nieve, B? – Le pregunto en su vez y Bruce, consternado, atino a asentir. Mirar el piso y desorientarse. No había gritos, ni golpes. Estaba perdió por la actitud nueva de su Ada y entonces, decidió ir a donde su padre, dormido, desconocía de lo que se hablaba. Se sentó a sus pies y se dedicó a lamer su postre – Bueno, Remplazo. Cinco minutos para convencernos de que no estas bajo ningún influjo – R´as ignoro el "te lo dije" que Tim escupió - ¿En serio, Remplazo? ¿Con la momia?

-Respeto, señor Tood – Ordeno R´as – No estamos en los pabellones de Arkham para que me hable de ese modo – Nadie, nadie le recordaba a Jason su estadía en dicho loquero, sensible con el tema, Jason desenfundaba antes de que terminaran la frase pero por vez primera reconocía que no era bueno comportarse así enfrente de Bruce – Timothy – Llamo y Tim fue rápido a su lado, ignorando la incredulidad en el resto.

No tenía los velos puestos, ni las capas de los asesinos, no traía nada de oro en sus muñecas y los dijes en su pecho. Su cintura estaba oculta y las espadas cortas y curvas ausentes de sus costados pero seguía siendo la pareja de R´as y tomo su lugar. No estaban en la isla. No cruzaron el mar pero él seguía siendo parte del asesino y viceversa. Tomo el costado derecho, en el que solía sentarse y le permitió a R´as tomar su mano. R´as le beso y le dedico el infinito con sus labios.

Damian no desvió su atención. Intrigado por la manera en la que su abuelo se comportaba. Había visto a su padre besarse con sus amantes de turno, con los prospectos, con su madre pero su padre jamás demostró ni la mitad de lo que su abuelo y hermano hacían con un toque de seda, sin palabras, con algo que no alcanzaba a comprender. Parecían honestos en sus movimientos y confiaban para cuidarse. Nadie sabía que su abuelo era zurdo y el que Tim cuidara de su flanco más débil (el derecho) gritaba a los cuatro vientos que era el elegido por capacidad y quien sabe que más para el puesto.

-Tim – Dijo Dick, preocupado por verlo enamorado – Nada de lo que digamos fallara a favor de que lo dejes – Exhalo con incredulidad. Tim asintió – Ras Al´Guhl no confiamos en ti.

-Es justo – Respondió impávido – No pretendo que olviden lo que hago. Ni pretendo que crean que dejaré de hacerlo – Jason y Dick reprendieron a Tim – El mundo está por cambiar. No pueden culpar de eso a mí gorrión – Tim no disimulo el sonrojo en sus mejillas de porcelana – Son tiempos difíciles y se volverán más complicados.

-¡¿Ves?! – Señalo Jason. Tim negó. Desde su punto de vista, Bruce les había dejado con muchos problemas y R´as podía ayudarlos con ello – Apesta a secretos. Él sabe algo. Si no te tiene amenazado, si en verdad se quieren ¡Bien! Total, el Remplazo está bien grandecito para cuidarse solo pero a la primera que le hagas R´as. – Amenazo - Con una lágrima suya que vea, con una nueva concubina que lleves a tu harén…

-Ya las despache – Informo R´as.

-¿Qué? - Cuestionaron al unísono los mayores. Alfred ya se había retirado a las cocinas apenas R´as besara a su joven amo. Para él, que aun era joven para R´as vio que Tim no corría mayor peligro de lo normal con la bestia entre sus brazos y decidió ir a preparar la comida y la habitación de Timothy para acondicionarla como era debido.

-Así es como se hacen las cosas – Interrumpió Damian.

-¡Milagro! Tienes voz – Ataco Jason. Aun alterado por ver a Tim en brazos del hombre que le había revivido con sus aguas. Una afrenta personal que no saldaba. Aunque R´as en persona le ofreció su propia facción en la liga y hasta dirigirla cuando el tiempo llegara.- Estaba preguntándome cuando es que hablarías.

-Tt, idiota – Ladro – Es tradición que al aparecerse la pareja gobernante, el harén sea disuelto. La historia nos ha demostrado que son nidos de conspiraciones y tretas. Las traiciones en la cama no son raras pero se pueden evitar – Explico. Tim asintió.

Cuando Tim se asentó de forma permanente, con sus cosas y herramientas en la isla, en la habitación de Rás, una ola de mujeres le esperaban en la puerta de los aposentos custodiada por dos ninjas de las sombras. Todas hermosas, ninguna se quedaba atrás. Con sus velos y sus miradas molestas y llenas de odio.

Esa mañana R´as estaba ocupado haciendo caer una economía en un país del que nunca había escuchado el nombre pero que ayudaría a largo plazo en un plan de crecimiento de cinco años. Tim no se metió, porque para que su relación funcionase, debieron de renunciar a ser sus títulos en la recamara, con ellos, en su vida privada… Ni R´as discutía los asuntos de Red Robin y ni Red Robin cuestionaba los planes de la Cabeza del Demonio. Estaba solo. Con ocho mujeres escondiendo armas en sus vaporosos vestidos con capas pesadas y los tensos guardias que no sabían si actuar antes o justo en el acto…

Tim las sometió tras desarmarlas y ordeno, natural en él, que se las llevaras y las exiliaran. Tim hizo lo que se debía de hacer sin saberlo, sólo usando la lógica. Ocupo su papel en la orden y nadie partidario de R´as murmuro una objeción con la elección de pareja.

Más tarde Timothy se enteró que R´as había sido desafiado por tres de ellas y que al aceptar el duelo, las asesino. Pero permitió que el resto viviera, aun enojado porque fueran por la cabeza de su gorrión.

-¡Hasta tengo que agradecerle! – Chillo indignado.

-Jason – Dick le ordeno parar – Esto no se trata de ti, es sobre Tim. – R´as se giró para atender al mayor - ¿Cómo sabemos que esto no es un capricho? – Bruce que ya había terminado su golosina miro al hombre, aun preguntándose porque eran tan duros con el amor de su tío. Si Tim confiaba en él, por algo seria. – Digo, ya todos sabemos lo terco que eres y lo fácil que te encaprichas con los murciélagos – Nadie pudo evitar darle una ojeada a Bruce, disimuladamente, tensándose por lo que significaba – Primero fue nuestro padre, en algún tiempo invertiste tiempo en mí, y quisiste que Jason liderara la Liga en tu ausencia, después secuestraste a Tim para que te ayudara y terminaron por casi destrozar la ciudad y las Empresas Wayne. No es que no quiera creerte, me cuesta hacerlo. Porque estuviste siempre buscando a un murciélago para tratar de cubrir la sombra de nuestro padre. Damian no te fue suficiente – El nombrado siguió esculcándose las uñas de las manos, como si la respuesta de la vida se encontrara ahí – Y ¿Convenientemente ahora estás enamorado de un murciélago? - Dick no quería ser duro. Lo más importante para él era la felicidad de sus hermanos. Su familia era lo único que tenía y justo por eso, no estaba en posición de abandonar a uno de ellos con el primero que le contara las maravillas de las mil noches – No te atacamos por respeto a Tim.

-Y puedo hablar por mí, gracias – Aun molesto, Tim concedió que se sentía alagado. Blandiendo espadas y capas, todos le defendían y querían. Digno de murciélagos, siempre estaban allí cuando se necesitaban para cuidarse el trasero.

\- No podrías ganarme, Nightwing – Menciono R´as como quien no quiere la cosa-

Richard le lanzo una risita autosuficiente. Algunos le seguían subestimando por ser el primer chico mantequilla, una ventaja que ya no se podía recuperar desde el suelo y con los huesos rotos y el alma en las llamas.

-Soy el único que ha podido contra Bats – Damian asintió. Su abuelo perdió contra su padre, mejor que no siguiera por ese camino si no quería perder contra Grayson. El más fuerte de todos.

El corazón de los hermanos.

-Nieto – Damian se hinco frente a su abuelo, sabiendo de antemano que era lo que iba a hacer. Miro con lástima a Drake ya que no parecía estar al tanto del alcance de sus tradiciones.

Jason estuvo a punto de oprimir su gatillo.

-Una muestra, Nightwing, quieres un juramento de lo que estoy diciendo. Es comprensible – Y vio a Bruce – En otra época te lo hubiese pedido, mi pequeño Detective. Hubiese ido con los gurús del centro de la tierra para que dieran fé de mis palabras, te traería una estrella como dote y más, cumpliría incluso tu descabellada idea de lema – Bruce sin saber bien lo que hacía, le extendió la mano, sintiendo la necesidad de estar del lado del hombre cuyos ojos se rebozaban en cristalinas remembranzas, en un añoro que jamás tendría y debía de conformarse– Sangre de mi sangre – Damian corto su brazo y dejo que la sangre manara, brillante sobre las manos entrelazadas de Tim y R´as – Ahora – R´as fue hasta Dick, halando a su Consorte – Juro que Timothy Wayne Drake, estará a salvo de los males del enfermo mundo y le cuidaré en la sufrimiento, en la salud, en su grandeza y en la obstinación. Amaré de él todo. Sus ideas y su familia. Sangre de mi sangre, tomo protección de vuestro hermano – Dick no supo reaccionar ante la inclinación que el hombre le brindaba, con gracia. Una caravana que no se había visto en siglos y que de seguro ni Alfred hubiese podido ejecutar sin romperse la cadera - ¿Cuál es el precio de tu venia? Si son palabras, se las llevara el viento. No puedes confiar en algo banal, es de Tim de quien hablamos. – Damian le sangro el cuello a su abuelo, cuidando que la estrella ninja que discretamente estaba usando para el ritual no atravesara de más la arteria. Drake aguanto el aire, doliéndole el pecho. – Sangre de mi sangre, es la que te ofrezco. Vida de mi vida, la que ofrendo. Tu venia por mi honor. Por el veneno de lázaro y el milagro de la noche. Richard Grayson Wayne, pido la mano de tu hermano en buena lid. Mi dote no se retirara.

R´as le estaba reconociendo como el líder del clan. Para un hombre que se regía por las antiguas leyes, el drama no le parecía quedar mucho se dijo Dick. Se le escurría de los costados como agua y brotaba de su boca como fantasía. Le inundaba el secretismo y la honra.

R´as pedía y no quitaba. Damian les dio su sangre… su ¿Aceptación?

En ese caso… ¿Quién era él para impedírselo?

-Grayson, lo que decidas que sea pronto – Apremio Damian – Mi abuelo se drenará si no nos das la respuesta. Está prohibido frenar el sangrado. Es una prueba de hasta donde se llegara por la unión. Si quieres dejarlo morir, esta es la oportunidad. – Tim seguía quieto. Como si el espectáculo no fuera con él. Como si dejar morir a su amante fuera lo normal. Damian le miro con admiración – Tt quien lo diría, Drake… El gremio tiene a un Consorte gobernante digno.

Dick asintió.

Tim se abalanzo de inmediato. Quito el cuello de la capa e imprimió fuerza, grito por Alfred para que viniera con un kit de primeros auxilios con hilo y ajuga para que lo subiera a su habitación. Guio a R´as por las escaleras y le sirvió de apoyo. Damian no se contuvo tanto como quiso hacer ver, la herida era profunda y sangraba demasiado. Tenían unos minutos más para cerrar la brecha.

Agradeció con un cabeceo a sus hermanos y se despidió de Bruce con una sonrisa.

-Entonces… ¿Lo dejamos estar? - Pregunto Jason haciendo girar su revolver en su dedo índice. Aun tentado en probar a volarle la cabeza al Demonio Mayor – Aún no es sangre suficiente.

-Tim no nos lo perdonaría – Admitió Dick – Ya tuvimos con que tú no lo hicieras cuando regresaste – Jason alzo los hombros. – Debemos estar unidos.

Dick cargo a Bruce y confronto a Damian que inusualmente callado seguía contando las líneas de las paredes, del suelo, de los libros… de cualquier cosa que lo abstrajera del momento.

-Tú ya lo sabias – Aseguro.

-No soy como ustedes, Grayson. No me pongas al mismo nivel – Dick apretó los labios – Si sirve de consuelo, lo supe hace poco. No se preocupen, Drake estará bien. La orden lleva sin un Rey Consorte desde la primera centena del abuelo. Seguro que saben lo que hacen.

Jason suspiro ruidosamente y se metió el arma en el cinturón del pantalón. Por él, el asunto se zanjaba. Era cosa del remplazo ver con quien se encamaba. Él tenía asuntos más urgentes. Roy seguía babeando el sillón. Lo cargo con cuidado, con más del que alguna vez hubiera usado con el arquero. Cuido de su cabeza y cuello y se aseguró de no apretar ninguno de los verdugones que ya le manchaban la piel.

-Tío Dicky – Murmuro Bruce sin que Jason pudiera oírle. Damian estaba a su lado, algo enfurruñado porque le quitaran a B un rato - ¿Qué le paso a padre? ¿Se siente mal? – Y es que no era común ver aquella estampa. Normalmente era su padre el que cargaba a su Ada y ocasionalmente lo arrastraba por las escaleras cuando el último se ponía brioso y gritaba sinsentidos - ¿Estará bien?

-Claro que sí, B – El pucherito de Bruce no parecía convencido, seguía viendo a Jason dar trompicones sobre las escaleras porque de repente el peso le falseaba cuando creía tenerlo – Roy no se sentía bien. Tuvimos que darle un té para que durmiera…

-¿Cómo las pastillas que toma Ada? – Pregunto toda inocencia y Damian soltó una carcajada, desdeñosa y letal pero aun divertida - ¿Pregunte algo malo? – Dijo preocupado cuando Dick le soltó un golpecito en la nuca a su hermano.

-No, B – Se apresuró Dick – Damian tiene que aprender a callarse ciertas cosas.

-Vamos, Grayson… El idiota debería de tener una medicación – Burlas de más y de menos, mejor que Jason no se enterara – Vamos, enano, tenemos que cenar. Va a ver postre doble. – Comento sabedor de que el resto no bajarían y serian ellos tres esta ocasión – Contémosle que tal estuvo tu día en la escuela…

Los ojos de Bruce se encendieron y de repente ya no pudieron cerrarle la boca.

.

.

.

Jason estaba acostumbrándose a llevar a Roy en brazos. Desde que volvieran de la selva su amigo estaba muriendo. Le tendió en la cama, le quito las botas y le dejo con el bóxer. Roy tenía la costumbre de dormir desnudo pero no creía que apreciara que le quitara la ropa sin poder participar, aún en las peores situaciones Roy continuaba con su insano humor. De seguro que vería la forma de echárselo en cara. Le molestaba que su hermano estuviera con la momia al otro lado del pasillo pero su prioridad era Roy.

Verlo dormir no era tranquilizador.

Las dudas le asaltaban y se recriminaba no haber sido capaz de ver lo que Kori le hacía a su amigo. ¡Dormían en la misma cama! ¡Tenían sexo! Algunos golpes no cuadraban pero siempre estaban lastimados, era parte del oficio. Debería de preocuparse si es que no trajeran el cuerpo marcado.

Roy no se merecía lo que Kori le había hecho. Roy era la persona más sensible en la tierra y la más leal. Un amor de persona, alguien mejor que ellos. Entre los renegados el mejor era Roy, quien podría hacer algo de su vida aún era el pelirrojo que se quejaba de gozo en sueños y babeaba la almohada. Jason le tomo una foto antes de saber que estaba haciendo.

Se dijo que aquello era para molestarlo luego. Nunca se podía presumir que Roy estaba drogado por plantas de su abuelo cuando era resistente a varias toxinas y drogas duras. Pero él tenía la prueba de que Roy intentaba limpiarse. De no ser así, las drogas amorosas de Alfred no le hubieran hecho ni cosquillas.

Prefirió echarse a su lado. Dándole la compañía y el calor que seguramente no tenía desde hacía tiempo, aunque tuviera el candor natural de Stirefire.

Maldita extraterrestre.

Ahora el sobre aviso de Superman parecía lleno de razón y sabiduría. Jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

Pero no significaba que no pudiera decirle a sus ánimos muy adentro de su cerebro que estaba equivocado al creer que Kori siempre estaría con ellos y no diría nada, o no se les iría en contra, n cuando vio muchas señales cuando iban de misiones… Kori jamás oculto que por ella no estaría en ningún grupo.

-Cuando despiertes, Roy, espero que sepas decirme porque no confiaste en mí, mi amigo… mi hermano, mi… - Jason miro el alhajero que en todas las habitaciones Alfred ponía para guardar cosas demasiado intimas y sin quererlo, el anciano había puesto las sortijas que el anciano conductor le regalara y él no las botó… Jason las miro sin verlas, sabiendo que estaban ocultas tras la madera y siempre brillantes – Duerme, Roy.

.

.

.

Bruce no tenía sueño. Eran las once de la noche y nadie más que Tim y sus padres estaban en la mansión y ninguno tenía tiempo para él. Su tío Tim estaba con su esposo, atendiendo sus heridas con vendas y pomadas, con espray que rociaba y besaba con ímpetu y ternura.

No que él fuera un fisgón pero es que fue imposible no pasar por frente a su puerta y escuchar tras esta los párrafos recitados que R´as brindaba a su esposo. Enalteciendo su agudeza y palideciendo a las diosas del amor con su belleza bajo los astros. Cursi pero Bruce no podía dejar de pensar que le gustaría encontrar a alguien así, que diera su vida por él y aun pretendiera seguir viviendo.

Pero no existía alguien que quisiera enfrentarse a sus padres.

De cualquier forma, él no valía el esfuerzo.

Bruce asalto la cocina, jalo una silla para poder trepar sobre la barra de la cocina y alcanzar las galletas que su abuelo ponía en lo alto de la repisa para que nadie las consiguiera fuera de horario. Hizo a un lado las cajas de cereales y enterró su nariz en el fondo del cubículo y consiguió su premio. Las mejores galletas de chocolate y coco que pudiera encontrar y eso era porque eran echas por Alfred. Con cuidado, porque el frasco era de cristal, se bajó de la barra y enfilo al jardín, cuidando de no dejar huellas que pudieran delatarlo.

Cuido que las esculturas le escondieran tras de sus marmoleo rostros de ninfas sabiondas. A su gestante le gustaban esas cosas, a Bruce le parecían personas sin alma que le vigilaban a todas partes. Pero si a su Omi le gustaban, nada que hacerle. Su padre siempre le consentía. Había aprendido a no decir nada, ni opinar sobre la mansión, después de todo, nada era suyo, debía de ganárselo.

Uso los arbustos para que nadie lo viera y como ratoncito, mordisqueo las galletas, trozo a trocito, rápido y guardándose las boronas en las mejillas, hinchando sus cachetes para luego masticar y tragar. Así hasta que tuvo sed. Y tuvo que darle la razón de nuevo a su Omi, era un tonto y una bestia por no darse cuenta que tendría sed después. Era su trabajo anticiparse a sus propias necesidades y saber solventar las cuestiones, prediciendo los resultados. Como sólo un Wayne conseguía hacer.

Tal vez no era un Wayne.

Era la única respuesta que cuadraba.

Su Omi siempre le regañaba por no ser suficiente. Por ser tan torpe y no ser el hijo adecuado al grandioso apellido. Y su padre no hacia la gran cosa. Le llevaba al ático y le encerraba para que terminara de hacer planas y planas de deberes por sus fallos.

Su Omi era hermoso pero no tenía sus ojos.

Y no se parecía para nada a su Padre.

Tenía cierto parecido a Damian pero su primo parecía ser un Wayne de pies a cabeza, él si se comportaba como un heredero. Siempre estaba pulcro. Y cuidaba sus modales. Su frente siempre en alto y hablaba con propiedad. Sabía moverse entre los adultos. Él era un Wayne.

Sollozo.

Se limpió las mejillas llenas de chocolate, embarrándose más.

Esa era la respuesta.

Sus padres habían traído a Damian para remplazarlo, a él que no era ni buen hijo, ni buen Wayne.

El nudo en su pequeña garganta fue demasiado, pero no quería entrar en la mansión. A esa hora, su padre siempre bajaba para hablar por teléfono y cuidaba que nadie lo escuchara y se encerraba en su oficina para hablar y quejarse… Si le encontraba fuera de su cama iba a castigarle. Y no quería tener una "charla" con el cinturón.

Recordó la fuente y fue tras ella.

El agua fresca era buena, le hacía verse en su cristalina superficie y a cada segundo se convencía que Damian estaba para suplantarle, remplazarle… ¿Quién querría a un niño tan feo como él? Tío Tim era muy bueno y su abuelo, y ellos no estarían con él.

Sumergió su cabeza hasta el fondo, inclinándose por completo, sabiendo que podía irse de lleno y golpearse la cabeza como una vez hizo su Omi. Él lo tomo por el cabello porque no había sido excelente en la clase y consiguió un 9, un mísero nueve… y le hundió en la fuente… hubo mucha sangre cuando su frente se raspo y para cuando su padre pudo quitárselo de encima, estaba tan asustado que se fue a esconder entre los arbustos y no volvió a entrar en la mansión hasta que Alfred fue por él.

Bebió aun estando sumergido, haciéndolo con desesperación… queriendo apagar el fuego de los recuerdos. Algo que no pasaba.

Emergió con furia, con una energía que no se le notaba porque no debía ser así, un buen señor de Gotica no saltaba por las paredes ni gritaba de felicidad y vio al cielo, nocturno y estrellado, tan colmado de pequeños puntos que el frio aire no le congelo sino que le hizo sentir especial por estar allí, quieto y a escondidas… y una de esas estrellas que de repente titilaba, fue haciéndose más y más oscura y apenas se dio cuenta que no era un astro sino un hombre, casi se va para atrás.

Piernas y brazos, extendidos como pétalos, largas lianas de flexible entidad y un rostro que perdió el color aun en las sombras y Bruce se quedó pasmado, esperando a que ese hombre, ese ángel, se fuera y fingiera que su presencia no contrariaba a todo lo que conocía del mundo. Su desconcierto le dolía, era palpable y respirable, le robaba el alma y le acusaba, le decía con esa azul mirada de hielo que él no debía de estar allí… que no debía de existir.

-¿Bruce? – Su voz, en total incredulidad lacero a Bruce que apenas atino a retroceder, espantado por la fiereza que el hombre destilaba.

El pequeño tomo una piedra, un milagro que estuviera allí, Alfred no permitía que existieran. Pedía expresamente a los jardineros que se encargaran de deshacerse de ellas. La agarro con fuerza y la arrojo. El redondo objeto no atino a Clark, ni a sus pies, estuvo muy lejos de acertar.

-¿Bruce Wayne? – Volvió a instigar y Bruce asintió. - ¿Qué paso?

-¿Eres amigo de mi padre? – Susurro y Superman le escucho únicamente por su buena audición.

-¿Tu padre se llama Bruce Wayne? – Le regreso, esperanzado en estar equivocado. El pequeño niño no podía ser Bruce.

-Roy Wayne – Dijo. Clark sintió un vértigo y decidió aterrizar frente al pequeño y vio que era imposible estuviera confundiéndolo… ese era Bruce Wayne, ese de allí, temblando, era Batman.

Su carita media redonda, aun con los rasgos infantiles medio afilados con una ternura mayor a la que Damian pudiera expresar y con sus negros cabellos, abrillantados por el agua. Un marco para no olvidar. Los flacuchos brazos y los hombros, las cortas piernas que seguían estirándose y debajo de esa piel, el joven corazón desbocado, cabalgando como un buen purasangre en una retirada estratégica. Ese de allí, bajo los labios apretados y la mirada asustada era Bruce, con sus cejas tupidas y delineadas mejor que las de una niña. Bruce le observaba con su resplandeciente piel de luna, de un niño de cuna de oro.

Clark se hinco, poniendo luego su trasero en el pasto. Aterrizando sin gracia, buscando ser amable para con el niño. Si notaba que no era un peligro, a lo mejor y bajaba la guardia.

-Roy – El único Roy que conocía era Arsenal – Un buen camarada pero no vengo a verlo a él. Estoy aquí por ti, Bruce.

-¿A si? – Pregunto con cautela.

-Estaba preocupado. No sabía nada de ti – Tanteo el terreno. Era claro que no lo conocía o reconocía. Para el caso… Bruce no parecía estar al corriente de quién era – Soy Clark Kent.

Bruce asintió e hizo la manía que su Omi le había enseñado cuando se presentaba con él. Se puso en posición de firmes y se inclinó para estrechar la enorme mano de Clark, sacudiéndola… a Clark se le rompió el alma, la mano de su amigo era tan delicada y pequeña, tan fútil que juraba podría desaparecer en cualquier instante.

Bruce se espantó e intento correr, huir. Pero el agarre Clark le retenía. Jaloneo todo lo que pudo pero no consiguió nada.

-Por favor – Suplico – No te vayas – Rogo – Dame un momento, Bruce. Por favor. Un momento, mi buen amigo.

-¡Yo no te conozco!

-Te gusta el té con leche. Siempre usas trajes oscuros, amas la manga larga y el cuello de tortuga – Bruce trago duro – Te veo usar tus plumas, siempre dos, sólo dos. No tomas café sino es echo por Afred y…

-¿De qué hablas? – Clark en mudó de inmediato, se dio cuenta de su error. Él estaba hablando de un Bruce más grande, un adulto con el ceño fruncido y la alegría drenada. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber qué era lo que estaba sucediendo en el clan de los murciélagos. Allí, frente suyo la respuesta brillaba - ¿Me ves? ¿Me observas?

Bruce le dijo que era un mentiroso y le pateo pero el dolor le recorrió de inmediato. El sujeto era piedra. Un muro sólido.

-Lo siento, no debí… lo siento, Bruce…

Y es que Clark había jurado estar para Bruce Wayne, para Batman… siempre y para siempre. Aunque tuvieran sus roces, sus discusiones, y fueran distintos, en el fondo, eran idénticos, no eran opuestos, no eran día y noche, eran un complemento, eran amigos… y él le fallo.

-Perdón… Perdón. – Suplico con redención.

Bruce no entendía a Clark… estaba sufriendo, le pedía algo que no podía darle, no entendía porque le trataba como si fuera valioso, y le tocaba con cariño… un afecto que hasta hace poco no había sentido.

-No deberías de estar aquí, Kal…

Clark se perdió en los ojos azules de Bruce y le vio desvanecerse. Bruce no toco el suelo… y jamás lo tocaría, él se encargaría.

Bruce no estaría solo.

Entre sus brazos estaría seguro

.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora

Agradezco infinitamente el que me tengáis tanta paciencia. Que me sigas leyendo, apoyando, comentando y que leas, de madruga, mañana, tarde o noche y digas que esto da para más.

A ti por seguirme, gracias.

A ti por comentarme, gracias.

A ti por inspirarme, mil gracias.

A ti por atreverte a conocerme, muchas gracias.


	10. Promesas de otra vida

-Más te vale que el dolor de cabeza sea por una mal viaje formidable que valga la pena no recordar – Chillo Roy, echándose el brazo en la cara para tapar la luz desconsiderada del sol que se filtraba directo a su rostro una cosa que no pasaba en los cuartos de Jason. Si había alguien que odiara ser despertado ese era Jason Tood - ¿Quitaste las cortinas?

-No te quejes, princesa – Le reprendió. Roy parecía estar bien si comenzaba a bromear tan pronto en la mañana por lo que Jason descarto el daño cerebral o el traumatismo psicológico por encontrarlo entre los brazos de Kori – Y no fue una droga recreativa lo que te tumbo.

Roy tardo unos segundos en procesar lo que había pasado y si se sentía morir, ahora seguro que deseaba no haber despertado.

Lo último que quería eras hablar de Kori con Jason.

-Seguro que Alfie tiene todavía de eso en su impecable uniforme – Y si no, ojala pudiera convencerle de darle un poco, sólo lo suficiente como para evadir a Jason por el resto dela vida – Hermano, no quiero contestar ninguna de tus preguntas, quédate con lo que sabes y con lo que no, también. No estoy de humor.

-Tampoco lo estaría si una alienígena me violara.

Roy se encogió con dolor y le arrojo la almohada a la cara, dándole de lleno. Jason era un idiota cretino que no tenía tacto cuando lo requería. Hoy era uno de esos días, en que podría sacar la nariz del culo y ser amable.

-Jason – Llamo a media voz – Es difícil enfrentar a Kori. Superman lo sabe. Batman lo sabe. Ella es muy fuerte. Mejor no hacerla enojar. Ella me quería. Por eso me tenía. Basta – Pidió a voz en cuello, zanjando el tema y dejando ver que seguía siendo él. Que un simple tropiezo más no lo tumbaría- No creo que me haga menos hombre admitir que una mujer me derroto. Que ella me hubiera hecho mucho daño, aun sin saberlo, de habérmele resistido. No me hace menos hombre tomar la decisión menos dolorosa.

-¿Estas defendiendo a Korian? – La incredulidad no cabía en Jason - ¿En serio?

-No. No lo hago. Creo que es difícil para ella abandonar todo lo que conoce en una tierra que no es suya y jamás tendrá un lugar para llamar hogar. Tú y yo podemos entender eso, Jason. Creo que ambos sabemos que lo que pasó fue circunstancial. Dejemos esto atrás.

-Eres tú el que tiene pesadillas – Señalo.

-Bueno, a su favor, no ha sido la única en forzarme a algo.

Jason se quedó callado.

¿Cómo se sentía hacer algo que no se quería? Particularmente le enfurecía y luego le llenaba la melancolía, se iba a un buen bar y pedía el café más cargado que la casa pudiera ofrecerle. Él bebía café mientras que los otros ahogaban sus penas en licor. No es como que no quisiera sorber un buen trago de ese ambarino líquido de dioses y olvidarse un poco de la pena… pero no sería correcto, no cuando en sus venas corría la sangre de un ebrio y una viciosa.

No cuando él podía convertirse en uno de esos seres despreciables a los que les rompía los huesos.

Porque estaba al tanto de su furia. De su fuerza.

Y el veneno tramposo, sabroso, sólo hacia florecer su salvajismo.

Y en esa pérdida de control, a lo mejor, encontraría a alguien como Roy, pequeño (Aunque justamente ahora el pelirrojo era todo menos delicado) perdido y angustiado, deseoso de continuar con sus vicios y en su afán de ebrio, lo forzaría… en una forma distinta en las que forzaron a Roy o a él mismo.

Saberlo, oír a Roy decirlo, habría la herida de siempre. La mal cicatrizada, la siempre fresca apretura del alma y le encendía con colores y pólvora la memoria, recordándole el sabor de sus gritos.

Escuchar la sentencia de su amigo, no era nuevo, no era viejo pero tampoco algo a lo que se acostumbrara.

-Roy – Le puso la mano sobre su enredadera roja, la melena incontrolable que brillaba aun en la noche y la que debía de estar escondida en una gorra – Te prometo que Kori no volverá a estar cerca de ti. Kori no volverá a ponerte un dedo encima. Equipo o no equipo, los Outlaws no son bandidos de a gratis.

-Jason, no te preocupes por mí. Estoy bien. En verdad.

-No te creo.

-Sí, bueno. Estoy más ansioso por ver al pequeño B – Confeso – Ayer no pude verlo bien pero lucia asustado de nosotros. No quiero que este así. Habíamos avanzado mucho con él… y se está yendo al caño por unos padres imbéciles.

-Él está bien.

Jason siguió sentado en la cama, muy cerca de Roy.

Siempre habían estado juntos desde que fueran renegados. Pocas veces se separaban y aunque en las misiones juagaran a flirtear, la cosa no iba más allá, Jason estaba dudando, porque no quería cambiar la manera en la que se movían pero… ¿Se atrevería a avanzar ahora que Kori no estaba en el plan para frenarle?

¿Él quería avanzar con Jason?

¡¿Avanzar el qué?!

-Qué bueno que ya estas despierto, Roy – Entro Dick con la bandeja de comida en las manos. Un suculento desayuno preparado por Alfred que madrugador como su costumbre, empezó a hacer sus labores antes de que todos despertaran – Suficiente para dos. Jason no ha querido separarse de tu lado, Roy, le diste un gran susto. Nos diste, en realidad.

-Cállate, Dickface, aprende a tocar la puerta – Refunfuño. Dick tenía la mala costumbre de no hacerlo. Apenas estaba en la mansión el Golden Boy se olvidaba de la etiqueta británica que Alfred les inculcaba - ¿Y el mío?

-Podemos compartir – Dijo mientras le ponía la charola en las piernas a Roy y le acomodaba los almohadones tras la espalda, ayudándole a acomodarse mejor. Jason no dejo pasar desapercibido lo buen samaritano que su hermano se pintaba – Listo.

-Nadie me dio una paliza – Aclaro avergonzado. Dick le asfixiaba con tantos buenos modos – Ya ni cuando me las dan me tratan tan bien. Debo hacer que Kori me trate así más a menudo. - Bromeo – No está mal ser consentido como uno merece.

Jason y Dick tragaron duro. Cierto que Bruce no fue el padre más consentidor del mundo, que les educaba con mano dura y emociones casi nulas… pero Bruce les acompañaba a su manera, viendo películas cuando no podían salir a patrullar por pescar un resfriado o jugando baloncesto porque el trabajo los estaba doblando. Bruce les crio bien pero sabían que Roy no había encontrado esa relación con Oliver.

Y era una lástima.

Mentor y padre no eran lo mismo.

Bruce tuvo sus baches pero era lo mejor que podía dar con las circunstancias anormales en las que se sumergían. Ya quisieran ver a otros hacerlo.

-Veloz – Regaño Dick como solía hacerlo, como cuando eran un equipo – Siempre has merecido lo mejor. Pero te vas, te alejas. Y agradezco que ese camino te llevara con Jason. Mi hermano ocupaba de alguien como tú.

Roy cuido de Jason, la Liga entendía de eso. Bruce lo tenía presente cada que el arquero necesitaba de algún favor en especial que nadie más pudiera proporcionárselo. Pero, Roy necesitaba descansar su fatigada alma antes de seguir cuidando de Jason.

Dick estaba agradecido con Roy por seguir juntos.

-¿Y es ahora en donde nos besamos? – Roy alzo sus labios – Anden, seré dulce. – Lanzo besitos al aire.

Jason se sonrojo e iba a meterle un golpe a las costillas cuando Dick se inclinó por sobre la bandeja, sorteando el bol de frutas y cuidando de no tirar el jugo de naranja para asestarle un toquecito en la frente, rozando los carnosos labios.

Roy no se esperaba que le hicieran caso.

Jason dejo su boca abierta, caída, y recordó que ellos habían sido amantes en el pasado.

Que el que se besaran era normal, como una ceremonia obligatoria y personal, llena de significados.

-No nos saques más sustos, Roy – Pidió – No sé qué haríamos si te perdiésemos. A Jason y a mí, no nos gustó lo que Kori te hizo. Pero ya pasó y lo hablaremos en otra ocasión, así no lo desees. Ahora, quita esa cara de bobo feliz y come.

Jason algo incómodo se sentó en la silla que tenía al lado de la cama y aunque Dick quedaba enfrente, prefirió no moverse.

Con Kori jamás se sintió fuera de lugar, aun cuando ellos estuvieran sin ropa y encamándose. Aun sabiendo que eran amantes y ocasionalmente compartían la cama pero con Dick, la cosa cambiaba. No era sólo porque fuera el primer Robin y tuviera esa imagen de inmacularidad que preservaba aun después de tomar otro manto y al que había imitado en sus inicios, en la admiración. Menos por ser hermanos legales.

Se sentía diferente no tener ese lazo íntimo con Dick pese a que ambos parecían adorar y revolotear alrededor de Roy, no se sentía cómodo compartiendo a Roy con Dick.

Gracias al cielo o a Talía por crear a Damian, ya que de portazo, el chiquillo entro, rebuscando rápido en la habitación, alzando las sábanas y viendo debajo de la cama y entrando en el baño de la habitación para incluso verificar detrás del inodoro sin éxito.

-¿Damian? – Pregunto Dick cuando Damian le quito del paso.

-¡Padre no está en su habitación!

.

.

.

Apenas Tim y R´as subieron las escaleras y entraron a sus aposentos, ya adaptados para sus necesidades gracias a Alfred, Tim dejo descansar a su esposo en la cama para poder ir a buscar el jabón desinfectante y así poder prepararse para curar a R´as.

No fuera siendo que tras muchos siglos el gran Rey se muriera por una herida mal tratada.

-Tu hermano sí que es difícil de convencer.

Tim le quito la ropa y le dejo en pantalones. Aprecio la buena puntería de Damian, una precisión quirúrgica envidiable y peligrosa. No le quitaría la vista de encima en mucho tiempo. Era mejor mantener a los potenciales peligros bajo su manto ahora y con más aprensión que antes.

-Dick tiene la presión de ser el heredero.

-Pensé que mi nieto era suficiente – Y aquello no sonaba a queja.

-Dick es el heredero. Es el mejor calificado para el puesto, Bruce lo sabía y nosotros también.- Comunico. Nightwing era el primero pero su jerarquía no se basaba en quien llego antes sino en que habilidades poseía para mantenerlos controlados a todos y Dick, por mucho sabia como mantener a raya a Red Hood, Red Robin y a Robin - Damian no es malo pero es joven, y depende aun de la aprobación. Está ávido por aceptación y eso nubla su juicio, R´as. Dick podrá enseñarle lo que necesita sólo si él es Batman y Damian Robin. Y Jason lo respeta mucho, aunque no lo admita y ciertamente Red Hood sabe que no puede llevar el manto, que no haría buen trabajo: no puede abandonar nada en la vida, esa es su debilidad. Y como cabeza de familia, entenderás que Dick no me dejaría en el aire… ya una vez lo hizo… y sabe las consecuencias.

-Si… ahora estas en mis brazos.

Tim enterró la aguja con especial fuerza, aun doliéndole el que su hermano no le creyera. Que le abandonara cuando Bruce falleció. Y que Bruce le remplazara con Damian. Tenía motivos para no convivir con su hermano más pequeño…

Y Tim se metió en su mundo de análisis y calibres, intentando dilucidar que eran Damian y él ahora.

Hacía tiempo dejaron de ser enemigos. Hace poco que comenzaron a soportarse en la misma habitación y mucho menos a llamarse hermanos. Ahora él era el consorte de R´as, alguien a quien Damian tenía que respetar y por consiguiente le alejaría de su hermano apenas conseguido. Tim no tenía la respuesta a su dilema. No le parecía correcto, ni oportuno llegar con Damian luciendo el tocado de un Consorte de la Liga de los Asesinos, ni imponerle a cuidarle en los ataques o en el patrullaje en ciudad Gotica.

Los días divertidos estaban por comenzar.

A lo mejor Damian tenía una forma secreta de darle la bienvenida en la familia.

Otra que no incluyera sangre… se valía soñar.

-Si hice algo que te enojara, Tim, puedes decírmelo. – Le interrumpió – Me disculpo por ello, mi petirrojo.

-¿Estoy siendo muy brusco?

R´as señalo con la mirada a la tercera ronda de suturas que seguía en el mismo punto de partida. Tim se apresuró a arreglar su error y siguió con su labor. En esta ocasión con eficacia.

-Lo siento.

-Pensé que sería yo en esta relación quien no pudiera dormir.

-Entre nos, R´as, creo que eres el que mejor sueño tiene. Tú estás seguro de lo que haces – Tim se sentó en el regazo de su amado, admirando sus fuertes líneas, marcadas ahora con su juventud engañosa. Una reciente zambullida en el pozo hacia su magia y le dejaba como un hombre de negros cabellos, largos y trenzados, a la usanza mongol (un detalle extraño en R´as pero que le favorecía) demostrando el éxito en su última empresa en las tierras orientales – Derrumbas ciudades enteras, reinos, asesinas en nombre de tu creencia correcta y duermes con la gloria en la boca, haciéndote acuñar monedas y economías, mandando a tu capricho países enteros – R´as asintió – Por el contrario, nosotros somos mártires. Siempre en lo correcto, siempre haciendo lo debido pero muriendo como perros en las sombras. Siempre escogiendo lo equivocado, haciéndolo con culpa, por eso es equivocado, R´as. No te confundas. Pienso que nosotros estamos en lo correcto. – R´as asintió. Desde fuera se podría decir que ambos estaban del mismo lado sólo que diferían en los modos - Pero tienes tus momentos.

-Tantas palabras para decirme que te culpas por lo sucedido al Detective – Tim se refugió en el pecho, intentando que el palpitar tranquilo le obligara a calmarse para así seguir disfrutando de la compañía de R´as – Ya no debes de preocuparte, Al-sahfer. Cuando te sientes a mi lado, el mundo se inclinara ante ti y no volverás a estar en la fila de los soldados, añoro que sea suficiente para evitar más perdidas a tu corazón. Aun con tu juventud me preocupan las heridas que cargas.

Tim comenzó a acariciar con la punta de sus finos dedos la recién curación y tanteo con fuerza los bordes, provocando un escalofrió delicioso en la baja espalda de R´as. Una caricia tentativa a la lujuria.

-Heridas que ayudaste a crear – Le beso la frente – Que hiciste cuando no estaba solito para jugar contigo – Le siguieron esas mejillas altivas – Cuando te llevaste a Damian de nuestro lado – Descendió por el cuello y rompió los botones del pantalón, listo para arrancárselo de ser necesario - ¿Te preocupa mi corazón?

-Me aterra perder lo que amó de ti – Confeso. Suspirando.

R´as besó esos labios pequeños, esa boquita que no llegaba a la madurez total y que se hinchaba con algo de fuego, que se pulía en rojo cereza y sabia mejor que cualquier cosa que probara antes. Tim le dejo hacer ¡Que explorara! ¡Que viera que se entregaba y no le ocultaba nada! Que debajo de sus ropas no traía cuchillos. No tenía dobles intenciones.

-Deberías aprender nuestras danzas, Al- sahfer – Jadeo, alabando las finas formas elásticas de la cintura y conociendo sus turgentes posaderas que cabalgaban al ritmo de lo sin nombre – De puntillas, danzando, brincando con soltura…

Tim chasqueo la lengua y se levantó en insofacto, brincando como dijo R´as. El hombre se lamentó haber metido la lengua de más e inoportunamente pero supo callar a tiempo para ver que Tim no estaba enojado, sino que su amado ponía una iluminación a tono con la atmosfera e iba a rebuscar en uno de sus cajones un incienso.

Dos giros de muñeca y el palito se consumía sobre un cenicero. El humo aromático acariciaba a Tim, se filtraba travieso en ondas sobre el cuello de garza y se perdía dentro de sus brazos. El aroma a toronja fue lo último que ocupo la mente de R´as, ante sus impávidos ojos, Tim desasía su ropa, primero mostro el hombro, coqueteándole, hipnotizándole en lo que sus dedos desabotonaban a los carceleros y en dos giros Tim libero su brazo completo, saltando medio metro en puntillas, bailarín de raza, contorneando sus caderas, alzando los brazos y enmarcándose en ellos, mostrándole a R´as quien era, lo que era y el privilegio de verlo en su desinhibición.

La ropa beso el piso, arrastrándose a los pies que serpenteaban entre ellos, ocultando su amor a la vista codiciosa por momentos, descubriendo su tesoro en otros, tentando a R´as con varios giros y besos, con caricias al aire y sobre él mismo. La danza que prometía un juego de no acabar.

Gaza al viento.

Transparencia de amor y pasión.

R´as se sentía como el mocoso que conocía el amor por primera vez.

Tim gozaba de la gracia de un listón de seda en el huracán, dejándose llevar, resistiéndose, sobreviviendo con sus medallas tatuadas que no le disminuían en belleza.

No le dejo terminar con su seducción de mantis, seguro que de hacerlo le arrancaba la cabeza después del apareamiento, seguro como el infierno que Tim ya la tenía pero estaba a tiempo de conservarla.

Le tiro en el lecho, extendiéndolo en su esplendor para venerarle como debía. Encajo su cadera y sostuvo su peso, le hizo cantar hasta que olvido su nombre.

-¿Hubiera tenido éxito de estar vistiendo ropa más vaporosa? ¿Menos occidental? – Interrumpió en las arremetidas, herido y complacido a partes iguales por conseguir tal disposición en R´as - ¿R´as?

-Si puedes conservar el aliento – Le inmovilizo, sujetándole las manos bien arriba de su cabeza – Dime que me amas.

-No. Yo pregunte primero.

R´as rodo los ojos. Allí estaba, aun en la cama, su petirrojo controlador. Hacerlo chillar de placer era la contienda más difícil. Una guerra mundial en la que valía usar el arsenal disponible, toda la carga si deseaba mermarle.

El cosquilleo, tibio y delicioso, sensible al principio, ardiendo después, expandiéndose y provocando que su vientre se pusiera duro y su estómago se inflase, le obligo a boquear por aire. Le obligo a patalear, a querer quitárselo de encima antes de admitir que deseaba que continuara. La tensión concentrándose, haciéndose chiquita y la fricción ocasional sobre su descuidado falo, el aliento de R´as golpeándole al oído fue el detonante de su orgasmo que fluyo, disparándose en cuerdas blancas que drenaban su control, su fuerza… Grito como no recordaba hacer, sintió su garganta lastimarse y temblar, como un petirrojo moribundo. Luego sus piernas temblar y patalear. Se arqueo y juro oír su espalda tronar y su cuello quejarse. Lo hirviente derramarse en su interior y exhalo lo poco que quedaba. La vida se le iba, el sonido desaparecía y la habitación se volvió blanca.

-¡Levanta, Remplazo! – Ordeno Jason buenamente ignorando a su hermano en la cama con R´as que fingía que nada le inmutaba – B no aparece.

-Perdona que interrumpamos así, abuelo – Se metió Damian apenas verificara que Bruce no se encontraba debajo de la cama. R´as apenas alcanzo a tapar a su Consorte cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe con la tropa murciélago en ciernes sobre su baño – Esta mañana fui a levantarlo, quería mostrarle algo – Tim luchaba por recobrar el sentido de los hechos… él no recordaba haberse dormido… vio el reloj de mesa y casi se fue para atrás. – Pero ha desaparecido.

-¿Esa mancha es?

-¡Largo de mi cuarto, Jason! – Grito Tim.

-Tt, buenos días, Drake – Saludo Damian con una venia. Tim se sintió en la dimensión desconocida – Espero nos ayudes a buscar cuando termines tus asuntos con el abuelo.

Damian salió rápido. Le urgía encontrar a B.

-No parece que el Demonio este aceptando tu nueva posición muy bien, Remplazo – Hostigo Jason - ¡Oh, vamos! No puedes echarme la culpa de divertirme, R´as…- El hombre más viejo apretó los labios. Con eso bastaba para que Jason comprendiera que sus comentarios no eran bienvenidos - No es mi problema y no quiero meterme.

-Entonces no lo hagas – Soluciono R´as.

-Tim, cuando puedas. Te esperamos – Zanjo Dick. No quería una pelea tan temprano. R´as era capaz de atravesar con un sable a su bocón hermano – Andando – Y empujo a Jason para afuera. Roy seguía esperándolos en la puerta, muy seguro de no entrar en los territorios del asesino.

Tim les vio cerrar la puerta y se arrojó hacia su amante.

-¿Me desmaye? – Cuestiono incrédulo.

-Quinientos años en el arte del amor, Timothy ¿Creías que no sabía unos cuantos trucos para hacerlo?

-Te prohíbo que algo así pase de nuevo… ¡No sentí nada!

-Timothy eso es imposible – Negó – Admito que me asuste cuando comenzaste a convulsionar pero…

-Yo no convulsionó – Alzo la nariz, seguro de que esa actitud no era suya y R´as estaba describiendo a una de esas amantes de harén que se desmayaban apenas un cachorro les lamia la cara.

-Lo que digas, Al-sahfer – Le tomo para un beso esquimal. El final perfecto para una noche de placeres – Gracias por tan sensual danza. Estoy seguro que el Detective no te enseño eso.

Tim prefirió ayudar a buscar a B.

.

.

.

-Están haciendo un escándalo allá afuera por ti – Gorgoteo Clark al bello durmiente de su amigo.

Cuando Bruce se desfalleció en sus brazos, pensó que lo mejor era llevarlo a su habitación pero se dio con la sorpresa de que esa era ocupada por Roy y Jason que estaban en algo así como un momento tenso de pareja peleada. Ya esos dos le explicarían porque dormían en la habitación principal.

Le sorprendió que no le detectaran en los pasillos, lo que sugería que no había nadie en la batcueva o que el clan regresaba de enfrentar a un súper villano que los dejo noqueados a todos. Pero al saber que Tim compartía la cama con R´as Al Ghul en su cuarto con el pleno consentimiento de Alfred le hizo replantearse la situación familiar.

Damian no le intercepto y Dick fue otro que le dejo en paz.

Así que en la seguridad de la noche, decidió ir a la habitación que le reservaba su amigo para cuando solventaba una visita cordial. El cuarto siempre estaba listo para recibirlo.

Dios debería de estarle reservando un gran lugar a Alfred en el cielo porque el hombre era un ángel.

Cobijo a Bruce y se dispuso a dormir.

Un enfrentamiento con el clan murciélago en pleno requería de mucha fuerza, paciencia y suerte para que no trajeran la kriptonita en sus cinturones y pudiera hablar y no babear.

-Bruce – Llamo con suavidad – Eh, Bruce, despierta dormilón, tenemos que levantarnos. Hay que desayunar. Pero primero debemos bañarnos – Bruce se removió en su cama, en contra de querer pararse – Vamos, Bruce, ya amaneció.

Tal verbo pareció ser magia, en menos de tres segundo Bruce estaba en pie, buscando su ropa en un armario lleno de trajes. Desesperado por no encontrar su ajuar y al escuchar su nombre en boca de sus padres, perdió el color y en un reflejo que Clark no alcanzo a descifrar, Bruce le pidió guardar silencio con su dedito para poder esconderse debajo de la cama.

Clark sin querer forzar el asunto fue por una toalla de baño y en menos de un minuto ya estaba fresco. La velocidad tenía ventajas. Se colocó un traje que Bruce le regalara para su cumpleaños de color gris con cómodos mocasines.

-¿Por qué te escondes? – Curioseo admirándose en el espejo. Algo tenía que hacer mientras Bruce temblaba.

-Ellos ya despertaron y no estoy listo – Se quejó.

-¿Ellos?

-Mis padres – Gimió al oírles más cerca - ¿Les dirá que estoy aquí? – Aunque aún no sabía cómo era que el enorme invitado de sus padres lo tenía. – Ayer dijo que deseaba ser mi amigo – No deseaba, ya eran amigos pero Clark asintió de igual manera – Sólo por hoy, por favor…

Y Damian era bueno derrumbando puertas y lanzando batarangs. Damian parecía bien concebido por la interrupción. La pequeña bestia apenas le alcanzo a vislumbrar con la puerta abajo que lanzo su arma.

Kal se interpuso.

-Ah, eres tú – Kal sabía que Damian lo supo antes de lanzarle su arma – No es un buen momento, Damian.

-Ya lo vi.

Bruce gimió desde bajo la cama. Damian intento llegar a su lado pero Kal se lo impidió. El brillo rojo del láser en los azules orbes mantuvo a Damian al margen, seguro de no desear ser queso suizo.

-Te lo advierto, Superman. Si no me dejas ir con B respiraras Kriptonita pura.

Clark no dudaba de la veracidad. Damian era un Demonio y por sobre todo, era el hijo de Bruce. Alumno de Dick, que como Robin logro plantarle frente y aprendiz del Demonio. El niño tenía tantos títulos para honrar y Kal confiaba en que podía hacerlo.

-Damian … - Dick apenas alcanzo a detener a Jason y a su hermanito de írsele al cuello a Superman. – Clark – Saludo con duda. ¿Cómo es que las alarmas no sonaron?

-Richard – Saludo – No quiero ser grosero pero creo que tenemos cosas importantes de que hablar.

-¿Dónde está? – Demando.

Kal-El analizo el panorama. Los cuatro muchachos estaban enfrente, formados para írsele encima o hablar. Obedecían a Dick, lo que significaba que aceptaban la incapacidad de Bruce y lo que aún peor, afirmaba su sospecha de que Bruce no volvería y si lo hacía seria en mucho tiempo.

Jason, Tim y Damian hicieron de Richard su patriarca.

-Bruce esta debajo de la cama esperando a que le regañen sus padres – La aclaración no se sintió opcional, así que con pereza Jason y Roy levantaron la mano. Kal estaba cada vez más confundido – Por levantarse después de ustedes. Y quiero que sepan que es totalmente mi culpa.

-Asunto arreglado – Chasqueo Roy – Anda B, sal de allí. Tenemos mucho que hacer hoy.

-B – Llamo Jason y Bruce asomo su carita entre las sabanas – Sal – Y Bruce parecía un condenado a muerte.

Bruce se detuvo sólo hasta que llego donde Jason.

-Hoy tenemos mucho que hablar con Clark – Bruce asintió – No podemos estar contigo todo el día – Bruce volvió a asentir, eso era normal. Las visitas eran primero – Pero lo arreglaremos. Por lo pronto tu tío R´as te llevara al zoológico.

-¡¿A si?! – Salto Tim.

-Si – Ni Richard podía ordenar mejor – Tenemos que hablar con Alfred y Clark. Que tu viejo sirva de algo.

-Tt, ten respeto Tood – Bruce quiso preguntar porque le llamaba con el apellido de soltero. A su Ada le gustaba su nombre de casado - Es de mi abuelo de quien hablas. Lava tu sucia boca.

Jason tomo en brazos a su pequeño e invito a Roy a que se les uniera. Bruce necesitaba saber que con ellos estaba a salvo.

-Nos asustaste, B – Dijo Roy – Pensamos que algo malo te había pasado.

-Eres un travieso, B. – Apoyo Jason.

Bruce se sentía perdido.

Asustado.

Sus padres actuaban muy extraño.

Lo único que parecía permanecer bien en el cuarto era el extraño que volaba.

Que le veía.

Que le daba curiosidad.

Lo único que parecía perpetuo era ese hombre.

.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora

¿Y qué piensas?

Agradezco infinitamente el que me tengáis tanta paciencia. Que me sigas leyendo, apoyando, comentando y que leas, de madruga, mañana, tarde o noche y digas que esto da para más.

A ti por seguirme, gracias.

A ti por comentarme, gracias.

A ti por inspirarme, mil gracias.

A ti por atreverte a conocerme, muchas gracias.


	11. Saquemos los huesos

Contra el Plagio, comienza la campaña "Robas Mis Sueños". Si Tienes una mala experiencia con el plagio, suma tu nickname, la historia que copiaron y quien lo hizo.

Soy Constelación de Salamandra o Polaris y la historia que me Robaron fue Verlos Envejecer y No somos Romeo y Julieta.

Saquemos los huesos

R´as Al Ghul volvió a pensar lo mucho que amaba a su consorte. Es decir… lo mucho que le necesitaba para respirar y seguir con su existencia casi vacía de propósito personal y no social, cuando Bruce por cuarta vez le jaloneo tiernamente y con suavidad de la manga de su traje para poder pedirle permiso para ir a ver a uno de los animales que exhibían en las jaulas.

Bruce no se separaba más de dos metros, siempre permaneciendo a su alcance y espacio visual y cuando deseaba ir más allá, le pedía autorización. Un comportamiento que dejaba mucho que desear y que filtrada demasiada información.

-¿Te gustan las aves, Bruce? – Cuestiono R´as cuando consiguió que el pequeño se detuviera debajo de un árbol, refugiándose en la sombra. El zoológico abierto era una genial idea para los días nublados, no así, para los soleados a más de cuarenta y cinco grados centígrados. Él estaba acostumbrado pero le preocupaba la resistencia de Bruce – Hay una exhibición de aviarios a unos kilómetros – Sugirió al ver el itinerario que les prestaron en la entrada del zoológico – Todos los ecosistemas posibles.

-Suena bien – Asintió sin realmente verlo. R´as estaba acostumbrándose a la manera de ser de su Detective. Cuando no se le exigía ver al rostro de su interlocutor, Bruce, mejor veía al suelo, siempre cuidando de que su postura fuera la correcta – Espero que no tengan búhos.

-El habitad nocturno está abierto…- Sugirió con la doble intensión inundando su voz, algo que no fue bien captado por Bruce - Vayamos a ese después. Esta cerca de la demostración. Tal vez visitemos a los elefantes, dicen que hay una hembra que posa cuando ve las cámaras o los celulares – La dulce expresión en Bruce se suavizo y eso termino por convencer a R´as Al Ghul de que su rival estaba perdido y no regresaría. Una cosa había sido consolar a Tim, otra muy diferente, el sentir la perdida – Pero primero hay que comer, Little B – R´as se sonrojo por lo mal que le quedaba dirigirse así a Bruce que sólo atino a asentir y a adelantarse – Será mejor que piense en otro nombre.

El zoológico contaba con muchos establecimientos de comida. Algunos de estos restaurantes contaban con la temática salvaje para seguir manteniendo la experiencia animal al máximo durante la estancia. Todos y sin excepción parecían lugares familiares, para el repudio de R´as. Ninguno contaba con un menú sustancioso. La pizza se repetía varias veces y las cremas picantes que acompañaban a la carne no parecían escasear. Nadie tenía vino, o aire acondicionado. No era un lugar que usualmente visitara de buen agrado.

R´as le pidió a Bruce que escogiera el lugar que le pareciera más divertido y en el que estuviera cómodo. Pero cuando Bruce señalo un restaurante asentado sobre un enorme árbol en medio del lago artificial que estaba lleno de patos, cocodrilos, garzas y serpientes (Estas no se veían pero R´as sabía que debían de estar por allí entre tanto junco, maleza y agua verde) supo que fue mala idea. Para llegar estaban los puentes colgantes, dos, uno de entrada y uno de salida para que la afluencia de gente no hiciera estragos y evitar accidentes. La otra forma era usar una de las lanchas y remar hasta allá, pasando por un aspersor gigante que arrojaba agua a presión a más de cincuenta metros de altura y creaba arcoíris muy monos, de paso, empapándote para comer bien a gusto.

R´as prefirió usar el puente colgante. Él tenía un perfecto equilibrio y podría cruzar con los ojos vendados pero Bruce parecía no poder hacer lo mismo. Se aferraba con fuerza a las lianas gruesas y a las cuerdas para seguir andando. Varias veces fingió que había algo muy interesante que mirar para poder tomar valor cuando las ráfagas de viento u otras personas, en su mayoría adolescentes entusiasmados, hacían mecer al puente. R´as suspiro y alcanzo a Bruce por el hombro. El pequeño casi se encoge del susto. R´as le sonrió para darle confianza y le tomo en brazos.

Bruce se dejó hacer, calmado pese a que de repente el puente se movía violentamente conforme se iban acercando a la manada de jóvenes que gritaban y se tomaban fotos. R´as no les dijo absolutamente nada y se abrió paso como estaba acostumbrado a hacer, camino por en medio del por si angosto amarre de cuerdas, haciendo que los múltiples nudos en ella se encajaran entre sus talones y dedos para mantener el equilibrio, ya que debía de mover a los costados a los jóvenes y en una de esas, cuando el resto se tuvo que replegar, varios cayeron al agua.

Los gritos inundaron de inmediato el lugar. Las chiquillas estaban preocupadas, ya que abajo, los cocodrilos nadaban por la libre. R´as entendía que no pasaría nada. Un reptil bien alimentado como solía pasar en los zoológicos, no se volvía a alimentar hasta en un mes. Pero, no podría decir nada del instinto cazador de todo depredador, a lo mejor por simple deporte algún cocodrilo quisiera mordisquear un poquito o girar en su centrifugadora de la muerte.

-Ya llegamos, Bruce – Explico cuando le puso en el suelo de madera. Los cimientos eran fuertes y reforzados por largas varas de madera que permitían sostener el peso – A este… bueno lugar – Expreso francamente incrédulo.

-¿Podemos sentarnos junto a una de las ventanas? – R´as asintió – Espero que sea lo que estaba buscando. No se veía cómodo en otros establecimientos.

Bruce fue a preguntarle a uno de los meseros en donde podían sentarse y con la cortesía de los Wayne pidió la carta.

El lugar no era de cinco estrellas, R´as la calificaría de dos. Pero, para un zoológico, el restaurante estaba muy bien. Las ramas entraban por las ventanas, y parte del techo. Inundaban y creaban un fresco ambiente que no requería de aire acondicionado. Y las mesas eran de madera reciclada que el mismo zoológico otorgaba. Los asientos eran pufs, ruedas mullidas cafés, negras y verdes oscuros para seguir creando un ambiente sobrio y el menú, por lo menos no tenía cremas picantes y pizza.

-Gracias – Le dijo cuando consiguió sentarse en frente de él. Bruce sonrió tan feliz, no una mueca que enseñaba todos los dientes sino un estiramiento torpe de labios cuyos finales eran decorados por un precioso rubor rosa que R´as supo que nadie le agradecía a ese pequeño por algo – Es una consideración enorme, Bruce. Gracias por tomar en cuenta mis gustos.

-Disculpen la demora. Tuvimos un incidente con unos jóvenes que cayeron al lago. Tuvimos que sacarlos pero gracias a dios que la profundidad es mucha y sabían nadar – Bruce miro a su Tío y la nada culpable expresión en su rostro exótico, incluso había algo de satisfacción -¿Qué desean tomar? – Llego el mesero. Un joven adulto que hacia lo que se podía para sobrevivir decentemente en la ciudad de la perdición.

-Un Merlot del 62 y si no lo tiene un Brandy en las rocas – Bruce apretó los labios, no sabiendo como contradecirle a R´as – Y un corte de carne, la que sea que tengan. A medio término, por favor. ¿Qué vas a querer, Bruce?

El pobre mesero no supo que decir. Le ponía incomodo todo de R´as, desde su ropa, sus modos, su porte… todo él gritaba hombre rico y su jefe tenía una política para esa clase de clientes: conseguirles lo que pedían. Aun si tuvieran que salir del zoológico, o tuvieran que quitárselo ellos mismos o cosas por el estilo. Pero no había forma de darle licor al hombre, las reglas de la institución prohibían la ingesta de bebidas embriagantes.

-Tío, R´as – Interrumpió Bruce de la manera más educada que podía – No hay licor – Y R´as se sintió tonto por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Había olvidado que no todo se movía para él – Serán dos sodas… y un té helado.

-¿Las sodas serán con nieve? – Bruce miro a R´as y este asintió - ¡Sí! – Grito su emoción – Lo siento.

El mesero asintió. Le caía bien el niño y después miro al adulto que lo acompañaba. Eran un par muy interesante.

-Mi pequeño Detective – Bruce atendió de inmediato – ¿Cómo supiste de este lugar?

-Alfred me trajo una vez.

.

.

.

-Es todo – Termino Tim – No sabemos cómo salir de esta. Bruce ha comenzado a hacer su vida como Bruce Wayne hijo de Roy y Jason Wayne pero afuera, estamos muy tentados a decir que padre a fallecido en alguna avalancha en los Alpes o en su búsqueda por algún fármaco que ayude en el desarrollo de vacunas para empresas Wayne. Y en realidad, jamás pensamos en decirle a la Liga que Bruce ya no está. Pensábamos mandar a Dick… si es que se necesitaba.

Richard asintió aunque de inmediato hubieran notado la diferencia entre él y Bruce. Nadie se tragaría eso de que él era Batman. Y no ocupaba la mirada acusatoria de Clark para darse por enterado. Diana o Hall Jordan se hubiesen enterado en insofacto de las trémulas diferencias que otros pasarían por alto. Bruce tenía cierta forma de llevarse con los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia y ni toda la observación del mundo, el escrutinio al que se vio sometido por su parte, le darían a Richard el arma para hacerse pasar por su padre…

-Claro… siempre debe de haber un Batman – Comento Kal- El viendo de antemano quien podía estar de acuerdo con Richard como el nuevo Batman – Yo hablaré con la Liga.

-No – Dijo Richard – No queremos que se enteren.

-Es imposible guardar el secreto – Señalo lo obvio – Bruce debe ser el que diga sobre su sucesión – Aclaro – Yo puedo apoyar al holograma pero necesitamos… que al menos, Detective Marciano este de nuestro lado, él podrá ver detrás de la trampa.

-Gracias por apoyarnos – Jason chisto desde su lugar. Dick podría estarle agradeciendo todo lo que quisiera al pitufo azul pero que no se le olvidara que el gigante campeón del mundo estaba a nada de estar dentro de su vida para siempre. Él no estaba acostumbrado a deberle nada al alguien y esperaba que Richard viera pronto lo limitante que era hacerlo – Con lo de ayer…

-A eso quiero llegar – Corto de mal humor y miro a Pennyworth con menos que el aprecio normal – Comprendo que Bruce no vuelva a ser el Bruce que conocí, con el que compartí mucho e incluso charlas sobre ustedes pero en medio de todo eso, aun con la confianza que depositaba en mi… - Damian gruño inconforme – Si, confianza, esa cosa que una persona da a otra sin esperar algo a cambio. Es el tipo de lazo que permite que dos personas puedan apostar su existencia a las decisiones y buen juicio de otra, Damian… y pese a lo que puedas creer, tu padre, confiaba en mí y yo en él. – El Demonio no volvió a decir nada pero en secreto ya estaba planeando como esparcir la Kriptonita por toda la mansión - Y jamás me comento que debía de pedir permiso para respirar en frente de sus padres.

Alfred volvió a sentirse ser el centro de la atención. Con el coraje que sus viejas venas tenían y lo poco que conocía de la relación de su joven amo con el campeón del mundo, porque pese a que Bruce fuera su pequeño hijo, las relaciones personales que mantenía con el alienígena eran un secreto bien guardado, quizá lo único que Bruce permitía mantener enteramente suyo.

Entre ello, las conversaciones o las cabalgatas que mantenían desde el amanecer hasta el atardecer eran tema desconocido para Alfred.

Perdiendo la etiqueta de servidumbre que mantenía, Alfred se permitió tomar uno de los vasos que procuraba tener dispuestos para las visitas. Y se sirvió de la licorera que estaba en la esquina de la habitación, siempre tapada con el mejor de los vacíos para permitir que el sabor perdurara fuera de su botella original.

Jason supo entender esa manía de los hombres por tomar valor. Unos lo conseguían al pavonearse con mujeres sobre los hombros y poder decir que eran de valía pero las cosas más difíciles de compartir parecían exigir un empuje diferente, algo que él no estaba muy dispuesto a soportar ver en Alfred.

-Quiero que no juzguen – No, que va… nadie de allí hacia tal cosa y Alfred por poco les llama la atención por el sarcasmo que rodo en los ojos de todos – El amo Bruce está confundido… creció confundido.

-Está claro – Interrumpió Tim de mal humor – Nosotros crecimos con la imagen de unos santos pero Bruce nos dice otra cosa… - Alfred lucio afligido – Y obvio que necesitamos respuestas.

Alfred apuro el trago en la garganta y a medio toser, volvió a empinarse otro, y luego otro y al ir por la mitad de la licorera, Clark le arrebato la misma. Damian fue hasta donde su abuelo y le apretó el hombro, el único consuelo que podría brindarle en un momento tan difícil a quien le curaba después de los patrullajes y procuraba que estuviera bien atendido. Se sentía tan poco estar a su lado cuando lo que Alfred merecía era que estuvieran a sus pies.

-No hay manera fácil de explicarles – Dijo con la voz media quebrada – Mis jóvenes amos, estoy apenado por lo que debo de confesarles. Y no culpen al amo Bruce por todo, él sólo es una de las víctimas, mi víctima.

Roy miro por sobre el hombro la tensa situación y aunque no quiso decirles de donde venía la vena mártir de Bruce, supo que todos vieron que su padre tenía de donde aprender. Que quizá Alfred era una de las llaves principales para la existencia de Batman y claro, parte de la infelicidad de absolutamente todos en la casa.

-Verán, cuando yo vine… la señora Martha acababa de perder a Thomas, el hermano mayor del amo bruce. Eso la trastoco. Martha era una mujer de poder, que siempre lidio con sus mejores galas en las peores situaciones. La dama de Gótica, eso decía mi padre. Perder a Thomas fue un golpe duro, demasiado, su corazón era frágil, por corazón me refiero a alma. A personalidad – Nadie lo dudaba – No se pudo hacer algo por ella. Visitaba a profesionales de la salud mental. Visito los asilos y se internó en algunos. Estuvo aislada en la mansión y en el extranjero. El señor Wayne hizo todo lo posible para sostenerla. Y claro, el amo Bruce fue relegado a soportar todo en silencio. Cuando yo me puse al servicio de la familia fue después de que mi padre muriera asesinado por uno de los miembros de la Corte. Claro, todo es especulación – Cosa que nadie creía.

-Llegaste cuando los padres de Bruce estaban lidiando con mucho – Resumió Jason.

-Al principio creí que la educación del amo se debía a que era el unigénito de la dinastía Wayne. La clase aristócrata siempre ha sido de unos remilgados y exagerados para la formación educativa de sus hijos – Sentencio – Mientras que unas familias echan a perder a sus vástagos, otros simplemente los rompen en el proceso de encontrar lo digno: Y el amo Bruce estaba siendo roto a cada minuto para conseguir alcanzar las exigencias de su madre. – Alfred jamás se perdonaba el tener que aguantar en las esquinas a que los señores terminaran las lecciones privadas con su joven amo. Siempre teniendo que limpiar el desastre pero sin poder meterse y le dolía aún más cuando Bruce jamás le buscaba en medio de esas demostraciones, le dolía que no le mirara porque de antemano su joven amo sabía que él no podía ayudarle – La señora Martha jamás pudo recuperarse de la pérdida de Thomas.

-¿Y por eso rechazo a padre? – Hostigo Damian.

-No, joven amo – Contesto intentando que Clark le devolviera la botella. Necesitaba beber de ella – La señora Martha quiso hacer del amo Bruce el mejor. Mejor de lo que Thomas llegaría a ser de estar con vida. Mejor en todo. Siempre mejor. Y, por supuesto, el amo Bruce nunca consiguió ser mejor que la imaginación de su madre.

Damian sabía cómo era eso. Él tampoco era lo que su madre esperaba de él. Siempre decepcionaba al abuelo y a su madre. En cada cumpleaños, en cada misión. Durante los duros entrenamientos en los que terminaba con los huesos rotos y en los que debía de dar más de sí mismo para conseguir una palmada que le permitiera seguir siendo llamado nieto del Demonio.

Talía era imaginativa. A los cinco debía de conseguir un dominio perfecto de su cuerpo, y lo hizo, pero no fueron suficientes las quemaduras que se ganó, las cicatrices de filos que lucía debajo de la ropa o las fisuras en sus infantiles huesos que sólo se rebelaban en las radiografías que le sacaban periódicamente en la cueva. Él nunca fue suficiente para su madre…

Así como su padre jamás fue suficiente para la suya.

-La señora Martha decía que a los siete años su hijo Thomas sería un gran pianista, cuyos conciertos animaran las fiestas de té que diera para caridad – Se froto las manos, recordando lo que le costó a su pequeño dominar las teclas del enorme cola negra en la mansión. Sus pequeñas manitas que eran mucho muy pequeñas para su edad – Así que el amo Bruce tuvo que ser mejor que eso, a sus cinco años estaba practicando tres horas al día. Los maestros privados que el señor Wayne traía a casa se mostraban satisfechos con los avances pero no era suficiente. Cada mes era aprender una sonata diferente, la dificultad aumentaba y cuando el amo Bruce no pudo con el ritmo, su madre le rompió una fusta en las manos – El jadeo fue general. Pero… no por el maltrato, sino por la idea de saber que su perfecto padre, que nunca les había golpeado en la vida a menos que fuera muy necesario, hubiera sufrido lo mismo que ellos. Jason giro a ver a Roy que negaba tranquilamente, dándole el permiso de que fuera con Damian, el que parecía más afectado por la sádica revelación – El amo Bruce prometió ser mejor y su madre le pudo presumir durante una de sus reuniones de caridad. El debut del amo Bruce fue aquí a sus seis años y fue mejor que Thomas, el muerto hermano que jamás se sabría si en realidad seria así de bueno o no… pero pese a eso, para su madre, esa noche en que todos le aplaudieron el talento de su hijo, no fue la mejor noche porque pudo ser mejor. Porque Thomas Wayne la habría echo ser mejor.

Alfred no debió de contar como termino esa noche porque todos lo intuían. Lo sabían por las sombras que se forjaban debajo de los cansados ojos de su abuelo. De alguna manera los llantos de su padre calaban atravesando esa piel anciana atreves del tiempo para poder contar un poco de ese mal trago. De esa vil manera en la que su amor y dedicación se vieron recompensados.

Damian y Jason sabían bien de eso. De la miseria que siempre venia después de esforzarse tanto y sólo consiguieran más dolor del que ya traían a cuesta. Jason se acordaba mucho de las veces en las que debía de ir a buscar su sustento en la calle. Cuando peleaba con los bandidos de la calle que venían a cobrarle a su viejo las apuestas y sólo encontraban a su madre drogada en la sala y él debía de defenderla. Y al cabo de unas horas, con la boca reventada y el estómago vacío, llegaba su viejo, hasta las nalgas de alcohol y droga y se desquitaba con él porque le pedía comida para su madre y él que había mantenido todo bajo control.

Y se ganaba su paliza.

-El señor Wayne no hizo las cosas más fáciles – Siguió relatando con más confianza. El que sus pequeños amos no se hubiesen levantado para echarle en cara el permitir tanta barbarie en contra de su padre, era una buena señal. Además de que Superman había sido amable al devolverle la licorera. Mandando al carajo la etiqueta inglesa, Alfred bebió directamente de la boquilla y se limpió el exceso con el dorso de su blanco guante. Jason anoto que Alfred bebía con los modales de un pandillero – Él considero que su esposa estaba en lo correcto. Y si ya no tenían a Thomas, el amo Bruce podía ser el unigénito que la familia necesitaba, claro, con la educación correcta y los incentivos adecuados. Así fue como el padre del amo hizo que con cada tarea bien realizada, se ganara el alimento. El señor Thomas no dudaba en dejar sin comer a su hijo. Él deseaba que el amo Bruce fuera regio al momento de atacar, y pudiera mantenerse firme cuando los embistes de los demás buscaran quebrarle. Unas veces lo conseguía y otras sólo no podía. Los profesores privados no eran muy solidarios, era repulsivo ver el placer que sentían al ver al amo fallar en las ecuaciones que le hacían resolver. Ellos veían los moretones y ocasionalmente los apretaban para obligarle a recordar lo que estaba en juego. El amo Bruce se ponía en blanco y fallaba. Ellos sólo disfrutaban. Juraría que deseaban cobrarse en su padre lo que no podían hacer con otros. El amo Bruce nunca tuvo un buen contacto con sus padres una vez su hermano mayor falleciera. Y dudo que llegara a tenerlo si Thomas aún estuviera con vida. Conociendo a los señores, seguro que lo hubieran sometido a otra clase de tortura. Quizá a la indiferencia, y esta, mis jóvenes amos, puede ser tan maligna como el ensañamiento mismo.

-Alfred – Interrumpió Clark – Creo que comprendemos el temor que Bruce demuestra al ver a Jason y a Roy – Los mencionados se sintieron peor. Una cosa era sospechar las vivencias que su pequeño llevaba y otra saber que "ellos" eran responsables. Un par de abrazos no borrarían todo. Unas palabras dulces se las llevaba el viento. Antes se sentían perdidos en el laberinto pero ahora no veían la salida como antes la pensaron ver – Pero… me sorprende que Bruce tenga la admiración y amor que pregona por sus padres. Digo, eso lo motivo a ser La Noche – Y le molestaba a Clark no ver atreves de tanta obstinación. Clark quería exhumar los restos de esas basuras que se hacían llamar padres y desaparecerlos al arrojarlos al sol - ¿Cómo es que Bruce jamás menciono algo? Nunca me dijo nada que me hiciera sospechar – Y allí estaba, el reportero sin libreta, intentado con sagacidad encontrar la verdad. Sabiendo los justos puntos a tocar y presionar. Clark podía seguir siendo el alienígena y el blandengue hombre que Luisa pisoteaba en el trabajo pero él era algo más que sólo un desesperado intento de encajar en un mundo que no le iba para nada, y ahora, parte de ese mundo se estaba destruyendo.

-Ahora te sientes mucho porque mi padre te llego a llamar amigo, Kent – Clark no quiso caer en la bravuconada de Damian – Sábete que mi padre no te hubiera contado nada. Esas cosas son para guardarlas en familia.

-Aunque tampoco te lo dijera – Le regreso con el mismo filo. Damian intento llegar de un salto hasta el fuerte cuello para atravesarlo con Kriptonita pero Tim lo sujeto al vuelo – Bruce era demasiado ecuánime como para hacerlo.

Damian seguía removiéndose en brazos de Tim, pataleando lo mejor que podía para hacerlo soltarle. Incluso le encajo el codo en una de las costillas y golpeo su nariz con su cabeza.

Pero Tim no lo soltaría y no fue hasta que le grito con fuerza que el pequeño Demonio recayó en quien era el que le sujetaba por debajo de las axilas, casi cortándole la respiración por detrás del cuello en una llave de sumisión que no aplicaba la fuerza necesaria para desmayarle.

Instantáneamente Damian se quedó quieto y Tim le dejo con gracia en el suelo, de pie, para poder ir a buscar un pañuelo que le ayudara a detener la hemorragia. Últimamente su nariz sangraba por cualquier golpe, resentida por ser rota tantas veces.

-Bruce no parecía muy solidario con tu situación, Damian – Siguió en su monologo Clark, sabiendo que Tim no dejaría a su hermano por la libre. Damian grito sobre cómo iba a matarlo pero no vio el trasfondo al que el súper hombre quería llegar. Por su lado Alfred empujo aún más el licor en su irritada y caliente garganta, terminando el contenido - ¿Qué llevaría a un hombre que fue criado de esa manera espartana, de esa manera tan a la Liga de los Asesinos a no mostrar empatía por su propio hijo? ¿Por Jason que apenas le veía quería su aprobación? – "Yo no quiero su aprobación" grito Jason pero Clark lo ignoro y se concentró en Alfred que ya le hacía señas a Roy para que le alcanzara la otra licorera que había en la biblioteca – Bruce siempre fue un hombre con una gran sensibilidad que le permitía conectar con sus víctimas. Tenía un toque con los infantes que era de envidiar.

-Sí, mira… tan buen toque que adopto a una guarnición de Robins – Se burló Roy ganándose una mala mirada de Dick que apenas estaba digiriendo el asunto. Roy alzo los hombros y le dio el brebaje del valor al anciano que a cada segundo parecía más viejo. Incluso le pasó una toallita para que continuara secándose el sudor de la frente. Ya que la que traía estaba empapada- Ya, ya… nadie tiene humor hoy día.

-Uno sospecharía que un hombre criado de manera tan abusiva sería un Demonio con los demás – Damian se coloreo hasta las orejas. Consciente de que su carácter dejaba mucho que desear y no pudo evitar mirar a Drake que estaba apretando con fuerza su tabique nasal y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás – O una buena alma… lo que Bruce obviamente es, pero, sabría qué hacer con Damian o con Jason… Bruce actuaba como una persona que no conoce el maltrato en la infancia, sólo el anhelo y el abandono.

El agónico sonido que Alfred dejo escapar, acentuó el mal presentimiento de todos. El hombre que siempre pensaron conocer se desvanecía ante sus ojos sin poder hacer algo. Alfred se trasformaba en la razón de su padre, en el mejor candado para sepultar la imagen social… Alfred se trasformaba en la verdad que debía de permanecer oculta y por momentos, todos, sin excepción desearon que así fuera.

-Yo no quería, no lo hacía… no deseaba que el amo Bruce los recordara así – Sollozo - ¿Qué hijo se merece ese castigo? – Y se mordió la lengua por saber que Jason aun recordaba a sus traicioneros padres - ¡Lo siento!

-¡Alfred!

-¡Pennyworth!

Los gritos iban y venían, fueron segundos de terror y nostalgia. De una clase de euforia que les calcinaba los huesos y no los hacían pensar, sólo sentir y a nadie le gustaba lo que recorría por sus sienes.

-¡Hice que olvidara! – Exploto al fin y la verdad se dreno como el gas escapando del látex. La fuga estaba por fin echa y la presión disminuía. Era un sentimiento nuevo para Alfred, algo que olvidaba ya conocía… Que desde que estuvo en la mansión maldita de los Wayne había olvidado sentir la paz - ¡Yo lo hice! Si, si – Confirmo de nueva cuenta – El amo Bruce estaba triste, muy triste. No comía, no bebía, dormía poco, estaba dejándose morir… poco a poco dejándose enloquecer. Él se sentía culpable por el asesinato de sus padres. Él había hecho todo lo que le pidieron. Obtuvo calificaciones perfectas, sus deberes extracurriculares estaban yendo de maravilla, sus clases de música en popa, el concierto que su madre le obligo a dar fue un éxito e incluso su padre no lo golpeo… el amo Bruce se atrevió a pedirles por primera vez en la vida que le llevaran al cine. Se exhibía una película que el amo deseaba ver con fervor, él ya había leído la saga de libros y deseaba verlo: La máscara del Zorro, una adaptación de un señor del crimen que era un Robin Hood. Los señores no pudieron negárselo. Y esa noche fueron asesinados.

-Lo sabemos – Dijo Dick.

-No, no lo saben. Conocen la versión oficial – Dilucido con el mejor de sus dolores – Ustedes saben que fue un asalto, una conspiración o lo que sea la explicación de turno. Pero todas coinciden en que fue un hecho desafortunado… pero en realidad, el amo Bruce vio algo esa noche – El silencio hizo su magia – Yo no lo sé, jamás me lo quiso decir. Esa noche, cuando recogí al amo Bruce de los brazos de James Gordon, lo metí a bañar: Le quite su ropa y lo vi, eran rasguños, marcas de garras en toda su espalda, en uno de los brazos… parecía que lo hubieran arrastrado – Tim pidió las explicaciones a Dick, quien negó. Nadie conocía de eso.- El amo Bruce no hablo y todo lo que James consiguió fue la culpabilidad de un niño traumatizado por ver a sus padres ser asesinados frente suyo. Nada valido. Un cañón, un collar de perlas dispersándose en las alcantarillas y la sangre manando con su metálica maldición.

-Todo es una mentira – Susurro Damian, traumado con la idea de hablarle a unas tumbas que no merecían el respeto que había ofrendado. Ofendido por haber buscado las perlas faltantes en el collar que su padre atesoraba.

-No, no… no todo – Se apresuró a decir – El amo Bruce tuvo que vivir con la idea de que asesino a sus padres por capricho. Por un tonto capricho. Es una carga muy dura para un niño, amo Damian, usted lo sabe. Todos lo saben – Nadie pudo contradecirle – Después… sucedió, el amo Bruce tuvo un inusual accidente. Estuvo en coma y para cuando despertó… el recuerdo de sus padres se había borrado. No había más Martha Wayne en medio de sus crisis esquizofrénicas o un Thomas Wayne que lo pillaba a golpes cuando por accidente escuchaba las conversaciones telefónicas a las tres de la madrugada con sus ocasionales amantes – Y había un profundo alivio en eso que contaba. La carga de un mayordomo era enorme, los secretos que debían de esconder se hacían propias, las apariencias que se obligaban a guardar los hundían en pesadillas y el decirlo le aliviaba el alma aunque a él lo dejaba mal parado, lo hacía inhumano pues ¿Qué clase de persona permanece parado cuando se golpea injustamente y con tal salvajismo a un infante? – Sólo estaba un recuerdo borroso del asesinato de sus padres, del miedo, la impotencia, de todo lo malo y del amor que les tenía, del afecto… y me aproveche de eso. ¿Qué niño se merecía a esos padres? ¿Qué pequeño no debería de amar a sus progenitores? Yo le conté sobre unos padres que jamás existieron. Le hice creer que Martha y Thomas Wayne eran hombres formidables y que debía de emularlos para honrarlos, como se supone deben de hacer los hijos para ser felices, para saber de dónde vienen… Y cuando sus recuerdos deseaban aflorar, le convencía de que eran pesadillas por la noche en el Callejón del Crimen, que eran espejismos que acudían a él porque se sentía culpable de lo sucedido, aun cuando él no era más que una víctima. Me costó que entendiera que los sucesos malos no son conspiraciones sino que las cosas malas pasan a gente buena aun cuando sea sólo por acontecer. Cosas malas pueden sucederle a personas buenas –Trago suave, cansado por tanta platica – Le convencí sobre una infancia diferente pero nunca imaginé, que mis palabras terminaran llevando a mi Amo a buscar criminales.

El silencio volvió a inundar el gran salón y Alfred agradecía que no estuvieran vueltos locos. Que todavía siguieran a su lado.

-¿Qué clase de accidente le dejo en coma? – Ataco Kal-El. Los chiquillos hicieron el gruñido agónico de advertencia, estaban dispuestos a detener el interrogatorio. Alfred no parecía poder aguantar más y Kal-El lo sabía - ¿Qué clase de accidente, Alfred? – Siguió en las mismas pero el mayordomo siguió en silencio, acongojado y dispuesto a no decir nada más - ¡¿Qué no has dicho aún?!

-¡Señor Clark! – Se interpuso Dick, si Kal-El deseaba seguir interrogando tan agresivamente a Alfred debía de pasar por encima suya para conseguirlo y conociendo al hombre, sabía que identificaría el límite que lo hacía bienvenido en sus terrenos – Basta, Alfred hizo lo que creyó correcto. Y estoy de acuerdo con él – Exclamo y miro a Roy por el rabillo del ojo, recordando la conversación que habían tenido hacia unos días. No era justo atacar a Alfred.

-¡No jodas, Dickface! – Salto Jason, embravecido por tener que discutir de nueva cuenta el mismo tema de la vez pasada. Él no estaba para nada de acuerdo con lo que Alfred hizo, el robarle las memorias a un niño, el negarle su vida era tan malo como el que le dejara recordar. Él había sido víctima de la misma saña y cuando consiguió recordar, no le hizo ni puñetera gracia el que le dejaran limpio. Alfred le mintió a su padre y gracias a eso, ellos tuvieron que vivir con una mentira como cierta, con una falsa creencia y…¡No era justo! - ¡No tenía…!

-¡Jason! – Grito Roy y Jason se calló – No te atrevas a decir nada más – Dick asintió, dándole todo el permiso a Roy para que hiciera con su hermano lo que mejor le conviniera. Jason vio ese desplante, esa confianza y volvió a sentirse fuera de lugar ¿Desde cuándo esos dos habían vuelto a aliarse? – Ven – Exigió y como si no tuviera voluntad, Jason obedeció. Se sentó al lado de Roy que le tomo por los hombros y le susurró al oído – Nos encargaremos de hacer las cosas diferentes.

-¡¿A si?! ¿Entonces porque no le decimos la verdad? – Volvió gritar.

-Porque su mente colapsaría – Dijo Tim – Regreso a una edad en donde Alfred no había limpiado su mente – el anciano asintió – Está intentando no volverse loco y no es bueno que le contradigamos. No hay manera, Jason, de que Bruce entienda ahora mismo el que sea nuestro padre, un vigilante, el vigilante más cabrón en la historia y que ahora es sólo un niño con mucho miedo. Hay demasiada historia entre nosotros. No es digerible para nadie. Por momentos yo me pierdo.

Roy apretó el agarre en esos hombros y le volvió a susurrar a Jason, delicadamente, tiernamente, llenándole de promesas con respecto a Bruce. Diciéndole tantas cosas que Dick apenas alcanzo a sonreír desde su lugar. En serio que desde fuera esos dos si parecían un joven matrimonio en camisa de once varas. Eran muy similares y el destino los había puesto juntos una vez más para enfrentar incluso sus propios miedos. Una oportunidad como esa no se repetía.

-Gracias, Alfred – Dijo Dick – Gracias por cuidar de nuestro padre. Gracias por criarlo y además, gracias por siempre estar para nosotros.

-De nada, joven Richard.

Clark era el único que no parecía contento con las explicaciones de Alfred Pennyworth pero no lo hizo demasiado visible. Hizo pasar su molestia con cualquier cosa con respecto a lo descubierto. Pero su instinto de reportero le decía que Alfred le ocultaba demasiadas cosas.

.

.

.

Bruce se quedó quieto a los inicios del puente colgante. Una vez hubieran terminado su soda helado y el delicioso sándwich de tocino con queso doble, era hora de regresar a recorrer el enorme zoológico que aún tenía un show de cachorros de león que deseaba ver después de tomarse la foto con la elefanta.

Pero… tenía miedo.

-¿Bruce? – Cuestiono curioso - ¿Sucede algo?

-No – Negó con rapidez, agarrando el valor suficiente para andar por el puente de salida que era mucho más largo que el de entrada y pasaba directamente por las copas con nidales de las garzas y pájaros tejedores. Una clase de espectáculo que se ofrecía gratuitamente… junto con la aparatosa vista de caída al vacío – Ya voy.

R´as entonces subió a Bruce a sus hombros y le sujeto con ternura de las manos que ya se agarraban con sobrada fuerza. R´as jamás imagino que su rival alguna vez tuviera las manos de su nieto, suaves, pequeñas y frágiles… era difícil saber que de adulto esas mismas manos se empuñaban con justicia y cólera, con culpa para quebrar los huesos de los delincuentes y sostener a una ciudad que no sabía pagarle cada sacrificio.

Bruce se fue relajando conforme R´as avanzaba.

-No vas a tirar a nadie… ¿Verdad? – R´as se lo cuestiono… no, no lo haría a menos de que fueran unos jóvenes cretinos que asustaran a su pequeño Detective - ¿Tío R´as?

-¿Por eso no querías cruzar?

-No… no es eso – Se apresuró a decir – Me da miedo caer.

Y como una jodida profecía uno de los ninjas de Talía les ataco desde el final del puente. Las estrellas ninjas cortaron los amarres y Bruce grito en el oído de R´as que apenas le alcanzo a mandar a callar.

R´as sujeto bien a Bruce, le custodio entre su pecho y le hizo sentir seguro, lo que se podía hacer en esa situación. Y sus guardaespaldas, los que habían sido sorprendidos con la guardia baja ahora estaban cazando al insensato que ataco a traición. R´as les hizo la seña de que estaba bien y que no deseaba que Bruce los viera. Timothy no estaría de acuerdo con eso.

Las otras desafortunadas personas habían caído al agua y pataleaban histéricas por creer que los cocodrilos irían a atacarlos… bueno, un miedo justificado…. Y era una gran posibilidad, se dijo R´as, ya que esos idiotas se veían bastante apetecibles por la manera en la que llamaban la atención de los "dormidos" reptiles. Bruce siguió aferrado a él, encajándole las uñas.

-Bruce… Pequeño Detective – Dijo y con cierto temor, Bruce abrió los ojos. R´as estaba en una de las copas de los árboles, justo al lado de los nidales más frondosos - ¿Ves? No te deje caer – Bruce no sabía cómo era que su Tío había conseguido llegar hasta arriba del árbol, cuando lo último que sintió fue estar cayendo – Mira – Le pidió señalando a un nido, cuyo pajarillo no había interrumpido su estiramiento de alas… dispuesto a saltar pasase lo que pasase – Todos en algún momento debemos de caer, Bruce – Y el pajarillo salto… cayendo al agua y Bruce puso una terrible cara de espanto - ¡Hey! – R´as esperaba que el pajarillo pudiera volar, no que se estampara. Acepto que fue un mal ejemplo – Ejem, bueno, tú no eres un pájaro… sino un murciélago.

-No me gustan…

-Interesante – Susurro – Sólo quiero que sepas que estaremos contigo. Que no te dejaremos caer, aun cuando mi hija este tras… – Bruce le miro sin entender – No importa, accidentes pasan todo el tiempo. Y mira, no nos caímos.

-Porque eres muy fuerte, Tío.

-Y nunca te dejare caer, mi pequeño Detective.

Y R´as no le dejo ver a Bruce como una serpiente que estaba en el agua, atrapo al pajarito para devorarla. Ya había sido suficientes traumas para un día.

.

.

.

Damian pidió permiso para entrar a los aposentos de Drake. Tres toques en la puerta y ya estaba desesperado porque el remplazo no le habría o daba permiso para introducirse él mismo en la habitación.

De repente el pánico anido en su pequeño pecho ¿Y si alguien había entrado y había asesinado a Drake? ¿Y si estaba convulsionando en el piso a causa del golpe que le dio? ¿Y si…? ¡No! Drake no debía de morir de forma tan patética… pero tampoco debía de entrar como si nada a la habitación del Consorte de la Liga… ya que él no era uno de sus guardaespaldas… ¡Al carajo! Aun se encontraban en la mansión.

-¡Damian! – Grito Tim asustado por la manera en la que Damian abrió la puerta y el objeto que estaba detrás (una caja con preciosa moña) hizo un estruendoso sonido de rotura… y Drake supo que fue un mal lugar para poner el regalo que R´as le dio esa noche – Me debes… aun no sé lo que era pero lo debes.

Damian bufo, enojado porque todo fuera una falsa alarma.

-Es tu culpa, Drake. No contestabas – Gruño.

-No escuche.

Damian chasqueo la lengua y espero unos segundos antes de tener que acercarse a su… lo que fuera Drake para revisarle el golpe en la nariz. Afortunadamente no era una cosa de cuidado y todo correspondía a un drama de señorita digno de Drake.

-Lo siento, tt – Dijo de brazos cruzados. Apenas creyendo que estuviera en la habitación de su hermano para pedirle disculpas aun cuando no lo había hecho cuando le dejo caer de cabeza aquella ocasión – No era mi intención golpear al Consorte del Abuelo. No me fije que eras quien me sujetaba.

-Damian…

-Aceptare cualquier castigo que decidas imponer por asaltarte de esa manera. Tal irrespeto es imperdonable – Y Tim sintió el escalofrió de la muerte cuando Damian, su orgulloso hermano se hinco a sus pies, reverenciándole.

-¡¿Qué haces?! – Chillo en la misma línea.

-No hagas esto más difícil, Drake, tt – Se le salió y de inmediato se mordió la lengua – Te golpee y eso es una falta grave para el gremio.

-Aja, lo sé – Y es que no se esperaba menos de su orgulloso Demonio – Pero… Dami, nos hemos llevado de esta manera desde que nos conocemos. No es la mejor, pero es la que conocemos y demonios si eso no es lo que debe de ser… quizá con menos violencia, me encantaría que no sangrásemos en cada reunión familiar y eso – Confeso – Pero, de allí a que yo te ponga un castigo sólo por ser tú, estas mal.

-Eres…

-Sé lo que soy, Damian y sé lo que no soy y sé que quiero ser y sé lo que me falta ser – Damian rodo los ojos – Y creo que tenemos que encontrar la manera de que sigamos siendo familia.

-El abuelo…

-R´as va a preguntar porque mi nariz esta así y yo le diré que es sólo cosa de familia… familia, Damian y no Gremio y política. – Y tomo aire – Te diré un secreto, Damian, la manera en la que hemos hecho funcionar esto ha sido así, dejando nuestra política afuera.

-¡Tío Tiiim! – Les llego la vocecita de Bruce desde afuera de la habitación y ambos dejaron de discutir del tema. – Regresamos y Tío R´as nos compró algodón de azúcar. ¿Puedo pasar a darte el tuyo?

Damian asintió.

-Adelante, B – Y Bruce abrió la puerta, haciendo sonar el cristal roto. Bruce miro a Tim con culpa y comenzó a buscar la caja – Esta bien, B, tranquilo… se me cayó y no lo he juntado.

-¿No fui yo? – Cuestiono B en forma dudosa, temiendo entrar ahora al cuarto de su Tío - ¿En serio?

-Nadie va a mentirte, mi pequeño Detective – Dijo R´as entrando al cuarto y convenientemente ignoro el rostro de culpabilidad en su esposo y nieto - ¿Qué ibas a darles, Bruce? – Tim agradeció que R´as dejara pasar su obsequio quebrado.

Bruce atravesó la habitación y les extendió los dos algodones de azúcar. Damian pillo el azul y Tim se quedó con el amarillo.

-Un recuerdo del zoológico. Fue muy divertido – Comento, feliz porque su pequeño obsequio fuera bien recibido.

Y Bruce desapareció del cuarto.

-¿Así que… nada que contar? – Cuestiono R´as y Tim y Damian se miraron cómplices.

.

.

.

Bruce escucho los gritos de sus padres que intentaban hacer pasar desapercibidos, acallando su voz hasta medio suspiro… según ellos, se encontraban con su Tío Dick hablando de Alfred y de él. No se veía que fuera un momento para interrumpir, así que mejor se dio la media vuelta pero se topó con el hombre volador.

Clark traía el algodón de azúcar a medio comer. Clark había sido el primero en darle la bienvenida cuando su Tío R´as lo dejo en la puerta de la mansión en lo que pedía a alguien que no alcanzo a ver que llevaran el auto al garaje. Por lo que él pudo escoger el color de su regalo. El hombre le miraba con afecto, con una ternura que no recordaba bien recibir antes. Aun ni de Alfred.

-No es bueno huir, Bruce – Le dijo con una vocecita cómplice y Bruce se coloreo, poniendo los dulces de por medio – Ellos están esperándote.

-Están ocupados.

-Si – Asintió – Pero están esperándote. Ellos se alegraran cuando te vean. – Le dio la media vuelta a su amigo y le empujo con suavidad – Ellos estarán felices.

-No – Se negó con espanto - A ellos no les gusta que les interrumpa.

Clark ya lo sabía… y entendía que no era bueno forzar las cosas pero Bruce debía de ser obligado para saber los nuevos límites. Y él confiaba en la resistencia de Bruce al cambio. Sabía que su pequeño amigo estaría bien. Que esos jóvenes no harían lo mismo que los padres de Bruce, que ellos, chicos lastimados por sus propios padres, sabrían como criar de manera diferente a Bruce.

Y Clark abrió la puerta. Dick detuvo la charla y Roy miro por sobre el hombro de Jason como Bruce entraba a trompicones por ser empujado. Apenas alcanzaron a ver a Clark guiñarles el ojo para cerrar la puerta de forma inmediata.

Las piernas de Bruce temblaban. Había quebrantado todas las reglas de su Omi. Les interrumpía y traía golosinas.

-Acabo de regresar del zoológico – Comenzó a reportar – El Tío R´as fue muy amable conmigo.

-Más le valía – Soltó Jason y Bruce se puso más nervioso. Debía de hacer quedar a su tío muy bien delate de su Omi. R´as había sido muy bueno con él y no quería ocasionarle problemas - ¿Y que trajeron?

-¡Mi favorito! – Grito Roy haciendo que Bruce rebotara en su sitio - ¿Esos son para nosotros, B? Porque yo ya le eche el ojo – Explico con desenfado, intentando que Bruce se relajara de nueva cuenta. Parecía habérsela pasado muy bien con la Cabeza del Demonio como para arruinarle su feliz día - ¿B?

-Si – Asintió – El Tío R´as los compro. Uno para cada uno – Explico extendiendo los tres algodones de azúcar. Esperando a que los tomaran para poder irse. En realidad, jamás pensó que fuera a funcionar. Él imaginaba que sus padres le regañarían por traerles algo de tan poco valor.

-¿Y el tuyo? – Cuestiono Dick con suavidad, cogiendo el bonito algodón rosado.

-Ya me lo comí.

-Entonces – Dijo Roy – Compartamos, B.

Y Roy tomo en brazos al enano para ponerlo en el sillón junto con Jason.

-Omi y yo… - Dick asintió – Y Tío Dicky vamos a compartir nuestros dulces tan deliciosos contigo porque nos los trajiste.

Bruce les miro de hito a hito… espantado por el cambio tan radical en que sus padres actuaban.

Pero cuando Jason le metió el primer bocadito de dulce a la boca, Bruce se permitió olvidar que esa extraña situación podría ser el preludio a su siguiente castigo.

.

.

.

Alfred entro a su habitación ya en la noche. La que estaba más escondida, la que nadie visitaba y Alfred mismo dudaba que alguien la conociera. Era una buena habitación… con cama suave y enorme. Con baño con jacuzzi propio, una comodidad que los Wayne siempre manejaban con su personal de más confianza.

Alfred abrió su armario. El que contenía su uniforme, sus trajes, varios sombreros y sus bastones. Hasta el fondo del mismo, había una caja, larga caja de madera, con pestillo para guardar su culpable interior.

Alfred abrió la caja, los pestillos de hierro chillaron y él se quebró un poco más. Descansando en el forro de terciopelo había un removedor de brazas. Un metal oscurecido a partes. Por precaución, Alfred no susurro nada… con Clark Kent en la mansión no le convenía.

Mejor lloro en solitario, aferrado a esa arma metálica con la que había golpeado a su joven amo. La que uso, sabedor de los efectos secundarios… ya que antes de atinarle a golpes, había echo a su joven amo injerir uno de sus muchos brebajes, que ayudarían a sus propósitos.

Él sólo quería lo mejor para su joven amo.

Así aquello fuera lo impuesto.

Y Alfred no pudo decir nada cuando el estruendo en el cementerio familiar hizo su propia gala de sinfonía, nadie en la mansión se opuso a la libertad con la que Clark se movía. Y Alfred vio a sus anteriores señores ascender en sus féretros, cargados en lo alto por el campeón del mundo para ser llevados al Sol…

-Perdón – Sollozo – Perdón, amo Bruce.

.

.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora

¿Te esperabas esto? ¿No o si? dimelo. esta historia aun tiene mucho que contar. bueno... cumpliendo con la actualización, yo dejo esto para que disfruten o se torturen... lo que les guste.

Recuerden que la campaña "Robas Mis Sueños" sigue en pie.

Y espero poder saber pronto de ustedes en sus comentarios. Les invito a pasar a leer mis otros trabajos y espero que esta semana sea buena para ustedes

¿Y qué piensas?

Agradezco infinitamente el que me tengáis tanta paciencia. Que me sigas leyendo, apoyando, comentando y que leas, de madruga, mañana, tarde o noche y digas que esto da para más.

A ti por seguirme, gracias.

A ti por comentarme, gracias.

A ti por inspirarme, mil gracias.

A ti por atreverte a conocerme, muchas gracias.


	12. La muerte de Bruce Wayne

La Muerte de Bruce Wayne

-Tu hija es un dolor en el culo – Dijo Jason, molesto, irritado por saber que la bruja les había atacado en pleno día. Talia era una formidable enemiga a la que deseaba tener lejos de B o de la familia. Muy lejos de Damian para que no volviera a echarle a perder la cordura - ¿Cómo así que sabe dónde atacarte, viejo? ¡¿Que no se supone eres el diablo?! ¡La cabeza del demonio?

-Hasta yo tengo que recibir informes para estar al tanto, no soy clarividente, sirviente – Jason apretó los dientes. Odiaba que le recalcara su eterna deuda con la casa Al´Ghul - Tenemos una infinita red de inteligencia. Podrías llamarla "Oráculo" si te apetece – Jason chisto sin gracia y se tumbó en el sillón. Dick seguía calibrando lo dicho por R´as. La reunión se había alargado apenas B se fuera a la escuela sin Damian. Ya luego mandaría a su hermanito a la siguiente clase. Que de algo sirviera ser uno de los inversionistas mayores en dicho colegio – Nuestras casas de seguridad están por toda la ciudad… nidos en todas partes, diría la Corte.

Los hermanos se tensaron. La Corte era una infernal entidad que odiaban tanto como a la Liga de Asesinos. Con sus propias reglas, con las armas desenfundadas, infectando y controlando Gotica. Echando raíces desde lo bajo a lo alto. Con Garras, cuidando sus espaldas como las mascotas sin vida y elección que eran. La sola mención de dichos pasajes no eran bienvenidos. Y los cuatro apostaban a que R´as lo sabía y por ello disfrutaba al pronunciar la palabra de las pesadillas en su ciudad. La Corte les había dañado tanto como Joker o la mismísima Liga de Asesinos.

Tan desagradable como era el tema y que requería de todos los instintos sobre él, Tim lo ignoro, y siguió pensando en su hijastra. Talia jamás le había respetado como Damian hacía por el título que ostentaba. A sus ojos, no era más que otro consorte que servía de tapadera para las necesidades que todo hombre tenía, por consiguiente le había escogido para no faltar a la memoria de su madre, según le dijo en una desfavorable situación. Tim dudaba que R´as fuera la clase de hombre que le guardaba luto a alguien por mucho tiempo, cuando era este mismo factor el que lo impulsaba a tomarse las actividades con calma y a las compañías con asertividad y nada de pasión, pensando con los sesos y no las gónadas.

Talia era un problema.

Quería a Damian con ella, vivo o sino muerto por su traición, aunque Tim suponía que lo prefería en sus manos por un tiempo, torturado y vejado antes de enterrar una daga de extremo a extremo en el cuello y desangrarlo. Talia siempre fue dramática y práctica. Sin Bruce para protegerle, Damian estaba en desventaja. No dudaba que en su propia desesperación, el Demonio optara por no enfundar su filo asesino que tan bien le había conservado el pellejo hasta ahora y tratara de salir librado de su madre, fracasando en el intento. Y Tim no podía dejar de pensar en cómo B y Damian estaban en riesgo. Uno más indefenso que el otro pero al final presas perfectas.

-¿Tu hija sabe de Bruce? – Clark al fin había tomado la palabra, hostigando al gran Demonio a contestar todos los miedos de Tim. Sobre lo que R´as dijera, se darían los siguientes planes - ¿R´as?

-Desde el primer día – Confeso. La caída del Detective no fue un secreto. En lo que le llevo clasificarlo como tal, su hija ya se había hecho con la información – Se moría cuando le arroje al pozo. La pelea contra mi hija fue muy dura. Talia escapo mientras mi nieto lloraba a su padre – Dick miro a su hermanito, sabiendo que era así justo como Damian sonaba – En cada batalla, en las misiones es deber reportar lo que acontece y ponerlo en sus correspondientes fichajes. Claro que hay información que sólo yo poseo – Lo que se traducía a que R´as asesinaba o borraba la memoria de alguna manera a sus hombres. Nadie se sorprendió con el descubrimiento. Clark escuchaba los acompasados latidos del Líder de los Asesinos, sonando como una nana, una tranquila melodía que enaltecía sus acciones. Clark no había escuchado a una persona tan satisfecha y convencida de su bien hacer, hasta el día de hoy. Le temió, sanamente, como se teme a lo desconocido porque es inconcebible que tal cosa exista – Mi prole tiene acceso a ella a menos que ordene lo contrario. Y Talia se hizo con ella. Antes de que la pelea por el liderazgo de la Liga se confirmara, tuvimos una cena… los buenos modos no se pierden en mi hogar – Tim sabia eso – Su reto es legítimo. Entre sus motivos, justificaciones, su oratoria de fuerza, virtud, sangre y no recuerdo que más me soltó muy ufana y con justa razón para ella, francamente estaba leyendo la carta que mi Consorte me enviara – Jason ya se imaginaba el contenido por el sonrojo de Tim. Su remplazo siempre tan trasparente. Si ya sabía él lo pervertido que Drake podía llegar a ser. No dé a gratis era un acosador desde tan temprana edad – Mi hija soltó su decepción con respecto a la nueva forma de su amado.

-No hiciste nada – Reclamo Clark… Tim sintió la mirada del tipo a punto de volverse láser para hacer queso suizo a su esposo – Sabiendo lo que se avecinaba y no hiciste algo.

-Era una posibilidad – Una certeza conociendo a Talia. Jason bufo, R´as era un idiota.

-Por el momento supongamos que el ataque no iba dirigido sólo a matar a papi – Dick calmo los ánimos – Damian, haz el favor de estar con B hasta que tengamos noticias de que Talia está fuera de Gotica.

-Madre no ira a ninguna parte – Contradijo Damian – Aquí esta lo que más desea – Señalo a su abuelo – La corona está muy cerca – R´as asintió. Su hija no iba a salir de la ciudad teniéndolo a él allí. Era cuestión de tiempo y estrategias - Madre nunca lo ha dicho con todas las letras pero siempre ha deseado ser la Líder de la Liga sin importar los medios. Si el abuelo se queda, Madre también.

-Es allí donde R´as nos hará el favor de llevar su real trasero a otra ciudad – Jason y su siempre buen vocabulario apareciendo – Los pleitos de familia deben de resolverse entre familia. Y si… ahora gracias al Remplazo somos familia… más familia de lo que me gusta decir – Damian no dijo nada sobre su conveniente omisión en la frase. La relación entre su abuelo con Drake parecía seguir ardiendo – Pero no quiero a esa perra loca en los jardines.

-Esa perra es mi Madre, Tood. La mujer que te trajo al mundo de vuelta, tt. Aunque no te lo merezcas – Jason casi chillo de felicidad. Amaba a su bravucón hermano, a Damian no le pegaba la melancolía… no, ya no más. Estaban descuidando al enano por B… y aunque Jason no hiciera caso de la anotación, se aseguró tener pinturas nuevas para que Damian siguiera creando, era mejor que le ladrara y se ocupara en algo –Me voy. B ha de estar esperando a que llegue. No le gusta comer solo.

-¿Y eso? – Hostigo Tim.

-Bueno… no lo dice pero le cuesta saber que no hay nadie que conozca – Si eso lo entendían. No era el mismo año y todos los compañeros de su padre tenían por lo menos ya unas centenas más. Imposible que Bruce llegara preguntando por ellos y alguien le respondiera. O habrían hijos de los mencionados que miraban mal a Bruce por sus cuestiones locamente cuestionables – Me la paso en el receso con él.

-Buen trabajo D – Elogio Dick – Clark por favor, prepara la reunión con la Liga. Jason, Tim preparen la muerte de Bruce.

.

.

.

-Y con eso terminamos el capítulo de hoy – Bruce cerro su libreta y la puso dentro de su mochila. Esperaría a que todos salieran para ir a uno de los jardines con vista a las canchas de basket para comer. Disfrutaba el espectáculo de los niños menos estirados, los raros por llamarlos de laguna manera. Los que no temían ensuciarse – Les recuerdo que sus trabajos de la feria de ciencias serán recibidos para correcciones esta semana y que deben de tener un modelo para calificación si no quieren participar – Osea, si o si debía de armar algo para el siguiente martes.

Bruce hizo lo que pensó. Desempaco el almuerzo que Alfred le hiciera. Amaba las tostadas francesas con extra mantequilla y canela. Alfred sabía cómo hacerlas. Y las tiras de tocino estaban riquísimas. El jugo de naranja natural, bien conservado en el termo especial. Los cubitos de fruta cortados y separados entre sí para que el jugo no se mezclara. Una cosa que Bruce jamás comprendería, todo iba para dentro, no importaba si de repente la sopa se mezclaba con la carne… pero no eran cosas que él pudiera cambiar.

Su abuelito lo hacía porque le gustaba y ya.

-Hey, chico nuevo – Bruce dio otra mordida a su comida antes de ver al niño que le hablaba. Parecía de la edad de Dami sólo que tenía una cara más alegre, con el ceño sin fruncir y una sonrisa en los labios. Un típico gothamita de cabello negro y piel blanca, con los ojos coloridos – ¿Eres Bruce, cierto? – B asintió - ¿Qué eres de Damian Wayne?

-Familia – Si, eso eran. Primos… familia. Muy seguramente Damian sería la cabeza familiar en unos años. Pero eso no debían de saberlo ellos - ¿Quieres hablar con él?

-¡Oh, no! Sólo no quiero que me rompa la nariz – Dijo rápido. Casi asustado. Damian era un gamberro que sabía usar los puños y saltaba como canguro, y boxeaba como uno – Quiero asegurarme que no estoy haciendo algo que le moleste – Bruce inmediatamente se contrajo. Si cabía la posibilidad de que Damian se enojara por hablar con el otro, era mejor poner distancia. No quería hacer incordiar a Damian, no a él que se había mostrado tan amable y lindo. Podría ir a quejarse con sus padres sobre su desobediencia y entonces si se arrepentiría – Soy Denébola Johannes, pequeño.

Bruce inspecciono la mano que le tendía, menos de dos segundos (El límite de tiempo razonable para no lucir grosero) para aceptar estrechársela. Al no saber quién era este niño, mejor ser cordiales… podía tratarse del hijo de los amigos de sus padres o el hijo de un rival, con el que siempre era mejor el buen trato. Debía de ser amable. Debía de ser un Wayne.

Apretó esa mano que de a poco se le antojaba similar a la de Damian.

Denébola, sin deshacer el agarre, lo disolvió en una caricia propia de los caballeros para las damas de siglos pasados. Bruce se sonrojo cuando le beso el dorso y luego lo soltara, mostrándole las manos en son de paz junto a una sonrisa media idiota y despreocupada.

Bruce seguía de hito a hito, respirando por sus ensanchadas fosas nasales que se distendían como escape a su acalorada situación.

Era la primera vez que alguien le hacía tal cosa.

-Bueno, mis amigos y yo queremos saber si quieres juntarte con nosotros para el tianguis de la ciencia – Bruce parpadeo, aun medio inconsciente por la estridente personalidad de Denébola que no pegaba para nada con el serio traje del colegio – El festival de ciencias de la escuela es una payasada en comparación. El primer lugar es un viaje a Moscú para presentarlo. No hay límite de edad. Pero como eres tan pequeño, deberás de tener el permiso de tus padres.

-Hum – Bruce buscaba por donde huir. Atrás de Denébola un extraño grupo se reunía, esperando a que dijera algo. Debajo de la sombra de un árbol, en lo que jugaban a las cartas. Le asombraba que los profesores no les pillaran. – No me permiten viajar.

-Pero si piensas que puedes con nuestro ritmo – Bruce volvió a sonrojarse. No quería sonar presuntuoso, pero, seguro que de ayuda era. La edad no era impedimento para sus profesores extracurriculares, siempre le estiraban y moldeaban para hacer sentir bien a su papi, aunque siempre fallaba - Échale un vistazo. Si el tema no te convence, te vas… pero ya quiero tenerte, Bruce.

Bruce no tuvo que recoger sus cosas, Denébola lo hizo por él. Le empujo con prisa y ligereza, y le presento a los otros alumnos. Todos de distintas edades. Seis hombres que cargaban soldadores en los cinturones y planos en portafolios y rollos de arquitecto, Bruce no recordaba cómo se llamaban. Le dejaron cargar unos planos en lo que encontraban un sitio lejos de la mirada de la competencia.

Kasiq era un proyecto de caridad de su familia, según le conto. Estaba en el colegio por una de las becas que se ofertaban en los orfanatos Marthas. Algo que Bruce no pudo registrar en su memoria. No había ninguna Martha en su familia. Pero no dijo nada, no quería parecer un descerebrado, menos delante de un genio que le explicaba el punto de fusión del nitrógeno para poder usarlo como querían.

Siberia era una señorita pudiente de la mafia, según le dijo. Muy campante porque sus padres hacían negocios con todos los que se juntaban en el exclusivo club Iceberg. Le explico a Bruce que le habían nombrado en honor a Pingüino, bruce una vez más se sintió fuera de sitio. Ellos le hablaban de cosas que desconocía. Siberia le propuso que le dijera si alguien lo molestara, que ella se encargaría de mandar a alguien para desaparecer a las ratas. Bruce le asintió la cortesía, sabedor que a ninguna mujer le gustaba ser despreciada, las amantes de su padre eran todas así, bonitas y frías, de ojos peligrosos y sonrisas fáciles de borrar.

Cedric y los demás se fueron rápido porque tenían que regresar unos libros a la biblioteca y se despidieron de Bruce.

-Entonces pasaremos por ti…

-¡B! – Bruce vio a Damian, sudoroso. Le sorprendió saber que su primo había corrido – Te buscaba.

-¡Lo siento! – Se apresuró a decir, una disculpa rápida evitaba un enojo mayor. Aceptar la responsabilidad era mejor que bordearla, pues no funcionaba. Subió sus hombros, ocultando el cuello. Acostumbrado a cubrirse de los golpes. Tratando de hacerse un blanco más pequeño. La actitud aparte de desconcertar a Damian, pues Bruce jamás había tenido ese comportamiento con él, hizo a Denébola saltar a defender a su nuevo amiguito.

-Yo me lo lleve, Alteza Wayne – Damian ignoro el tono burlón. Denébola Johannes era un incordio de manías extrañas y extranjeras. Lleno de veneno y no le gustaba que estuviera cerca de su padre. Podría parecerse a Grayson pero Denébola seguía siendo muy diferente – Andaba solito y lo invite a mi club de Toby.

Damian no supo quién era Toby y ni le importaba.

-B nos vamos – Bruce camino sin asentir. Obedeciendo con eficacia.

-Wayne – Volvió a decir Denébola – No se trata así a los prometidos.

-Tt estúpido – Johannes sonrió – Mi familia no es una desviada como la tuya.

-Sólo digo – Denébola sabia como todo el mundo que Damian era hijo de una árabe, de una deidad del desierto y que como tal, debía de estar contaminado con las tradiciones de su cuna, tanto como Denébola lo estaba con las suyas… y en ambas, se sobreentendía que los arreglos matrimoniales no era ajenos a la política y a la riqueza. Y si se quedaba en familia, mejor – Bruce nunca menciono tener que obedecerte para que no le golpes.

-No hables de lo que no sabes.

-¡Claro que sé, alteza! – Bruce se sacudió por miedo y Denébola no pudo evitar señalarlo– De esto sé muy bien. Grábate esto, Wayne… Bruce está en el equipo de ciencias. Y voy a ir con tu padre a pedirle el permiso – Damian entro en pánico – Bruce Wayne seguro que acepta.

B trago duro… no entendía nada.

-Tt.- Veinte minutos y Damian seguía andando por toda la escuela sin detenerse. De tan mal humor que apenas hacia caso a B, que le seguía como un perrito.

Bruce siguió a Damian apenas arrancara. Muy cerquita para no hacerlo enojar más.

Damian le dejo en su salón y se fue luego de darse cuenta de la hora.

Necesitaba hablar con el resto de tontos para ponerlos al día.

Por su lado, Bruce tenía un mal sabor de boca. El día que tan bien había iniciado, estaba decayendo. Pero supuso que de esa manera estaba mejor, al menos, ya sabría qué hacer. No como los días pasados en los que sus amados padres andaban raros.

-Señorito – Llamo Alfred que como de costumbre iba a recoger a su joven maestro. Siempre quiso que Bruce se sintiera bien. Que viera un rostro amable después de un pesado día que apenas comenzaba. Así que, había cogido la costumbre de abrazar a su protegido antes de subirlo a la parte trasera del auto. Ahora, aunque Martha y Thomas no estaban, sabia reconocer cuando su hijo necesitaba un abrazo – Bienvenido.

Bruce se quedó allí, enterrado en el suave calor.

De un brinco, Bruce se trepo a su asiento y se colocó el cinturón de seguridad. Alfred ya se ponía sus lentes oscuros. El sol estaba inclemente y su luz lastimaba sus cansados ojos, los que ya necesitaban una ayuda extra para la lectura y el día a día. Ajusto el retrovisor y le regalo otra sonrisa a su hijo. No importaba que Bruce no lo reconociera como tal, que fuera su abuelo… que ya nunca más le llamara padre, porque sabía bien que sus jóvenes maestros harían un buen trabajo y se ganarían a pulso ser llamados padres. Jason y Roy serian grandes padres que sabrían no equivocarse todo lo que él sí hizo.

Bruce seguiría siendo su hijo en su corazón… hasta llegar a la tumba.

-¿Abuelito? – Alfred carraspeo. En ocasiones odiaba la sensibilidad de Bruce. Si no la tuviera, no sufriría tanto, no hubiera dudado en dejar el manto - ¿Te sientes mal?

-Nada de eso, señorito Bruce – B hizo su mohín. Su abuelo siempre le llamaba así cuando no debía de seguir cuestionando – Mejor dígame cómo fue su día.

-Hice enojar a Damian – B no podía esconderse. Sus rojas mejillas delataban su miedo, estaba conteniendo el llanto – Por eso no se subió con nosotros. ¿Te dijo que hice? – Alfred sabía medias de que iba la plática. El maestro Damian había llegado furioso, aunque más preocupado por el inconveniente de un tal "Bruto idiota" dentro del plan – No quería, no sabía.

Alfred no pudo desmentir los temores de su pequeño pues cuando quiso girar, ya estaban dentro de los terrenos de la mansión. En donde ya les esperaba Roy y Jason, provocando en Bruce un ataque de pánico.

¡Estaban molestos!

Bruce quito el seguro de su cinturón. Si su padre lo sacaba del auto que lo hiciera rápido. En una ocasión similar, Thomas le había tomado por el brazo y le saco a jalones, no sin hacerle daño.

Alfred dándose cuenta, freno un poco antes de la entrada, necesitaba tranquilizar a su hijo. Pero Jason les dio alcance con prisa.

-B – Bruce brinco en su lugar – No traes el cinturón. No debes de quitártelo hasta que Alfred te diga.

-Lo siento.

-Anda – Le estiro los brazos – Tenemos prisa, B – Bruce se lanzó a su Ada para que le tomara. Aun le sabia raro que le abrazara tanto – Al, Lucius quiere hablar contigo. Ya llego. Deja el auto aquí, no le va a pasar nada tan malo… - Aquello le dio mala espina al viejo hombre. Entonces iban a tener una reunión en la mansión con todos los héroes o se esperaban a los reporteros.

Bruce entendía cada vez menos. Su padre le sonrió y le sacudió los cabellos, una caricia extraña pero a la que no le presto más importancia. Es decir, si seguía en la misma ruta su cabeza iba a estallar.

-Bruce – B vio a Clark, en compañía de un… hombre de ojos rojos. Instintivamente se aferró a su Ada. Damian estaba en una de las esquinas, con los brazos cruzados. Bruce trago duro. ¿Y si le regalaban a ese hombre por ser mal hijo? ¿Por ser malo con Damian? – Hay alguien que debes de conocer.

– Detective Marciano - Saludo Jason, de mal humor. Bruce se volvió a hacer pequeño – Supongo que sabes que si haces algo que no, te meteré a un horno – Las amenazas nunca estaban de más cuando se trataba de su padre.

-Tranquilo, Jason – Marthian levanto las manos en son de paz. Si algo comprendía de los terrícolas del clan murciélago era su euforia por la protección y la venganza. Batman podría decir que no era cierto, pero, a su ver, empezar una cruzada contra el crimen le parecía una venganza por la pérdida de sus padres. Y a su manera, cada uno de esos jóvenes, habían hecho lo mismo y Jason era la descripción de la palabra en persona… en su símbolo de sangre – Superman ya nos dijo algo.

Clark venía con algunas marcas de lucha… si eso era posible, Jason apostaba a que Diana o Aquaman no se tomaron a bien poner a Dick en el manto de Batman. Eso o no aceptaron la explicación de la muerte tan poco heroica y mundana que Bruce Wayne tuvo a la mitad del amazonas.

-Lo segundo – Explico el alienígena – Diana sabe que Batman no se dejaría morir por un envenenamiento cuando Poison Ivy le ha besado – Según los planes, la Liga no se enteraría del nuevo Bruce. Porque Bruce jamás regresaría a portar el manto. No importaba cuanto se empecinaran a hacerlo. Ninguno de ellos comprendía la carga de la oscuridad. De la justicia que tanto Diana proclamaba o de la humanidad que Kal-El sugería en sus acciones y él estaba de acuerdo en no crear a un hombre tan desdichado como había sido su camarada – Tuve que asegurarles que Superman decía la verdad. Que vi en su mente la verdad.

-Tu mala costumbre de meterte en la mente de los demás te ha servido – Jason rumio su disgusto – Fuera de la mía. No me gusta.

-Perdones – Marthian extraña el contacto al estilo de su raza. Tantos secretos y penumbras le eran difíciles de comprender. Pero en un planeta que no era del todo suyo, debía de adaptarse y convivir con las limitantes que esto indicaba – Hola, Bruce – Se dirigió a su pequeño camarada que intentaba controlar el miedo que salía de entre sus abiertos labios agrietados por el clima. Le sorprendió saber lo frágil que era el que fuera el hombre más peligroso de la humanidad y de las razas… - Soy Detec, amm, J´onn J´onzz.

-Un placer – Le contesto en la misma línea de modales ingleses.

J´onn agarro esa manito, la ajusto a sus dedos largos y calientes, adentrándose en una capa de alma resguardada en la mente, en el ladito inconsciente que permanecía con las verdades latentes. Pulsaban, derramándose por las orillas de los sueños. Salpicando las pesadillas. Un chasquido por la derruida pared, un cimiento en el ala este donde los gritos trataban de salir y decorar y parchar por doquier, hacían la magia de poner a Martha y Thomas en el lugar correcto.

Cuando Superman había llegado a la Atalaya con las noticias de la muerte de Batman, nadie lo tomo bien. El kriptoniano había dicho que el aviso era una consideración que Nightwing pensó adecuada, ya que él tomaría el manto y el control de Gotham de acuerdo a lo que creerían seria el deseo de su mentor.

 _-"Sabia que entrarías" – J´onn, sorprendido por la cálida bienvenida en la mente de Superman, fingió que seguía atento a la pelea que la amazona sostenía con el hombre de acero. J´onn admiro ese temple de Clark por sostener dos conversaciones – "Escucha. Bruce no está muerto… no exactamente. Él ha encontrado una manera de ser feliz pero ocupa de tu ayuda" – Era más simple dejar que las imágenes fluyeran por el pensamiento bien atrapado y procesado para J´onn. Lo que le había ganado unos golpes de Diana bien aterrizados a la mandíbula - "Entonces… ¿Bruce puede contar contigo?"_

 _-Bruce está muerto – Interrumpió, frenando a Diana que montada sobre Clark quería sacarle la verdad a golpes. Olvidando que su soga tenía esa virtud. Igual y se estaba vengando por abandonarla por la reporterucha a la que siempre le tocaba salvar y la que inoportunamente creaba más problemas diplomáticos que soluciones – Lo vi en su mente. No miente. Batman está muerto – Hall Jordan se recargo en Shayera, quien seguía en la misma línea. Sorprendida porque el sujeto escalofriante no regresara a joderla con sus paranoicas suposiciones._

 _-No – Negó Diana._

 _-Los hijos de Bruce dirán la noticia. El funeral es hoy – Aviso – Están invitados – Arthur no estaba para asistir a otra fiesta fúnebre. No ahora que su pequeño hijo había fallecido. Demasiada muerte en tan poco tiempo._

 _-¿Y el niño si es su hijo? – Cuestiono J´onn, metido en el papel que le tocaba jugar. Bruce siempre fue un buen camarada, un amigo, alguien confiable y que lamentaba no poder seguir en su lista de peligrosos. Ahora que Bruce no estaba, era difícil sentirse bien por mantener su piel marciana – Es idéntico._

 _-Damian tiene la sangre de Batman – Rugió Diana._

 _-No, Robin es hijo de Batman… yo hablo del nuevo hermano del clan murciélago – Las palabras de J´onn hicieron que los presentes se tensaran._

 _-¡¿Otro?! – Ahora fue el turno de Shayera de recargarse en Hall._

Si, otro. Shayera podría llegar a encariñarse con este Bruce si es que el clan murciélago les permitiera convivir. Lo cual dudaba.

Debía de olvidar a Bruce para encontrar a Bruce, vaya con la ironía.

Escarbar y seguir.

Un poco más, más adentro, excluyendo los episodios indescriptibles… ignorar a Alfred golpeando con una palanca de metal a Bruce. Saltarse las partes en las que Martha obligaba a Bruce a obedecerle. Flanquear el odio que le despertó Thomas Wayne cada que golpeaba su pequeño e indefenso hijo. Debía de terminar de crear la correlación con su nuevo ambiente.

Sin importar afuera que tanto le nombrasen a sus padres biológicos, para Bruce sólo escucharía los nombres de sus padres: Jason Wayne para la que fuera Martha Wayne y Roy Wayne para suplantar al otro progenitor. Ya deberían de hablar con Oliver sobre en donde había terminado su hijo. Borro los nombres de los que fueran sus amigos de antaño y al encontrar a unos nuevos chiquillos, los uso… de cualquier forma, esos mocosos ya estaban en la vida de Bruce.

J´onn rio por su pequeña travesura. A Damian lo le gustaría tener a ese Denébola Johannes tan cerca.

Lamentaba no poder manipular más la mente de Bruce. Sufría al no poder quitarle el miedo a Roy y Jason, pero, algunas cosas más valía que sanaran por su propia cuenta.

-¿Listo para ir con Clark y conmigo al cine? – Los muchos minutos que a J´onn le tomara organizar la mente de Bruce, habían sido suficientes para que los hijos de Bruce le apuntaran con las muchas armas que portaban. No los culpaba. Nightwing y Tim habían visto lo que su sobrina había sido capaz de hacerle a su compañero Aqualad.

-¿Voy a regresar? – Pregunto a su vez a Jason, angustiado - ¿Regresare?

-B… - Jason agradeció la explicación de J´onn. Casi le ponía un santuario al marciano por invadirle de nuevo. Ocasionalmente esas intrusiones eran positivas. Jason no imaginaba que tal cosa pasara después del episodio de Megan – Tenemos una fiesta muy aburrida, no quiero que estés aquí.

-Porque es aburrida – Soltó Roy. J´onn amablemente había hecho su trabajo y hablado del temor de Bruce. Increíble que pensara que Damian era su remplazo. A su debido tiempo se lo dejarían claro. Bruce no podía ir por la vida esperando a que ellos le botaran como si no sirviera. Ellos no eran sus mentores, ellos no eran Oliver y el antiguo Bruce, ellos no eran Martha y Thomas. Ellos eran, o pretendían ser mejores que sus sombras – En serio, enano. Jaybird me obliga sino me escapaba contigo – Bruce no se convencía – Un montón de viejos estirados, con cuellos de pato y traje de pingüino, con un palo metido en el culo – Jason le soltó un golpe en la espinilla que hizo a Bruce tragar duro. ¿Iban a pelear de nuevo? – Ya, sin malas palabras.

-Damian no está enojado contigo – Bruce no le creía a su Ada. Al soltar su nombre, el demonio había prácticamente volado para estar junto a su padre, maldiciendo a Jason por ser tan alto y dejar a B fuera de su alcance. Si dependiera de Damian, pondría a su padre en el suelo, donde pudiera ser franqueado y cuidado por todos sin el peligro de caer de ninguna parte si es que su loca madre aparecía – Damian estaba enojado porque él no puede ir al extranjero y tú sí.

-¿¡Que!? – Damian salto en su lugar. Superman casi fulmino a los chiquillos por la estupidez que estaban autorizando. A él le complacía tanto como a Damian el mandar lejos a Bruce.

-¿Quieres participar en el tianguis de la Ciencia? – Pregunto Jason – Tu padre participo en muchos. Y gano varios. Hizo lo suyo cuando Oliver Queen le adopto, antes de adoptar el apellido Wayne – J´onn gruño incomodo, esa historia fue lo mejor que pudo crear para no joder más la cabeza de Bruce. Siempre era más lindo su sus padres tenían una tierna historia de amor que le inspirara a creer en almas gemelas. Bruce debía e crecer como cualquier niño al que defendían. Además de que no había de otra. Los Wayne existían si porque si… - Y el tío remplazo – B sabía que su Ada hablaba de Tim – Es el cerebrito de la casa. B, todos hemos estado en esas competencias… menos Damian, él se conforma con recitales.

-Es arte, tt.

-¿Quieres? – Insistió Jason ignorando a su hermanito – Después de hoy podrás hacer lo que quieras.

Bruce observo a Damian, que de repente estaba muy al pendiente de su cara, registrando sus movimientos al tiempo en que aseguraba que sus padres decían la verdad. ¿Podría ser que su remplazo estuviera celoso de él? ¿En serio? Bruce mantenía un sano escepticismo. Damian era mejor.

-Participar y ganar es lo que un Wayne hace – Afirmo con su vocecita. Prometiéndose no traer el segundo lugar. Las cosas se hacían para ganar – No los decepcionare.

Clark tomo a Bruce en sus brazos. Era suficiente. Damian le mando una mirada de muerte. Kal se prometió mirar por sobre la espalda. Damian era un abusivo y tramposo al momento de vengarse. Bruce guardo silencio. Dejándose hacer. Alfred había aparecido para decirles que la rueda de prensa invocada estaba en los jardines esperando las primeras declaraciones.

Bruce vio a sus padres haciéndose pequeños. Había sido puesto en el auto de nueva cuenta. Clark al volante y J´onn haciéndole compañía en los asientos de atrás.

-No es una fiesta como las que Jason está acostumbrado a dar – Dijo J´onn. Bruce mordió sus labios, ansioso porque ese adulto de extraños ojos le leía – No creo que debas volver a ser el pianista estrella, Bruce.

¿Entonces eso donde lo dejaba?

Si su Ada ya no lo quería… ¡Lo iba a abandonar!

-Jason ha perdido el gusto por el piano – Bruce no creía eso posible – Todos podemos cambiar, Bruce.

-¿Cuál película quieres ver, Bruce? – Clark pregunto, seguro en que Bruce nombraría la remasterización de la Máscara del Zorro.

-Zorro.

Kal-El sonrió. Algunas cosas no cambiaban.

.

.

.

-Es la última firma, señorito Wayne – Pronuncio Fox, terminando de pasar la documentación a la caja fuerte, para mandar una copia a primera hora al abogado de empresas Wayne para el traspaso de propiedad según la última voluntad del difunto Bruce Wayne – Tim, no tengo que preguntar algo, pero, ¿Seguro que las acciones están bien distribuidas? No sabía que el señor Wayne tenía otro hijo.

Siempre astuto, se dijo Tim.

Era imposible engañar a Lucius. Su buen aliado en industrias Wayne, presto a prestar su conocimiento en la creación de los juguetitos más prácticos en el departamento de ciencias aplicadas. Ni hablar de los que desarrollaba en sus laboratorios privados, sostenidos y apoyados por las empresas Wayne.

Lucius no necesitaba que le dijera que ese hijo con el mismo nombre era su padre. Ni necesitaba saber los pormenores de la nueva locura que envolvía a su familia… aunque ya tenía una buena idea por lo que de seguro Batwing le contara. Lucius sobreentendía, como hacia Alfred. Tim se preguntaba si aquella habilidad era una herramienta del tiempo o de su cerebro.

-La rueda de prensa se llevara a cabo en la mansión. Dick invito a todos los medios de comunicación. Necesitas venir, Lucius. Esto debe de hacerse bien.

-Los accionistas se pondrán nerviosos – Si, él podría ser la cabeza de la empresa en la ausencia de su padre… pero Tim sabía que no era Bruce, y pese a todos los defectos de playboy, su padre fue un empresario comprometido a resultados y que pese a eso, había dejado Wayne Enterprise en la quiebra en muchas ocasiones, obvio que el resto de accionistas no confiaran en el liderazgo de un niño, por más inteligente fuera – Iré tras dejar el memorándum en sus contestadoras. Ni loco espero a que me contesten.

-¿Miedo, Lucius?

-¿De un montón de señoritos mimados convencidos de degollar antes de hablar? Para nada. Sólo quiero que el señor Luthor no me engatuse – Tim se rio – El hombre es convincente.

-¿Él o su cybort?

-Su Cybort, claro…¿Le ha visto las piernas?

Definitivamente Lucius seguía teniendo su sentido del humor intacto.

-Entonces – Tim presto atención – Felicidades por su recién ascenso, señor Wayne y lamento el fallecimiento de su padre. Bruce Wayne siempre fue un hombre que se dormía en las juntas internacionales pero, no quería que terminara así. Empresas Wayne seguirán manteniendo las acciones correspondientes, y no se han movido, las ganancias serán depositadas en las mismas cuentas a nombres de sus hermanos con la excepción de que la empresa y el cincuenta y un por ciento de acciones están al nombre de Bruce Wayne, su recién hermano adoptado, del que usted es albacea hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad o usted muera.

-Correcto.

Tim cuidaría de lo que era de su padre. Lo cuidaría para él. Se lo guardaría. Le enseñaría todo lo que le enseño cuando le leía en su cuarto, o le dejaba aprender al llevarlo a sus juntas. Le enseñaría a tener paciencia en los contratos internacionales y a manejas las variantes aun cuando estas estaban en contra.

Le enseñaría todo lo que una vez le confió.

Lo mínimo.

Apenas lo justo.

Y ni así compensaba algo.

Bruce había dado más de si de lo que alguien pudiera recuperarle.

.

.

.

-¿Viste a Oliver? – Pregunto Dick a Roy que seguía ocultándose de su mentor en la mesa de bocadillos, bebiendo de la pirámide de copas. Por suerte, Oliver seguía atado del brazo de Dinah que le mantenía firme con el resto de la Liga – Vinieron rápido.

-Se vería mal si no – Aunque no se sabía aun bien sobre el llamado, las sospechas y rumores viajaban por cada rincón del jardín. Se hablaba del féretro negro que reposaba junto a una de las fuentes. Cerrado y decorado por blancas flores. Al gusto de Alfred – Saben que no está aquí… pero esperan a que les lleves, para poder despedirse.

-Ya está arreglado – Susurro – R´as uso el mismo truco que hizo con Jason. No me preocupa que quieran hacer pruebas. No profanaran al hombre que admiran.

-Vinieron todos.

Dick sospechaba que sí. Algunos no eran ni conocidos de Bruce Wayne, como apuntaba Lana en su libreta de reportera pero gente como Shayera, que ocultaba sus alas gracias a la tecnología o Hall Jordan mantenían sus bocas cerradas ante las muchas preguntas de la pelirroja. Estaban para dar apoyo a la familia, aunque sabían que ellos celebrarían otro funeral, más digno de un guerrero, a ver de Diana.

Batman se merecía antorchas, mar y gritos de guerra y laureles, no los flases de diva metrosexual para alimentar los tabloides con chismes gordos.

Barry estaba asquerosamente quieto. Raro en él. Hasta ignoro la presencia de R´as. De hecho, pese a la amenaza que representaba, nadie de la Liga hizo amago por acercarse y está de más decir que sufrieron un ataque al corazón cuando Tim llego, besando al Líder de los Asesinos.

-Es tu turno, Dickbird – Apoyo Roy, tragando duro por su amigo – Por Bruce.

-Le has tomado cariño – Acuso con ternura.

-Imposible no hacerlo – Confeso – B es como nosotros.

-Gracias – Roy parpadeo. Sabiendo para donde iba y sin poder detener a Dick, termino con su copa numero veinte – No tienes porque, no estás obligado y aun así lo tratas bien. Gracias por quedarte. Por aceptar ser su padre. Nosotros podemos solos. No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. Los divorcios pasan en cualquier momento. Podemos arreglar todo y podrás seguir tu vida. Las calles han de picar sin Arsenal dando lata.

-Para el carro, Dickbird – Por eso es que no quería que Dick siguiera hablando – Outlaws ya no existe. No sé si te diste cuenta, pero Stirefire no está, se esfumo. Jason no va a salir a ninguna parte ahora. Y yo no tengo a donde ir. Una lujosa mansión no está mal – Bromeo – Además, puedo volver a despertar con la vista de unos bonitos traseros – Apunto a Jason y le señalo con un movimiento de nariz – No soy idiota. No voy a dejar eso.

-El poder de los traseros.

-¡Eres el dios de las nalgas! – Se burló – Hay páginas enteras dedicadas a tus pedazos de globos, duros, parados, grandes – Estallo en carcajadas. Cuando con Jason se toparon con esa página, pasaron horas riéndose del mucho porno y fotos de la retaguardia de Nightwing – Debo aprovechar lo que esas adolescentes hormonadas no pueden gozar.

-Eres imposible – Roy recibió el beso, suave, delicado, un toque como los que se daban entre los callejones en medio de las escapadas años atrás. Cuando eran Robin y Veloz. Las memorias eran traicioneras y la remembranza una fastidiosa zorra – Gracias por estar vivo, Roy. Gracias por no morirte en un charco.

-Ahora tengo un hijo – El peso del significado casi le hace borrar su sonrisa. Jamás pensó en ser padre. Nunca pensó que viviría demasiado – No es momento para esnifar un sueño.

-Si… señor Wayne – Roy se sonrojo – Mejor ve por tu señora que tiene problemas manteniendo a Damian a raya.

Dick ignoro el mal sabor de boca. Siempre creyó que si Roy iba a formar parte del clan murciélago seria porque se acostaban. Esa historia había terminado. Y ahora, por esos caprichos del destino, estaba con Jason sin estar… el sexo no se comparaba al calor de una pareja.

¿Le molestaba que Roy no fuera el novio de Jason o le jodia el sexo entre ellos sin nada de por medio?

-Buena tarde – El pódium era alto, elevado como cualquiera. Solian guardarlo para las ventas de caridad en su mansión. Esas reuniones que Bruce hacia cada tres meses para la recaudación de fondos. Y era la primera vez que se paraba en el. Con tanta atención deseada. Con esa indescriptible habilidad de notar sus faltas – Queremos dar esta noticia. Mañana será anunciado que empresas Wayne cambia de dueño – Y Dick se guardó el nombre de Tim. El público debía de creer que él era el todo poderoso dueño ahora. Los ataques serian para él. La atención seria para él y Tim podía hacer su vida a gusto. Y claro, entre mayor polémica levantara sobre sí mismo, menor atención a Bruce – Ya que Bruce Wayne, mi padre – Remarco con fuerza. Algunos aún se atrevían a llamarle gitano, huérfano afortunado, aun le despreciaban por sus orígenes y les dolía que Bruce prefiriera poner su apellido en un don nadie que tuvo la tragedia correcta frente al hombre correcto – A fallecido el día de antier. Bruce Wayne se encontraba en una exploración en el amazonas, en busca de una toxina que serviría para la producción de vacunas. Bruce Wayne fue un pionero del ámbito médico y tecnológico al servicio de la sociedad. Impulsaba proyectos ecologistas, antes y después de Pamela Isley y fundo Martha´s para huérfanos en ciudad Gotica. No existirá y ni existió un hombre como mi padre – Aseguro – Alguien que se ponía en último lugar cuando el barco se hundía o en primera línea cuando la guerra o la necesidad golpeaban – Batman y Bruce compartían eso – Y en esa línea, cruzando la selva no explorada, su trasporte se volcó por una pendiente. Los restos fueron identificados y hoy, como cabeza de familia anuncio su deceso.

Los flashes no dejaron de sonar y dispararse. Dick se mareo un poco. La velocidad era imperiosa y se obligó a no contradecirse en sus gestos.

Las preguntas fueron gritadas y Dick mando a callar a los presentes.

R´as aplaudía esa manera de control.

-No es la única noticia. Mi padre quería anunciarlo él mismo, pero, ahora que lamentablemente no puede – Y fingió un sollozo contenido – Es mi responsabilidad, anunciarles y suplicarles que por sensibilidad, no se trepen por nuestras paredes, espíen el colegio o asusten a mi sobrino, Bruce Wayne, recién reconocido hijo sanguíneo de mi hermano Jason Wayne – Y ese había sido un chisme caliente cuando el hijo presuntamente muerto sólo estaba secuestrado – Y que hoy regresa a tomar su lugar entre nosotros tras una educación en las tierras extranjeras.

Ahora no se sabía que cual era el mayor escándalo… el nombre, la aparición de un hijo o el fallecimiento. Demasiados hechos para una sola plana en el periódico.

-Por favor – Rogo – Bruce acaba de perder a nuestro padre - Algunos se giraron a mirar a Damian – Necesitara tiempo y tranquilidad por el abuelo que tanto amaba – Una mentira más o menos no importaba – Por favor… si algo de piedad tienen y de agradecimiento al hombre que amaba esta ciudad, déjenos tranquilos. Aprovechen hoy para todo lo que quieran preguntar.

Damian tuvo que preguntar.

-¿A quién asesinaron? – si porque todo debía de ser perfecto.

-A un buen hombre, un jardinero al que el detective tenia cierto cariño – Contesto su abuelo.

.

.

.

-Bruce – Dijo al quitarse la marcara, cuidando que el súper hombre no pudiera localizarle. Una labor titánica que podía llevar a cabo. Bruce estaba acompañado por esos dos héroes – Pronto, bruce, muy pronto – Prometió.

Bruce sonreía con timidez. Comiendo de sus palomitas. Bebiendo soda. Disfrutando de los cuidados de esos dos.

-Muy pronto, Bruce.

Porque había que cuidarse de ellos que todo veían.

.

.

.

.

Gracias por leer.

besos a todos


	13. Pajarillo o Murciélago

CAP 14: Pajarillo o Murciélago

-¿Qué crees que sea, pudin? – Harley alimento a sus hienas, sobándoles el lomo, mirando cómo se erizaba su pelaje apenas la otra bajaba su hocico a comer… se medían entre ellas incluso cuando nunca les faltaba el alimento - ¿Crees que el chico mantequilla miente?

-Eso no importa, Harley – Joker repetía una y otra vez el video de la noticia del deceso de Bruce Wayne - ¡AQUÍ! – Analizo los gestos de Richard, los parpadeos, los modos cuidados, la comisura del labio torciéndose hacia arriba y la otra hacia abajo, tragándose la verdad. Era obvio que mentía. Sus pupilas buscaban fijarse en un punto muerto para no actuar en reflejo con nadie, aislado de las emociones y atrayendo las miradas de todos con un ensayo escogido para hacerlo el protagonista, cuando a Richard Grayson los reflectores le disgustaban había estado más que receptivo a que le tomaran a cada segundo – Aquí hay murciélago encerrado.

Harley miro lo que su pudin apuntaba.

Se rasco la cabeza y se quitó una de sus borlas de bufón, extrayendo de ella un rastreador que usaban en casos especiales, como este.

-Y dentro de poco sabremos que ocultan esos pesados, amorcito – Aseguro – Esa bruja está muy interesada – Talia había puesto una interesante suma de dinero por la cabeza de Bruce Wayne, lo que a la mayoría de los antagonistas les pareció curioso pero que no consideraron ni dinero fácil o algo a tener en cuenta - Y Robin sigue teniendo muy buen precio por esa adorable cabeza. Apuesto a que se vería mejor en nuestra mesa. Le pondría flores en esa boca. Déjamelo a mí.

-Robin no me importa – El video volvió a correr y Joker lo pauso en cuanto Damian apareció – Batsy no está muerto – Carraspeo – Pero, por si las dudas, sólo para confirmar, haremos una visita a la jefatura de la ciudad – Esos zapatos repiquetearon en el suelo y dieron impulso para un buen salto. Joker se acomodó su corbatín y se relamió el cabello.

-¡Como digas, Pudin! – Las hienas se lamieron las patas, mordiendo después sus cuellos, como dándose mimos antes de que su mami les pusiera las correas para salir a pasear – Tenemos trabajo, bebés.

Joker dejo que Harley se encargara de los detalles, él tenía que ir a otro lado. Zapateo un poco con el tacón de sus botines de cuero, mandados a hacer a medida como todo su traje. Sólo el mejor diseñador para vestir a su real persona. Traje sastre sin marcas, sin etiquetas, sólo buena tela con adiciones especiales para guardar sus juguetitos y que no se notara la cubierta de suave kevlar que mantenía debajo del chaleco.

Un Kevlar negro que distaba mucho del que usaba su querido Batsy.

Pero funcionaba.

Pero, en otro tema, que ahora importaba más, Joker se deslizo hasta el Iceberg. Pingüino y él no tenían buena relación. A decir verdad, el sindicato del mal había fracasado en sus muchas versiones. Y que lo más cercano que estuvo sin intentar fastidiarse la vida, fue hacía ya años, cuando pensaron que un imberbe mozalbete hombrechuzo había matado a Batman.

Su murciélago siempre se la jugaba, recordó con placer.

Engañaba a todo el mundo… como hacía con su muerte.

-No me hace feliz – Aviso al guarro de dos metros que custodiaba la puerta y que apenas podía caber en un Armani – Pero dile a tu jefe que tenemos que hablar. Y que no, no voy a pagarle el cargamento que le robe la vez pasada.

Pingüino rompió la pluma con la que estaba firmando apenas escucho la aguda y burlona voz contorneada por el rojo labial.

¿Qué querría ese horrible bufón?

.

.

.

-B, nos vamos – Aviso Damian acabando el jugo de su vaso. Los desayunos se habían vuelto menos pesados. Bruce siempre se levantaba temprano, antes que Jason o Roy… y Damian lo sabía porque le escuchaba bajar las escaleras para luego subir de nuevo… Damian juraba que Bruce ocultaba algo – Trae tus cosas.

Bruce asintió… de hecho, su mochila estaba ya lista en el asiento del auto en el que Alfred siempre los llevaba a la escuela. La dejaba desde la noche lista. No fuera que necesitara salir antes o después. Era una costumbre cogida por el mal humor matutino de su padre y el alcoholismo de su ada, cada uno, con gritos y serios modos, quizá café y matinis con aceitunas en la mano que no usaban para empujarle y premiarle a ponerse pulcro.

Ambos estaban de mejor humor, pero, como siempre, eso no debía o podía durar demasiado.

Mejor estar preparado.

-¿Y los otros, Pennyworth? – Tomo la mano de B, apurado sin motivo – Diles que Drake ha sido mandado a llamar en la universidad. No sé los motivos.

-Como diga, amo Damian – Alfred se colocó su gorra especial de chofer, la que tanto gustaba a Bruce y se acomodó en el asiento del auto – Le recuerdo que los amos Timothy y Richard están arreglando unos asuntos en las empresas. A lo mejor quiera brindar una mano para desahogar los deberes del joven amo Timothy y pueda ir a su escuela a atender otros menesteres.

-Tt – Eso no era una sugerencia – ¿Mi abuelo no ha dicho algo sobre volver a la Liga?

-El señor R´as Al Ghul ha dejado dicho que su estadía será larga, hasta que resuelva el asunto de su madre, amo Damian – D no supo ni para que pregunto – Joven Bruce – B presto inmediatamente atención - ¿Tiene el permiso para participar en su festival de ciencia?

La cara de Bruce se ilumino y asintió. Esta era la primera vez que se sentía parte de algo suyo. Pese a que la idea por completo había sido de sus compañeros. El hecho de que lo invitaran era muy bueno.

No recordaba que alguien fuera tan bueno con él. Claro, a excepción de Elliot.

-Apenas vea a Denébola se lo daré – Damian arrugo su ceño y no dijo nada. Ese cretino era extraño y no le gustaba la cercanía que pretendía con su padre.

Por lo demás, el trayecto fue tranquilo.

Al bajar del auto, B vio que una mancha negra y peluda corría desbocada por la acera de la escuela y detrás de ella venia una de las muchas alumnas pidiendo ayuda para atrapar a su mascota.

Damian le dio su mochil fue a sujetar al pequeño animal que sacaba la lengua y se retorcía entre sus manos. Intentando salirse y seguir corriendo. Le tomo sus buenos segundos tranquilizarlo. A Damian se le hizo extraño, los animales domésticos siempre se calmaban cuando alguien les sujetaba y más si la dueña les estaba hablando como loca histérica y voz de pito… insoportable.

B estiro la mano, queriendo acariciar a esa miniatura. Damian le dejo hacer… si B quería tocar al peludo, entonces B tocaría al peludo… así funcionaban las cosas.

-Es tan bonito – Elogio Bruce. Todos los amos quieren elogios para sus mascotas, sin excepción. Eso bien lo entendía Bruce. A lo mejor, ahora que sus padres estaban receptivos pudiera conseguir aplausos y felicitaciones satisfactorias en el festival de la Ciencia. Si hacia un buen trabajo, lo felicitarían y le dirían a sus padres que tienen un buen hijo, y quizá, sólo quizá no le cambiarían por Damian – Y suave.

-¿Te gusta? – La chica puso sus manos sobre Bruce, sujetándole por los hombros y mirándole desde arriba. Bruce asintió - ¿Lo quieres? - Damian deseaba que dejara de tocar a su padre. No debían de tocar a B, quien encontraba el contacto físico desagradable y se aguantaba las ganas de separarse en pro de la etiqueta y la buena imagen Wayne – Estoy buscándole dueño.

-No, gracias – Rechazo aun sin moverse – Mis padres no son mucho de tener mascotas – Mintió. Su primo tenía muchos animales y sus padres no se enojaban por la vaca o el gato… pero de nuevo, era Damian quien los tenía… no sabía si el mismo privilegio se extendía a él. A lo mejor Damian contaba con algunas exenciones que distaban de las obvias. Quizá hiciera algún mérito sobresaliente. O sólo fuera mejor que él, más inteligente, menos torpe… en resumen, Damian era un Wayne – Y no tengo mucho tiempo para cuidar de una.

-Pero no lo dejarías escapar – Acuso Damian… aun incrédulo en la estupidez humana. Los perros sin entrenar y tan pequeños debían de tener una correa y no ser traídos a la escuela. Ella hizo caso omiso de la bravuconería.

-No estoy tan seguro – Se quejó en voz baja.

La bonita mujer le puso la mano sobre la cabeza y froto un poco, entre el cabello, despeinándolo… para luego cepillarle un poco, apenada por su impulso.

-Entiendo – Hizo puchero – Ni modo… Floki hubiera sido feliz contigo – Damian le dio al animal que no se tranquilizó en manos de su ama. Ya quería que esa alumna se largara de su vista – Gracias por ayudarme.

Así como llego, se fue.

-Pudiste tener al cachorro – Le dijo Damian… dejándolo en la puerta de su aula de clases – Los idio… idiosos – Cambio rápido… tenían que aclararle a Bruce que él tenía todo el derecho a ningunear a Jason y a sus hermanos en general - De tus padres te dirían que sí.

Bruce no convencido asintió y lo dejo estar.

.

.

.

-¡Borloncha! – Grito otra mujer a las afueras del colegio de Gotica, apresurada por ver a su amado bebé en brazos de esa extraña - ¡Amor! – La bola de pelos gimoteo, estirando las patas lo más que podía - ¡Ladrona!- Exclamo – Mi Borloncha estaba dentro de mi auto – Reclamo.

-¿Oh? – Rio haciéndose la desentendida - ¿Si? – Alzo los hombros después de arrojarle el perrito a sus brazos - ¿Sabes? Borloncha no es tan lindo. Mis bebés sí que son tiernos y obedientes – Se quitó la peluca - ¡Vaya! Sí que hace calor… ¿La quieres? Es nueva.

Harley se fue de inmediato, tomando el deportivo que hurto hacia unas horas para el trabajo. Lo dejaría en alguna parte después de acercarse un poco a la ciudad.

Guardo el cabello de Bruce Wayne en una bolsita de muestra y la etiqueto con su torcida letra, de giros agudos y picos agresivos con suaves curvas en las "a". La puso al lado de la muestra de Batsy. Su pastelito guardaba pequeños fetiches y como una buena mujer, comprensiva y amorosa, comprendía que los hombres tenían sus momentos de pasión por otros.

Lo que no cambiaba lo mucho que lo amaba.

-Veamos si mi pudín tiene razón y eres nuestro Batsy – Se relamió los labios. Pensando en que es lo que J haría si fuera así.

Batsy era pequeño, hasta delicado. A lo mejor, sería un buen Junior Dos para compensar a su primer hijo perdido.

Como fuera, ella lo aceptaría. Porque para el amor no hay límites ni maneras. Amaba a su pudin.

.

.

.

-Bruce – Saludo Denébola que no había podido esperar al descanso para saludarle. Honestamente había quedado preocupado por la relación de Damian con el niño. Estaba seguro de que había algo oscuro y feo ahí - ¿Qué haces?

Bruce le devolvió el saludo y le tendió la hoja que le permitía participar. Denébola suspiro contento. Al menos por el momento debía de posponer su encuentro con Roy Wayne.

-¡Fantástico! – Afirmo, notando esa pulcra letra cuadrada, fina, demasiado bien echa que parecía a máquina por su perfección – Siberia y Cedric están haciendo los últimos detalles. ¿Quieres venir ahora? Con esto – Señalo el papel – Tienes permitido faltar a unas cuantas clases. La escuela impulsa estos proyectos porque le dan buena fama – Bruce dudo un momento - Anda, prometo que no pasara nada malo.

Bruce guardo sus cosas y siguió a Johannes.

Pasaron por los cuertos de música y se encerraron en uno de los cubículos privados que el área de ciencia ponía a disposición de sus alumnos. Los libros desperdigados sobre las mesas y los lápices y virutas decorando por todas partes, le decían a B que el asunto estaba muy pesado.

La perfecta Siberia se veía con ojeras y el cabello desalineado. Cedric abusaba del café. Shari´a seguía tipiando el proyecto en la computadora para mandarlo a los jueces como dictaba el protocolo.

-Bruce – Llamo Einar - ¿Puedes reservar los boletos del avión esta noche? Te aseguro que seremos los ganadores y nos iremos a Moscú en dos semanas.

Bruce no comprendía de donde salía esa seguridad. Él había sido criado para ganar y ser un buen Wayne, pero, jamás sintió que pudiera hacer algo como se esperaba. Por supuesto que lo hacia lo mejor que podía pero siempre fallaba.

-Bruce – Dijo Denébola – Ayúdame a revisarlo. Luego empacándolo.

Bruce asintió.

Verifico los engranes. El calibre. El rotulador. La compuerta de presión de nitrógeno y los engranes del cronometro. Se aseguró que los cables estaban en donde debían. Habían optado por colores diferentes y llamativos, nada del rojo, azul, amarillo y naranja… no. Los cables estaban revestidos por aislante purpura, dorado, aqua, blanco y rosa. Nadie podría jugarles chueco y entorpecer sus esfuerzos. La competencia era dura y en la medida de lo posible justa, pero, nadie quería perder y ocasionalmente ser los cerebritos mundiales no bastaba.

Denébola acepto los colores que Bruce sugirió ante su paranoico pensamiento. Lo bueno había sido que Bruce no le juzgo loco.

Bruce continuo con los materiales y las medidas.

Hasta que, en medio de su rutinario mover, observo como uno de los calibres estaban mal alineados.

-Einar – Dijo pasito. Estaba seguro pero Einar era más grande, algo gruñón y enojón. Por no decir mandón. Se parecía un poco a su padre – Esto esta tres grados impreciso – Dijo, sabiendo que la palabra no era ofensiva. Hablar con diplomacia era una de las primeras cosas que le enseñaran – La lente no podrá disparar.

Einar golpeo a Shari´a para que dejara de traspasar datos inútiles y le pidió usar la lentilla virtual que crearan. El lente de contacto molesto un poco a Shari´a que apretó uno de los comandos y su invento hizo un caos en el pequeño cubículo.

Einar bufo y Cedric casi se desmorona al saber que debían de calibrar todo de nuevo, su vejiga ya estaba llena de café y sus nervios a punto de romperse. Siberia sólo se estampo sobre la mesa y tomo las minúsculas herramientas con las que trabajaban.

-Buen trabajo, Bruce – Elogio Denébola, todo contento y emocionado porque no harían el ridículo frente a nerds de otras escuelas - ¡A trabajar!

Bruce quiso que Damian los escuchara.

Que sus padres lo hicieran.

Esperaba que en algún momento ellos pudieran no enojarse con él.

Los amaba.

Y nada más deseaba que estuvieran orgullosos de él.

.

.

.

-¿¡En serio!? – Luisa Lane estaba furica. Clark le había abandonado por bastantes días sin decirle a donde. Cuando se retiraba a su preciada fortaleza, solía comunicarlo. Así no se preocupaba por si algún enemigo conseguía Kryptonita y le dejaba sin compañero – Estaba preocupada. Y tú muy campante en Gotica.

-Gotica está a un par de horas, Luisa. Somos vecinos – Lane puso su cara y Clark carraspeo – Pero no es eso.

-¡Claro que no! – De nuevo manoteo. Alisando la falda que era tan característica en ella. Toda una reporteara citadina que se metía a husmear en cada rincón de la tierra – Estaba imaginándome lo peor. Y de repente, te veo. En la mansión Wayne. Llevando al nuevo bastardito a casa.

Clark odio el cómo llamo a Bruce.

Desde la noticia, los tabloides no dejaban a Bruce en paz. Le llamaban de muchas maneras. La nueva rata del cuento de cenicienta. Bastardito. Un milagro Wayne. Tantas formas que menospreciaban a B. las personas seguían encandiladas con el cuento que Bruce Wayne creara en vida. Les había acostumbrado a siempre esperar mucho de él y sus adopciones.

Pero, si para Dick no había existido tregua, para Bruce parecía haber menos.

-Luisa…

-De eso nada – Siguió – Venias, trabajabas, te esfumabas… eso era normal. Ahora que nadie te ha necesitado, estas en Gotica. ¿Qué está pasando, Clark?

-Nada, Luisa.

-¿Quieres hijos? – Ataco, directo como siempre. Usando su lengua de plata. Su tan famosa lengua que ponía en jaque a muchas personas.

Clark se atraganto.

De entre todas las cosas que podría reclamarle, esa era la última que hubiera pensado. No viniendo de Luisa, que jamás había tocado el tema de los hijos pero porque suponía que ella no los quería. No que él quisiera uno justo ahora. Pero… no era el punto, se dijo con premura.

-¿Ahora que aparece un huérfano y se muere Bruce Wayne quieres uno? ¿Es alguna manera de honrar a tu… lo que fuera Bruce Wayne? Muy amigos no parecían – Clark se mordió la lengua - ¿Quieres hacerte cargo de él?

-No es lo que piensas.

-Explícalo.

-Es complicado y no puedo – Dijo. Luisa sabía respetar su privacidad. Sabía entenderla. Aunque debía de admitir que eso de respetar era entre comillas. Luisa siempre encontraba la manera de meter su nariz en sus secretos – Luisa, por favor, no hemos hablado de hijos. Creo que es el momento de hacerlo.

-No – Le rebatió – No cuando te largas sin decirme a donde y tengo que enterarme por los chupasangres paparazzi trepados en la cerca electrificada de Wayne – Kent se rio. De seguro que eso había sido idea de Alfred o Damian – No quiero hijos… a menos que tú quieras.

Así que Luisa Lane estaba dispuesta a romper todo en lo que creía por tenerlo contento. Lejos de hacerle feliz, Clark se sintió asfixiado. Encadenado. Con las ganas de salir corriendo en la dirección contraria.

Llevaba enamorado de Luisa desde que llegara a la ciudad y se instalara en Daily Planet. ¿Quién no podría amarla? ¿Admirarla? Fuerte, tenaz, bella… una especie diferente de amazona. Y cuando descubrió su secreto, cuando le dijo a la luz de la luna, sin los feos lentes de pasta quien era, normal que Luisa se sintiera empoderada, protegida y respaldada.

No tenía que ver con ser mujer. O ser hombre.

Sino en que cualquier humano, cualquier reportero, sabiendo que Superman estaría ahí para evitar que su cabeza rodara durante las entrevistas, haría cosas peligrosas, osadas… que engrosarían su currículo y a lo mejor cambiaría la perspectiva de vida.

Luisa Lane no lo ocupaba para hacer bien su trabajo y tener la noticia del día. Antes lo hacía. Pero ahora, Luisa lo necesitaba para sacarla de sus problemas y poder seguir contando con la historia del día.

Estaba demasiado confiada en él.

Luisa sabía que no existía competencia, eso creía.

Kent no estaba seguro.

Bruce era alguien que le importaba y estaba indefenso, más que Lane. Esperaba jamás tener que descubrir quien pesaba más en su balanza.

-Tengo que irme.

-Clark… estamos hablando. Si te vas ahora ¿Qué nos queda?

-No estoy seguro de querer hablar ahora sobre esto – Confeso – Tengo que irme.

-¿A romper la puerta de Lex Luthor? – Clark recordó con cierta diversión eso. Siempre lo hacía - ¿Hay alguien gritando al otro lado del mundo? ¿Un tornado arrancando casas en Kansas? ¿Qué es más importante que yo, Clark? – Luisa suspiro – Anda, pueblerino, dímelo.

-Voy a mi fortaleza – Admitió – Quiero tiempo.

Sin la capa, aun sin los zapatos puestos, Clark atravesó la ventana del departamento que compartía con su mujer. Salió tan rápido que la ventisca que dejo, enredo los lacios cabellos negros.

Luisa le enseñaría que todo regresaría a la normalidad. Le mostraría que tan importante era para él. Y de paso, Superman sabría que ella lo amaba.

Se negaba a no tener la última palabra.

.

.

.

Tim quería descansar. En serio que sí. No había dejado de tener inversionistas que se retiraban o llegaban, enternecidos o frustrados por la muerte de su padre. Unos miembros de la directiva confiaban en su mando y otros apostaban por Lucius que le apoyaba y por consiguiente estaban de su lado. Partidarios al fin y al cabo.

Entre las estrategias de reducción de empleados y los planes de contingencia para seguir con los proyectos en el área de ciencias aplicadas, que repentinamente se veían atentada por algunos inversionistas en fuga, Tim tenía las manos llenas. Su patrullaje debía de quedar en las manos de sus hermanos o de Spoiler… de preferencia en sus hermanos, no quería a la chica encima.

Tim sintió la necesidad de cortarse la cabeza cuando Lex Luthor apareció por su directiva, escoltado por su guardaespaldas pelirroja. Al menos debía de concederle a Lucius la razón, esas piernas eran infernales y bellas. Y la falda sólo las enmarcaba.

-Recuerdo que Wayne Enterprise no tiene ningún proyecto por el momento con LexCorp, señor Luthor - Lex sonrió y dio voz a su diversión con su terciopelada tonada, grave y llena de una pasión que Tim conocía bien. Lex no estaba loco, no era un demente megalómano más en la lista de villanos ocasionales, o un ente anarquista, no… Lex era un hombre que se preocupaba por la sociedad a su manera - Dejamos en claro lo necesario por Videoconferencia.

-Y eso sería grosero por mi parte, joven Wayne – Tim sintió esa bofetada de poder en plena cara. Le regreso una mala mirada que provoco la comodidad en Lex – Vengo a regresarle esto – Le tendió una memoria usb – No esta codificada. Con confianza. Después de todo es una de las suyas. Sustraída por uno de sus accionistas o anterior miembro de su lista – Tim sintió cierta rabia - Vino a LexCorp seguro de que compraría un puesto con esto. No lo he mirado siquiera. Así que no sé qué es. Pero me aseguro de que sería puesto en el mercado este año.

Tim desplego el programa en su computadora y evito asombrarse.

Lex entendía la fachada que Tim estaba obligado a portar.

-Considéralo un obsequio – Aseguro – Una muestra de respeto por tu fallecido padre. Bruce siempre fue de juego limpio – Tim no quería desmentirlo, pero Batman era todo menos juego limpio – Te recomendaría que pusieras atención a la gente que se va. No todos son como tu padre, Timothy.

Tim suspiro. Respiro profundo y pensó en todas las razones por las que la gente le odiaba. Siempre había sido una presencia en la empresa. No era un venido a menos. No se instaló de un momento a otro. Su oficina estaba funcionando en la empresa, antes de que su padre muriera. Le ayudaba en las juntas, se encargaba de secciones y sedes enteras. Era el hijo más metido y comprometido con la empresa.

Esta rebeldía era una rabieta de niños malcriados. Niños que no consiguieron sus preciados ascensos y sus relucientes oficinas nuevas con mejor vista desde el vigésimo piso.

No podía premiar ese penoso comportamiento.

-Gracias, Lex. No olvidaré esta buena muestra de juego limpio – Repitió.

-No me hago ilusiones – Le respondió – No quiero que me debas algo. No quiero eso. Sólo quise hacerlo. Ocasionalmente sólo queremos cosas porque sí. Sin mayores motivos que la nostalgia.

-No sabía que mi padre te agradara tanto.

-Tanto como me gusta Superman – Tim se tensó – Tengo entendido que Clark Kent pasa mucho tiempo en su mansión – Mercedes Graves, Mercy para abreviar separo un poco las piernas al notar los niveles cardiacos de Tim. Preparada para tener que defender a su creador de ser el caso – Hablemos como adultos, Timothy. Después de todo, te sientas en la gran silla. No es un secreto lo que detesto a Superman o que conociera las máscara de Bruce Wayne. No hay que ser un genio para saberlo. Me sorprende que más gente no lo sepa.

Tim comprendía.

Pocas cosas podían escondérsele a ese cerebro.

-Sólo es una visita, Timothy – Aseguro – No busco amenazarte. Quiero proponerte algo. Cuando estés listo. No debe ser siquiera en este año. Puede tardar. Es un proyecto a larga distancia y secreto. Para cumplir con mi curiosidad personal – Tim aun no sabía que pensar – Las cajas madres tiene un uso sorprendente y hay tanta tecnología alienígena que es un crimen que se venda por allí – Tim averiguaría eso más tarde… aunque con tantas cosas para hacer, mejor enviaba a Nightwing – Quisiera que destruyeras algo que no puedo hacerlo solo y considerando las nuevas circunstancias, mejor dale un vistazo – Mercy dejo en el escritorio otra memoria usb – No tiene contraseña.

Tim se despidió de Lex sólo cuando el otro se había ido con un suave cabeceo. Siquiera espero respuesta.

Tim no dormiría esa noche.

.

.

.

-¿Y Tim? – Pregunto Dick en la noche. Justo cuando Alfred les servía la cena - ¿No Vendra?

-El amo Timothy tiene asuntos que atender en la empresa, amo Richard – Dijo con tono duro. Convenientemente Damian se desentendió del asunto. Él tenía la obligación de no separarse de su padre, su madre podría atacar en cualquier momento. Drake podía hacer solito las cosas. Era después de todo el amante del Demonio.

-Patrullare por los muelles y necesito que alguien vea los callejones – Menciono con suavidad. Sin dar tanta información. B siguió concentrado en comer - ¿Jason?

-Seguro – Confirmo – Roy tiene que hacer unas cosas con Queen pero estará de regreso en la mañana. El pequeño Demonio puede quedarse con B. me encargare de todo. Siempre lo hago.

-Eso iba a hacer – Confirmo Damian. Él no volvería a patrullar hasta que la recompensa por su padre fuera retirada de las calles.

B siguió concentrado en sus verduras. Alfred siempre le ponía muchas de esas en el plato. Al vapor y bien sazonadas con mucha pimienta y sal. De reojo veía el asiento que siempre su padre ocupaba vacío y en realidad, desde hacia algunos días su padre no comía en su sitio en la mesa. La cabecera estaba vacía y a los costados, sus padres se sentaban y su tío y primo.

La silla le dejaba un sabor extraño. Una sensación que debía de desaparecer o preguntaría pronto.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día, B? – Dick le pregunto y Bruce trago primero, bebió de su vaso y se apresuró a contestar después de limpiarse la boca con la servilleta. Jason hizo un mohín de disgusto, una señal que incomodo aún más a Bruce que temía haberse tardado tanto en responderle a su tío - ¿Ocupado?

-Nos iremos a Moscú en dos semanas – Informo, aun vigilando las comisuras en la boca de su Ada. Cuidando que su tono fuera el apropiado y el lenguaje el correcto. Esperaba que estuviera contento – Las semifinales estuvieron fáciles. Fueron, bueno, el resto de los concursantes presentaron buenos proyectos pero el nuestro sobresalió. De seguro porque mis compañeros son talentosos pero también tiene ciertas ideas mías.

Jason arqueo sus cejas y B volvió a concentrarse en su comida. Estaba esperando los comentarios de incredulidad por parte de su Ada, los que siempre llegaban para decirle que no era el mejor, que aun debía de esforzarse si es que había mejores y por supuesto, nombrar a Thomas y su genialidad.

Por su parte Jason seguía odiando a sus adorados abuelos. Jodida y apestosa vida que golpeaba a los niños así. Aun no se acostumbraba a la docilidad de Bruce. Su padre siempre fue estoico, atento, un roble y un muro de terquedad y soledad pero lleno de bondad y prejuicios destructivos, al menos en eso no habían cambiado. Pero pesaba saber que el hombre que muchas veces le dijo que estaba bien dormir en una suave cama, en vez de una alcantarilla estaba bien. Que le decía que no tenía que almacenar comida y que disfrutar de las golosinas estaba bien. Dolía saber que ese mismo hombre que le cobijaba en las noches en las que recordaba los golpes de su estúpido viejo y la cara desencajada de su drogadicta madre, temblaba bajo su voz y se hacía chiquito en su toque.

Damian se mordió la lengua. Él era tan parecido a su padre. Siempre buscando que no le hicieran daño, que no doliera mucho. Intentando ser aceptado y reconocido.

Odio a Todd por hacer a su padre sentirse indefenso.

-¡Por supuesto que tienen ideas tuyas! – Casi grito. Jason palmeo la cabeza de B, le removió un poco el cabello y le sonrió. Como si en serio entendiera que estaba haciendo – Por eso te invitaron a estar con ellos. Te dije, eres un genio. Eres tan listo, B. Un puñetero genio que hará llorar al remplazo.

-Tim estará feliz de escuchar eso – Confirmo Dick.

-Tengo que reservar los boletos de avión – Dijo medio nervioso – Sus padres pagaran después – B sabía cómo funcionaba el dinero con su padre, que no estaba presente. Él debía de hacer méritos para poder tener sus cosas pero aun no sabía bien que era lo que debía de hacer para que pudieran prestarle el efectivo – Estoy seguro que si no es el primer lugar, quedaremos en el tercero. Y es una beca universitaria del cien por ciento de tres años. En donde quieras.

Si, sonaba bien.

Para cualquier padre escuchar hablar así a su hijo debía de ser el paraíso. Pero para los chicos, era el infierno.

Porque entendían el trasfondo.

-Usaremos el jet de la familia, B – Anuncio Damian – Los llevare a Moscú. No será problema.

-No conducirás – Respondió Dick, saltando de inmediato – Ni lo pienses.

-Sé hacerlo, Grayson – Si, Damian entendía de volar una gran variedad de modelos y conducir otro tipo de armatostes terrestres pero de ninguna manera le dejaría hacerlo. B podría copiar sus malos modos y algo de rebeldía le vendría bien a B, si lo pensaba mejor… pero eso de que Damian pudiera dejarlo en la cabina al mando, no le gusto – Además, no voy a dejar a B solo en un avión o con Johannes.

-¿Johannes? – Pregunto Jason.

-Un amigo – Los ojos de Bruce brillaron y Damian bufo. Chasqueando la lengua después, cruzándose de brazos para empezar a escuchar lo fascinado que B estaba con ese demonio amanerado – Quien me invito primero. Es… quizá no tiene buenas relaciones – Aviso – Pero es un buen compañero de clases.

-¿Amigo o compañero? – Dick se estaba divirtiendo. Los celos de Damian eran tan monos - ¿B?

-Amigo – Ni Jason o Dick podían decidir quién era una bomba de dulzura entre sus enanos – Hoy estábamos repasando por última vez el proyecto y lo calibramos… - B trago duro, quizá era el momento adecuado. Su Ada estaba amable, receptivo, un poco enojado con él pero a lo mejor podría solucionarlo – Encontré unos errores que nos pudieron costar caro, Ada.

La velada amenaza de Damian le dio el valor a Jason de no equivocarse. Bruce le enseñaba el cuello, entregándose, abriéndose… era un momento crucial para poder devolverle a B un poquito de confianza. Dick le hizo la misma señal y Jason quiso volarse la tapa de los sesos.

Si la cagaba aquí, sus hermanos se encargarían de volverlo a enterrar en el cementerio familiar.

Bien… a los niños les gustaba ser abrazados y alzados.

Así que eso hizo. Tomo a B por debajo de las axilas y lo suspendió por sobre su cabeza y le dio vueltas. El gritillo asustado de un inicio se apagó cuando Jason lleno de besos esa carita asustada. Y le estrujo un poco.

-Te dije que eras listo – Elogio y Bruce, aun sin atreverse a regresarle el abrazo disfruto de esa calidez. Era la primera vez que su Ada le abrazaba y besaba. ¡Por fin estaba haciendo las cosas bien!

.

.

.

Roy se había perdido el momento en el que Bruce comenzaba a tenerse un poco de confianza por estar escuchando el griterío que Oliver se traía. Desde que supiera hacia unas horas que se quedaría en Gotica permanentemente y en casa de Wayne, siendo, ni más ni menos que un miembro de la familia, Oliver estaba irritable.

-Estoy desheredado – Dijo Roy, como quien no quiere la cosa – No hay problema. Empresas Queen no se verán comprometidas de ninguna manera.

-¡Eres un Wayne!

-Jason es uno… el matrimonio me hace uno – Oliver casi se arranca los cabellos – Jason y yo criaremos a B. Esta platica esta fuera del límite.

-Si quiera sabes cuidarte ¡Menos sabrás como hacerle con un mocoso! – Roy no pensaba decirle que hasta cierto punto compartía su opinión. Pero B no era cualquiera - ¿Y de cuando acá te encamas con Jason? ¿Qué no era Stirefire? – Roy suspiro – Aparte de todo asalta cunas.

-Roy no es un inofensivo mocoso – Y jamás le contaría sobre Stirefire. De ninguna manera – Sabes que me acuesto con cualquiera. Mejor pregúntame a quien no le he dado el trasero… o mi verga.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Roy? – Oliver suspiraba – Gotica es una ciudad peor que Star city – Roy lo sabía. Entendía de malos lugares mejor que Oliver – Y los Wayne están tan malditos. Tan metidos en la tragedia y la sombra – Como si esa no fuera la ley para la gente como ellos, se dijo Roy – No quiero un día voltear y saber que estás muerto.

-Un día volteaste y me diste una paliza, me arrojaste a la calle y me abandonaste – Le dijo. Oliver tuvo la decencia de tener vergüenza – Me dejaste morir, Oliver. De no haber sido por Killer Croc, estaría enfermo aun… seguiría metido en la porquería. No es reclamo, no, nada de eso. Pero Jason también sabe lo que es estar abandonado.

Y Oliver no quiso saber más.

Entendía.

Malamente pero lo hacía.

Su hijo había decidido estar al final con uno de esos murciélagos malditos. Sumando enemigos.

-Entonces Arsenal traerá pañales en vez de flechas – Dijo con humor.

-B no es tan pequeño – Le siguió en la misma línea – Pero ocupa de mucho trabajo.

Oliver tuvo que pensar que esto era lo que Roy necesitaba. Sentar cabeza. A algunas personas les servía ser un alma libre, soltera y sin ataduras pero a otras personas, les hacía crecer la compañía y la responsabilidad. Dependía más bien de cada uno. Y al parecer, con tantas drogas y excesos, con sexo con extraños y libertades, lo que Roy buscaba era llenar ese vacío abismal que sólo ocupaba de una familia escogida por él mismo para mermar su necesidad.

¿Y quién era él para impedírselo?

Los chiquillos crecían rápido, se dijo.

-¿Tienes tiempo para una última ronda conmigo? – El destello del verde traje y las flechas, tintinearon y Roy, aun enmascarado, asintió. El rojo y el verde por última vez juntos en Star City como compañeros vigilantes y guardianes de una ciudad – Prometo regresarte en una pieza en limusina en casa de Red Hood.

.

.

.

Dos semanas después, el personal de empresas Wayne alistaba el avión en el que viajarían. Las pruebas de seguridad estaban pasando sin problemas. Las azafatas llevaban las maletas y Damian estaba de pésimo humor.

No sólo no le dejaron pilotar sino que había tenido que prometer a Grayson que no asesinaría a Johannes pese a lo mucho que quería hacerlo.

Dentro de los asientos, Siberia presumía que su familia poseía también unos cuantos aviones privados que usaban para ir de vacaciones a Francia y las costas de México. Einar reclinaba su asiento, intentando ponerlo lo más cómodo posible, ya que no había podido dormir nada. Shari´a hablaba con Cedric sobre las presentaciones y los momentos en los que debían de hablar y callar, y el orden de los turnos para resolver dudas.

Tanto entusiasmo provocaba arcadas en Damian.

Jason y Roy también irían pero no antes de desmantelar una red de traficantes que usaban los muelles como era costumbre para repartir su maligna mercancía. El trabajo de vigilante estaba primero.

Tim seguía ocupado dirigiendo la empresa en nombre de su hermano Dick, mientras que este, milagrosamente comenzaba a pillarle el modo a los grandes números.

Ninguno podía por el momento ir con Bruce.

-Lamento no poder asistir a tu demostración, pequeño Detective – Dijo R´as, que había asistido a despedirse de su pequeño aliado – Pero sé que volverás con el primer lugar.

-Los negocios de la familia son primero – R´as le dio toda la razón. Las economías mundiales no se sostenían por si solas. Y había estado inactivo por un buen tiempo, era momento de retomar el control y necesitaba hablar con Vandalo Salvaje para seguir el plan donde lo dejaron… esperaba que sus cuñados no se metieran, por el bien de Tim. Estaba seguro que aunque lo negara, su consorte no estaba cómodo con la idea de que pudiera herir a su familia pese a que todo eran negocios y trabajo, nada personal – Espero pronto verte, tío.

R´as le dio una pequeña caja de regalo y le pidió que lo abriera hasta llegar al hotel en donde se hospedarían. Dick se había encargado de que al menos fueran instalaciones que conocieran.

-Mandas fotos – Pidió Jason – Llegaremos pasado mañana. Estaremos para la competencia.

Bruce asintió.

-Patéales el trasero, campeón – Dijo Roy y B, menos eufórico, asintió. Ese lenguaje era aún extraño para él.

La puerta del avión se cerró. La escalera fue retirada y los motores se encendieron.

Damian ya había ordenado unas aspirinas para soportar el parloteo de los amiguitos de B.

Y al ver por la ventana… Damian no podía creerlo.

-¡Ese súper idiota! Tt – Reclamo.

Bruce aun extrañado, se asomó. Queriendo saber porque su primo estaba de tan mal humor.

La sonrisa fue de inmediata. Algo que Damian no veía desde nunca. Su padre sólo ponía esa cara cuando Selina Kyle se deslizaba en su negro traje a robar en sus dominios.

Superman volaba a la par de Bruce, le saludo con un gesto y con esa sonrisa que volvía loca a Luisa Lane, le deseo buena suerte. Y Bruce supo que al menos, Clark estaría con él en Moscú.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora.

Después del enorme hiatus que me avente, espero que este pequeño capitulo os compense. Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios. En verdad los amo. Y cierto que no contesto a todos… en especial por el tiempo, pero siempre me emociono cuando los leo. Porque es mi comida, mi paga… que me gustaría fuera monetaria pero… ya esa es otra historia.

¿Y bien, hermosuras?

¡Esto vive!


	14. Sobrevaloraste

CAP 14: Sobrevaloraste

Moscú era un buen sitio, si te gustaba el frio. B estaba congelándose desde que bajo del avión. Técnicamente había corrido al auto.

Damian no se hacía ilusiones, en cualquier momento, Clark bajaría del cielo para acompañarlos a su hotel. Así que mejor comprender la idea de que el viajecito con B sería de todo menos tranquilo.

Milagrosamente eso no paso.

Bruce estaba echo bolita con sus cobijas y gabardinas. El único capricho en el que todos estuvieron de acuerdo en conservar en el guardarropa de B. Las largas capas y sacos cardigans debían de estar con B. como un sello personal, una clase de estancia de supremacía familiar. Como la capa que había dejado muy atrás.

Sonaba ridículo pero B se veía bien.

-¿Podemos salir de inmediato? – Cuestiono Siberia – Los museos son hermosos.

-No lo creo – Denébola se adelantó a Damian – Bruce tiene frio. Mejor nos quedamos a repasar un poco y jugamos en el hotel. Supe que tiene piscina aclimatada y otra echa de puro hielo – Damian apostaba a que ninguno de esos enanos soportaba la espantosa baja temperatura que se clavaba como agujas en una ducha en la nieve o en el área especial que el hotel tenía sobre el hielo – Quien pierda en los Naipes, salta a la piscina fría.

Damian no veía el final de esa tortura.

Al llegar por fin al living, Damian dejo a B atrás. Tenía un límite. Uno que había sido traspasado desde hacía mucho por las chacharas que se hablaban, decían, tiraban… todos eran unos mequetrefes insoportables. Pubertos que se creían genios sólo por asistir a uno de estos eventos. Que le vieran. Tenía tres doctorados y no los presumía… mucho.

Clark se hizo a un lado, no fuera que Damian se lastimara chocando contra él. Romperle la nariz no estaba en los planes. Por tentador fuera.

-B – Saludo. Bruce sonrió bajo su bufanda y sus mejillas rojas, heladas, se estiraron para decirle que le daba gusto verle. Una mueca que a Sharia´a enterneció - ¿Un buen viaje?

-Es mi primer viaje en un avión – Confeso – Padre nunca me llevo con él a sus negocios… era muy pequeño para entender – Alcanzo a decir. No debía de quejarse con Clark – Habían granjas llenas de nieve. Se veían como puntitos.

-¡Bruce! – Los botones estaban llevando su equipaje a recepción – Quiero ver las habitaciones – Insistió Siberia – Más te vale haber reservado en un buen hotel.

Clark no pudo evitar pensar que era lo que podría hacerle creer a esa niña que el Putín no era el mejor hotel de la zona. Un Resort que incluso tenía estrellas Michelin por su cocina. Sólo le faltaban las baldosas de oro. Los tres hombres que estaban al servicio exclusivo de ellos las veinticuatro horas al día, cortesía del hotel, le guiaron a sus aposentos por elevador. Lujo por donde se viera. Clark registraba la seguridad de los pisos. Su visión se paseó por los muros de concreto, el lobby de madera, hasta las duchas y la tubería, más allá del aislante y cubiertas para atrapar cucarachas, no había nada. Suave empapelado, decoraciones y pinturas que, bueno, costaban más que su ropa de reportero de un año.

Siempre los Wayne con sus excentricidades.

Al menos Damian no estaba ahora dando jugosas propinas con la oración "Hacerle un favor a un Wayne es lo mejor que puedes hacer". Al parecer Dick había sabido suavizar al niño y la pérdida de su padre, de alguna manera le hacía actuar mejor frente a B.

Seguía habiendo mucho de Damian principito mimado pero, en un mejor sentido.

-¿Te quedaras, Clark? – Kent no podía llevarle la contra a B – Hay mucho espacio.

-No creo que sea lo correcto, B – Titubeo – A Damian no le gustara. Además, no tengo reservación – No podía pagar algo así – Vine a verte competir – Él no tenía problemas con ir y venir de un lado a otro. Bastaba con trasportarse desde la Atalaya o volar. Que importaba el método.

-Puedes quedarte en mi cama, Clark – Damian al escucharle, empujo adrede el florero de la mesa a su izquierda, cruzado de brazos e inquisidora mente planeando un plan de asesinato como Clark no le explicara la situación… no le gustaba que su padre tuviera que compartir cama con el alienígena… con ninguno de los viejos camaradas – ¡D!

-Yo lo pago – Dijo Damian, con calma, adivinando la real preocupación de su padre. B estaba actuando como lo haría con sus padres… pagando cada error, destrozo, desatino y al menos debía de entender que él no se desquitaría en su grácil figurita de porcelana, no, no señor… él no golpearía a su padre de porcelana. Eso era su padre. Un enclenque ser que ocupaba separarse de potenciales peligros – No me fije – B se mordió los labios – Johannes te habla. Creo que están saltando en sus camas.

Bruce se apresuró. Tenía que poner orden.

Había prometido que todo estaría bien. Sus padres tenían que saberlo. Él era capaz de ser un buen hijo.

B les dejo solos.

-¿Reviviendo viejos tiempos? – Pregunto, caminando como Alfred. Asechando a Superman con su gracia gatuna. Afilando las garras y tensando los músculos correctos, rebuscando en sus bolsillos la Kriptonita en polvo - ¿Kent?

-Bruce no te lo dijo – Afirmo – Era vergonzoso para él – Damian asintió – Es un espantoso habito espiar, Damian – Se animó aconsejar. Sabiendo de antemano que sus palabras eran un fastidio. Damian no aceptaba algo que no fuera de Richard.

-B no recuerda nada.

-Sólo fue una noche, Damian. Estábamos de misión y terminamos compartiendo la cama porque no había de otra. Te aseguro que fue la noche más incómoda para los dos. No somos, éramos- Se corrigió de insofacto. Lamentando las palabras – No éramos precisamente pequeños – Damian arrugo la nariz.

-Era mejor que uno se quedara en el suelo – Como hacia Richard cuando debían de compartir espacio durante las misiones. No se quedaban en el mismo suelo. Mantenían una distancia conveniente el uno del otro, para conservar la privacidad de no tragarse las patadas nocturnas o las flatulencias que el príncipe de las nalgas se aventaba después de una cena - Padre debía de preferirlo.

-Pero hubiera perdido – Dijo - ¿Acaso Batman era menos que yo? ¿Más débil? – Damian chisto – Exacto. Y Bruce pensaba lo mismo. De ninguna manera iba a ceder. Dormir con un hombre en la cama no es…- Más bien para Bruce, recordó con afecto – Para Bruce era importante no salir de nuestra cama.

Damian, enojado por como sonaba aquello, le salto encima, sujetando con sus piernas el cuello, sentándosele encima, reventándole el polvo en la cara. La nubecita verde que se formó, redujo a Superman a una bola quejosa y enojada en la alfombra dorada.

Clark esperaba un ataque. Si. No era un pendejo que no fuera advertido por Bruce del carácter de su vástago. Sin embargo, que lo hiciera por algo tan viejo, era toda una sorpresa.

Damian puso distancia. El polvo no duraba mucho. Su padre había creado el arma pensando en destabilizar a su aliado por segundos. Fracciones de segundo para… a decir verdad, Damian no comprendía el motivo. Quizá B le hablaría, trataría de llegar a su amigo con la palabra… quien sabe, definitivamente no sonaba a su padre pero entre los asuntos que Batman y Superman se traían, todo distaba de ser normal.

No era como con Prince, era distinto.

Diferente.

Personal.

Cómo si dejar que Superman conociera su rostro y comiera todos los sábados en la mansión después de salir a montar los purasangre Wayne, le dieran cierta ventaja en el lenguaje de los murciélagos.

Cosa que debía de dejarle en claro, que ya no era válido.

-No te quiero cerca, Kent – Le advirtió – No me hagas decírselo a Grayson.

-Un bebé quejándose – Le ataco.

-Grayson tiene menos humor – Richard Grayson era el maestro polla, si, Damian no desacreditaba la infinita lista de amantes. Pero esa fachada de dientes blancos, y acrobacias circenses que de seguro le sacaba provecho al momento de usar su boca con alguien en el sexo, escondía, y muy bien, su lado malo… el que no era tan noble – Drake no es el único que merece ir al asilo Arkham.

.

.

.

Denébola observaba la desesperación de B. el pobre chiquillo lejos de relajarse en la batalla de almohadas, intentaba que no rompieran algo. Que las sábanas siguieran limpias. Que no mancharan las paredes con sus sucios zapatos. Que guardaran las toallas, ya que, en una extraña muestra de cordialidad y confianza, Shari´a había dejado el pudor y se encontraba, después de tomar una ducha, con las tetas al aire y el bonito coño perfumado, tratando de que Einar dejara su ropa atrás.

Siberia seguía haciéndose la dama fina y parloteaba sobre sus muchas respuestas para la entrevista que les harían después de ganar. Si la mitad de esa confianza se la tuviera B, no estaría mal, pensó Denébola.

-B, relájate – Sugirió. Muy de cerca. Susurrándole en el oído. Tratando de que los demás no notaran lo tenso del ambiente. Ellos no eran estúpidos, de ninguna manera. Pero, de ahí a meterse demasiado en la vida de su compañero… pintaban la línea de la "ignorancia" – Ya se calmaran. Cuando se les baje el azúcar.

-¿Quién dijo algo de comer dulces? – Resolvió Einar, terminando por empujar a Shari´a al suelo. Volviendo abotonarse la camisa – Yo traía mi termo lleno de Ron. Ron, pequeños. Delicioso Ron dulce – Si… Einar era muy joven para beber, pero a nadie le importaba. Sus padres tenían otros menesteres que atender y mientras que fuera productivo, su hijo podría llenarse hasta el culo de cocaína y todo pintaría de maravilla – Wayne me da grima. Detesto su cara de estirado. Debe de tener un palo en el culo, metido muy a fondo.

-Entonces Dami sería feliz – Shari´a se atacó de la risa - ¿Quién estaría mal con eso? – B evito mirar sus senos que rebotaban con suavidad y cierta cadencia por la edad, arriba y abajo por las carcajadas que soltaba – Damian Wayne la reina de los palos.

Einar le siguió en la risa.

-¡Damian es muy bueno! – Salió B a defenderle. Se puso frente a Einar, pasándole de largo a Denébola que le echo un vistazo a Siberia que estaba por unirse a la fiesta – Es un excelente Wayne. El mejor. El Wayne que mis padres quieren que yo sea – Confeso – Por eso es tan serio. No le caen mal – Todos pensaron en lo poco que Bruce conocía a Damian. Ellos sí que entendían lo poco que el creído les sosportaba- Él es muy amable. No hablen así de mi familia.

-Ya, ya – Concilio Denébola, deteniendo a Einar. Si alguien odiaba al príncipe engreído ese era su amigo – No es tanto un insulto, B – Le facilito.

-Pero… Damian…

-Brucie – Ronroneo Siberia - ¿Qué es un palo? – Todos guardaron silencio. Atentos a la respuesta.

-Una vara de madera – Contesto y Shari´a volvió a retorcerse de la risa. Pataleando y golpeando. Apenas pudiendo respirar - ¿Qué? – Los chicos se obligaron a recordar, entre lágrimas, que Bruce seguía siendo el más pequeño de ellos. Que podía tener un cerebro prodigioso por el que lo incluyeran en el equipo, si, si, y la enorme fortuna que sólo otorgaba el pluss de la exclusividad que deseaban en su pequeño club de tobby… si, pero Bruce seguía siendo un niño que no entendía del albur ni de adolescencia - ¿Dije algo mal?

Bruce se sintió tan pequeño.

Tan tonto.

Era un idiota porque no sabía ni porque se estaban burlando de él.

-Bueno… es que, sin ofender – Aviso – Tu primo es la reina del drama – Le dejo así – La reina de los palos – Denébola apenas consiguió no reírse – Es una forma de llamarle más maricon que gay… como sinónimo de exagerado y miedica. Es una jerga usada en los barrios o entre los amigos cercanos. Am, como una clase de aceptación.

-No suena así.

-Es normal burlarse entre amigos… Damian no lo es, pero tú: ¡Vaya que si lo eres! – Resolvió Shari´a – Y debes de admitir que tu primo es lindo, si…- Einar bufo – Tú cállate – Le dio un codazo a Einar, por fin consiguiendo mandarlo al suelo. Shari´a aprovecho para quitarle los pantalones, así sin desabrochar. Bajando todo de golpe - ¡Listo!

-¡Estas muerta! – Sentencio Einar.

Shari´a uso a Denébola de escudo.

-Los amigos bromeamos, B.

-Y RESPETAMOS – Concluyo Einar, tratando de usar la cobija para hacer una toga griega – Casi suena a que no has tenido muchos amigos – Maniobro su sospecha sobre el agua, con el tacto que le caracterizaba - ¿B?

Denébola le soltó un almohadazo a Bruce.

-Te aseguro que no pasa nada – Confeso – Hasta podemos traer a Damian – Las reacciones fueron vario pintas y B ya no comprendía si Damian era apreciado o no - ¿O contamos historias?

Damian escuchaba el alboroto tras de la puerta. Junto con Kent.

Querían asegurarse de que Bruce estaba bien.

Quien los mirara pensarían en que tan enfermos estaban. Pero es que nadie comprendería su miedo.

Damian quería partirle la cara a ese grupo de subnormales. Pero su padre, hizo lo que nunca, le defendió. Dio la cara por él.

Se sintió feliz.

Inmensamente feliz.

.

.

.

Decir que Siberia era una damita pesada era poco. La chica ataviada con guantes y sombrero de piel, al que, Damian ofendía simplemente por existir, andaba por todos lados. Hablando en voz alta, pidiendo que le sacaran fotografías para presumir en su Facebook." Si no está en Face, no existe" dijo a media maratón de flases en el desayuno. Bruce sólo presionaba los botones que le decían y cuando consideraba que una foto a escondidas era buena idea. De entre esas, Siberia simplemente salía preciosa.

-Eres bueno en esto, Bruce – Elogio Shari´a – Deberías considerar entrar al taller de fotografía en la escuela. Siempre piden nuevos miembros. Por alguna razón nunca les duran.

-Es porque se mueren de hambre – Atino Einar – Si se quedan mucho en el lugar sus papis los desheredan – Bruce entonces dejo de tomar más fotos, casi de inmediato – Ningún rico de verdad se queda en las artes. Esos son las ovejas negras.

-Déjalo, esta amargado porque no puede hacer lo que quiere. Ya sabes. Es el primogénito. De seguro… abras tenido lo tuyo - B no dijo nada y paso a seguir viendo las pinturas junto con Siberia – Einar – Le llamo molesta.

-No es mi culpa que sea de papel – Argumento – Debe de irle peor si esto le afecta.

-No puedes sospechar que sus padres le traten tan mal –Einar levanto los hombros – Ellos no se ven así. Digo, la pinta de Jason no se ve… - Einar rodo los ojos – Quizá si se vea un poco cabrón, pero los padres aman. Para eso están hechos.

-Corrección, querida hada come arcoíris – Se burló – Los hijos están hechos para el capricho de los padres. Y bruce no es diferente. Es sólo un buen caballo al que se le mira la dentadura antes de montarlo. Te aseguro que lo comprometerán apenas tengan la oportunidad de poner una empresa nueva, o de salvar la fortuna familiar. Para eso son los hijos de los riquillos – Shari´a no supo que decir – El legado Wayne ha estado en crisis ¿Cuánto? Tres veces por año. Cada tanto está en quiebra. Hasta crees que Lucius Fox está en empresas Wayne sólo por su inteligencia, que sí, pero ¿Y el romance de su hija con Timothy Wayne? Claro que no pueden dejar ir a un erudito como ese, así que enredaron las sábanas. Así todo queda en familia.

-Si Timothy siguiera con ella. Pero terminaron – Einar alzo su perfecta ceja – Chismes de revista.

-Eres una acosadora, Shari´a.

Shari´a sonrió, como si no supiera que la cosa iba con ella y fue hasta donde el pequeño Wayne se hacia el occiso. Ella estaba tentada a hacerla de celestina. Denébola parecía muy interesado en Bruce. Igual y fueran imaginaciones suyas y la fascinación repentina fuera únicamente por ser el nuevo trapito sucio al sol. Quizá eso. Quizá no. Denébola los había sorprendido cuando les llego con Bruce.

Y ellos comprendían la necesidad de su amigo por encontrar casos de caridad emocional. Denébola era tan ególatra con complejo de héroe por sus particulares circunstancias familiares que consideraba a los desvalidos como un tema maravilloso que llenaba sus vacíos.

O, igual y estaba pensando demasiado.

Igual y la cosa sólo era "Denébola le gusta Bruce" y lo pondría como a un consorte. Parecía que en la familia Johannes era normativo tener amantes y concubinas, de distintos orígenes como indiferente sexo. Un sistema que se regía por algo que no comprendía.

-Prueba esto, B – Shari´a pillo a Denébola metiendo de contrabando un poco de comida. Según por la cara de Bruce, se trataba de un dulce tradicional – Hay más – Shari´a no sabía aun a bien que pensar – Te compraré todos los que quieras – Y con eso, ella comprendió que debía de ser la celestina de esa relación – Hay una historia sobre esa pintura.

Siberia y Einar no le creyeron ni una palabra. Los trazos y concepto posmodernista evitaban que tuviera un mito atrás.

Los surcos y las texturas eran divinas, casi que se podía sentir la tierra en los puños, y la fragancia en el aire. Soplando dentro del corazón una ventisca helada. Hiel. Enterrándose en fuego. Quemando.

-Una criatura baja de los cielos – Bruce siguió observando las sombras y los brillos, puliéndose en el reflejo de la luna violeta finamente esbozada con el pincel o los dedos - Moribunda, pequeña e incauta, se sumerge en un caldo de hierbas y magma – Bruce pensó que ese ser humano se parecía demasiado a una bestia meta morfa, un murciélago – Lo que sale es monstruoso – El verde burbujeante contrastaba con el violeta nocturno. Un cuadro extraño – Dicen que quien lo pinto debería de estar muerto. Dicen que es inmortal. Dicen que camina entre los vivos. Dicen que es el Diablo.

Bruce definitivamente lo creyó.

Parecía uno de los cuadros de Damian. De los que tenía en su habitación creativa. En la que secretamente había husmeado.

-Pero…

-¡Patrañas! – Dijo Shari´a – Si eso fuera cierto, Bruce, el Diablo no estaría perdiendo el tiempo conquistando museos.

Bruce no estaba seguro.

-La Cabeza del Demonio debe de estar muy ocupada haciendo que otros se maten entre si – B se encontró pensando en las palabras de Einar. Las que cuidadosamente creía entender. Como un concepto que no significaba exactamente lo que se intentaba decir. Eran en el orden justo para inquietarlo – Mejor vamos a comer. Esto me está aburriendo.

Bruce siguió pensando en lo dicho.

Inquieto porque creía que debía de saber algo.

Pero nada pasaba por su cabeza.

.

.

.

Tim bostezaba con fuerza tras leer un vanidoso y vergonzoso mensaje de R´as. Cuando le llegaba la tentación de ser meloso, el Demonio tenía una forma extraña de reclamarle a distancia. Y mejor que sus hermanos no se enterasen. Seguro vomitaban de tanta miel. ¿Quién andaría imaginando que R´as era un sensible de las artes?

Aún tenía mucho trabajo en sus manos.

Con tantos desertores y otros ladrones, la empresa no se iba a pique de suerte. Las acciones estaban siendo vendidas y cambiadas. Tim había visto poco esas transas. Significaba que seguían sin confiarle. Mejor mantener a esa gente fuera de su vista. Y con él tan ocupado, el patrullaje estaba en manos de Jason y Dick que se turnaban el patrullaje. A veces haciendo equipo, en otras, Dick usaba el manto de Batman y cazaba ladronzuelos. Asegurándose tener encabezados en donde le vieran a primera lectura matutina.

Todos debían de saber que Batman estaba vivo.

Que pese a no tener actividad en las últimas semanas, ahora estaba de vuelta y el clan murciélago semi completo. Las chicas hacían un excelente trabajo en sus ciudades y les hacían un buen equipo, cuando no se ponían de divas. Oh porque ellas querían su propia historia.

No las culpaba.

Y la verdad, no quería hablar con Steph. No había manera de hacerle frente cuando deseaba hablar de lo que fueron.

De lo que aún podrían ser.

Así que mejor no andar con ella en los patrullajes.

-Te traje el almuerzo - Dick se abrió paso – Alfred me lo dio apenas supo venia. Seguro que él te lo traía pero ya sabes… no ha podido ser el mismo desde lo de B – Alfred había optado por encerrarse las tardes cuando no le ocupaban. Ni siquiera sabían cómo demonios mantenía la mansión chirriando de limpia. Ellos apenas y veían al viejo mayordomo, al abuelo, ellos no estaban seguros de que se alimentará bien. Y su puerta se mantenía cerrada – Quiere de vuelta a su hijo.

-El hijo de Jason y Roy – Carraspeo - ¿Quién imaginaria que esos dos terminarían así?

-Si... ¿Quién? – Esa molestia sorprendió a Tim – No me mires así – Tim insistió, abriendo su almuerzo sin despegar la vista de Dick – No – Tim no se rindió – Ni lo pienses – Tim siguió en silencio - ¡Basta!

-No hago nada.

-¡Eso mismo! – Tim rodo los ojos – Estoy celoso – Admitió.

-Lo sabía – Dick bufo. Él llevaba mucho ocultándolo – Roy te sigue gustando.

-Desde siempre.

-Esta con Jason – Dick miro al suelo – Richard Grayson… no puedo creerlo – El rubor cubrió las mejillas – Esta con nuestro hermano – Dick se mordió los labios – No puedes quitárselo.

-Quizá no quiera hacerlo…

Tim tardo unos segundos en comprender.

¡Él no estaba mejor!

¡Que salía con R´as Al´Ghul!

¡Pero joder!

-ES TÚ HERMANO – Recalco. Dick rodo los ojos. Claro que Jason era su hermanito. Su remplazo. El chiquillo que usaba sus trusas en verde y se balanceaba por la ciudad. Era el Robin que Tim admiraba cada noche. Era la Capucha Roja, la muerte en cuero y botas. Jason era mucho, un renegado, marginado, una persona que valía la pena - ¡¿Pero qué coño te pasa por la cabeza?!

-Técnicamente no somos hermanos – Se atrevió a rebatirle. Tim le lanzo un pedazo de jitomate del delicioso emparedado de cinco pisos con pepinillos y aceitunas - ¡Tim!

-Esa es la excusa más patética que has puesto en años. ¡Años! –Subrayo – Pero… ¿Cuándo?

-Siento que Roy piensa lo mismo. Lo conozco. Sé que él también lo quiere.

-¡Pero esto es el colmo! – Se quejó - ¡¿Ahora viertes en Roy tus deseos?! – Dick no podía contarle todo lo que Roy era. Todo lo no santo que era. La clase de amante que acostumbra orgías y tríos. Y que se lo montaba con StireFire y Jason. Que él no era nuevo en su sueño y bueno… no creía que Tim apreciaría los detalles. Roy tenía una lista larga de cosas en la cama que superaba algunos mitos - ¿Y?

-Jason no va a mover ni un dedo para que esto se de – Tim no estaba muy seguro de que existiera un "esto" – Si fuera sólo Roy, ahí se queda. Pero estoy yo. La tensión se siente, se respira. Jason anda pensando si entrarle al juego de ser Martha con todo el teatrito de los besos y la cama, junto con el amor eterno, o, divorciarse. Y esta Roy, al que, de por cierto, no puedo ni quiero dejar.

Tim suplicaba al demonio que siempre les oía. Pedía una explicación del porque su familia amaba complicarse la vida.

-No puedo con esto – Suspiro – Pero si vas a moverte, que no sepa. No quiero ser cómplice.

Dick calibro que tan mal vendría que Tim usara su inteligencia para crear planes que le beneficiaran. Todo podría pasar.

-Anda, apúrate que debemos de ir por B – Apresuro Dick – En unas horas tenemos que empacar – Tim bebió de su café - ¿Quieres manejar el jet? – Ofreció – Seguro que te ayudara a liberar estrés.

-Más bien nos estrellaríamos – Dick sonrió. Ese era el Tim que conocía – Yo voy en calidad de bulto. Voy a dormir todo el camino – Bostezo – Siempre podemos poner el piloto automático. No es como si nos fueran a disparar apenas entremos al país – Durante esas misiones a otros sitios, nadie se separaba mucho del volante. Nunca se sabía cuándo es que deberían de esquivar misiles o ataques marcianos - ¿Hablaste con Jason?

-Está muy seguro de que B necesitara tres pares de zapatos sólo por si se tropieza en el escenario. Juro que parece un verdadero padre – Se burló – Anda todo estresado. Quiere que todo salga bien – Todos querían eso – Jason teme no hacerlo bien. Teme convertirse en Martha. Creo que tocar a Bruce le da cierto desconcierto. Quiere mucho a B. Pero teme hacerlo mal.

Por supuesto que Jason tenía esa pesada carga.

Era facilísimo lastimas y castrar sin ser consciente. Jason no debía de sucumbir ante la imagen de Martha, no debía ni podía.

-¿Sabes? – Repentinamente Tim cambio de hilo – Si me equivoco sólo un poco, Bruce no tendrá nada – Dick arrugo su ceño – La prensa espera que cometa algún escándalo y los buitres de la directiva me vigilan. Temo no poder hacerlo bien.

-Tim – Drake le vio directo a los ojos – Confió en ti – La confesión quito el plomo de la mente - Si alguien puede mantener la empresa Wayne, eres tú, hermanito. Eres él único en que Bruce puede confiar. Siempre estuviste con él y para él, aun cuando los demás le pensamos perdido o muerto. Para nosotros era un caso perdido, pero, tú, tú siempre respondiste – Tim se relamió. Eran malos recuerdos. El sentimiento de rechazo le azotaba debes en cuando… esa soledad que le orillo a tomar el brazo de R´as cuando todos le llamaron loco y le dieron la espalda – Y sé, que no le fallarás nunca. Pero, Timi, no creas ni por un minuto que todo lo que puedes hacer por B es mantener la empresa familiar, lo que realmente debes de hacer para él, es un sitio seguro.

-¿Y podremos? – Cuestiono dando por terminado el día. Como decía Dick, ya tenían que ir a la mansión por sus maletas. B les esperaba con esos ojitos sedientos de amor porque le vieran los segundos que brillaría - ¿Contigo como Batman? ¿Con Talia detrás? ¿Con Gótica? No estoy del todo convencido de repetir la fórmula. Es como si no quisiéramos que Bruce mejorara. Como si quisiéramos vengarnos por lo que nos hizo. Por cómo nos acogió. Él era un hombre de la noche cuando te puso bajo su ala, nunca te quiso como compañero y sin embargo, terminaste con las trusas verdes y las botas de duende. ¿Y si pasa lo mismo? ¿Si no queriendo B termina viéndonos, admirándonos como le admiramos cada noche hasta que nos dejó estar a su lado? ¿Si hacemos lo mismo?

Dick trago duro.

-Es muy fácil decir que no sucederá. Que no pasara. Pero… ¿En serio? Bruce no pudo parar a ninguno de nosotros cuando le dijimos que deseábamos estar con él, saltando sobre techos y arrestando a los malos. ¡Y era Bruce! ¿¡Quienes somos nosotros?! – Rugió - ¡No somos nadie, Dick!

-Somos sus tíos –Tim se contrajo – Somos su ahora familia. Somos todo lo que tiene. Y B será lo que queramos que sea. Y creo que no va a regresar jamás a las calles. Nunca. No es cosa de que le dejemos que nos diga algo. Él nunca sabrá que estamos bajo los antifaces. Nunca se enterara de que sus padres andan golpeando traficantes. Nadie sabrá y nadie le dirá. Es Bruce. Ni la Liga dirá una palabra. B esta fuera de toda discusión. Nadie, ni R´as, ni alguien lo hará. Él estará a salvo. Para eso estamos. Se lo debemos. Lo pagaremos. B nunca volverá a probar la sangre, ni a sentir sus huesos rotos. Nadie le reventara en la madrugada, ni le asfixiara. No volverá a estar solo. No, Tim. Para eso estamos nosotros.

-Sólo pienso en la posibilidad – Dick entendía. Ese era el trabajo de Tim. El segundo más inteligente en su familia. Tim debería de ser quién cargara con el manto. Él debía de seguir el legado pero, Dick comprendía que Tim jamás lo haría. Que andaría ocupado siendo el Consorte de las Sombras – Tú eras un niño mucho menos listo que B y descubriste la cueva.

-¡Oh, cállate!

Se despidieron de la secretaria que permanecía apostada frente a la puerta como si pudiera escuchar una sola palabra de lo dicho. Lo bueno de su oficina era la insonorización. Divinas egocentricidades de Bruce. Perfectas para mantener el espionaje en intentos fallidos. Con un giño entre ellos, sabían a quién deberían de despedir para el día de mañana.

Llegaron a su hogar sin problemas y siguieron de liso hasta donde Roy y Jason les esperaban con maletas en mano, viendo la televisión, aburridos hasta el hartazgo.

Roy no volvió a mencionar a Oliver desde que regresara y Dick sentía que la plática con el mentor de su Roy, no salió tan bien. Igual y sólo fueran impresiones suyas, infundadas.

-¿Qué hay de bueno? – Pregunto Dick.

-Luisa Lane está secuestrada por un terrorista – Dijeron al unísono los cuestionados. Tim pensó en lo curioso que sonaban ambas voces.

-¿De nuevo? – Tim se miró las uñas – Pobre Superman.

-¡A él le gusta! – Aseguro Jason – ¿Porque otra razón estaría a sus pies? Provocando tanto escándalo…Y luego se queja de que lo consideren una amenaza pública – Jason cogió de las palomitas que Roy traía. El entretenimiento apenas comenzaba - ¿Cuánto a que el grandote aparece en diez minutos?

-Menos – Aseguro Tim – Damian menciono que no los acompaño al recorrido - Damian se reportaba cada cinco horas. Transmisiones cortas con su cara de palo en donde les aseguraba que Bruce se la estaba pasando fenomenal con sus nuevos y fastidiosos amigos – Así que, en cualquier instante, Clark entra partiendo el cielo con su silbido.

-Dame – Dick enterró su mano dentro del bol y cogió en su puño un buen botín - ¿Nunca se han preguntado como Lane siempre carga a un buen camarógrafo? Digo, jamás pierde escenas importantes.

-Pura suerte – Menciono Tim, viendo como el mencionado llegaba en medio del desastre – Cinco dólares a que lo vemos todo.

-Veinte a que Chester termina con la cámara rota – Aposto Jason.

-Echo.

Roy pensó en lo terribles que eran.

.

.

.

Después de ver a Bruce irse con sus compañeros a turistear, y de que le pareciera que no le necesitaba sobre su hombro, y teniendo en consideración que Damian estaba escondido bajo disfraces tan sólo a diez metros de distancia, su presencia era innecesaria. Bruce tenía que desenvolverse sin vigilancia.

Sentir esa libertad.

Así que se despidió de él, sabiendo que ante cualquier revés, estaría en un parpadeo con su súper velocidad.

Escuchaba a Bruce hablar a lo lejos. Tan claro como si estuviera a su lado. En otra época, era una maldición, pero apenas consiguió la discriminación de estímulos, podía ejercer atención y fijación. Todo muy práctico. Y mentiría si no confesara que en su adolescencia le sacaba provecho durante los exámenes. Tenía compañeros que susurraban al escribir, y él, captaba todo sin errores.

Su oído estaba entrenado.

Así fue como escucho su nombre por sobre la tranquila voz de Bruce, gritado por la voz de su amada al otro lado del mundo. De repente, el nombre de Luisa se repetía en diferentes voces y en un instante consiguió saber que era lo que sucedía.

Se quitó la ropa, la dejo caer mientras volaba de regreso a Metrópolis, en las zonas rocosas que rodeaban el lado sur de la ciudad. Muy cerca de donde la zona militar hacia sus pruebas armamentistas y en las que, un campamento terrorista se había asentado, huyendo de las presiones políticas de su propio país. Las contradicciones entre naciones siempre estaban presentes. Esos hombres eran asesinos en nombre de personas poderosas. Siquiera lo eran por religión o convicción, sólo la necesidad de hacer la guerra para poder comer.

Un destino diferente del de muchos.

Les prohibieron entrar a ese lugar hasta que el gobierno diera luz verde. ¿Pero que hacia Luisa? Iba corriendo con sus tacones y faldas a conseguir la premisa del líder. Tratando de mostrarle al mundo que todos tenían derecho de saber.

Este escenario era bastante repetitivo.

Al menos no estaba contra seres mitológicos o de las zonas supernaturales.

Llego con su postura de bailarina, la misma con la que Bruce le hacía burla. "Esto no es el concurso de balett, Clark" y aterrizo. Con una escaneo, supo que las bombas, metralletas y demás armas de mano eran insignificantes. No representaban un peligro. Es más, si las disparaban su piel las mandaría de regreso por el rebote, y quizá heriría a alguien. Pero ese no era su problema.

-Te dije que me soltaras – Dijo Lane, con la sonrisa ganadora – Te lo dije – Clark se abstuvo de decir algo. Por una vez no estaría mal que su mujer se quedara con la plana de los deportes - ¿Y si mejor me cuentas del porque estás aquí, antes que Superman me saque de aquí?

Bustos enseño sus dientes, coronados por metal barato y amalgamas negras. El seguro dental no era prioridad para rebeldes o mercenarios. Lane sintió la sangre írsele a los pies, helándole. Esa no era la faz de un hombre arrinconado… sino de un cazador a punto de lanzar su mejor trampa.

-¡Superman!

Bustos no era idiota. Apenas Luisa Lane entrara a sus momentáneas tierras, comprendía que el Dios de la Tierra llegaría con sus brillantes colores. Los americanos siempre con sus trampas. Sus viles formas. Las más crueles. Las que usaban lo que podían. Era mucho que usaran a Superman como un perro. Lo mismo que hicieran con ellos, poniéndolos en contra de los suyos, prometiéndoles paz y libertad. La extradición para sus invasores… al final toda una farsa que les exilio de su amada tierra y se veían ahora mendigando a sus ingratos ex camaradas por un poco de honor y pan.

Usarían a esos idiotas para aniquilarlos. Y lo que Superman atacaba estaba bien. Así que nadie extrañaría a un montón de mercenarios asesinados por el dios del mundo.

Y contra él, Bustos entendía que no tenían oportunidad.

Pero si Superman pensaba que perdería sin pelear, sin salvaguardar a sus pequeños que ya deberían de estar muy lejos, a salvo, estaba equivocado.

Haría tanto ruido que sólo le viera a él.

Que bajo había caído alguien que se decía proteger la humanidad.

-Si veo que te mueves un poco, le corto el cuello – Clark negó internamente. Nadie era más veloz que él… Flash no contaba - ¡Fuego!

Clark ni se molestó en esquivar.

Craso error.

Con impresión sintió la Kriptonita atravesarle la piel e instalarse en su carne, quemando e impidiéndole respirar correctamente. Sus piernas flaquearon y el cosquilleo que le reventó fue un atroz.

-Tristemente no tenemos mucha – Confeso Bustos – Luthor no quiso darnos más.

Clark trago adolorido, sabiendo que la cantidad no era suficiente para matarle. Apenas una dosis para mantenerlo quieto. Envenenado pero lucido.

Parpadeo… una vez y luego otra, y trago duro, espantado. Afectado. Rogando porque no fuera cierto y resultara una alteración por la kriptonita.

Sin embargo, la voz de Bruce, chillando por Damian le confirmo por quinta vez que era real, que las palpitaciones que podía notar en su infantil cuerpo, andaban por las nubes. Suplicando por ayuda.

-¡BATMAN! – Grito, apenas pensando en que Chester no había dejado de trasmitir en vivo. La única desesperada manera de disculparse por tener que sacar a Luisa antes.

Se fue contra Bustos y consiguió a su mujer, sin mayor esfuerzo y olvidándose del otro infortunado, se largó a toda prisa.

Luisa no podía abrir los ojos.

La velocidad era mucha.

-¿Clark? – Se atrevió a preguntar. Extrañada porque la arrojara casi sin cuidado sobre el pasto y sin otra señal más - ¡¿Clark?!

-No hagas que te maten.

Luisa no entendió nada.

.

.

.

En las heladas tierras, los chicos seguían en sus hora libres. Tratando de aprovechar. Los viajes grupales siempre reforzaban los lazos. Con hambre y gula, entraron a una pequeña locación con bizcochos y bebidas calientes, a pedido de Denébola que aseguraba que el sitio de lindas macetas y pequeño tenía buenas referencias en face.

Desde su lugar, Damian seguía a ese grupo. Aburrido por tantas paradas.

Si B quería ver buenas cosas, que se lo pidiera y listo, le enseñaría todo.

-Extraño a Cedric – Menciono Shari´a, de repente, recordando como al mencionado le gustaban los bombones con su chocolate mentolado.

-A Shari le gusta el rarito – Canturreo Siberia – Ya sabes que a él no le va el frio. Prefiere su colección de cómic en su cuarto.

Denébola sonrió. Esas dos siempre discutían por cualquier tontería.

A lo mejor algún día se tomaran las cosas en serio.

-Esta es una linda cafetería – Dijo Denébola a Bruce que seguía concentrado en tomar su chocolate caliente. Seguía pensando en el cuento que Johannes le expusiera hacía rato. La sensación era extraña - ¿Qué dices, B?

Bruce miro los lados.

Las tejas pequeñas y artesanales. Los ribetes de las ventanas, y las muescas en el ladrillo. Todo a mano y viejo. Quizá el lugar era un negocio familiar.

-Es linda – Concedió – Incluso tienen show en vivo – Denébola giro a donde Bruce señalaba, y extrañado, sintió un mal presentimiento, no recordaba que en el fichaje en internet dijeran algo sobre entretenimiento y apenas reconociera a quien les señalaba con su blanco dedo desde la barra, tembló – No sabía que el morado y verde combinaran tan bien.

Lo siguiente que Bruce sintió fue a Denébola arrojándosele encima apenas la lluvia de balas recorriera por sobre sus cabezas, encajándose en la avenida de enfrente, matando a unos transeúntes. Siberia chillo. Shari´a grito. Einar poco podía creer que Joker estuviera tan lejos de cuna mater.

Las mesas estallando y las botellas quebrándose llenarían las pesadillas de Bruce.

El resto de las personas, salieron gritando, llamando a la policía.

Damian salto sobre uno de los hombres del Joker, le desparramo sobre el suelo. Su disfraz no engañaba a Jack. Él reconocía a un pajarillo cuando le veía. Se rio y disparo sobre Damian, confiado en su victoria.

Damian intento presionar a una batalla uno a uno, pero Joker, le esquivaba. Le dejaba con sus perros rabiosos. Con los deformes circenses que más parecían fenómenos de terror. Y en esa danza macabra, Joker quedaba cada vez más cerca de Bruce.

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí? – Se burló – No recuerdo pedir un pajarito rostizado – El rojo labial le provoco arcadas a Damian. Ya que recordaba poder olerlo, cuando en el pasado se le había acercado casi a punto de besarle pero que en vez de eso, le alimento con gusanos, se trataba de una vaselina que mezclaba drogas para poder controlarle. Una broma que Joker usaba no muy a menudo. Damian se quitó la máscara de luz - ¿Será que el destino nos quiere juntos? ¡Nah!

-Payaso demente – Atino a insultar. Esquivar los golpes era complicado si tenía la atención en B.

-Hay que ponernos un poco creativos, Babybat – Damian le arrojo un cuchillo que alcanzo a coger. Joker lo detuvo al vuelo. Como si entrenara con la Liga de asesinos. Como si pudiera competir contra él… - Sé que me extrañas pero no hay que ponernos sentimentales. ¿Qué tal si dejamos nuestro rencuentro para otro día? Haz cita con Harley. Hoy quiero a mi amor de vuelta.

Damian exhalo asustado.

Iba tras su padre.

¡Lo sabía!

Sus codos dolieron al reventar las quijadas de los tipos feos. Uso las rodillas y salto, impulsándose con las paredes, siempre apuntando a Joker.

-¡Salgan de aquí! – Les grito a esos idiotas que seguían congelados en el suelo, hechos ovillos y suplicando por su vida. Tenían a su padre con ellos - ¡Largo! Estorban.

-¿¡Damian!? – Bruce no entendía que pasaba. Su primo estaba combatiendo a esos terroristas que parecían no asombrados por el simple hecho - ¡Damian! – Denébola lo jalo hacia afuera - ¡Damian! – Shari´a y Einar se arrastraron por el suelo, cortándose las rodillas y las manos con los cristales esparcidos, saliendo primero porque ellos no tenían a un escandalizado niño en manos - ¡Damian! ¡No! ¡Damian!

Damian alzo los puños, cubriendo su cara y órganos vitales… desarmado y sintiéndose como si estuviera peleando por su vida en la arena de Nanda parvat. Lo bueno es que siempre había peleado en desventaja. No le molestaba que tuvieran sus cutres juguetes. Debía de darles tiempo a los tres idiotas para que vinieran a buscar a su padre. Tenía que ganar tiempo. Poner distancia entre Joker y B.

No necesitaba ganar.

Ocupaba distraer.

Ser un Wayne no importaba… que le fotografiaran, que le vieran… él no dejaría a Joker avanzar.

Joker era bueno esquivando lo que pensaba serian certeros golpes. Demostrando porque era el contrincante de su padre. Quien siempre llevaba al extremo a Batman. Uno pensaría que sus delgados brazos no encontrarían la fuerza de romper un tallarín, la realidad era que si se lo proponían pareciera que podría levantar un elefante. Y con esa fuerza, impactaba sobre el pequeño cuerpo de Damian, que sobre el suelo, estaba arrinconado después de que le rompiera las costillas.

Un trabajo rápido y limpio para Joker.

Jason sabia de que Joker era más creativo.

Todos en el clan lo conocían.

Desesperadamente, Damian le enterró un tenedor en la pantorrilla, defendiendo a Bruce con la nada de fuerza que le quedaba.

Dolía ser tan inútil.

Pero los impactos en su cráneo, los golpes sobre sus ojos y nariz, los huesos rotos eran mucho para tan corto encuentro.

Joker era mejor luchador que él. Que su madre.

Joker le demostró que pese a no ser un hombre de combate, podía hacer mucho daño.

Sintió las manos escalando por su barbilla, sujetándolo y elevándolo, sosteniendo su peso muerto. Lo dicho, ese maldito bastardo era más fuerte de lo esperado. Le encajo las uñas por defecto, ya que lo que le apretaba eran los dedos.

-Bueno – Medito – Podría hacerme un favor – Se dijo – Tu madre está ansiosa por tenerte de vuelta. Apuesto a que eres un niño malcriado que se fue de casa porque no le dejaban comer helado después de decapitar a unas sucias putas que hacían mal su trabajo – Damian intento liberarse sin éxito - ¿Cierto? Pero antes, hay ciertas cosas que quiero que me digas.

-Muérete – Le alcanzo a escupir y Joker no pudo pensar en la similitud entre pajaritos. Jason, el otro chico mantequilla, antes de matarle, le hizo lo mismo. Los modales no eran bien aprendidos en ese clan. Al menos Harley sabía cómo tratar con los invitados.

-Lástima que no tengas opción.

El beso fue inevitable.

Esos labios entrando en su saliva, abriéndole la boca para la danza forzada que le dejaba laxo y dispuesto.

Damian no sabía si esa había sido idea de Poison que le copiara a Joker o a la inversa. Pero ese puto labial era la maldición sobre la tierra y no supo que fue lo que conto antes de desmayarse.

Su único consuelo había sido apretar la alarma para sus hermanos.

Y suplicaba porque salvaran a Bruce.

.

.

.

AQUÍ ESTOY!

Bueno, después de tanto... debo de empezar a creer que aunque quiera escribir siempre hay algo que me lo impide. Esta vez me quede toda la noche, de lo contrario no lo terminaba. Y lo iba a colgar en la madrugada pero se fue el internet… así que bueno, ahora sí.

Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios. Recuerden que esos minutitos que se toman, en el alimento de todos los fickers.

Así que cuando pueda, contestare. Lo prometo

Por ahora gracias por leer…

Evanences… preciosa, gracias.

Vi, Patiki, Lady, Maik… y todas ustedes que siempre me dan sus ánimos y me dejan saber qué tal va la historia, gracias.

Gracias por dejarme presentarme.


End file.
